


Hyouka: The After Story

by Commander_Cody_CC_2224



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Danger, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Marriage, Mystery, Peril, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 110,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Cody_CC_2224/pseuds/Commander_Cody_CC_2224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This epic work is a continuation of the Hyouka series. Centering primarily around the lives of Oreki Houtarou and Chitanda Eru, this epic saga continues years later after the events of "Hyouka". Houtarou, Eru, Satoshi, and Mayaka have all graduated from University, and are beginning new chapters in their young lives. But when a devastating event threatens to overtake Eru's family, it is up to Houtarou to find out who is behind the attempted ruin. In his endeavors to set things right, Houtarou will find himself questioning his priorities in life, and let himself become drawn more and more to Eru. Houtarou will never be the same again; under Eru’s constant encouragement, he begins to embrace more and more a rose-colored life.</p><p>This work, as an ambitious project for a Hyouka fanfic, spanning 15 episodes each, has taken me a year and a half to develop and complete. Each episode is quite long. Imagine that this work is part of an anime series. Take it slow and read with comprehension. Make use of the "Chapter by Chapter" feature.</p><p>This work is dedicated to my younger sister, Maria, who was of great assistance to me in developing the romance of Hyouka’s four principle characters, and just about everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 01

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria**

 

* * *

 

**Homecoming Story Arc ** ****

** EPISODE 01 **

Oreki Houtarou sat on his bed, deep in thought as he rested in his apartment in downtown Kobe City; the tenth story of a fifteen-story apartment complex. His personal belongings lay askew as he put his mind to rest. He could still hear the sounds of city traffic, the sounds of working trucks and car horns, faint from where he stood.

He took his degree in hand, a piece of glossy paper framed in luxuriant wood, distinguishing him as a young man who had mastered the undergraduate level of the humanities; a path he took on account of his preference for Japanese history. That diploma came from his _alma mater_ , the University of Kobe, where he had just recently graduated.

In the past, Houtarou had initially considered attending the University of Tokyo, but when he heard about its competitive rate of admission, he decided this endeavor was too much trouble. Damping his family’s ambition to study in Tokyo were the exorbitant living expenses that could double the prices his family paid in his hometown. Nevertheless, his mother, father, and sister, wanted him to study at university. So Houtarou decided that applying for Tokyo was too much trouble, so he chose a university that was at least one prefecture away, and a university that would allow him to visit Kamiyama on occasion.

The University of Kobe was, in retrospect, a suitable choice for him. Kobe was situated in the Kansai region, where many people spoke a different dialect of the language than that which Houtarou was used to speaking. For much of his childhood, Houtarou had grown up in a region where people spoke the Kanto dialect. In the midst of studying, he would have to become acquainted with a region that spoke in ways different than what he was used to speaking or understanding.

For the average student, college was considered the “spring break” from high school; for in high school, one had to work hard. But in college, Houtarou’s aspirations for mastering the humanities became dampened by the fact that some of his college classes were boring; some professors would be adept with teaching, and others would not give so much as a damn; a depressing feature that, to him, was responsible for what he thought contributed to a low quality of class lectures. And it hardly helped that he had to work extra hard to comprehend some of the instructors who spoke in the Kansai dialect. If that was the case, then Houtarou would have more incentive to sleep through class with little work and still get a marginally higher grade on his works.

For people concerned about his well-being, such behavior hardly bode well for Houtarou; as he would get into the habit of spending less energy on school activities, he did not feel that he had come to the point of physical and mental exhaustion from schoolwork.

What served as a rude awaking from his stupor involved the first of a series of letters written by a childhood friend, Chitanda Eru, who began making inquiries about how he was doing in Kobe. Even Oreki Tomoe, his sister, began sending letters to him inquiring how he had been, and what he had done in his life, to which Houtarou answered in a variety of ways that he was bored. When Eru and her family got wind of the young man’s plight, they began suggesting places where he could find part-time jobs, just so that he could remain occupied with something that kept him engaged in life. Even Houtarou received some things from his family, too; his father and sister sent him a list of places where the young man could find even some part-time work. But such letters were hardly the only ones Houtarou received. When his other friends, Satoshi and Mayaka, got wind of Houtarou’s plight, they sent suggestions of places where Houtarou could find entertainment, but he had only some marginal interest in that.

But the part-time work needed much attention. Houtarou’s interest in the humanities prompted him to find a job at a library, so he wrote back to Eru. Eru’s father sent to Houtarou one address, which the young man decided to act on. For when most students would take days off from classes to do little during the day, Houtarou took a part-time job as a librarian in one of Kobe’s city libraries. The library stood only two miles from the university grounds. Owing to the munificence of his father and sister, and particularly to Eru and her family, who seemed more invested with the young man, Houtarou wrote back emails of gratitude; the least he could do, considering the letters that he received.

Houtarou also took courses related to the art of library archiving. This study he also did at Tomoe’s recommendation, who was aware of her brother’s penchant for doing little else in his life. But he also took up the library work for another reason: a request of Chitanda Eru. Whether Houtarou wanted to admit it or not, Eru was, in her own way, in intruding into the young man’s life, was preparing him for the work life. Houtarou, in addition to not minding the intrusion at all, realized how much he was in need of it.

Houtarou packed his belongings. Springtime was the renewal of life; and for Houtarou, spring was the opportunity of a new start in his life after university. If he was fortunate, he would find a library occupation conducive to a less hectic work life, unlike the city life he had so experienced. After spending the rest of his university years in the inner city, mostly localizing himself, he determined that his final destination would be Kamiyama City; the place of his childhood friendships.

But there was another reason for going back to the place. Before leaving for Kobe, Chitanda Eru had made him promise that he would come back to the Kamiyama City when he was finished with his degree.

And he had another reason for returning to Kamiyama City. Houtarou opened an envelope that he had opened before. The letter mentioned a vacant position at the library in Kamiyama City. Before, he had been surprised; it was the same library he had visited before; the same library where he had investigated the reasons for a teacher’s fascination for helicopters, which turned out to be a relief for seeing one due to the teacher’s perilous hike in the Kamiyama mountains.

In preparing for that opportunity, Houtarou drafted a resume beforehand, which his sister and Eru had a hand in exhorting him to start drafting. The young man could boast of very little accomplishments in his youth that could make him stand out from among perhaps many young men and women intent on seeking a name for themselves, other than his general mention of his involvement in Kamiyama High’s Classics Literature Club. At the very least, he was able to attain his decorated piece of paper, framed in luxuriant wood, which spoke of his accomplishment of graduating from Kobe. Houtarou, after all, was a minimalist; a fact which concerned his sister, and Eru, especially, who was keen to suggest, at the very least, that he at least elaborate in detail his activities in the Classics Club.

He would send his copy of his resume to Eru by email, and Eru would make suggestions on what to put in and what to keep out, for Houtarou’s presentation would affect the way he presented himself if an employer reviewed the resume. As was standard for all resumes, Houtarou posted a decent picture of himself on the right top side. Eru had an eye for beauty, which influenced the way Houtarou looked more presentable in the photograph. Now he had sent it to Kamiyama Library.

As an added measure, he sent another copy to another library in Kaburaya, the place where he attended middle school. For Houtarou, if there was an easier way to commute to work while living locally, he would do it. Houtarou had already contacted Kamiyama Library. If he found himself at the end of his luck, he could stay in the apartment that Tomoe inhabited, and where he lived during his high school years. Tomoe even advised Houtarou to establish a savings fund if he landed an occupation. She advised him to start with a small amount, based on knowing how much he received for the month; and what he put in was two-thirds of his monthly income. Houtarou started with two-thousand yen, squirreling this money away into a savings fund at modest interest.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou turned in his apartment key to the manager, in a final ritual of leaving the place that sheltered him during his university years. He then left for a bus station.

When the bus came, he specified his destination, which was the train station. As he sat on the bus, he let his focus go blurry, as his eyes passed by the things of the city he was used to seeing.

When the bus arrived at the station, he de-boarded the bus, making his way into the station. He purchased a one-way ticket; another final ritual of leaving the city of Kobe for the rural surroundings of his hometown. Then he waited for the train as he silently watched people come and go during their busy schedules.

An announcement from the public address said something about the train going eastbound. The announcement perked Houtarou’s ears, for it meant that the train was bound for Kamiyama city. A few minutes later, he boarded the train.

He rode in silence as the train slid gently on its tracks for a town near Kamiyama City. 

 

* * *

 

At her family home, Chitanda Eru was involved as consultant in her family on matters related to the growth of feasible and profitable crops on the family farm, though its staple crop was white rice. A recent graduate of Gifu University’s School of Agriculture, and a fairly ambitious student, she knew her advanced agricultural knowledge would be much needed in her family, particularly if she was to take some responsibility, side by side with her father, to keep the Chitanda family farm in business. As Gifu University was, of course, in the prefecture where she lived, Eru only had to travel perhaps an hour’s worth of distance from where she lived. A year passed since her graduation.

Such management always took place in Tetsugo’s office, where he usually sat in his chocolate-brown leather armchair, behind his antique wooden desk, which had survived two generations in his family. The family maintained large holdings on the farm owners, and Eru and her father were, for the most part, the primary figures in maintaining the family business.

Even as a young woman, she never lost her youthful beauty. Her pale face and sparkling eyes, radiating good cheer, manifested such kindness but also a sense of the naïve. But even her youthful beauty was complemented with her intelligence, which she often put to good use in her family. Her father would often ask what would be a most recommended crop for the season for growth and profitability.

And such times had come. Her father had reached a point where he had to rotate crops. And Eru was keen to suggest different crops of which she was familiar.

“I propose using just the three west squares to plant white rice,” Eru proposed.

Her father considered the matter. “Maybe that could be a good idea,” he said, but uncertainty seemed to cloud his judgment. “I just don’t know, Eru,” he murmured. He consulted his financial statements, which one of his accountants already prepared for him this day. His statements seemed to indicate a steady income from the growth of the white rice.

But Chitanda Tetsugo was shaking his head, and Eru could tell he was worried. “ _Otousan_ …what’s wrong?” asked Eru.

“The three squares – they would only comprise about half the acreage of our farm,” he said. “We have to think about how using these squares would affect the profits. You know, white rice is on demand by our customers.”

Eru hung her head, feeling glum. She and her father were hoping that they could generate more profit from the white rice. But she had to be honest with her father; the fate of the Chitanda family business revolved around his decisions, along with the advice of his daughter.

“ _Otousan_ , if we keep overusing the soil on the west squares for the white rice…we may end up wearing out the soil too soon. That would be bad in the long run.”

Eru and her father were silent, until a thought entered Eru’s head. “You know, _otousan_ , in my biology class, a _sensei_ talked about how certain crops can replenish necessary nutrients in the soil so that you don’t have to waste time just waiting. She shifted to a nearby computer, typing a certain name in an elementary search engine, which pulled up some images of a certain kind of vegetable.

“We can grow these _daikon_ ,” Eru suggested. “Then we could give the soil a break from rice, while still making use of this vegetable.”

Chitanda Tetsugo pulled up his financial records pertaining to those particular vegetables. His statements revealed some promise, seeing that there was some marginal increase in earnings.

“It’s all about effective use of the resources we have,” she said, trying to be cheerful for her father’s sake. “And I think it could work.”

Chitanda Tetsugo, after some reservation, said, “All right.” But before he got up from his seat, a thought entered his head. “Ah. Eru…do you think there’s some room to grow more _daikon_?”

Eru nodded her head. “If we use the last eastern square,” she said.

“All right,” said her father. “We’ll need more supplies of white rice seed…and _daikon_ seed,” he mentioned. “Can you draft the order to Nakahama Industries?”

“ _Hai_. Leave it to me.” She went into her bedroom, which had a desk and chair at the opposite end of her bed. She prepared the order template, but a thought crossed her mind.

She pulled out old letters that Houtarou wrote to her. Before Houtarou left for Kobe, Eru asked him to make a promise: that they would stay in touch every month; the minimum being once-a-month communication by letter.

Chitanda Hiromi looks through the doorway, curious over what Eru is up to.

“It’s about Oreki- _san_ …isn’t it?” She said, looking affectionately at her daughter.

Eru nodded, as she felt initially nervous over the thought of speaking about him.

“Eru- _chan_ …” her mother said, opening her mouth, but then closed it, as if she changed her mind about speaking. Her mother always called her daughter with an endearing honorific that signified cute. But her father was always straightforward in calling her by name.

“I…I never really had the courage…to tell him,” she said, as she stared at the long-held letters he received from Houtarou. “I don’t think he even…”

“Eru,” said Chitanda Tetsugo, coming into the room “How’s the drafting?”

“Oh…not yet,” said Eru, distractedly, looking up from the letters and tucking them quickly into a drawer. “ _Otousan_ , I can tell you’re worried. You’ll have to give me longer than a few minutes.”

Chitanda Tetsugo made a face to himself. _Leaving her alone, she may not make sure those supplies arrive by the next day_ , he thought.

“Tetsugo- _kun_ , don’t be so anxious,” his wife tried to assure him.

“ _Okaasan_ , _okaasan, daijoubu!_ ” Eru hurriedly assured her mother. “ _Otousan_ has always been like this when it comes to serious matters.” _A good man_ , she thought, for her father’s actions manifested his reliability and his dedication to the family business. Her thoughts traveled back to Houtarou; how he had had forgotten a couple of times to write back, or at least gave the least effort as possible. _He probably never loved me the way I felt about him,_ she thought, pulling out a pen and starting the draft.

Eru set herself to drafting the orders. “Do we need twenty bags of the white rice?” asked Eru. “I think we have eight left.”

“Add an additional ten,” said Chitanda Tetsugo, feeling exhausted. “That might overstock our inventory a little…but I think we’ll eventually go through these supplies soon enough.”

 

* * *

 

A bus took Houtarou to Kamiyama City. By the time he reached his home town, the sunset came.

Kamiyama: Divine Mountain. The place had the serenity of a Shinto shrine situated in the middle of forest that retained its virgin habitat. If serenity was a characteristic of the divine, Kamiyama was the place, Houtarou figured. In the evenings the place became sleepy, as many people came and made their way home from work; many by foot, and few by car, as the buildings and paved streets gleamed under the sunset.

He then arrived to his apartment in a taxi; the same apartment he had stayed in when he attended Kamiyama High. Oreki Tomoe remained at home.

“How was your journey?” Tomoe inquired.

“Fine,” said Houtarou simply. A trip that was uneventful Houtarou would consider fine.

“I’m visiting Kamiyama Library tomorrow,” he said.

“But have you heard back from them?” Tomoe pressed further.

“No…not really…” Houtarou replied with a lack of enthusiasm.

Houtarou was tired, and desired to go to bed.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou’s alarm clock rang with a fury. Feeling compelled to press the snooze button, he expended enough energy to press it. Then he checked his watch. The time was now seven in the morning.

He went downstairs to get a glass of water, as he was thirsty. Tomoe was already awake, preparing breakfast.

“Ah, Houtarou, _Ohayo_ ,” she greeted him. “I didn’t see you there.”

“ _Ohayo_ ,” Houtarou said sleepily.

“What do you plan to do during the day?” asked Tomoe.

“I don’t know,” said Houtarou. He was still getting used to the fact that he had no schedule in his life. _What to do, what to do…_

Then the phone rang. Tomoe picked up the phone.

“Oreki _desu_ ,” Tomoe answered.

There was some silence, before Tomoe jumped.

“ _Nande?_ ” asked Tomoe. She listened further. “Ah…” She placed the phone away from her. “Houtarou?” she called.

“What is it?” Houtarou asked.

“Chitanda Eru,” said Tomoe, anticipating that the name would get Houtarou’s attention.

Houtarou took the receiver from his sister’s hands.

“Oreki _desu_ ,” said Houtarou.

“Oreki- _san_?” Eru asked over the phone. “Goodness, it’s been a long time.”

“It has,” Houtarou agreed, seeing that it had been a long time since he made contact with Eru. Houtarou took the phone outside and sat against the wall of the house.

“Did you manage to get accepted into Kamiyama Library?” asked Eru.

Houtarou scratched his head, feeling hesitant. “I’m not sure; I haven’t heard back from the library,” he answered.

“Please don’t give up,” she pleaded him. _Like you gave up on so many other things that took too much effort,_ he could almost imagine Eru saying to him.

“Chitanda- _san_ …” Houtarou was about to interject.

“ _Ano_ …you can call me Eru,” the young woman over the phone said a little timidly.

“ _Ano_ … _Gomen ne_ ,” Houtarou stammered. “It’s been a while…”

It had been a long time since Houtarou ever wrote back, much less made a phone call, to Eru.

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” said Eru.

Houtarou was hesitant to let Eru call him by his given name.

“Houtarou…” Eru continued.

Houtarou became startled over the way she addressed him. To address a man, woman, or child by a given name bespoke a level of relation close to the intimate. “Are you being familiar with me?” he asked.

“ _Ano_ …” Eru murmured, but she could find no words.

Houtarou checked his watch. He was expecting a phone call.

“ _Ano_ …Chitanda- _san_ ,” he said, forgetting what Eru told him. “I’m expecting a phone call.”

“Does it have to do with the job at Kamiyama Library?” Eru inquired.

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou said simply.

“But you said you haven’t heard back from them,” said Eru.

“I guess it’s worth a try,” said Houtarou. Desperately he wanted an excuse to get off the phone.

“All right,” said Eru. “And…you can call me Eru.”

“I’ll…it will take time getting used to,” said Houtarou.

Engrossed at the thought, he remained oblivious to the fact that he held onto the phone for a long time. He heard a click before Houtarou put down the phone.

“So…what did Chitanda Eru-san say?” asked Tomoe.

“Oh,” said Houtarou. “We were just getting…well, acquainted with each other. And she told me never to give up on the library job.” He was hardly in the mood to divulge more details.

A minute later, the phone rang again. Because Houtarou was near the phone, he was the first to pick it up.

“Oreki Houtarou _desu_ ,” he answered again.

“Oreki Houtarou- _san_? Yes, this is Sunohara Kanae from Kamiyama Library.”

Speaking over the phone was a staff member from Kamiyama Library.

“You were applying for the position of…mid-level researcher?”

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou said right away.

“That position was now vacant since the last person left three days ago. We were trying to find someone who could exercise dedication in this position for at least five years…if not ten.”

“Hmm…” Houtarou murmured.

“I can set you up with an appointment with Yamada- _sensei_ , Kamiyama’s Head Librarian for tomorrow afternoon, twelve.”

Houtarou jumped in attention. “Tomorrow?” he wanted to confirm.

“ _Hai_. This would be an opportune moment, since other candidates were trying to obtain this position. Of course…not many people in that department stayed for more than five years.”

“I can be there tomorrow at twelve hundred hours,” said Houtarou, eager to take on the job.

“ _Dozo_ ,” said the staff member. “Yamada- _sensei_ will see you then.”

Houtarou hung up the phone.

“What happened?” asked Tomoe.

“I’m heading to Kamiyama Library tomorrow afternoon…for an interview.”

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Very Important Note on Japanese Names:  
> Japanese names, like many names in many Asian countries, are ordered differently from Western names. In the Western convention, the given name is listed before the surname. In Japan, however, the order is reversed. For example, a name such as Johnny Jones would be listed as Johnny Jones.
> 
> I have noticed that in many fanfic works on Hyouka that many writers get the order of names confused. So in the context of this story, I shall list examples of Japanese naming conventions, and reverse them according to Western customs:
> 
> Japanese Naming Convention:
> 
> Surname: Given Name:  
> Oreki Houtarou  
> Chitanda Eru  
> Fukube Satoshi  
> Ibara Mayaka
> 
> Western Naming Convention:
> 
> Given Name: Surname:  
> Houtarou Oreki  
> Eru Chitanda  
> Satoshi Fukube  
> Mayaka Ibara
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Kaasan – Mother
> 
> Tousan – Father
> 
> Okaasan – Mother (slightly formal, used to indicate more respect)
> 
> Otousan – Father (slightly formal, used to indicate more respect)
> 
> Daikon – A type of vegetable; part of Japanese cuisine)
> 
> Ohayo – An informal form of “Good morning”. Formal: Ohayo gozaimasu.
> 
> Nande? – A short form for "Nande desu ka", meaning, “What?” or “What is it?”.
> 
> Sou desu ne – I understand. (This I understand.)


	2. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 02

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria** 

 

* * *

 

**EPISODE 02 **

Houtarou arrived at the library, dressed in the attire of a black suit and tie that bespoke a man attending a funeral. He probably figured the occasion for formal dress was a funeral of his former years as a young man in high school when he practically had many freedoms that many men and women in the work force had given up, all for the sake of loyalty to a business company, along with family obligations; though loyalty to a business company would take more of loyalty than would family obligation. Houtarou was hoping, of course, that work life would not become so oppressive to him, but rather be conducive to allowing more time to himself that did not involve…more day to day labors in the office, and on a desk.

A relatively cheerful library staff member occupied the receptionist’s desk; a young girl in the uniform of Kamiyama High. To Houtarou, it seemed a bit unusual for high-school students to staff the receptionist’s desk. Judging by her confident frame and her posture, she seemed to reach Houtarou’s height.

“ _Gomen kudasai_ …” said Houtarou, making a bow. “I’m here to see the Head Librarian.”

“The Head Librarian…Yamada- _sensei_?” she asked.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. “I have an appointment at twelve-hundred.”

The receptionist checked the schedule list. “I see,” she said. “Of course. Yamada- _sensei_ ’s office is on the second floor, to your right.”

Houtarou mulled the words, trying to commit them to his short-term memory. “ _Hai_ ,” he said, before bowing in gratitude. “ _Arigatou gozaimasu_.”

With his custom-made resume in hand, Houtarou followed the girl as they took a curved flight of stairs to the second level. The second level held many of the research offices, all neatly lined up in the corridor. By the look of the walls, doors, and doorknobs Houtarou could make a general conclusion about the building being several years old.

Houtarou had finally reached the office of the Head Librarian, where the door was left ajar. The Head Librarian was in the middle of what appeared to be a meeting with one of the library staff in the upper levels; particularly a bespectacled woman in light-colored business skirt. Spotting a waiting chair nearby the office, he plopped himself on the chair, waiting for the inevitable, but remained careful not to slouch, as he had to make a good impression even for the employees around him.

The woman emerged from the Head Librarian’s office. Judging by her age, she appeared to be quite young and pretty. Houtarou blushed a little before entering the Head’s office.

The Head Librarian was a bespectacled man with a little hair on his head who appears to be in past his prime, but still able to carry on his duties. He is soft-spoken, calm, and dedicated. Houtarou could see wrinkles on his face.

As he made a deep formal bow, Houtarou addressed this dignified man in a greeting at the formal layer, Houtarou said,

“ _Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamada-sensei. Hajimemashite_.” Houtarou had conveyed a formal morning greeting said when being first introduced to someone above his social rank. Having recited his greeting, Houtarou stood up. “ _Dozo yoroshiku_ ,” he added, as a way of asking a superior to look upon him with favor.

If the Head Librarian was a _sensei_ , he would be most likely a man with an academic mind. Houtarou shows her his resume.

“Sunohara- _sensei_ has already forwarded Oreki- _san_ ’s copy of his resume to you,” said the staff member.

“Sunohara- _sensei_?” asked Houtarou curiously.

“The young lady I just talked with,” said Yamada.

“I brought my _rirekisho_ with me, just in case” said Houtarou, referring to his resume.

“ _Hai. Dozo_ ,” said Yamada. By his words, Houtarou knew that the old man was conveying his approval. With that, he beckoned the young man to the seat in front of his desk as he seated himself in his leather armchair. Houtarou sits down.

“The hiring staff already forwarded a copy of your resume to me…but it pays to come to an interview prepared,” said Yamada.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou.

Then Yamada looked over Houtarou’s resume.

“Hmm…not bad…” said Yamada.

If that was the compliment Houtarou was to receive from all his hard work at college, at least Yamada would seem to show favor to him, in the literal sense of the word.”

“Would you like some tea?” asked Yamada.

“Of course,” Houtarou felt obliged to say. “Yes, please.” He felt a bit thirsty anyway, and desired to quench his thirst.

Yamada poured Houtarou a cup of tea before settling back into his chair. “So you’re a specialist in the humanities,” he said.

Houtarou took a sip from his cup of tea. “ _Hai_ ,” he answered.

“And you also took a part-time job in a city library,” Yamada further remarked.

“I took some courses related to library archiving,” said Houtarou.

“Yes, of course,” said Yamada. “From what I’m reading…you seem to be a promising employee.”

“I…I suppose I have my sister, and the Chitandas to thank,” said Houtarou.

“Of course,” said Yamada. “I’m one of Chitanda- _san_ ’s clients.”

“Chitanda?” Houtarou asked curiously.

“Their rice is excellent.”

Yamada focused his eyes on the resume again.

“I also see you have one reference from your employer from one of the Kobe libraries,” Yamada observed. “Interesting. Why is that?”

“That was the only place where I worked,” Houtarou answered.

“Indeed,” said Yamada. “Usually, we ask for more references, but…judging by your employment record, you seemed to have kept the job for four years. I’m surprised; most students your age would want a little more excitement in their lives.”

Houtarou said nothing. It would be too much trouble to explain how his circumstances would be too much trouble to tell Yamada.

Yamada puts down Houtarou’s resume on his desk.

“But…it seems your records may bring about a promise of dedication,” said Yamada. “And if Chitanda- _san_ had a hand in helping you…”

Usually newcomers sent their resumes by mail, but it was a little unusual for them to bring a paper copy.

“Right,” Yamada proceeded. “So…please allow me to elaborate on what the work involves. As a mid-level researcher, you assume responsibility as a knowledge consultant for directing people to research material. On occasion, you will assist in sorting and cataloguing research material to facilitate the research work of patrons who come here. Some employees have brought up complaints of boredom due to the repetitive nature of these tasks.”

“I worked in a library,” said Houtarou. He felt little need to spell everything. He still had difficulty letting go of his energy-saving tendencies. A tolerance for tedium seemed to be preferred, but not outright laziness.

Houtarou listened as Yamada had more to say. The hours, I think, are ideal, from seven in the morning to eighteen-hundred in the evening, the time when library services end,” Yamada added.”

Yamada was a man who seemed capable of commanding a situation with a calm demeanor. He seemed to be a man who seemed to be able to get modest performance from his employees while keeping his employees for the most part satisfied. Houtarou found himself envying his situation a little.

“Settled then,” said Yamada, sensing that Houtarou made objections. “Now…onto the matter of benefits.” Yamada drew out a paper with some kind of list. “Kamiyama Library offers some benefits to its employees. The salary base of librarians in your line of work is a little modest, due to the high level of specialty involved in the area of academic research. All employees have a thirty-minute break for lunch, allowing for some time to relax before getting back into the work cycle.”

Houtarou thought for a moment. That kind of schedule seemed to appeal to him, and he could get home a little earlier.

“I think I shall enjoy working in here,” said Houtarou.

“It’s settled then,” said Yamada. “ _Sayo_.”

Yamada dialed a series of numbers on his office phone. “Sunohara Kanae- _sensei_ , would you please report to my office?” Yamada requested. “We have a new employee.”

“ _Hai_ ,” said the young lady over the phone.

He hung up the phone. “I think you will like working in here,” he said.

“Of course, _sensei_ ,” Houtarou agreed, finding that he had little to say so far.

“You will have a supervisor to keep an eye on you,” said Yamada. “The atmosphere is quiet. I often find myself refreshed during most of the day.”

Houtarou and Yamada waited. The door opened, and a young bespectacled lady entered the room. Smartly dressed, she appeared to be a little older than Houtarou.

“ _Sunohara Kanae-sensei desu_ ,” said Yamada.

Houtarou made his customary bow. “ _Hajimemashite_ ,” he greeted her in a deferential manner.

Houtarou studied the young lady. Even with her glasses on, Houtarou could barely help himself from being charmed by her confident beauty, manifested even across her face, which also had color. The young lady wore a pleated blouse and skirt. She made her customary bow toward Houtarou, with her hands down and together.

“One of her specialties is the Japanese humanities,” said Yamada. “She will be your _senjou_. She directs your tasks.”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou.

“ _Sensei_ , please see to Houtarou’s accommodations,” Yamada said to the bespectacled young lady, before turning to Houtarou. “Sunohara- _sensei_ will direct you to your office space.”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Kanae.

The young man bowed to the Head Librarian. “ _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ,” he said.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou took a stroll with Sunohara Kanae across a large room.

“How long have you worked here?” he asked

Kanae smiled. “Four years,” she replied.

“You must really like it here,” Houtarou seemed to observe.

“When I was little, my family regarded me as a bookish girl,” said Kanae. “I was…a little different from many of the schoolgirls in my life. The library was the place where I could seek solitude…when I was at school.”

“I can see why working in the Library suited you,” said Houtarou. He could almost see himself working for a long time; aside from the pay being a little better, if not superb, the library environment would allow each patron the experience of a serene environment.

“It does,” Kanae agreed with a smile.

“By the way…why was the position of mid-level research vacated?” Houtarou inquired out of curiosity.

“He figured that he was getting to the point where he was losing interest,” said Kanae. “The environment seemed too boring for him.”

“Boring?”

“Some people may can be involved with this kind of work…but dedication does not last sometimes,” said Kanae. “Plus…he thought he could seek another opportunity in the Kansai region.”

“Ahh…” Houtarou mused. That thought took him back to his days at Kobe. Many of the cities in the southern part of the country seemed to have a rural feel; perhaps less hectic than that of the larger cities up north.

Kanae directed Houtarou to his office; a space adjacent from the young lady herself.

“I’m working alongside you?” asked Houtarou.

“It was one of the few spaces available,” said Kanae. “At least you’ll have an office. And there’s an added benefit: it makes keeping an eye on you a little easier.”

Houtarou became surprised. He looked around at the mahogany tables and high shelves. It was a place he could see himself working at indefinitely, as priority at work was the work life. _Too much trouble to look elsewhere_ , he thought to himself.

Houtarou settled himself in. He had already negotiated his salary; a satisfying 3,700,000 yen, after some minor negotiations with Yamada. For a fellow librarian with a university degree, it was a modest sum.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou got himself settled in his new office space. His desk was situated beside the right side of the wall facing from the doorway. On the desk, free of clutter, was a phone and an answering machine. A fabric armchair stood at the front of the desk, and a small bookshelf with a handful of books, mostly job manuals and library reference methods, stood at the left side of the room opposite the desk.

The place was meticulously tidy; a characteristic afforded by the librarians, given that few people accepted this kind of library position.

His phone rang. Houtarou promptly picked up the receiver, figuring it was one of the staff, a customer, or Yamada- _sensei_.

“ _Oreki desu_ ,” he said. “Humanities department.”

“Houtarou?” It was from his sister, Tomoe.

“ _Hai_.”

“I received a call from Chitanda Eru- _san_ ,” said Houtarou’s sister. “She called me to ask you if you could visit her house…and that you’re welcome anytime.”

The last part was usually said as a courtesy to guests and acquaintances. Houtarou knew he had friends. But he figured there were times when his time would be limited.

“Well…I could, but…” said Houtarou.

Houtarou slumped down on his chair, heaving a sigh. Perhaps it was a schedule not as convenient as he had hoped. Nevertheless, he would take up the opportunity. “Very well,” he said. “After my shift, which ends in eighteen-hundred hours. It may be a bit late, but that’s when my shift ends.”

“I’ll let Chitanda Eru- _san_ know,” said his sister. 

 

* * *

 

Evening of the Next Week…

Houtarou was nearing the end of his daily shift for the week. After he had completed his last library research task for the day, he logged off from his computer before shutting it down and packed his messenger bag before locking his office.

He went to Sunohara Kanae’s office to fill out his weekly time card. Kanae put her own seal of approval before filing it away for Yamada- _sensei_.

Slinging his bag, he went to the library’s bicycle parking area, where his bicycle was parked. He hopped on his bicycle, and raced off onto the sidewalk near the city’s main roads. On his itinerary, he had plans to visit the Chitanda residence, which he intended to fulfill.

It had been a long time since Houtarou had visited Kamiyama City. The small town environment was conducive for the state of tranquility. The evening street lights started to switch on as dusk settled across the town, soon to be followed by the incandescent glow of the building lights. Some storekeepers closed up shop for the day during the early evening, except for those who owned and operated the convenience stores, all night; even if the customer was _kami-sama_ , everyone needed rest. Kamiyama’s small-town environment made for a strong contrast from the bustling city life of Kobe that Houtarou had been accustomed with. He would have to reacquaint himself with the environment now, as his job would be situated in his place, along with his friends.

Within himself he debated over whether he would miss city life. Perhaps he would, if his friends Satoshi, Mayaka, and Eru were there. But his friends were in Kamiyama; particularly Eru, who, along with her family, had pitched in to help the young man get through the monotony of university life.

Houtarou finally arrived at the Chitanda residence. He knocked on the door.

A woman greeted him. “Oreki- _san_ ,” she said. It was Chitanda Hiromi.

There seemed to be no need for formal introductions, as he was already acquainted with the Chitanda family during his university years.

Chitanda Hiromi led Houtarou to the entrance of the room where Eru and her father were on the verge of concluding business. The business schedule seemed a little rigid, and Houtarou was visiting by appointment, especially if this was his first visit coming back home from Kobe.

“There are five…no, six bags of white rice that won’t arrive till tomorrow,” said Eru. “Nakahama Industries said the firm were out of stock. The manager sends his personal apology.”

Chitanda Tetsugo widened his eyes. “Six bags?” he asked, astonished. It was not often the supplier delayed its regular shipments. “Why six? What is going on with that fool?!”

“ _Otousan_ …” Eru tried to remind him.

Her father rubbed his head, his mind distracted. But it was Eru’s way of having him maintain perspective; it was not necessary to jeopardize a customer-supplier relationship over one delay.

Chitanda Tetsugo heaved a sigh. It was a least favorable time to have delays in rice shipping. “Juumoji- _san_ was hoping he and his family could have the white rice shipment by the next year’s season,” said Tetsugo. It was a long way coming, but the Chitanda family needed time to grow the rice before the family shipped it to customers. White rice could take at least a year or a couple of years to grow, and Chitanda Tetsugo needed a wider window to account for this time.

“Juumonji- _san_?” asked Eru. The Juumonjis were acquaintances of the Chitanda family; one of the wealthy families in Kamiyama City who owned a local shrine. Juumonji Kaho was a friend of Eru. She and her family received their white rice supplies after growing.

“You know, Father, we might not have to get all that worked up about it yet.” said Eru. “We should still have plenty of white rice to grow…starting tomorrow.”

Chitanda Tetsugo, feeling frustrated inside, nevertheless had to remind himself to count his blessings. Nakahama Industries only had rare cases of delayed shipments. Something strange seemed to be going on, but Tetsugo felt spent during the day.

“Alright, Eru, I’ll send my apologies to Juumonji- _san_. Perhaps he will be a little understanding with us when I tell him what’s going on. For now…I’m going to meet with some people,” he said.

“Perhaps the next day…preferably?” asked Eru a little timidly. “Oreki Houtarou- _san_ is coming to visit.”

Chitanda Hiromi was hardly was keen on the idea of delaying his meetings. But if Oreki Houtarou was coming, he would prefer to meet him, as he was curious.

“Just give me a few minutes to clear my mind,” said Tetsugo. “I’ll come to dinner in a moment. In the meantime…did you send the rice order to Nakahama?”

“I did,” said Eru. “He should get it today.”

“ _Dozo_ ,” said Tetsugo. “At least our acquaintance can be relieved.”

Chitanda Hiromi entered the room. “We have a guest, Tetsugo,” she said. “Oreki Houtarou.”

At his name, Eru perked up her head in great wide-eyed excitement.

“Houtarou- _kun_!” she beamed, grabbing his hand. She used to do that all the time when they were in high school, but it felt different now. She dropped his hand, and he was looking at her. “How’ve you been?” she said.

“Busy,” said Houtarou. “It’s my first time at the job. But things will get better, I think.”

“I’m glad,” said Eru. Then it dawned on her that her father was present before them.

“ _Houtarou_ -kun, you remember _otousan_?”

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou affirmed, upon hearing the question.

“Houtarou- _kun_ ,” Tetsugo mused. “Eru…you seem to have gotten familiar with him. A little…too…familiar?”

Eru began to blush. Houtarou, on observing her cheeks turn red from awkward bashfulness, could tell that she seemed a bit shy and nervous. Nevertheless, customary greetings could not be ignored. But perhaps it seemed that Eru was beginning to develop some kind of romantic feelings for him? Otherwise, why would she even blush at all? Unless there was something about Houtarou she was beginning to feel drawn toward him…

“ _Hajimemashite_ ,” Houtarou greeted Eru’s father.

Chitanda Tetsugo made a courteous bow.

“You should thank him,” said Eru.

“Right,” said Tetsugo, in a manner that almost said to Houtarou, “You owe me a favor.” After all, he used his connections in the area to, in some way, guarantee Houtarou a fairly well-paid job at the library.

“Eru- _chan_ ,” her mother called her. “I need help with the _daikon_.”

“ _Hai!_ Coming, _okaasan!_ ” Eru said loudly. “I have to go,” she said, before heading back into the kitchen.

Houtarou studied the room a little. Tetsugo’s desk contained various knick-knacks accumulated throughout his life, from his childhood and his university years. He noticed that Tetsugo’s room had a framed degree displayed prominently on the corner of his desk.

“I had no idea you studied at Kobe,” said Houtarou.

“ _Mmm_ …” Tetsugo made a grunting noise, affirming what the young man had said. “To be honest with you…I hardly had a sense of direction during my initial university years. My family made strong suggestions about attaining a business specialty, since it would be of much use in managing the family farm.”

Houtarou gave that matter some thought. In some way he would have hardly stood out from his peers. The Chitanda family seemed to esteem University education. Such education seemed to broaden the mind, in addition to bestowing upon the mind a collection of specialized knowledge. The public universities received their generous share of government funds.

“What about you, Oreki- _san_?” Tetsugo was blunt to ask the young man. “Those four years you spent at University…maybe they’ll pay off…I hope.”

“Ano…” Houtarou uttered. “I’m still starting,” he said. “Perhaps…if I stuck to the job…”

“Have you ever thought of eventually advancing toward a masters’?”

“Maybe,” said Houtarou.

“You’d better have some sense of direction,” said Tetsugo. “Eru, at least…she knows where her place in the family is.”

Tetsugo’s words could hardly be argued, Houtarou figured. Eru, at least, could use her specialized knowledge of crop growth to aid in the efficient use of family resources in the rice and vegetable farm. Houtarou knew where his knowledge could be used, but for some reason, there was some kind of torpor in his life; a state where one never seemed to advance in life; a state where everything simply remained the same as it was before. But then, in Eru’s case, she would be tied to the land. Perhaps her lot in life was a path of her own choosing.

Eru emerged into the office space. “Dinner is ready now,” she announced.

Eru’s father went into the kitchen, with Houtarou accompanying him. Houtarou became amazed over the amount of food present at the dinner table; he felt as if he were participating in a banquet. Chitanda Hiromi and Eru had prepared _onigiri_ stirred in cooking oil; the favorite Houtarou’s friends. Then there was _yakisoba_ ; meat mixed with thin-spaghetti-like noodles.

Chitanda Hiromi assigned Houtarou his seat, which Houtarou took. Eru sat beside her mother. Chitanda Tetsugo was the last to sit down. His seat was at the center side of the dining table.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” they said together. They commenced their meals.

“How are affairs going with the Juumonji family?” asked Hiromi.

“Juumonji- _san_ was gracious enough to take the delays in stride,” said Tetsugo. It was not an easy thing to say, and he hoped his profuse apologies would appease the family friend. The Juumonji family was in charge of Arekusu Shrine. The daughter, Kaho, was a friend of Eru.

As talks of the evening turned to the affairs of the Juumonji family, Houtarou, while listening passively to the conversations, learned, among other things, that Kaho had already graduated from the same university that Eru attended, and was helping her father manage the shrine, in the same way that Eru was helping her father manage the family farm.

“Oreki- _san_?”

Houtarou perked up his head in the midst of devouring _yakisoba_. He and Chitanda Tetsugo were facing each other; he heard Tetsugo say his name.

“ _Hai_?” Houtarou responded.

“You hardly said anything today. How was your day?”

“All right, I think,” said Houtarou simply.

“Everything going well with your job at Kamiyama Library?” Chitanda Tetsugo inquired. “It is, after all, your first day.”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. He felt a bit unimaginative in this regard of telling about his work life. “It’s a quiet life, to be honest,” he said. Those words were essentially a summary of how his work life had been; uneventful, serene. _I guess I like it that way_ , he thought to himself.

“Well…do you enjoy it?” asked Eru curiously.

“My job, you mean?” asked Houtarou. He felt a bit awkward, as there was not much for him to elaborate on. “ _Hai_ …I mean, the quiet environment is one that really agrees with me,” he answered

Chitanda Hiromi seemed to be a bit unsettled, and even Eru was feeling the same way, too. Houtarou, being observed, seemed to notice the mood in both mother and daughter, but he simply shrugged his shoulders and continued with his dinner. There was hardly anything else Houtarou could say in his relatively uneventful life. The young man seemed to be lacking of anything to say that made any dinner conversation meaningful.

“Perhaps you seem to be a bit tired?” asked Tetsugo. “Don’t take it badly; sometimes, after a first day…”

“Well…maybe…” Houtarou said. He faced Eru and her family. Eru seemed unhappy, and her countenance reflected this unhappiness. She was hoping that she could engage Houtarou in lively conversation, but Houtarou seemed hardly in the mood.

Deep down, the reticence made Houtarou feel bad for saying that he could say little about his life. “I don’t think I’m that tired, though,” he said.

“Well…I think that’s good,” said Hiromi, trying to be agreeable in the family. It was her way of preserving an aura of harmony among those in her presence, and even in her family, too. “ _Demo…_ even so, Eru- _chan_ …it’s been quite a while since he visited us,” said Chitanda Hiromi. “Let him finish his dinner first. You’ll get to spend time with him after…if he’s all right with that.”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru, in a tone that almost seemed filled with regret.

Houtarou said nothing else, and his silence seemed to be taken for consent. But everything about Houtarou seemed different, in a sad way. Deep down, she was determined to find out what was contributing to Houtarou’s unusually reserved behavior. She hoped his behavior would not become a permanent part of who he was.

The silence was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

“I’ll see to it,” said Tetsugo, as he got up from his chair. 

 

* * *

 

Houtarou was already finished with his dinner, so he went to the kitchen to put his dishes into the sink. Overhearing hushed chatter, Houtarou turned to see what was going on. Chitanda Tetsugo was in the middle of a meeting with a customer. Curious, he decided to find out his identity. His astute observance discerned an old bespectacled man; someone who was familiar to him; someone whom he had seen, face to face.

 _Yamada-sensei_ … _perhaps?_ Houtarou asked himself. He hardly bothered.

“Shall we sit in the porch?” she asked Houtarou. She was sending an invitation to the young man to spend more time with her. She almost forgot that Houtarou seemed to have awakened from his silent retreat, if only for a moment.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou.

Oreki and Eru took a direction to the hall and to the porch overlooking the small garden pond in front of the porch steps. Eru spread her legs, which her dress covered, and put her hands on them to support herself when sitting upright.

For a time Houtarou and Eru said nothing; together, they just stared into the garden, admiring all the little beautiful details it had to offer, with its crawling butterflies and flowers. The sounds of the cicadas, together with the small fountain with water running over the layers, contributed to an atmosphere of peace with pleasant soothing sounds to calm the troubled soul. Even in spite of his own little energy-saving policy, Houtarou seemed to feel drawn to the quiet life outside.

Eru had a longing to hold Houtarou’s hand; but she feared that if he did, he would recoil; he just was not used to such premature actions of the language of love. Deep down, she seemed worried a bit. She seemed a bit fearful over Houtarou trying to shrug off her question in a rude way, a response that would shake her sensitive heart, making her retreat within herself.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …” Eru said. “Houtarou- _kun_?”

Houtarou looked at her.

“You hardly said any words at dinner. _Daijoubou_?”

Houtarou made a nod, much to Eru’s surprise, though, as the young man did not shrug off her question. No; perhaps he was just tired. Maybe tired, in the physical sense. But of something in his life? That part was yet to be determined.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …I…”

She cleared her throat.

“I’m becoming more worried about you.”

 _Me?_ Asked Houtarou. _It’s strange…_

“I think something is occupying your mind today,” said Eru.

“I’m not sure how my reticence at the dinner table has anything to do with something weighing me down,” said Houtarou.

Perhaps if there was something weighing him down, Houtarou was reluctant to admit it. To him, his reluctance to unburden himself to a young woman he had just been reacquainted was hardly manly. This, from a young man who could solve problems of deduction the way Sherlock Holmes could. And yet it seemed he could not even admit his own problems…if he had any.

“Houtarou- _kun_ , let me ask you a question.” He and Eru were face to face. “Are you even happy at all?” she asked.

“Happy…” Houtarou’s eyes widened. Eru had used the word _ureshii_ , a state of happiness that was not fleeting, but eternal.

“Well…”

“There are many enjoyable things in this world,” said Eru, using the word _tanoshii_ , a word describing a state of enjoyment that was fleeting. “Many fun and happy things.” She looked at the young man with caring eyes. “You have to search for them,” she said. “Even in places where you least expect it.”

“Fun…happy things…” said a perplexed Houtarou. Eru was keen on using the word _tanoshii_ ; a word describing anything to be truly enjoyed.

“ _Hai…_ ” said Eru. “Otherwise you can never really enjoy life.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh. It seemed that her words were things anyone could be told. Perhaps he needed to be reminded of them, seeing that he hardly seemed contented with his life.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …are you really happy with your job?”

Houtarou leaned back on the porch steps. “I guess I am,” he said. “It’s not that bad…”

“Listen to yourself speak,” said Eru. “Don’t you find yourself wavering between saying you are either satisfied…or despondent?”

“I don’t see what that has to do with my job,” said Houtarou.

“I’m becoming more worried about you, Houtarou- _kun_ ,” said Eru, who was beginning to feel troubled about Houtarou’s state in life. “You’re going to go through the same routine, day in and day out; never accomplishing much of anything special in your life.” She took his hand. “You’re just going to go through the motions of life without building any kind of progress in anything greater than yourself.” She stared into the garden. “I find such a life sad, Houtarou- _kun_. I would hate to imagine you going through such a life.”

Eru reclined on the steps of the porch. “Houtarou- _kun…_ would your job be something you truly enjoy doing?” she asked.

“What else is there?” asked Houtarou. “Besides…I like the quiet.”

“Of course you do,” said Eru. “But when you start thinking…you begin to realize how much of your life is really unfulfilled.” Eru made a light smile. “You could try teaching,” she said. “You’re familiar with the humanities of our country; what will happen if the young people who will become the future citizens of our country have no knowledge of our country’s history?”

“I suppose I could take that into consideration,” the young man mused. Such an endeavor would mean expending more time and energy.

“You’re going to have to learn how to think of yourself less,” said Eru. Her exhortations seemed a little empty; what incentive was there for Houtarou to think more about the people in his life? Perhaps if there was a special someone whom Houtarou would go so far to expend even his own energies…

 _Tanoshii_ . _Ureshii_. A thing of momentary enjoyment, and the state of being fulfilled. These words were not just relegated to the material; they extended to the intangible; the people, places, and things that mattered most to people in life.

Even in her early twenties, Eru could still be her usual self. “So…enjoy life to the full,” she told him, leaning her chin on her knee and hugging her legs.

“Chitanda- _san_ …I mean…Eru?” he addressed her. He was still getting acquainted with calling Eru by her given name; a privilege assumed mostly in cases when a relationship started to deepen. Or that it already was.

“How do you do that?” asked Houtarou. “How do you manage to keep a smile upon your face?”

Chitanda beheld at the young man, giving him a sweet smile. “You’re the deduction genius. Why don’t you tell me?” She looked into his eyes. He looked at her, and then at the sky ahead, the sun glowing golden over the tree tops and the farmlands below.

“It’s my off-day,” said Houtarou.

She smiled. “I don’t smile all the time, you know.” She said, playing with a leaf. “It’s actually only with you, that…” she said, looking away. Houtarou looked at her, his eyes wide.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …I…”

“Chitanda…Eru?” Houtarou asked curiously. Eru grabbed both Houtarou’s hands. And a feeling of fascination and wonder took Eru’s mind as she locked eyes on Houtarou, and Houtarou felt cornered.

She pulled away, laughing to herself a little.

“I used to do that when we were still in high school,” she said, letting go of his hand.

Houtarou said nothing.

“Eru,” a voice called from the hall.

“It’s _Otousan_ ,” said Eru.

“Business?” asked Houtarou.

Eru made a hurried before leaving the porch. Suddenly Houtarou’s thoughts returned to the man visiting Chitanda Tetsugo.

“That man visiting Chitanda- _san_ …he must be the Head Librarian,” Houtarou uttered. “Yamada- _sensei_.”

“You know him?” asked Eru.

“He is Kamiyama’s Head Librarian,” said Houtarou. “It’s curious why he’s here, though. He couldn’t contact Chitanda- _san_ by phone?”

“Today…we had some issues with delayed shipments of white rice,” said Eru. “Perhaps he may have discussions with _Otousan_ about the matter.”

“Hmm…” Houtarou mused. _The way things look, the talk may last longer than a chat over the phone._

Meanwhile, something preoccupied Eru’s mind about how Chitanda Tetsugo would handle such a delicate matter without letting it go sour. “ _Otousan_ should be all right…I hope.” It looked like that she was trying to assure herself more than stating a matter of fact as she went to her father’s office room. 

 

* * *

 

Houtarou had waited for Eru to finish whatever business affair her father needed assistance with. He remained seated on the porch, having nothing to do.

Pondering over his encounter with Eru, he felt elated inside over rekindling an old friendship with the young woman; a girl he had first encountered during his first year at Kamiyama High, and now an accomplished young woman whom, he felt, led a more active life than he did.

However, he felt troubled over what the other part of his mind was telling him: that his encounter with Eru would lead to rekindling a dilemma to choose between the grey life and the rose colored life; a life governed by harsh realism, and a life governed by pleasant ideals. The two, he thought, would be eternally in conflict with each other.

Eru emerged into the porch. Houtarou’s eyes settled on the young woman. Her expression seemed a bit worried.

“Chitanda- _san_ …I mean…Eru?” Houtarou asked. “ _Daijoubou desu ka_?”

“ _Ano…_ a little,” she said, using the word _chotto_. She stopped for a moment. Houtarou had the urge to ask what was bothering her. But there was no need. Eru turned to Houtarou right away as she sat down beside him, staring into his face.

“Actually, Houtarou- _kun_ , there is something. Something related to my family’s business.”

Houtarou braced himself. Whenever Eru brought up a subject matter, chances were she was going to pester him about it.

“ _Watashi…watashi kininarimasu_!” she cried.

Houtarou heaved a sigh of disappointment. There was no way he could escape Eru’s hold on him. “Go on,” he said inexasperation.

Eru began to relate all she had been doing, yesterday and today, until she came to the part about her family’s business problems, beginning with six bags of white rice being delayed.

“We began having problems with our regular supplier, Nakahama Industries,” said Eru.”You see…we never had these kinds of problems with Nakahama Industries,” said Eru. Our regular supplier was always punctual. It has to be, as the rice farmers are on a timetable, and every manager of a rice grain supplier would know that. But…if we did…it was quite rare.”

“Perhaps it could only be a temporary inconvenience,” Houtarou surmised. “As you said…such occurrences can be quite rare.”

“Maybe,” said Eru. “But…I have this feeling…that something is not right. We have had no trouble with our regular supplier for the past several years.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh. He still had some difficulty seeing what he figured would be some kind of temporary setback as something suspicious. But Eru seemed serious about her suspicions.

“And our difficulties are compounded with our strained business relations with the Juumonji family,” said Eru. “We can only be thankful that Juumonji- _san_ is gracious enough to accept our apologies.”

“The Juumonji family?” Houtarou asked rather curiously.

Eru made a nod. “Kaho- _san_ is still a friend of mine,” she said.

Houtarou thought hard, but it seemed that he could come no closer to solving what would ordinarily would be just another temporary inconvenience on a family. Was there really any need to think too deeply into such matters? Perhaps some kind of crazy conspiracy was going on, perhaps against the Chitanda family? How would that ever be possible?

“I’m going home to think about it,” said Houtarou. He bid Eru a good night before leaving the Chitanda house.

 

* * *

 

“ _Tadaima_ ,” said Houtarou.

“Oh…Houtarou?” called Tomoe. “How was your visit?” she asked.

“Uneventful,” Houtarou said simply. “I’m going upstairs to take a bath.”

“Good idea,” Tomoe complimented him.

Houtarou went upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned on the water, setting the faucet to its warm setting, and waited until the bathtub was almost full. He cast off his clothes before stepping into the warm water.

It felt so relieving, and it allowed Houtarou to cast off all anxiety from his mind and rejuvenate it, at least for a time. His first day at Kamiyama Library had been a bit uneventful, though, in reflection, he had to learn the procedures in his line of work.

He was about to retrieve bathwater soap. He felt around the tray, only to feel nothing. He checked; there was no bathwater soap.

“Tomoe?” he called. “Is there soap anywhere?”

“There’s none there?” she answered, after glancing from the computer.

“No,” he said, conserving energy. Exasperated, he heard her get up from the computer, and a minute later she dropped in the soap.

Houtarou leaned back in the tub. Eventually his thoughts dwelt on the mystery of the Chitanda family’s troubled rice supply. Now that he was having plenty of time in the bathtub to think about this dilemma, some questions were beginning to arise from his mind.

For instance, why would Nakahama Industries, or whatever it was called, run into supply shortages? Perhaps that was just one of these things that businesses would face; it could hardly be something extraordinary, unless the shortage, constituting a severe loss on the business, had a negative effect on delivering to customers right on time. Yet according to Eru, Nakahama Industries seemed to have a stellar reputation for quality _and_ timely delivery. To maintain this kind of reputation, Nakahama Industries would have had to exercise rigorous, meticulous inventory management, which meant keeping track of every single rice bag carried out on the assembly line and into the delivery trucks, which, then, would have had to be in excellent condition to drive to their destinations.

But every company would have to abide by government regulations on maintaining vehicle safety, and no company would ever want to run the risk of a lawsuit and a prosecution by citizens or government against the company. Which then, of course, left the matter of the assembly lines, and possibly the rice itself. Maybe the assembly lines were malfunctioning? Perhaps. What about the rice? Maybe it was tampered. Malfeasance among employees? Maybe. These kinds of things would warrant a lawsuit from employees or from the Prefectural safety inspectors, if such things had not yet occurred, or that the company was trying to downplay these kinds of affairs. Perhaps it had to be either of those things, or two, or all of them. The young man could not be sure now, but such scenarios could be likely.

“Houtarou, you’ve been in the bath too long,” Tomoe called. Come out of the bath before you turn into a raisin.”

Houtarou drained the water, and while that happens, he dried himself with a clean white towel; the only one available after Tomoe used the other for her bath. He used a hair dryer to dry his hair.

Then he curled up in his bed cover and drifted off to sleep.

 ** END OF EPISODE** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Very Important Note on Japanese Names:  
> Japanese names, like many names in many Asian countries, are ordered differently from Western names. In the Western convention, the given name is listed before the surname. In Japan, however, the order is reversed. For example, a name such as Johnny Jones would be listed as Johnny Jones.
> 
> I have noticed that in many fanfic works on Hyouka that many writers get the order of names confused. So in the context of this story, I shall list examples of Japanese naming conventions, and reverse them according to Western customs:
> 
> Japanese Naming Convention:
> 
> Surname: Given Name:  
> Oreki Houtarou  
> Chitanda Eru  
> Fukube Satoshi  
> Ibara Mayaka
> 
> Sunohara Kanae
> 
> Western Naming Convention:
> 
> Given Name: Surname:  
> Houtarou Oreki  
> Eru Chitanda  
> Satoshi Fukube  
> Mayaka Ibara
> 
> Kanae Sunohara
> 
> NOTE: Yamada's given name is never given. Yamada is the surname.
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Gomen kudasai – please excuse me
> 
> Yamada-sensei, Oreki Houtarou-san desu. – Yamada-sensei, this is Oreki Houtarou-san.
> 
> Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamada-sensei. Hajimemashite. – Good morning, Yamada-sensei. How do you do.  
> (Ohayo gozaimasu is the formal version of “Good Morning”.)
> 
> Dozo yoroshiku. – Please favor me.
> 
> Hai. Dozo. – Yes. Good. (Word used for conveying approval)
> 
> Sayo – You’re hired
> 
> Sunohara Kanae-sensei desu – This is Sunohara Kanae-sensei.  
> ("Sensei" is an honorific used to formally address people who have attained some level of mastery in their academic field.)
> 
> Senjou – boss or superintendent
> 
> Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you very much (Formal)
> 
> 3,700,000 yen = 37,000 dollars in U. S. Currency. Rough estimate. 100 yen = 1 dollar.  
> At least, given that this story would take place seven years from the events of the Hyouka series, this sum would be reasonable, accounting for the purchasing power of the given year.
> 
> Tanoshii koto - Search for fun, happy things.


	3. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 03

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

**EPISODE 03 **

It was a Friday afternoon. Houtarou had soon become acclimated to his work routine. His position had benefits related to some form of health and well-being, of which he took exceeding delight, as such benefits appealed to his energy-saving habits. But if there was any recognition to be expected from those who benefited from his efforts, particularly from the patrons of Kamiyama Library, few could ever have an awareness of the research librarian’s responsibility. It was generally on account of people like Houtarou, willing to take up this kind of insignificant, uninteresting occupation with a modest payment that people were able to access the treasure trove of unique reference material of the fine arts, the histories, literature of Japan, and those of other lands, and the local newspapers, if there was space to hold them all, and perhaps a bit of math-related material; all of which dwelt locally in the archives of Kamiyama Library.

Suddenly Houtarou’s phone rang off the hook in the morning. He picked up the phone.

“Oreki _desu_ ,” said Houtarou in his usual monotone manner, in the manner of expecting a call for research assistance. “What can I do for you?”

“ _Ano…Chitanda Eru desu_.”

Houtarou recognized Eru’s voice that it almost made Eru introducing herself almost redundant.

“Ah…Chitanda _-san_?” Houtarou inquired curiously. “I was hardly expecting you.”

“Oh… _gomen_ , Houtarou- _kun_ ,” Eru nervously apologized. “If I disturbed you in the middle of work…”

“ _Iie_. I don’t mind.” He meant it in honesty; that is, when it came to Eru speaking. “ _Demo_ …how is it you got my office phone?”

“My father made inquiries,” said Eru, before making a light giggle.

 _Great_ , Houtarou thought glumly. Now Eru was going to call his office anytime. His past experiences in his high school years told him that if Eru was persistent about a request, she would keep up the pressure until he gave in.

“Anyway, Fukube- _san_ and Maya- _chan_ are visiting our place tomorrow,” said Eru.

Houtarou became curious over what would be the occasion. “It’s for a high school reunion party,” said Eru.

“Is there going to be some talk about a mystery?” asked Houtarou. “I’m not sure I’ll be in the mood…”

“Well…you never know,” said Eru.

 _That’s encouraging_ , Houtarou thought with such sarcasm. Anyone in his place would welcome the distraction, as his line of work would have the lion’s share of boredom. But Houtarou was the kind of man who would hardly complain of his own routine.

“ _Chotto_ …” Houtarou uttered. “I’m not sure if I can…”

“Of course you must!” Eru exclaimed right away. “I insist! So does my family.”

Houtarou became taken aback at Eru’s insistence. Even over the phone, there was something in her tone that told him he was under obligation to do the young woman’s intrusive bidding as a social courtesy. Even with her bubbling personality, something told Houtarou in his heart that in such matters of social gatherings, Eru would not take “No” for an answer; much less a “No” traditionally conveyed in a polite way. With Eru, what she asked could hardly be called a request.

“Besides,” Eru kept on, “Maya- _chan_ and Fukube- _san_ …they even had to give up their weekends just make this reunion happen. You must oblige us by doing _your_ part…Houtarou- _kun_.”

Satoshi. Mayaka. It had been quite a while since they met. This gathering was an opportunity to spend time together with the two.

Houtarou slumped down on his chair, heaving a sigh. Eru sounded very insistent; a bit of a strange thing, since Eru usually asked people to do certain things in a way that sounded like she was extending an invitation to them.

If even the knowledge of his friends’ arrival hardly served to rouse him from his indolence, what else would? Perhaps it was a schedule not as convenient as he had hoped. Nevertheless, he would take up the opportunity, seeing that having this kind of a reunion would hardly occur often. “Very well,” he said. “At twenty-hundred hours. It may be a bit late, but that’s when my shift ends.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh, resigning himself to Eru’s request, now morphed into a demand. “All right, I’ll come,” said Houtarou.

“ _Yatta_!” Eru exclaimed over the phone with great joy.

“What time will the party take place?” Houtarou inquired.

“Eh?” Eru asked, recovering himself. “Oh…around nineteen-hundred in the evening,” said Eru.

Houtarou glanced at the calendar at the right of his desk. Anticipating nothing else in his weekend schedule that would conflict with the reunion party, he said, “I should be able to make it by then.”

“Right,” said Eru. “I’ll let you work.”

The last thing Houtarou heard over the phone was a click. He placed the receiver back on the phone.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou had arrived at the Chitanda house. This time, it was Eru who opened the front door.

“Houtarou- _kun_!” she greeted the young man with great enthusiasm. “You came!”

“ _Konbanwa_ ,” Houtarou greeted her in an informal way.

“The others are here,” said Eru. “They’re in the living room.”

Eru brought Houtarou into the living room. There was Satoshi, along with Mayaka.

“Maya- _chan_!” cried Eru.

“Wait…what?” asked Houtarou. “Who did you just call her…Ibara- _san_?” It had been a while. “You must be the best of friends, then,” Houtarou surmised.

Houtarou couldn’t help being surprised, even a little. Word of his friends’ arrival seemed to spread pretty fast in Eru’s family. But the way Eru used her friend’s given name…that said something about the relationship between Eru and Mayaka. Houtarou also observed that Mayaka kept her hair the way she did back in her high school days: neck-length and spread-out.

His attention suddenly turned to his friend, Satoshi.

“Satoshi…” Houtarou greeted his friend. In contrast, Eru ran up to Mayaka and embraced her, tightly, with such joy.

Satoshi gave Houtarou a pat on the back. “How’s life?” he asked him. His question as quite direct.

“Better,” Houtarou answered, directly in turn.

“Now, Houtarou, don’t tell me that your life did not take some gratifying, dramatic turn for the best,” Satoshi chided his friend in what seemed to be a tease. “Are you telling me that your life was the same like it had been before?”

It seemed Houtarou had little to say about his life. Maybe he just was not used to talking about his life the way Eru would, or Mayaka, or perhaps Satoshi. Yet Houtarou seemed to ponder the question. “Well…I guess it had,” he admitted in a vague way.

“I hear you have a good job as a research librarian,” said Satoshi, hoping it could help Houtarou count his blessings, at the very least. Which made Houtarou muse all the more over whether he had what he really wanted.

Satoshi was on the verge of inquiring more about the library job before Houtarou asked, “What about you…Satoshi?”

“Things got a little restless,” his friend answered. “But I seem to enjoy my work life.”

Satoshi, who attended Keio University’s School of Business in Tokyo, held a job as a department manager at an advertising firm in that same city; a position that paid rather well, though the occupation required him to work during much of the day. In his position, he got to employ his creativity skills in designing and crafting the best possible advertisements for a variety of products and services. Houtarou remembered how Satoshi had successfully advertised for the sale of the _Hyouka_ anthologies. It seemed almost like a strange but fascinating coincidence, as it had been such a long time. Fascinating, because Satoshi was in a paid job that allowed him to exercise the very skills he had during his years at Kamiyama High.

“We often employ young girls from the high schools in the Tokyo Prefecture to advertise certain services or products,” said Satoshi.

“What kind?” Houtarou asked in a straightforward manner.

“Well, at one time, we were commissioned to provide advertising services to a company specializing in special soap bars,” said Satoshi. “We had brought in a band of young ladies to do an idol dance.”

“Huh,” said Houtarou. It was not a grunt of ridicule, but rather it was one affirming an unusualness about his friend’s story.

The girls, meanwhile, were quite chatty about their lives. “Maya- _chan_ , it has been such a long time!” Eru exclaimed. “How are you?”

Mayaka heaved a sigh. “To be honest, Chii- _chan_ …I’ve been busy,” she said.

“Hmm…” said Eru thoughtfully. “It has something to do with your work life, I guess,” she said, to which Mayaka made a nod.

“It’s getting a little better,” said Mayaka. “I was able to draft and compile…two _manga tankobon_ published. The editor approved the drafts, fortunately, but he wanted me to revise some aspects of the romance, which I was initially unwilling to do, but I had to do anyway…at his insistence.”

“ _Demo_ …why were you against the revisions?” asked a curious Eru.

“The revisions made little to no sense, in light of the entire theme!” cried Mayaka. “Well, if the editor has his way, then…”

Mayaka felt a bit sidetracked. “But what about you, Eru- _chan_?” she pressed her friend.

“Well…we have been getting by,” said Eru.

Mayaka burst out laughing. “Chii _-chan_!” she exclaimed incredulously. “Your surroundings…how can you even claim…?”

Eru made a nervous laugh as well. “ _Ano_ …that’s not quite what I meant…”

Mayaka reverted into a serious demeanor. “Well, whatever do you mean?” she asked.

“It’s…it concerns…well, issues related to crop growth,” said Eru. “We were expecting some bags of white rice from our regular supplier…but we were having shipping problems. But…” she was anxious to assure her friend, who now seemed a bit ill at ease, “We’ll be able to find their causes.”

“I hope…” said Mayaka. “Oh…Chii _-chan_! have something to show you. It’s a treat for all of us.”

“A…a treat?” asked Eru curiously. “ _Watashi…kininarimasu_ …”

“You usually say your favorite catchphrase with great gusto, Chii- _chan_ ” said Mayaka, who was now making a face at Eru. “May we go into your kitchen?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru right away eagerly, before calling the others. “Houtarou- _kun_? Fukube- _san_? Maya- _chan_ wants to show us what she got.”

“Coming, Mayaka!” cried Satoshi, before he began to be alerted by how Eru addressed Houtarou. “Houtarou- _kun_ …” he mused.

“I imagine she could be getting pretty close to me,” said Houtarou.

“Is she falling for you?” asked Satoshi in such a gleeful manner, like one ready to exploit a latest tabloid scoop on the romantic partners of celebrities.

Houtarou seemed a bit awkward and embarrassed. “I…I guess,” he said. He seemed less eager to go along with whatever gestures of advances Eru was making to him; that is, if Eru was doing those things. Maybe the young woman was drawn to him, in some way?

But…why?

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders as he followed Mayaka into the kitchen. Eru’s mother was still in the middle of cooking.

“What’s going on?” asked Hiromi.

“Maya- _chan_ has got something to show us,” said Eru.

Hiromi was eager as well, even as she was still stir-frying vegetables in one pan, and _karaage_ chicken in the other. The smell of cooking oil wafted in the kitchen that the guests nearly had the impression they were in a restaurant.

Mayaka put down her shopping bag on the cooking table. From the shopping bag she took out marbled beef.

Eru gasped in excitement, and Houtarou became wide-eyed with surprise.

“Marbled beef,” she said. “Along with _gyoza_ ,”, she added, pointing to fully prepared meat dumplings that were said to have originated from China.

“I don’t think I have come across this kind of beef,” said Eru. “Not often, perhaps. Where did you get it from?”

“Oh…we were shopping in the Ginza District,” said Mayaka. Ginza was located in Tokyo City. “The place was selling specialty brands from all over the country. I’ve heard this beef is high-grade. It cost a lot.”

“May I see?” asked Hiromi in excitement. “What’s in there?”

As if to give Eru’s mother her approval, Mayaka beckoned her to see the contents for herself.

“You haven’t really said much lately,” said Eru. “How is your work?”

“Oh…my manga publishing?” asked Mayaka.

Eru made a nod. Both Eru and Mayaka had many things to chat about, starting with some variation of her little stories about convincing their publishers to have a series of her works published for a monthly magazine for girls, though there were some works she edited for boys.

But even Eru, and Houtarou, who seemed to be observing in the background, were learning things about the manga industry that would hardly constitute the environment as ideal and rosy.

“There was even one assistant I knew; well, acquainted; she had to make a very uneasy decision to leave the industry; the income could barely support here,” said Mayaka. “She could hardly cope with her schedule.” From what Eru could tell, the manga assistants seemed to be underpaid, and possibly overworked.

“And we had one previous publisher whose demands were often…unreasonable,” said Mayaka. “I had to endure disapproving comments from him about my work, and often they were accompanied by comments insinuating that my works were trash.”

“Oh my,” said Eru woefully. And the more Mayaka spoke of her work, the more Eru began to feel sorry for her friend.

“Maya- _chan_ ,” said Eru, “Perhaps your work environment seems to be…well, too high a price to pay?” she asked.

“Well…I guess so,” said Mayaka.

“Even at your age, Maya- _chan_ , you are still young,” said Eru. “I don’t want you to turn into a bitter woman.” Eru feared that the environment would squeeze out whatever innocence and gaiety Mayaka had when she was a girl, turning her into a shell of her former self.

Mayaka laughed. “I think it may be a bit exaggerated,” she said. “But…perhaps I was considering the possibility of leaving the industry. But not yet.”

“What’s motivating you to continue in there?” asked Eru.

“I’ve still got the passion in me,” said Mayaka. “My situation at work is good…if not the best. After some complaints…we had a new publisher.”

Eru took a deep breath, said nothing. She hated the idea of her friend slaving away in an industry reputed to regard lower-level employees as more expendable than a school janitor. At least that was what she thought about the industry Mayaka was working in. What was Mayaka getting herself into, in that manga industry? It was a good thing Mayaka had the passion to compensate. Mayaka seemed to remain the same, just as she had encountered Eru enrolled during her first year at Kamiyama High.

“You know, Chii _-chan_ …I had one series planned out.”

Eru was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. “Huh?”

Mayaka waved her hand over Eru’s face, which made her recoil in fright. “Maya- _chan_ , I’m awake!” she cried.

“Oh,” said Mayaka. “You seemed to be drifting off into fairyland.”

“It…it wasn’t fairyland,” Eru protested. “I was just worried about…about your career.”

Mayaka smiled. “ _Daijobou_ ,” she assured her friend. “I can stand up to an editor if he treats me like I’m a child.” She put her hand on Eru’s shoulder. “Anyway…as I said before, I had a manga series planned out.”

“What is it about?” asked Eru.

“A romance,” said Mayaka.

Eru laughed, sensing that Mayaka would still remain at this topic, even at her age.

“There is some wavering, back-and-forth between the girl and the boy, before the boy plucks up the courage to confess his love to her,” Mayaka elaborated.

Houtarou cleared his throat. “Sounds an awful lot like your love life between you and Satoshi,” he remarked.

Eru, surprised, hardly knew what to make of Houtarou’s surprise remark.

“Well…in a way, it does,” Mayaka admitted.

“Are you considering its publication?” asked Eru.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Mayaka.

“I did,” said Mayaka. “I took up the matter with my new publisher. He says he will…consider it.” A response like that usually amounted to a polite “no”. Mayaka heaved a sigh; a rejection like that was pretty hard to take, at least for someone as sensitive has she was, and particularly when it was a work she would love to publish, and was passionate enough to publish, at least while she was still interested enough to publish this kind of a romance work.

“Perhaps maybe your publisher just doesn’t see the bigger picture,” said Eru.

“Maybe I’ll bring up the matter again, perhaps when I add more ideas to this story,” said Mayaka.

Then talks turned to the relationship between Mayaka and Satoshi, to which Mayaka was saying that Satoshi seemed divided between his time at work and an obligation to stay in touch with Mayaka; to which Houtarou thought that Satoshi seemed a bit…wishy-washy, at least from what Houtarou was gathering from the chatter of words between Eru and Mayaka. Perhaps deep down, Mayaka wished for a happy ending in her life, and her desires bled into whatever manga work she was expending great effort.

Houtarou saw something in Mayaka that was a little…well, different from her; something that changed about her. It had been quite a while that Houtarou ever came across Mayaka since the days at Kamiyama High.

“Ibara- _san_ …there’s something different about you,” Houtarou remarked.

Mayaka became puzzled at first, before she mentally trained where Houtarou’s eyes were acutely trained at.

“M-my chest?!” she cried, blushing and stammering.

All doubt about Houtarou’s remark vanished with reference to her chest, which, believe it or not, had grown a little. Mayaka, now red-faced, looked down. Houtarou was on the mark. But even his face reddened, as well.

“ _Ano_ …” he uttered. He became hesitant to say more. He felt awkward; as if everyone in the room would accuse him of perverted behavior. He had an urge to run.

Instinctively Mayaka put her hands on her chest, twitching fingers together. “Well…,” she began to stammer. “I was a little flat-chested before; so…it’s a great improvement. Ah…right?”

“It serves for great appeal, I might add.”

Mayaka turned to see who it was. It was Satoshi. She felt surprised…

“Houtarou was just complimenting what a great body you have,” Satoshi added further.

Mayaka recoiled even more, at a loss for words, as it was too much to handle. “F-F-Fuku- _chan_!” she protested.

 _Damn it, Satoshi, you’re no help at all_ , Houtarou seethed. He still felt cornered like an animal, as he was the one who started it in the first place.

“Ah… _gomen, gomen,_ Mayaka. Please forgive me,” Satoshi said quickly to defuse Mayaka’s tendency toward impulsive outbursts. Turning to Houtarou, he said, “Yo, Houtarou, I have something to show you. Want to see?”

Houtarou was rather relieved that at least he had an excuse to leave the room. “ _Gomen kudasai_ ,” he said to the others. He accompanied Satoshi into the living room.

“Maya- _chan_ , _daijoubou_ ,” Eru said right away, trying to put her friend at ease. Mayaka would have had an urge to slap Satoshi and Houtarou in the face. “Houtarou- _kun_ is…well…it’s just been a long time since he saw you. You’ve just grown up a lot.”

Mayaka still felt awkward. “Still…” she uttered.

 

* * *

 

“Was there no other way you could save me without making it worse?” asked Houtarou in a surly manner.

“Well…to be honest, there probably was not,” said Satoshi in his casual attitude. “ _Demo_ …you should at least be grateful that I stepped in. Otherwise, Mayaka would have had an excuse to slap _you_.”

“I suppose,” said Houtarou. “But I think she would have slapped you, too.”

“ _Ano…_ let’s not think about that,” said Satoshi, making his nervous laugh.

Satoshi cleared his throat. “You know…during my senior year at University, I had the opportunity to travel to the United States,” he said. “Traveling abroad, so to speak. I got to visit New York City.”

“New York City?” asked Houtarou, struggling to pronounce those English words.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Satoshi. “There were many places of interest I wanted to visit. Particularly…the Natural History Museum. The one in New York City.”

Houtarou felt a bit intrigued. “You don’t strike me as zoologist,” he remarked.

“I’m not,” Satoshi admitted rather casually. “But there are just so many wonderful, exotic things to behold! I would love to visit that place again.” Then he said to himself, “Maybe I could bring Mayaka along, too…if she is interested.”

Some part of Houtarou envied Satoshi a little; traveling was expensive, and Houtarou’s income, while hardly constituting an average man like him wealthy, would have chewed up much of his savings. Satoshi was a first-level supervisor of an advertisement department in a company located in Kamiyama, a job that allowed him a higher income level than that of Houtarou.

“Advertisement?” asked Houtarou.

“I have the knack for it,” said Satoshi. “And the creative mind. And the management.” Of which was entirely plausible; in high school he had successfully advertised the _Hyouka_ anthologies. He had a creative mind. And Satoshi had been a member of the Executive Committee at his school. Even if Satoshi’s track record at Kamiyama High was some long way past, some things related to his life experiences seemed to translate into his work life.

But even if Houtarou was in the position to travel abroad, he was not the type. An old part of him on his energy-saving tendencies remained; a trip abroad would take massive planning; an endeavor he did not wish to take unless he found it necessary.

But Satoshi had something to give to Houtarou.

“Oh…Houtarou…you’ll find this interesting,” said Satoshi.

“Huh?” Houtarou turned around.

“I got this little book in a bookstore,” said Satoshi. “It concerns motion studies.”

Houtarou took a look at the book. “Motion studies?” he asked curiously.

“The study of reducing the number of motions in a task,” Satoshi said. “Its prominent developer of this method was someone named…Frank Gilbreth.”

“Interesting,” Houtarou mused. Of course, it was rather doubtful that he would read it in detail, but he would keep it as a souvenir; a gift from Satoshi’s trip to the United States.

“I figured you would be interested,” said Satoshi. “Maybe Gilbreth- _san_ had a penchant for energy saving.”

Houtarou cast a stare at his friend. “If this is your idea of a joke…” he muttered.

“Partly,” said Satoshi, hearing his friend.

Chitanda Hiromi entered the room. “We are commencing dinner now,” she said.

“Coming!” Eru cried, as she headed into the dining room, soon to be followed by Mayaka. Satoshi was about to follow suit until Houtarou got his attention.

“Satoshi,” he called.

“ _Nande_?”

“Ibara- _san_ had plans to work on a manga work,” Houtarou informed Satoshi, hoping that any knowledge of Mayaka’s work would arouse him toward Mayaka herself. “A romance.”

“Romance?” Satoshi asked curiously, pronouncing the English word.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. “A boy and a girl. The girl falls in love with the boy…but the boy is too…wishy-washy.”

“Intriguing,” Satoshi remarked in a surprised way. Then he had a feeling that this character Mayaka had plans to write about…reminded Satoshi of himself, until Houtarou confirmed his friend’s coincidental parallel. “Hmm…could this boy remind me of…”

“You?” asked Houtarou. “I seem to get the impression it does. After all…Ibara- _san_ said it was a parallel of her own life.”

 

* * *

 

Eru was already helping her mother prepare the table. Mayaka was the first to enter the dining room, and Satoshi and Houtarou followed after, with Houtarou being the last to enter. The four young men and women filed into their seats. Eru sat beside her mother, Mayaka beside Eru, and Houtarou and Satoshi at the other side of the table.

Everything at the dining table was a feast. There was the alluring _karaage_ chicken and stir-fried vegetables, along with the _yakisoba_.

Everyone at the table clapped their hands once. “ _Itadakimasu_ ,” they said together, with great cheer.

Chitanda Hiromi, being as dainty as her daughter, carefully took hold of her vegetables and meat with chopsticks, and Eru followed her mother’s example. Satoshi and Mayaka took great plunges into their food. Houtarou quietly handled his food on the plate.

“Oh…” Eru burst out. “Just out of curiosity…I checked into what had taken place with the Classics Club.”

“It has been a long time, indeed,” said Satoshi. “I was away from Kamiyama for so long. So was Mayaka. How is the club?”

“Still alive,” said Eru rather cheerfully. “I received some surprising news. The year all four of us entered University, the Classics Club had a member we previously had.”

“Who?” asked Mayaka.

“Oohinata Tomoko- _san_ ,” said Eru.

“ _Honto desu ka_?” asked an astonished Satoshi. “How…how do you know?”

“I asked Ibuki Norio- _san_ ,” replied Eru. “The new Classics Club president is a young man. Ibuki- _san_ says he plans to take the Classics Club to a…new direction.”

Houtarou dropped his chopsticks into his plate, genuinely surprised. Oohinata Tomoko joined the Classics Club during her first year at Kamiyama High, and Houtarou was in his second year. Houtarou, Satoshi, Eru, and Mayaka could remember this girl being some part of their lives during their second year at Kamiyama High. About four years had passed since any of the former members of the Classics Club brought up the name of this girl.

“ _Demo_ …Oohinata- _san_ quit the Classics Club,” said Houtarou, remembering his second year at Kamiyama High, when Oohinata Tomoko was still a member of the club. Mayaka and Eru nodded to each other in agreement. Eru and Houtarou could remember this girl being some part of their lives during their second year at Kamiyama High. About four years had passed since any of the former members of the Classics Club brought up the name of this girl.

For Eru, the memory was a bit personal, particularly because of the lingering thought that the reason Oohinata Tomoko had quit the Classics Club before was something she did, inadvertently, that drove the poor girl to consider leaving. Perhaps Tomoko wanted friends, and she thought she was not being shown much attention. Was that the case? The details were a bit fuzzy, but the general scope of the event remained in Eru’s mind.

“Maybe Oohinata- _san_ changed her mind,” said Satoshi with a casual shrug. “Who knows?”

“Ibuki Norio- _san_ said that Oohinata- _san_ had come down with a severe form of flu _after_ her second year,” said Eru. “Her illness set her back a year.”

“My goodness!” exclaimed a horrified Mayaka.

“ _Demo_ …even if Oohinata- _san_ was well, she could be class president after we have graduated,” said Houtarou, noting that Oohinata Tomoko had joined the Classics Club a year later. “Theoretically, Oohinata- _san_ would have had one more year of high school to go.”

“Now that I’ve thought about it, it would makes sense,” Satoshi used.

“That is a possibility,” said Eru. “Ibuki- _san_ had known Oohinata- _san_ pretty well.”

“Well…what persuaded Oohinata- _san_ into joining the Club again?” asked Satoshi.

“Perhaps the fact that Chitanda- _san_ wasn’t in the Classics Club anymore,” Houtarou surmised. Eru hung her head, recalling how she though it was her fault that the girl left the Club.

The former members of the Classics Club launched into a brief exchange over possible reasons, starting with Houtarou’s recollection of Oohinata Tomoko saying that Chitanda was like a _bodhisattva_ ; an enlightened being that had come down to earth to help other people achieve enlightenment like the Buddha. Maybe Tomoko was thinking that Eru, without realizing her actions, was acting elitist around Tomoko, paving her way with good intentions that only served the opposite of what they were originally intended? Then topics of various strange, but plausible reasons came forth in a torrent of words, of which Houtarou could pick up the main gist that perhaps Tomoko felt peeved over some kind of misunderstanding, most likely between Eru.

Then the whole discussion came to a crashing halt when Satoshi immediately switched gears.

“Houtarou, you should consider being a _sensei_ at Kamiyama High,” said Satoshi.

Houtarou raised his brows. “That…hardly crossed my mind,” he said. “For what reason?”

“So you can be an advisor to the Classics Club,” said Satoshi. “And an excellent one at that.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru agreed, rather surprisingly, plucking up the courage to suggest that career path for Houtarou. “It would be an appropriate path to take. I mean…I think it would suit you, with your knowledge in the nation’s humanities and all. After all…the Classics Club dealt with literature, and could use Houtarou’s mind…perhaps. In fact,” Eru continued rather wistfully, “I feel tempted to persuade Houtarou to take up a teaching position at Kamiyama High.”

“You’ll have to _push_ him,” Mayaka suggested to Eru, with a crafty look on her face. “Oreki- _san_ has less incentive to better himself if his girlfriend doesn’t coax him out of his stagnant lifestyle.”

Houtarou shot back a peevish frown at Mayaka, feeling a little insulted that his academic health depended on a girlfriend pushing him. He attended Kobe University on his own accord, did he not? Well, he had some encouragement from his friends, particularly Eru. But to imply that he had to be pushed around like a child in grade school, that was another matter. He only heaved a disgruntled sigh. Eru was observing Houtarou at the moment, and she felt unsettled by his behavior.

“ _Ano…_ Houtarou- _kun, daijoubou_?” she asked rather timidly.

“I’m fine,” said Houtarou simply, with a cross face.

“Well,” said Eru, speaking on behalf of Houtarou. “I had to encourage Oreki- _san_ a little. He hardly minded.”

Houtarou hardly said much, other than his own remarks about a past club member.

“I haven’t gotten around to asking you about your job at the library,” said a curious Satoshi. “What’s it like?”

“It’s quiet,” said Houtarou. He drank some water. “Peaceful, even.” His answer was quite similar to the one he gave to Eru’s father.

“That’s Houtarou for you,” said Satoshi. “Here at Kamiyama Library there be plenty of opportunities for personal solitude.”

“Isn’t it a bit boring?” asked Mayaka. Mayaka worked as a manga artist, which seemed to be more engaging as it involved a certain kind of creativity not found often in Houtarou’s line of work.

“Not if you don’t mind the environment,” said Houtarou.

“It _is_ boring,” Mayaka huffed. “Don’t you agree, Satoshi?”

Satoshi, surprised, made an agreeing nod. _I hope you’re happy with your job_ , he thought. _You’ll spend your waking hours and years on it_. Houtarou’s line of work involved research and being a human encyclopedia sauntering around the library like a ghost in a haunted hall, or man visiting a cemetery contemplating the loss of his wife buried in that cemetery. Either way others looked, Houtarou’s life seemed destined to be one governed by a never-ending cycle of tedious routine. _It makes one wonder how a man can live such a life_ , thought Satoshi.

“It pays decently,” said Houtarou. Certainly not as much as Satoshi, who worked for an advertising firm, but enough to keep him beyond a level of basic subsistence. As for Mayaka’s criticism, it seemed to Houtarou that she preferred a life of, well, novelty. _Perhaps it’s not that simple_ , he thought. _Maybe Ibara-san wants to be more engaged in life, and I prefer to be more…disengaged from it._

“Ah…but at least Houtarou- _kun_ can be employed, at least,” said Eru, trying to encourage everyone at the table, even her own mother and father, to look at the bright side. Not that Houtarou would be fairly wealthy as Satoshi would, but Houtarou would not become a destitute man.

Mayaka heaved a sigh. “I guess so,” she could only concede to Eru.

“Besides…with plenty of time to himself, he can rest for a bit and do other things during his break other than work,” Eru added further. “Right, Houtarou- _kun_?”

Houtarou was taken aback, thinking that Eru was concerned over what she thought about library work was an isolating, dead-end routine. “ _Ano…hai_ ,” he agreed. The young man observed Eru, who by now had a face of despair. _She probably doesn’t think it would be conducive to spending a lot of time together with friends_ , the young man thought. “I’m not completely isolated, though, if that’s what you were thinking,” he said aloud.

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” Eru said with a bashful smile. “To be honest, I felt a little this way,” she said. “And so you spoke your mind.”

“Well…I guess it happened like that,” said Houtarou. “Perhaps I was just lucky.”

“Come on, Oreki- _san_ , there’s no need to be so modest,” said Mayaka. “Your logical deduction skills should be worth bragging about.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru agreed.

Mayaka had just wolfed down the last of the _soba_ noodles left in the serving bowl, much to Houtarou’s amazement.

“Chii- _chan_ , don’t you usually serve _onigiri_?” Mayaka asked with curiosity. “You make good _onigiri_.” Onigiri, a type of ball cake made from rice fried in oil, were usually a family favorite of the Chitanda family, especially with Eru.

Houtarou also found it curious that there were no dishes based on rice.

“Ah… _hai_ ,” Eru agreed. She felt a little ashamed that she was not being as accommodating with meals as she wished. “But…we had some issues with rice shipment. We have a couple of bags, though. But if you want, we can make some.”

“We were in the middle of debating whether we should use up the last two,” said Chitanda Hiromi.

“If you want, I can make some,” Eru offered eagerly. “After all…I would like to have some, too.”

“Oh…well…if it isn’t too much trouble,” Mayaka said, as she was considerate about her friend’s family.

“Yes, please!” Satoshi begged.

“Houtarou- _kun_ , what about you?” asked Eru.

“I won’t refuse a second helping,” said Houtarou simply.

“I’ll bring out more _sake_ and prepare the stove,” said Chitanda Hiromi.

“I’ll fetch the bag,” Tetsugo offered.

“ _Daijobou_ ,” said Satoshi. “Have Houtarou do it.”

 _Satoshi_ … Houtarou seethed within himself.

“ _Demo_ …he doesn’t know where the storage area is…” said Eru, a little faintly. “I can walk with him, though,” she said, offering to help with a smile. Somehow, for someone to suggest another guest to help was almost heaven-sent; it would have been rude for the host family to ask guests to help them.

“That’s right, Chitanda- _san_ ,” said Satoshi, raising an approving index finger. “Houtarou, you have to make yourself useful. Besides…the two lovebirds need some time for themselves.”

“Ah, that figures,” said Mayaka. “Oreki- _san_ and Chii _-chan_ are in a relationship.”

Eru blushed, as did Houtarou. Houtarou had never expected this kind of teasing from his friend. Without a word, but with a resigned sigh, Houtarou got up from his seat, as Eru got up from her chair.

“Come on, Houtarou- _kun_ ; _genki dashite_ ,” Eru exhorted a disappointed Houtarou.

Houtarou calmed himself. “ _Gomen_ ,” he said. “It’s just…if Satoshi asks me to expend energy again on something that should have been resolved beforehand…”

“You could have refused,” said Eru with a smile; a smile that, to Houtarou, felt condescending. “But you didn’t.”

Houtarou cast a glance. Any other girl would have been put off by his attitude. But Eru seemed to put up with it. Somehow his attitude of refusal seemed unjustified; he felt overcome with remorse. “Well…I guess when that road came, no one else would do it,” he said.

“I think there was also something that made you want an excuse to leave the table,” said Eru. “For a time.”

Houtarou was quick to blame Satoshi for bringing up the matter so early, but decided not to say anything about it. For now, he would delve into the matter of the Chitanda family’s rice shipment problems.

“What sort of problems with shipping?” the young man inquired.

“Well…this time, it’s with Juumonji- _san_ ,” said Eru.

“Juumonji- _san_ …Kaho- _san_ ’s family?” asked Houtarou.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru. “We first have to grow the rice, and then ship it to Juumonji- _san_ and his family,” she said, referring to the father of her friend Kaho.

Houtarou and Eru found the storeroom.

“Here we are,” said Eru, as she opened the door. Houtarou observed the neat arrangement of the rice bags, many of them spanning from floor to ceiling. Each rice bag bore the emblazoned logo of Nakahama Industries.

Eru pointed to the lower shelf. “This is the rice we use,” she said.

Houtarou proceeded to pick up the bag of rice. The bag weighed about twenty pounds.

“I can help,” said Eru.

“ _Daijoubou desu_ ,” said Houtarou, picking up the bag. If he so chose, he could be a gentleman to the ladies.

Houtarou carried the rice bag as Eru accompanied him to the kitchen. “I’ve got to help _okaasan_ prepare the _onigiri_ ,” she said, before turning to her mother. “We’ve got some white rice,” she said.

“ _Dozo_ ,” said Chitanda Hiromi. Using a plastic measuring cup, she took one cupful of rice out of the bag before pouring the rice into the rice cooker, where water was kept in a container. While waiting, she took out bottles of _sake_.

“Oh, Houtarou- _kun_ , want some _sake_?” Eru asked.

“I suppose I wouldn’t refuse,” said Houtarou. Eru poured a glass of _sake_ for him, and Houtarou took a sip.

“How are things at your place?” he was keen to inquire Eru.

“The same,” said Eru. “At least, with advising _otousan_ about what crops to grow on the family farm…much of the time, until the shipping problems.”

“I see,” said Houtarou. Far from being in a position of servitude, Eru worked with at her father’s side in the management of the farm crops.

“But it shouldn’t be something for you to worry about, Houtarou- _kun_ ,” said Eru. “I…it would not feel right for me to start dragging you into these little problems.”

“The way things look, Eru, I don’t have the impression that this rice shipment problem is minor,” said Houtarou.

“Of course it isn’t,” said Eru. “But…I don’t want you racking your head over it…at least for now. You still have your job at the Kamiyama Library, remember?”

Houtarou nodded. What Eru said, it seemed a bit uncharacteristic of her to be concerned about Houtarou not racking his head over anything. Usually Eru would say that she was worried, as much as Houtarou dreaded the possibility.

 _Curious_ , he thought. But the less Houtarou said anything about Eru’s family business dilemma, the less likely Eru would start getting ideas about having Houtarou solve the problem for her.

“Do you enjoy it?” asked Eru? “The Library work? From what Fukube- _san_ and Maya- _chan_ have been saying, it is as if you were in…in…”

Eru had difficulty finding the right word until Houtarou finished it for her with a reference from Dante’s _Divine Comedy_. “Dante’s _Purgatorio_?” he finished.

Eru made a laugh. “Something like that,” she said. “You’re…you’re quite witty…and knowledgeable…”

“We studied even the European classics,” said Houtarou, referring to his time when he was majoring in the humanities. “The study was…more of an overview.”

“How does this European work bear relation to your circumstances?” asked Eru curiously.

“In Dante’s _Purgatorio_ …souls suffering from the effects of the Seven Deadly Sins are inflicted with great burdens and chastisements before they can enter the afterlife of heaven,” said Houtarou. “Two things in this work stood out for me. For Pride, men must carry heavy burdens on their backs. As for another group…the Lazy…these men must run without rest.”

Eru gave the young man’s words some thought. “You know,” she said, “Perhaps you don’t seem badly affected by pride, but you don’t seem to have a lot of ambition in life; which, I think puts you in the second category.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh. “Perhaps by all outward appearances I may seem lazy, but I just don’t like doing things if I don’t have to do them. And if I have to do them, I’ll do it quickly,” he said, paraphrasing his own energy-saving motto he held since his younger days.

Eru took in a deep breath, and Houtarou could tell she was depressed over his words. “Houtarou- _kun_ , now you are just making an excuse to justify your laziness,” she said, shaking her head over the depressing likelihood that Houtarou could be reverting to his old habits.

 _I’m not lazy_ , Houtarou thought quickly, in an outburst of anger.

“You cannot afford to live life this way,” Eru continued, shaking her head. “You’ll have to take an active part in anticipate the good of other people, even if it is not required of you.” She went back to stirring the _onigiri_. “You ought to be running without rest, then, until you become more inclined toward seeking an active life,” she said.

 _That’s hardly helpful_ , Houtarou thought in a cynical manner. The idea of running without rest, for some pointless reason, irked the sore places of his heart. “Making a man do pointless things for no reason is a good recipe for making a man die fast,” he declared.

“ _Gomen ne_ , Houtarou- _kun_ ,” Eru apologized, though she felt deep down the young man deserved her words. “It’s just…well…I just don’t want you completely disengaged in life, that is all,” she finished.

Houtarou leaned back on a kitchen aisle, brooding in thought.

“Well, tell me more about your library work,” said Eru.

“My work is fairly enjoyable,” said Houtarou. “Uneventful? In comparison to Satoshi and Ibara- _san_ …of course. It is my…preference. But…to be honest…I don’t do a whole lot of work,” he admitted.

“Well…that says you have some free time,” said Eru. She gave the stir-fried rice cakes another look before letting it simmer in the frying pan. “For me, though…I can be thankful that I am active in my life, even if…even if I’m tied to the land.”

“But you being tied to the land…that is of your own choosing, it seems,” said Houtarou.

“I suppose it is,” said Eru.

“Suppose?” asked Houtarou, a little confused.

“Family obligations,” said Eru, as if this one word was her answer. “And...I have grown rather attached to it. It may not be like much to you, but…it’s what I have. It’s what I’m blessed…to have.”

Chitanda Hiromi took the finished rice and started frying it in cooking oil. “This won’t take so long,” she said.

Houtarou and Eru watched the rice cakes simmering in cooking oil in the iron skillet.

“Do you…have more _sake_?” asked Houtarou.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Chitanda Hiromi. She fetched the _sake_ bottle from the rightmost pantry and poured another glass for the young man.

“Don’t start having too much of it,” said Hiromi. “You start getting too inebriated, and you’ll have difficulty finding your way home…or worse.”

“Car accident?” asked Houtarou.

“Possibly,” said Hiromi. “Eru- _chan_ would not be too happy about you having your senses dulled.”

“Of course,” Eru agreed.

Houtarou took another drink of the _sake_ before his eyes focused on Chitanda Hiromi near the stove, taking a taste of the onigiri.

“How is it?” asked Eru.

“It’s cooked now,” said her mother. Eager for a taste, Eru took a small bite of the _onigiri_. “Ahh,” she said with great pleasure.

“ _Dozo_ ,” said Chitanda Hiromi with a beaming smile, as she fetched a tray of glasses. “We’re almost finished here. A few more, and…and…”

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!

Eru turned around. It was her mother.

“Eru- _chan_ , the…the _sake_ ,” said her mother.

“Oh… _hai_ ,” Eru said with great urgency, on the assumption that her mother wanted the _sake_ bottle fetched.

But she could not help her mother in time. Hiromi stumbled, falling to the ground, glasses breaking on the floor, creating a ghastly mess.

“ _Okaasan_ … _okaasan_!” cried Eru.

Soon, Eru started going into a coughing fit.

“H-H-Houtarou- _k-kun_ …” Eru pleaded. COUGH! COUGH! “G-get… _o-o-“_ COUGH! COUGH! “ _Otousan_!!!” COUGH!

Houtarou, now frightened beyond his wits, left the kitchen. He made a dash to the dining room.

“It’s Eru!” Houtarou cried. “And Chitanda- _san_!”

“ _Nanda desu ka_?” cried Mayaka in a frantic voice.

“They collapsed on the floor!” cried Houtarou. “They’re in a coughing fit!”

Satoshi, Mayaka, and Chitanda Tetsugo followed Houtarou in a dash to the kitchen. There both Eru and her mother were racked with coughing fits; fits so severe as if the wind were knocked out of them.

Houtarou and his friends rushed to her, but her Father beat him to her and immediately rushed to her to keep her upright.

Satoshi pulled out his phone. He dialed a number for emergency services. “Yes,” he said urgently. “I’d like to report a coughing fit.”

Satoshi was listening on the phone to what seemed like some kind of incredulous question over an ailment that could be alleviated with homemade remedies. “No, it’s really serious!” he cried. “It’s debilitating! It requires medical attention!”

After some seconds, Satoshi put his phone back into his pocket. “Emergency services are aware of our situation,” said Satoshi. “An ambulance is on the way.”

Meanwhile Chitanda Tetsugo was frantically calling the names of his wife and daughter, exhorting them to hold on, even for just one more single minute of their lives. Satoshi was still clutching his mobile phone in his right hand, and Mayaka was joining in the frantic exhortations, too, as watching Hiromi and Eru in uncontrollable coughing fits scared her out of her wits.

Even Houtarou watched in confusion. Not to mention dread. Houtarou, feeling dread? Even with his calm composure, he was only human, too. Tetsugo felt scared sick, which made Houtarou feel scared and helpless, too; helpless to do anything for Eru. What could he do? Eru was unconscious, as the rational part of his mind was kept telling him; making these exhortations as Tetsugo was doing would hardly do any good, other than being a perfectly human reaction to a loved one near death’s door.

Soon an ambulance arrived. Emergency medical personnel scrambled out of the ambulance rear. They knocked on the door as hard as they could.

“I’ll get it,” said Houtarou, as he headed for the door. Houtarou opened the door. The personal immediately filed into the house as Houtarou led them past the hall and into the kitchen. A young bespectacled woman in uniform examined the pulses of both Hiromi and Eru.

“How long were they both coughing?” asked the medic.

“Since…almost ten minutes ago, as I recall,” said Tetsugo.

The young woman made other assessments, checking off a procedural list of symptoms that had occurred in both Hiromi and Eru. Then she signaled two other personnel to put the mother and daughter on separate stretchers.

The personnel immediately rushed to a coughing Eru and a coughing mother. Another medic administered a dose of medicine to suppress the coughing fits, which were only a temporary measure. The young medic checked the pulses of both Hiromi and Eru.

The personnel loaded Eru and Chitanda Hiromi into the back of the ambulance. Chitanda Tetsugo watched as the ambulance left for the local hospital.

Houtarou looked around. Both Satoshi and Mayaka were left not knowing what to do next. The sickness…it was all so sudden, like a thief raiding a house at night. It felt as if an epidemic had come, if it had. Perhaps not likely, as it was localized in the Chitanda family.

Houtarou recalled that Eru and her mother had tasted the finished rice cakes. Almost after that, they came down with some kind of coughing fit. Perhaps there was something tainted in the rice? Then he remembered Eru telling him that her family had to deal with rice shipment problems. Maybe the two were linked? Maybe it was just a coincidence?

Almost like in any mystery thriller, coincidences turned out right…ninety-nine percent of the time. But this was reality; leaving the possibility for the two situations to be coincidental. Now Houtarou was torn between accepting the two scenarios in her mind. He could hardly concentrate, as he felt worried sick, too. Maybe the whole mystery would come back to him, but another time, when he was fully settled, and when he could think.

Right now, he could barely think.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou had little to do during the week, so he offered to work overtime. He was, in some way, able to use his work to give him a focus outside of worrying. But the thoughts still lingered. He was still worried about Eru, and the family in particular. Along with Satoshi and Mayaka, Eru and her family had put much effort, probably more, into preparing Houtarou for a career.

That, and he seemed to like Eru, even as a friend, in spite of Satoshi and Mayaka’s presuming that both Houtarou and Eru were in a relationship. Eru was becoming more understanding of Houtarou, and understood him more, too. Maybe something between them was developing, or it had already, perhaps even during Houtarou’s stay at Kobe.

But his constant worrying for Eru could not possibly arise from a mere friendship. In his mind, he took Satoshi as an example. If Satoshi was the one who had been nearly poisoned, he definitely would feel apprehensive about the welfare of his friend. But his worry over Eru was different from that of someone who was merely a good friend; perhaps even a best friend; and Houtarou kept in touch with Satoshi from time to time. Eru’s feminine touch, the kind, endearing words of a young woman implying some sort of romantic liking for a man she feels drawn, over time, seemed to have the power to soften Houtarou’s rational, analytical, perhaps even lugubrious mind, even a little. And even if Houtarou felt annoyed by Eru saying _watashi kininarimasu_ whenever she got carried by some kind of mundane mystery, and having felt that satisfying her curiosity would be more efficacious than resisting her determination, he seemed to have a liking for this young women.

 _Why, indeed. Is it because she is a kind friend? Well, Satoshi could count as one, and perhaps Ibara-san. But Eru is…different. She…seems to take a fancy toward me. And I don’t mind it. In fact…maybe I’m becoming drawn to this girl._ But he felt torn; torn between pursuing this interest, and maintaining his old life.

Houtarou decided to make this inquiry to her father. He dialed the number to the Chitanda residence. “ _Moshi moshi_ ,” said Houtarou.

“Oreki- _san_?” It was Chitanda Tetsugo.

“I’m wondering…how is Eru?” Houtarou asked.

“Still recuperating, from what Rengou Hospital personnel have been saying,” said Tetsugo. “Hiromi is also recuperating as well. We can’t visit them just yet; they’re still undergoing intensive recovery.”

Eru and her mother were taken to Rengou Hospital, the local hospital in Kamiyama City. That being the case, the hospital decided it was prudent to prohibit visits for the time being.

“They said Eru and her mother could recover in a day, but…on Sundays…”

Houtarou checked his calendar. The hospital remained closed on Sundays, even to visitors, with the exception of emergency conditions.

Houtarou heaved a sigh of despair. “ _Sou desu ne_ ,” he said, feeling resigned to the circumstances.

 

* * *

 

When his shift was finished for next day (which fell on a Monday), Houtarou made his way to a nearby flower shop. He decided to get flowers, as it was the custom of visitors to bring flowers to patients. He purchased roses with light colors of pink and yellow; visitors had to be particular about what the color of those roses were, since some colors signified unpleasant things like blood and death.

Houtarou stepped into the reception hall of the Rengou Hospital. The facility was open during normal visiting hours even on weekdays, and such visiting hours extended into late evening. He filled a visitation form. The receptionist contacted one of the personnel, and the receptionist informed Houtarou that Eru, along with her mother, remained in the west wing on the fourth floor.

So he took the elevator to the fourth floor. Chitanda Tetsugo had already finished visiting Eru, and he was now visiting his wife, who was resting in another room a room away from the one where Eru rested. Houtarou briefly observes a little before entering Eru’s room. Mayaka and Satoshi were inside the room.

“How is everyone?” asked Houtarou.

“ _Otousan_ ’s all right,” said Eru. “ _Okaasan_ …she’s still bedridden…”

“What about you?” asked Houtarou.

“Tired,” said a weak Eru. “I had a…really bad fever. I…I don’t have any strength in me…yet.”

“For someone in your state, you sure are overly optimistic,” said Mayaka.

Eru simply smiled. “I…I just don’t want…everyone…to be so sad…and fretful,” she said.

“How thoughtful of you,” said Satoshi. Mayaka only scowled at him, as what Satoshi said.

“What?” Satoshi challenged. “I was just trying to cheer everyone up.”

“You _are_ a bit inconsiderate,” said Mayaka. Satoshi heaved a sigh.

“I…I have some things to speak to Houtarou,” said Eru. “Maya- _chan_ …Fukube- _san_ …would you be able to give us a minute?”

 

Mayaka made a solemn nod. She and Satoshi left the room, leaving Houtarou and Eru to themselves.

“Eru…” Houtarou began. “I…you were almost near death’s door…we were so afraid…I was afraid…you would be lost…”

“Houtarou- _kun_ ,” said Eru. “You’ve changed.”

“Wh…how?” asked a stammering Houtarou.

She looks into his eyes. “You’re no longer…the energy-saving boy…I once knew.”

“What the hell is so unusual about that?” retorted Houtarou. She smiled, and he looks away. Houtarou remained silent, for he felt that there was some part of his old self left in him.

But something seemed to be overpowering his old self; like waves canceling each other out; like light overcoming darkness. Here, at the moment of such impending judgment at a time when a young woman whom he seemed to admire was near death’s door, was Houtarou’s moment of reckoning. Perhaps the young man was desperate; driven to the brink.

There was something in Houtarou that affirmed a disposition to cherish people; a kind of saving grace that somehow had the potential to force him to look past his own self-absorption and actually appreciate people’s company; especially a company enjoyed between him and Eru, even when they were acquainted as friends. He and Eru had kept in touch, and he, and especially the young woman, seemed to become invested in each other.

Except that between a young man and a young woman, this state of being drawn together could be powerful; a pull usually experienced by a man and a woman being drawn close together, in a romantic way. Perhaps near-death experiences had ways that forced people to look past themselves and prioritize what, or who, was more important in their lives. Or was it? At least for Houtarou, it was. If this was a relationship, perhaps it seemed to be growing intimate. And just as that was happening, now he shuddered inside himself at the thought of losing her.

“Eru…” Houtarou uttered. Eru looked at him, her face sad, exhausted, and weak.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …” she whispered. “ _Wa…watashi…kininarimasu…_ ”

“I was going to do it anyway,” said Houtarou. “You wouldn’t even need to say it to me.”

“I…I didn’t…know,” said Eru.

Houtarou made a nod. “For your sake…I will solve this terrifying mystery for you.”

 

* * *

 

Houtarou became reluctant to leave Eru’s side, even if he promised Eru he would solve the mystery of the attempted poison plot. On top of it all, he had other obligations, particularly his work at the Kamiyama Library. He could congratulate himself that he had spent whatever free time he could after work to stay with Eru during her hour of illness. No; even self-congratulations were insufficient; he could only rise to the occasion beyond the call of duty only for someone who was a close friend to him; no, to someone who was beginning to become more than a friend. Someone to whom he was being drawn. And just when a budding closeness was beginning to bloom, death was threatening to end this newfound experience so soon.

But Eru was going to recover. Death had nearly snatched her away and she managed to escape it, like sand grains escaping the clutching grip of human hands. There was hope, at least. And hope was what Houtarou would have to go on, even if things hardly made much sense to his rational, minimalist mind.

He stepped out Eru’s room. Outside, Mayaka and Satoshi remained seated at a waiting chair. Mayaka stood up as Houtarou was about to walk past by her.

“Oreki- _san_ ,” she called him.

Houtarou turned around.

“You have to solve this mystery,” said Mayaka. Her face was earnest, and serious, the kind of face Mayaka always reflected when she was herself. “You have to solve this mystery we have on our hands,” she repeated. “For the sake of Chii _-chan_.” Now her eyes were twitching, and Houtarou could almost see it. Could Mayaka be on the verge of tears?

 _I have to solve it anyway_ , Houtarou said to himself quietly.

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Oohinata Tomoko is a new character featured in the fifth volume of Hyouka titled The Approximation of the Distance of Two. In this volume, Oohinata Tomoko had initially joined the Classics Club, but later quit, due to a misunderstanding, possibly with Eru.  
> You can peruse these chapters to learn more: Chapters 4-3 and 4-4, and chapters after these chapters.
> 
> NOTE: I had only skimmed through the entire volume, doing a keyword search on “Ohinata”. My summary of this volume may contain missing information I had not learned.
> 
> You can access this volume on this link:  
> https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Hyouka:Volume_5  
> The link belongs to a completely translated collection of the Hyouka Volumes on Baka-Tsuki:  
> https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/?title=Hyouka
> 
>  
> 
> Japanese Naming Convention:
> 
> Surname: Given Name:  
> Oreki Houtarou  
> Chitanda Eru  
> Fukube Satoshi  
> Ibara Mayaka  
> Oohinata Tomoko
> 
> Chitanda Tetsugo  
> Chitanda Hiromi
> 
> Western Naming Convention:
> 
> Given Name: Surname:  
> Houtarou Oreki  
> Eru Chitanda  
> Satoshi Fukube  
> Mayaka Ibara  
> Tomoko Oohinata
> 
> Tetsugo Chitanda  
> Hiromi Chitanda
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Sake – a Japanese beverage
> 
> Kaarage - Fried chicken
> 
> Rengou Hospital – The local hospital of Kamiyama City. The name is featured in the fifth volume of the novel version of Hyouka, titled, "It Walks By Past".
> 
> Genki dashite – show some spirit  
> ("Genki" means "energy, vitality". The exhortation is meant to be the equivalent of “cheer up”.)
> 
> Dante's Purgatorio:  
> Dante Alghieri was a major Italian poet in the Late Middle Ages. "Purgatorio" is Dante's second volume of the "Divine Comedy". In this volume, the souls in Purgatory must undergo various penances to counteract the effects of the Seven Deadly Sins.


	4. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 04

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria**

 

* * *

 

**Poison Plot Story Arc**  

** EPISODE 04 **

Houtarou had drifted off into deep sleep. In his dream, he saw Eru, only she had lost consciousness and remained still, with her eyes and mouth closed. No; as the dream became more intense in his mind, it became clear that Eru was lifeless; most likely the result of a debilitating form of food poisoning. Perhaps that connection remained in Houtarou’s mind, but as Houtarou was completely immersed in the dream, he simply let the situation unfold.

A heavy, ornate lid closed over Eru’s body. The lid belonged to a coffin. Eru was going to be buried forever into the ground. Well, if Houtarou believed in the existence of an afterlife, Eru’s soul would go to a happy place; at least there would be a place for such good people as Eru; people that, as Houtarou thought, were “too good for this sinful earth”. And there was Houtarou himself, in the dream, present in the funeral, being given a tangible, yet painful reminder of the mortality of man; and even more painful, a reminder of a good friend he had lost; only that such friendship was blossoming into an intimate relationship, and that life, it seemed to him, was cruel enough to cut this relationship short on this earth.

So painful and nightmarish was this dream that the young man woke up, frightened and restless.

Houtarou lay himself back to bed, trying to sleep. But still he felt restless all over. So he got up from his bed, pacing around in deep thought. One could say it was his stress level. Somehow, something was prodding him to figure out how the food poisoning actually happened. Sometimes he asked himself why he felt that way. But he was in no position at this hour to figure it out. He tendered the idea as he pulled back the covers and tried to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou plowed through his daily routine on Monday morning. He had breakfast, got his briefcase, and biked all the way to Kamiyama Library, and locked his bike at a rack for bikes at the side of the building. After he entered the library and greeted one of the librarians on research duty, Houtarou settled outside the door of his office.

He was about to open the door when Sunohara Kanae stepped out of her office.

“Ah, _ohayo gozaimasu_ , Oreki- _san_ ,” the young woman greeted Houtarou with great enthusiasism.

“ _Ohayo gozaimasu_ , Sunohara- _san_ ,” Houtarou returned the greeting.

“You look a bit down,” Kanae said, observing the young man. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” said Houtarou. What he said was a lie, and he knew it.

“Indeed,” said Kanae. Houtarou could not tell whether she affirmed his reply, or said it in a way that made her think he was not telling the truth, though the latter seemed more likely.

“I was just…in the middle of thought,” said Houtarou. “I nearly…lost a friend of mine, and it still preoccupies my mind. A…girlfriend.”

“Oh…” Kanae’s voice held much sympathy. “I am so sorry, Oreki- _san_. How is she?”

“I think she’s recovering,” said Houtarou.

“Thinking is good,” said Kanae.“Well, let me know if you need something.”

“Definitely,” said Houtarou, as he unlocked his office. Per part of the procedure, he left his office door open, in case someone needed help. In the meantime, Houtarou would use his moment of settlement to ponder the problem.

He recalled observing what seemed to be Chitanda Hiromi taking a taste of the _onigiri_. Houtarou was hardly expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen after that, so whatever he observed was only casual. But he did see Eru take a taste of the _onigiri_ ; that he could confirm in his mind. And the sickness happened so soon; too soon, and suddenly, in fact that the tasting of the _onigiri_ and the debilitating fits of coughing could hardly be written off as mere coincidences. Besides, the sickness happened with both Eru _and_ her mother.

Bridging the connection between the _onigiri_ and the coughing fits helped Houtarou in stumbling upon an idea: the rice in the Chitanda family storehouse ought to be examined for chemicals that induced this sickness. But even this idea raised another question: Who tainted the rice that was to be shipped to the Chitanda family? Houtarou dreaded the thought; to even have a higher chance of affecting many members of the family, the entire rice supply had to be tainted with some kind of poison. Did Chitanda Tetsugo know that the rice was tainted? Yes, but with what?

Now Houtarou was worried. He had to call Chitanda Tetsugo right away. So he made the call.

Luckily for him, Chitanda Tetsugo was available to answer his phone.

“Chitanda- _san_? Oreki Houtarou _desu_ ,” he said right away.

“Ah, Oreki- _san_ ,” Chitanda Tetsugo said over the phone. “Are you all right?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. “Chitanda- _san_ …there is something I must tell you.”

“ _Nande desu ka_?” asked Tetsugo.

“That rice that you ordered? It is tainted.”

“The rice…oh…tainted, you mean? With what?”

“Some kind of poison that sent Eru and her mother into debilitating coughing fits. And judging by the seriousness of such sickness…it looks like what that almost killed them.”

“By the _kami_ …” Tetsugo muttered. His voice was shaking.

“Don’t eat that rice!” cried Houtarou.

“Now that you’ve warned be about it, I won’t,” Tetsugo promised. “You know…Oreki- _san_ …I think we were experiencing shipping problems…”

“Eru did tell me about them,” said Houtarou.

“Ah…so you are aware of that problem by now,” said Tetsugo. “But Oreki- _san_ …having shipping problems and having tainted white rice are two different things.”

“I think, Chitanda- _san_ …that they both could be connected,” Houtarou surmised. “Leading to the likelihood of your entire storehouse of white rice sabotaged. I need to visit the storehouse tonight,” he said. “To get samples of the rice.”

“Samples?” asked Tetsugo curiously. “What will you do with them?”

“I’m not sure,” said Houtarou. “But I can ask my superiors. Maybe they will have something. But I must collect samples.”

Chitanda Tetsugo knew full well that Houtarou was no chemical specialist. Nevertheless, Tetsugo decided to let Houtarou try to solve the case. He was eager to do it, after all; no doubt spurred on by thoughts about Eru.

“Very well,” said Tetsugo. “What time will I expect you?”

Houtarou checked his schedule. His shift was not done until twenty hundred hours; a bit late to make a house visit. But if he hoped to get rice samples soon, it would have to be in that time frame.

“The soonest I can leave is after twenty hundred hours,” said Houtarou. “I apologize if it is a bit late, but…”

“Never mind about that,” said Tetsugo. “The sooner you can obtain those samples, the better.”

“Oh…Chitanda- _san_ …how is Eru?” asked Houtarou.

“She is still recovering at the hospital,” said Chitanda Tetsugo. “Other than that…”

Houtarou hung his head. He was hoping he could tell Eru what idea he had stumbled upon, but if Eru was still resting, it was better for her not to be inflicted with great anxiety to help speed her recovery.

“Perhaps I’ll learn more when I pay a visit to your house,” said Houtarou.

“Right,” said Tetsugo. “I’ll let you work then.”

Houtarou heard a click on the phone. He put the receiver back on the phone. Then he stepped out of his office to see Sunohara Kanae.

He saw that Kanae’s office was closed. Usually Sunohara Kanae kept her office door open whenever she was inside her office.

He decided to visit the office of Yamada- _sensei_. He saw that his office was opened.

“Yamada- _sensei_ ,” Houtarou called. Stirred from his work, the old man turned around.

“Oreki- _san_?” he answered.

“Would…would you know where Sunohara- _sensei_ is?”

“Hmm…wouln’t she be in her office?” Yamada asked.

“I don’t think so,” said Houtarou. “Her office door is closed.”

“Hmm…probably some personal business,” Yamada mused. “She informed me about it. She will not be back until sometime around ten-hundred hours.”

Houtarou glanced at his watch; that time would be three hours from now. For Houtarou desperate to solve a mystery of attempted murder, it was too long to wait. But he had to keep the entire matter discreet. He decided to go back to his office; he would work as he passed the time.

 

* * *

  

Houtarou was in the middle of library research when his phone rang. He picked up the phone.

“Oreki Houtarou _desu_.”

“Oreki- _san_?” It was Sunohara Kanae.

“Ah…,” Houtarou became genuinely surprised. Three hours had not even passed yet, and it was already to hours.

“ _Ano…_ I wasn’t expecting your arrival until the next hour,” he said.

“My personal business didn’t take long,” said Kanae. “Have you decided to call in a favor?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. “Would you know of any science labs in Kamiyama?” he asked.

“ _Ano_ …I think I know of one. _Chotto_ …”

Houtarou waited for Kanae’s answer as patiently as he could. Deep down he to have gratitude that Kanae was so willing and gracious to help him, even if the possibility remained that she would be limited in the help that Kanae could give.

“I have something,” said Kanae. “Kobayashi Lab. You’ll have to schedule an appointment, though.”

“An appointment?” asked Houtarou.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Kanae. For Eru’s sake, an extra inconvenient hoop in the bureaucracy would not discourage Houtarou. “What are their opening and closing times?” asked Houtarou. He might as well ask his supervisor, to save himself some trouble finding out later.

“Seven to twenty-two hundred hours,” said Kanae. “Some of the staff work over time, if necessary. One of the mid-level staff is assigned to a client. However, some of them leave a little earlier when their shift is done.”

“Oh,” said Houtarou.

“And your shift is not done until twenty hundred hours.”

Houtarou would have to fill in a time card with Yamada. He would prefer not to do that, seeing that his record of early leaves could accumulate to the point where his employer would soon question his dedication to the Kamiyama Library. Not only that, too many early leaves could be a reflection of a lack of courtesy and loyalty to his employer.

He would first try with leaving after his shift was over. But if push came to shove, if he was unsuccessful with his first attempt, he would take early leave.

“ _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ,” said Houtarou. “I’ll first inquire about an appointment at the lab.”

“Good luck,” said Sunohara.

Houtarou heard a click. Phone in hand, he dialed a number for Kobayashi Lab.

“Kobayashi Lab,” came the voice of a lady over the phone.

Houtarou introduced himself. “I have some…biological samples that need scientific investigation,” he said. “As I see it, I have to schedule an appointment. Right?”

“Right,” Kanae affirmed.

“What is the soonest appointment I can schedule?” Houtarou inquired.

“Tuesday, which is tomorrow,” Kanae answered.

Houtarou, however, held a desperate hope over seeking an appointment on the present day so he could get one more task out of the way. But an appointment tomorrow was better than no appointment at all.

“Can a later appointment be scheduled?” Houtarou pressed further. “Like…twenty-one hundred hours?” He checked his watch. That time would be close to three hours before midnight.

“That can be arranged,” said Kanae. “However, some of our lab specialists leave early. If you’re looking for someone specific…”

“Someone who can analyze biological samples and draw conclusions from them,” said Houtarou. “Someone familiar with…crops.”

“We have Miyagawa Yoshino- _san_ , a specialist in the agricultural field. He can avail himself at twenty-one hundred hours sharp.”

 

* * *

  

The following evening, Houtarou arrived at the Chitanda residence. Seeing that he had nowhere else to park his bike, he parked it near the door.

He knocked on the door. There was no immediate answer. Houtarou remembered that Eru and her mother were at the Rengou Hospital, so the only person available at home would be Chitanda Tetsugo.

Soon the door opened, revealing Chitanda Tetsugo.

“ _Konbanwa_ , Chitanda- _san_ ,” Houtarou greeted him. “I’m here to check the storeroom.”

“Have you brought something to contain the rice?” asked Tetsugo.

  
Houtarou stopped. He had forgotten to bring any containers.

“ _Daijoubou_. I’ll fetch some _bento_ boxes,” Tetsugo said quietly before heading into the kitchen.

Houtarou was left to ponder over this mystery he now had in his hands; a mystery he would willingly take the time to solve. He revisited the terrifying possibility of poisoning that he entertained during his nightmarish dream of a lifeless Eru. If he hardly had time to think about it in his sleep, he would revisit them in his mind, seeing that he had little to do while Tetsugo fetched the _bento_ boxes. That possibility involved someone intentionally tainting the rice with some kind of poison.

That possibility was the only one that could ever make sense, as the sickness was so sudden it had to be devised by artificial means. But what kind of food poisoning? Only he would find out through an examination of a laboratory’s results. As for motive, why try to poison the Chitanda family? Would it be the entire family, or just Eru? But if Eru some kind of target of opportunity, why her? He remembered Satoshi telling him that the Chitanda family was one of four influential families in Kamiyama City, so the possibility could hardly be ruled out.

As much as the question of motive had importance in Houtarou’s mind, the question was moot, for now, as the means of bringing this kind of food poisoning into the Chitanda family’s rice supply was yet to be determined. Otherwise, the sickness would just be coincidental to everyone, even if Houtarou thought otherwise. Having laboratory results of the rice samples in hand would aid in making some kind of certifiable declaration that someone was after Eru’s life.

Chitanda Tetsugo returned with two plastic _bento_ containers. “This one,” he said, pointing to the elaborate box, “Eru used when she was in high school. Perhaps you should use that instead.”

Houtarou nodded. “But why this particular one?” he asked, curious that Tetsugo would even make that kind of suggestion.

“It makes you more emotionally invested in her,” said Tetsugo.

Houtarou knew Tetsugo was right. Just seeing a something that would remind him of Eru would be enough to keep him going.

Then he remembered: One box would not be enough. If he could, he wanted to take samples from other rice bags.

“I’ll need to use the other _bento_ box,” said Houtarou. “I need to take as many samples from each rice bag, if possible.”

“Of course,” Tetsugo agreed.

“Do you have other bags?”

“We have…plastic wrapping,” said Tetsugo.

Houtarou figured he would have to craft some kind of makeshift sack from plastic wrappers.

“I’ll use it,” said Houtarou, taking the plastic wrappers.

Tetsugo went back to the kitchen. It was not long before he returned with a large role of plastic wrapping.

“Let’s head to the storeroom,” said Tetsugo.

 

* * *

  

Chitanda Tetsugo led Houtarou to the storeroom; the same room that he and Eru had visited. Visiting the storeroom was like going on some sort of memory trip. _The more I remember, the more I seem to grow fond of Eru_ , Houtarou thought. _It seems near tragedy forces a person to put priority on the people that matter the most._ _Maybe I am growing to like her more; even as a friend to her._ So bitter was the irony that it seemed to spur him to ask more questions, as it started to make him determined to ask more questions in order that he could get to the bottom of this mystery.

“I’ll need to open all the rice bags and get a sample from each of them,” said Houtarou. “Will that be all right?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Tetsugo. “Do anything you must to solve this problem.”

“I’ll need more information, though,” said Houtarou. “Information about the rice shipments.”

“I have some…recent invoices for the purchase orders,” said Tetsugo. “I’ll make copies.”

“Any information you have on hand will be of great use,” said Houtarou. He found himself uttering those words, as if somehow he was confident that he would get to the bottom of this elusive and terrifying mystery.

For starters he opened every bag of rice he could get his hands on. He had the idea of using the plastic wrapping as makeshift sacks to hold each sample of rice. He unraveled one square of wrapping, using the box’s cutter, before taking a handful of rice and wrapping the rice with the plastic wrap, tying a knot. He did the same thing with each bag of rice. The task was getting tedious, but the more samples he could take, the better chances he had of proving, hopefully beyond coincidence, that someone, somehow, was after the Chitanda family, particularly Eru.

Tetsugo returned to the storeroom. “I have made copies of the most recent invoices. I sent them to your email; the same one you used during your university years.”

“That’s all right,” said Houtarou. “I’m still using it, anyway.”

“If you are unable to access these emails, give me a call, or send an email to me, and I will resend them. And if push comes to shove, I’ll go to the copier and have them make copies.”

“I’ll use the email first,” said Houtarou.

 

* * *

  

Houtarou brought the rice samples back home. Upon his inquiries of his sister Tomoe over the samples he brought home with him, Houtarou only answered that it was rice he wanted to look at, which prompted Tomoe to wonder whether what her brother received was indeed a gift from the Chitanda family. Houtarou affirmed that what he received was indeed a gift, even if the situation was otherwise, as he was hardly in the mood to divulge so many details. Either such divulging be a drain on his personal energy, or such divulging would raise too many alarming questions that could end up becoming some kind of gossip source that would bring too much unnecessary attention to the Chitanda family.

Houtarou logged into his computer and accesses the scanned invoices on his electronic mail. In typical business format, invoices held the quantity of merchandise ordered, the prices, applied sales taxes, order numbers, and the date of purchase. The last piece of information, the date of purchase, captured Houtarou’s attention, as knowing the times that Chitanda Tetsugo placed his rice orders could convey an important insight into any irregular patterns of rice shipping.

On his computer screen, Houtarou lined up the invoices by date, and had the idea of counting the days between each of these recent invoices. He felt, however, that if he performed this meticulous computation, his tedious labors would be for nothing; so he decided a rough estimate of days between invoices should suffice. After noting the various lengths of days between invoices, the young man came up with a discovery that glued his attention to the screen:

The invoices were dated a few weeks.

Houtarou shifted to the last, most recent invoice. Chitanda Tetsugo placed orders for large quantities of rice; on average, he placed orders on a weekly schedule. The last invoice caught Houtarou’s attention. If Tetsugo’s frequency of rice orders was weekly, then this pattern of stretching weeks between the most recent invoice dates was indeed bizarre.

Whoever tried to slip the poison to the Chitanda family somehow had access to information on the family’s regular shipping schedule.

Houtarou’s bizarre revelation meant two possibilities: Either Nakahama Industries had an employee who had some kind of grudge against the Chitanda family, or was hired by someone else, or someone somehow had snuck into Nakahama Industries to carry out this nefarious plot, employee of the company, or not. Either way, Houtarou could not help himself from becoming fearful over what could happen to the Chitanda family next.

 

* * *

 

The next day Houtarou went through his routine again. Sometimes a patron would request assistance to find specific research material, and Houtarou would lend whatever expertise he could.

Houtarou decided it was time to inform Yamada about his visit to the Kamiyama Lab. So he paid a visit to the Head Librarian’s office.

“I need to take an early leave,” said Houtarou. “I have a visit to the Kamiyama Lab I need to make.”

“I see,” said Yamada. “Is it related to research? You’re hardly one for the hard sciences.”

“I have a…personal investigation of mine…to make,” said Houtarou. “It’s related to…family business.”

“Yours?” asked Yamada.

“No,” said Houtarou. “The Chitanda family.”

“I am acquainted a little with Chitanda- _san_ ,” said Yamada, referring to Chitanda Tetsugo, in the hope that his reference would warm Houtarou a little. But even Houtarou had difficulty trusting even his employer. He could hardly be blamed; he was still getting acquainted with Yamada.

“What is your purpose of visiting the lab?” asked Yamada.

“I have rice samples that need investigation,” said Houtarou.

“For…?”

“Well, to see if it is all right,” said Tetsugo.

“But the company who ships Chitanda- _san_ ’s rice supplies would make that assessment,” said Yamada. “For you to visit the Lab indicates something…irregular…is up.”

“It is,” said Houtarou.

Yamada slumped back in his chair. “Well, even with Library employees, it would be a bit…intrusive…to pry into personal business,” said Yamada.

Houtarou breathed a sigh of relief that Yamada did not press the matter further.

“You’ll have to fill out a form of absence, just out of procedure,” said Yamada. “I had to keep up with government politics in Tokyo City.”

“ _Chotto_ …government policies?” asked a curious Houtarou.

“Due to high levels of stress undergone by many employees, the Labour Ministry is considering whether to increase the number of hours early an employer can leave from work,” said Yamada. “Due to the dangers of _karooshi_.”

Houtarou almost thought his superior was reciting a law book. Yet the young man became intrigued over the knowledge that seemed new to him; he never bothered to check up on government politics. The consideration made perfect sense, as far as Houtarou could tell. _Karooshi_ , a term meaning “death from overwork”, had the potential to plague a workplace like an angel of death. Employees suffering from inordinately high levels of stress became susceptible to heart attack, or stroke. Considering the plight of some employees who worked so hard to make ends meet and maintain face, Houtarou considered himself fortunate that his work hours were reasonable.

 

* * *

  

Houtarou printed out the invoices from his computer, from a small printer attached to his computer.

Soon after that, he ambled to the parking area that held his bike, where he put his bike. Removing his security measures, he got on his bike.

He entered the locality of Kamiyama City. There at the corner of a street, stood a _koban_ , where a lone policeman sat at a desk, on duty, ready for anything.

“ _Gomen kudasai_ ,” Houtarou greeted the policeman. The policeman turned his attention to Houtarou.

“I’m looking for directions to Kobayashi Lab,” said Houtarou. “Would you have any directions?”

Setting aside his soft drink, the policeman took out a map, and traced his current location all the way to the city’s local laboratory. Houtarou would have to travel at least four long blocks from where he was, to the lab.

“ _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ,” said Houtarou, making a courteous bow.

Houtarou traveled in the direction prescribed, availing himself to one available shoulder of the asphalt road designated for bicycles. The multitude of apartments, small shops, and old residential homes, bathed in the fading rays of light from the sunset, lay in some half-way tidy layout, surrounded by electric poles and electric lines. The electric poles were probably later additions to the town; a modern addition to a town that had gone back to the 1900s; possibly way beyond that time, maybe to the 1800s, given the presence of some buildings that seemed old yet elegant than their modern counterparts.

Finally the young man arrived at Kobayashi Lab. He beheld the brick exterior, with windows lined up in four, perfect, horizontal rows, with brick aprons at the bottom of each window. Yet there was a plainness to the building that only could make Houtarou exhale without being awed much about the size of the building.

Finding nothing else to admire about the building, he walked inside. The atrium is wide, but modest in size, about the size of an atrium in a Japanese palace. The ceiling was flat; hanging fluorescent ceiling lamps had been a later addition to a building that had used incandescent bulbs.

He approached the receptionist, who seemed to be a young woman much older than Houtarou himself.

“ _Gomen kudasai_ ,” Houtarou greeted. The receptionist looked up.

“I have rice samples that I want Kobayashi Lab to look over,” said Houtarou. “I made an appointment with someone named…Miyagawa Yoshino- _san_.”

“Of course,” said the receptionist, dazed even a little. “I’ll call him right away.”

Seeing little point in standing around when the assigned lab researcher would be long in coming, Houtarou decided to have a seat at a fabric couch near the corner of the atrium facing the receptionist’s desk. To his knowledge he had never come across, much less visited any place, aside from Chitanda Eru’s house, that had wide open space. He let his eyes stare into the wide open space; never at one particular piece of decoration, or lamp, or the receptionist’s desk.

A man donned in a suit and tie presented himself. “Miyagawa Yoshino _desu_ ,” he introduced himself, as both he and Houtarou exchanged courteous bows.

Houtarou woke up from his dazing. He straightened his clothes before he bowed. “ _Watashi wa_ Oreki Houtarou _desu_ ,” he answered, introducing himself in a formal way.

The man in the suit keenly observed Houtarou. “ _Daijoubou_?” he inquired.

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou responded simply.

“Anyway…you said you have a sample of white rice you want examined?” asked Yoshino.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. “I also need to be present during the examination.”

“That is hardly necessary,” said Yoshino. “We take great care of our specimens. We can send you the results after examination.”

“Nevertheless,” said Houtarou. “I need to see the examinations up close and personal.”

Yoshino studied Houtarou’s face; a face which at this point meant business. “What are your reasons for examining these rice samples?” he asked, sensing that Houtarou was up to something serious.

“I need this sample examined to see if this rice was tainted by some kind of poison,” said Houtarou.

“Poison?” Yoshino’s face became rather quizzical and perplexed. “Where is this sample from?”

“From a rice storage belonging to an acquaintance of mine,” said Houtarou. He was not so keen on mentioning the specifics of the Chitanda family’s shipment problems.

“Is this acquaintance of yours doing experiments involving white rice?” asked Yoshino.

“ _Iie_ ,” said Houtarou.

Yoshino was still perplexed about the strangeness of the situation. He sensed that the information Houtarou was giving him was incomplete; intentionally so. Nevertheless he was commissioned to perform a scientific investigation, so it was a job he would not refused.

“If you will follow me,” said Yoshino, as he walked across the atrium to one of two elevators, with Houtarou accompanying him. Yoshino led Houtarou to the elevator on the right. The man in the suit pushed a button, and after thirty seconds the elevator doors slid open. As was the courtesy from a host to a guest, Yoshino allowed Houtarou to step inside the elevator, to which Houtarou conveyed his gratitude.

Yoshino pushed a button leading to the fourth floor. The elevator doors slid closed, and the elevator began its lift.

“Your case is indeed strange,” Yoshino remarked. “Poisoning? In a rice storage? Either your acquaintance is doing some weird science experiments involving poisoned rice, or…your acquaintance is the victim of some kind of murder plot.”

Houtarou said nothing, wishing to keep the matter discreet, until Yoshino posed the next question. “Well, Oreki- _san_ , which scenario is the more likely?”

“I’m not sure,” said Houtarou. Of course, Houtarou suspected the latter, but he was not about to give any specifics on the case.

“Either way, that acquaintance…of yours…is in deep trouble,” said Yoshino. “He probably is a bad influence on you.”

Houtarou decided to brush off this accusation, as telling Yoshino the latter would bring the Chitanda family into greater scrutiny. “All the more why I would like some possible closure in this matter,” said Houtarou.

Yoshino heaved a sigh. There was a loud “DING”, and the elevator doors led open. Yoshino allowed Houtarou to step off the elevator before he did.

“It seems to me,” Yoshino continued to speak to Houtarou, “That even on those two possibilities, the tests may be…inconclusive…in this matter,” he said. “Either this sample of white rice is poisoned…or it is not. If the tests determine that this rice sample is tainted…well…” he looked back at Houtarou. “Only you can make the conclusion for yourself, Oreki- _san_. I can’t.”

“Why me?” asked Houtarou, feigning curiosity.

“Because…I’m beginning to suspect that you know more about this strange case of yours than what you’re telling me,” said Yoshino.

Houtarou took a deep breath. Yoshino was not that naïve a man. “Well,” said Houtarou, “Let’s just say that this acquaintance of mine wishes me to keep the matter discreet,” he said. Though he did not say it, his reasons also included not wishing to burden Yoshino with things not directly relevant to the chemical testing.

Yoshino directed the young man to a lab room. “Here we are,” he said. “I must acquire a lab coat for you,” he said “Wait here.”

The contents in the biological lab room were highly controlled. Chemicals that Houtarou found strange and foreign to his senses of sight and smell lay in narrow-necked flasks, stacked neatly on the edges of workspaces. The lab reminded Houtarou a bit of the chemical laboratory he had seen at Kamiyama High, except this work was more academic than elementary. An added difference to the lab was the presence of live rats and mice, used for testing chemicals and simulated psychological behavior.

Personnel in lab coats carefully extracted rats and mice from their meticulously labeled cages, strategically placing them in simulated environments sometimes fed them food tainted with chemicals in question to test their reactions. Yoshino came back in a lab coat, and bringing an extra one for Houtarou. Houtarou donned on the lab overcoat coat. Looking at himself, he felt like he was in a long graduation robe.

When he had finished completely butting himself from head to toe, Houtarou man accompanied Yoshino as he made his way to a lab workspace with a large glass box intended for testing mice and rats.

“The samples, please,” said Yoshino.

“How many bags?” asked Houtarou.

“Let’s go with three,” Yoshino proposed.

Houtarou opened the _bento_ box containing the white rice bags and handed them handed carefully to Yoshino, who then summoned an assistant carrying four lab rats held in a glass cube. “We have several samples to test,” said Houtarou.

“And we don’t have that many lab rats to waste,” said Yoshino drily. “For all we know, this could be some kind of chemical that induces sickness in the mammalian species.” The young specialist looked at the rice. The rice was hard, as it was uncooked. “Oh, and can you fetch some hot water?” he asked the assistant. “We need to soak the rice grains,” said Yoshino, turning to Houtarou.

The lab assistant returned with a mug of steaming hot water. Yoshino took the rice grains, pouring them into water. The rice grains softened, then Yoshino took the plastic, then, using a lid, poured the water into another container. Then using a sterilized spoon, he siphoned the rice one, one spoonful at a time, into the plastic.

When Yoshino siphoned all the softened rice out of the mug, he lowered the plastic with the softened rice into the large glass cube. Turning his attention to the live rats, he began lowering their cage into the large cube, and released the door of the cage.

Immediately the rats scampered out of the cage in a race to go after the rice. Eager to feast on free food, they immediately indulged their appetites. No sooner had they began shoving a morsel of food into their restless mouths did they begin to feel nauseated. The rats began coughing, experiencing terrible spasms in their abdomens before falling over, and others falling on their backs, each one of them losing all vitality.

“It is…some kind of poison,” Yoshino concluded. Not often did he ever encounter rats becoming sick with such sudden speed.

“That figures,” said Houtarou, who seemed hardly surprised, much to Yoshino’s amazement.

“You mean…you know about this?” asked Yoshino.

“I had suspected a poison plot,” said Houtarou. “But I wanted to confirm the poisoning for myself.”

The rats had become overtaken with illness that left them still, almost lifeless. “I’ll run a few more tests to confirm this hypothesis,” said Yoshino.

“Which would use up more lab rats?” asked Houtarou.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Yoshino. “This is a strange situation we are seeing.” Having completely carried away with this new strain of illness, he hardly hesitated with using at least five more animals.

Yoshino mulled over his statistical checklist before snapping shut his manila folder. “We’ll send the reports to you by tomorrow,” He said. “Where shall we send them?”

“To my office,” said Houtarou.

“The way things look, Oreki- _san_ , wouldn’t you want to keep things discreet?” Yoshino asked.

“I would like to examine the results during my break,” said Houtarou. “I’ll just tell the inquiring minds that I am dealing with researching a strange scientific experiment.”

 

* * *

 

Houtarou was in the middle of work when he heard his name called.

“Oreki- _san_?”

Houtarou turned around. Sunohara Kanae was standing at the doorway, with a large package.

“This package came in the mail,” she said. “Here it is.” She put the package on Houtarou’s desk.

“ _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Sunohara- _san_ ,” said Houtarou in a courteous maner, before Kanae left the office.

Houtarou figured that the package would contain the results from Kamiyama’s local laboratory, and on account of that, he felt overwhelmed with curiosity that he almost felt himself utter _watashi kininarimasu_ , a catchphrase Eru always used whenever she felt aroused by curiosity.

He opened the package. Sure enough, it was as he had suspected: Lab results from yesterday’s experiments with rats. He scanned the sheets, trying to get a sneak preview of where the results led. The results were formatted in statistical sheets, and summarized in a separate sheet of paper. The summary confirmed what Houtarou had feared: a poisoning attempt against the Chitanda family.

But too many questions arose. Who did the poisoning, and why? Houtarou felt anxious, particularly for Eru. He remained hesitant to turn a new leaf when friendship would evolve into something more intimate; this transformation would upset the planned policy of having fewer complications in his life that would consume a greater portion of his energy.

But he was dealing with Eru. A young woman he was beginning to admire, probably on the verge of touching his heart, so consumed by rationalistic ways. If he wanted nothing to do with this situation, he had only not to give a care in the world about Eru at all. And yet he found himself unable to brush her out of his mind.

He was worried. Would the poisoner strike again? But more importantly, would Houtarou be able to put himself one step ahead of his adversary?

He tried to concentrate, but couldn’t. He needed a break. He checked his watch. The time for break had not yet arrived. Nevertheless, he needed to review these sheets to get more insight. Houtarou still had work to do, and it would not bode well for him to use company time to do activities outside of work.

He figured it was time for a brief break. And it was an excuse to get a cup of tea. So he made his way downstairs to the lounge.

 

* * *

  

Houtarou sat at the table near the end of the lounge, with a cup of tea, and a _bento_ box given by his sister.

He opened the package, laying out the sheets and summary on the lounge table, and began scanning the statistical results. After some mulling, some kind of pattern stood out to the young man. There seemed to be no coincidence about the food poisoning. Many of the lab rats fell ill as they devoured each rice sample.

Strangely, none of them died. Perhaps it was a failed poisoning attempt. If that was the case, why? A way to cruelly disrupt Eru’s idyllic family life? Why her family in particular?

Houtarou scanned the lab results again. A kind of poisoning that nearly killed the lab rats, but they had not died? If this kind of poison was supposed to have a debilitating effect on mammalian life, it should have killed the rats. But how were the rats alive?

How, indeed, was all these things made possible?

He gave the professional summary of the results another glance. Some kind of antidote that Houtarou could hardly pronounce, but it kept the rats alive, nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

It was time for Houtarou to get back to work. Houtarou would show the results to Satoshi and Mayaka. Maybe they could come up with some plausible opinion for these things.

He decided to call Chitanda Tetsugo.

“Chitanda- _san_ ,” Houtarou greeted. “How are you?”

“Apprehensive, as usual,” said Tetugo. “With a wife and daughter still ill…you hardly get any rest. At least on my end.”

“I see,” said Houtarou. He almost felt the same way as Tetsugo. “Chitanda- _san_ …we were hoping we could visit Eru, too.”

“Eru is still recovering,” said Tetsugo. “And Hiromi. But she’s getting better, so she’s at home now. Eru wanted to be at home, anyway. We arranged for an early patient discharge. But…what are you planning to tell Eru?”

“It has to do with investigating the poisoning,” said Houtarou. “I even need to know what Eru was administered that kept her on the way to recovery.” He hardly expected Tetsugo to know the details. Even Tetsugo himself was too distraught to recall even small details.

“Oh…Chitanda- _san_ ,” Houtarou wanted to say. “If Eru is able to…she might want to join us. She might have an opinion about these lab results, too.”

“Hmm…now that you mentioned it…maybe it would do some good for Eru if you could visit her. If she’s able to…” said a faltering Tetsugo.

 

* * *

 

The following evening, Houtarou arrived at the Chitanda residence. Upon exchanging the usual greetings, Chitanda Tetsugo let Houtarou inside.

“Eru is slightly awake,” said Tetsugo. “She has yet to recover, but…she’s…on the mend. Hiromi, however, is asleep.”

Outside Eru’s bedroom, he found Satoshi and Mayaka in the middle of a heated argument.

“Fuku- _chan_ , you never bothered to call me yesterday!” the young woman scolded Satoshi. “I was just about ready to go to my favorite restaurant in the Ginza district with you!”

“Well…” Satoshi stammered, embarrassed. “I nearly forgot. You see…”

“You never bothered to even call me!” Mayaka interrupted Satoshi. She seemed to give no quarter to the young man’s excuses. From what Houtarou could pick up from the exchange, Satoshi’s excuses seemed to be lame; unable to stand up to Mayaka’s strong, rebuking scrutiny. Clearly whatever accusations Mayaka was hurling against Satoshi had something to do with Satoshi’s character, and its effect on his relationship with Mayaka herself. That is, if there was to be any kind of growing progress in the relationship at all. And it seemed clear from Mayaka’s behavior that she felt exasperated, perhaps hurt by whatever Satoshi intentionally or inadvertently did to Mayaka.

Yet it was hardly the time to bicker, given that Eru was ill. It seemed that their focus was out of priority with finding a way to help Eru sleep. He stood in front of the two, hands in the pockets of his dress slacks.

Mayaka shifted glances around the hall when she suddenly saw Houtarou standing in front of both her and Satoshi. Upon seeing Houtarou, they stopped their arguments, as Houtarou’s face became stern.

“Eru is bedridden with food poisoning, and you two have the nerve to bicker like a married couple that rivals a typical reality show,” said Houtarou.

Mayaka, upon seeing Satoshi, suddenly had the urge to slap him in the face. How dare this young man trivialize an event she felt hurt! But she held back, wincing her eyes.

“Maya- _chan_ ,” Satoshi said rather casually. “Perhaps you should take a break.”

Mayaka’s face began to redden. Deep down, she felt upset toward Houtarou for trivializing her personal problems. She felt hurt. Satoshi became surprised over the effect.

“O-re-ki!” Mayaka seethed. “I’m going to give you a beating you’ll never forget!”

Mayaka lunged at Houtarou. Houtarou simply stood his ground.

Deep down, he regretted saying what he said, for it hit a nerve in Mayaka.

But Houtarou felt obliged to have Mayaka avoid losing perspective.

“Ibara- _san_ …Eru…is ill,” said Houtarou.

Immediately Mayaka stopped herself in her track. “Ch **…** Chii- _ch-chan_?” She almost lost perspective. How could she allow her preoccupation with Satoshi’s failure to do her a favor to absorb her mind, at the expense of regarding her friend’s welfare?

Then a thought came to her about the way Houtarou addressed Mayaka, which made her stare at him, as if he was doing something out of the ordinary. When Houtarou addressed Eru without an honorific, it implied a relationship more intimately close beyond that of casual friendship.

“Are you in love…with her?” she asked, using a word connected with a desire for intimate companionship.

Chitanda Tetsugo emerged the hospital room where his wife was recovering. “What’s going on?” he inquired.

Both Satoshi and Mayaka faced the head of his household. Mayaka felt especially nervous for causing so much commotion. “ _Ano…gomen gozaimasu,_ Chitanda- _san_.”

Satoshi said the same thing as he made a bow, following Mayaka’s lead. Chitanda Tetsugo made a courteous bow in turn.

“Eru is on the way to recovery, but please take it easy on her,” said Tetsugo.

Houtarou, Satoshi, and Mayaka stepped inside. Eru sat up on her bed, with the lower area of her body covered in a thick layer of elegant blankets. Her face had a smile of hope; the smile she kept up for the sake of her friends, just to inspire them never to lose heart, even if her eyes seemed to communicate the opposite of what her face was trying to project in front of her friends. Maybe because she was still ill at the moment.

But Mayaka felt as if she is on the verge of tears; something that Eru was keen to notice. “Maya- _chan_ … _daijoubu desu ka?_ ” she asked her friend.

Eru offered Mayaka some tissues, in the manner befitting a hostess of the house. Mayaka took some tissue paper to dry her eyes. Houtarou could hardly help himself from admiring how Eru, even in spite of her illness, took the time to console Mayaka. _How does Eru do that_? He asked himself.

“Whenever you’re ready,” said Houtarou. “I have disturbing revelations to tell.”

“Give us a few minutes, Houtarou- _kun_ ,” Eru told the young man. “Maya- _chan_ is not in her best mood right now.”

Houtarou sighed. Satoshi came up beside Houtarou. “Now, Houtarou, that is just how girls handle their emotional moments,” said Satoshi. “Chitanda- _san_ nearly died, remember? Mayaka is just filled with relief that she is alive.”

Houtarou said nothing. Satoshi was right in forcing his friend to consider that particular perspective.

 

* * *

 

When some several minutes had passed, Houtarou related all he could remember about the statistical results among Satoshi, Mayaka, and Eru; particularly Eru, to whom the poison plot concerned her and her family.

“So,” Satoshi began, “The lab rats fell ill to a particular poison, but the poison never killed them? That is such a strange phenomenon I have ever heard of.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru agreed. “But why would someone want to use that kind of poison against me and my family?”

“Why, indeed,” Satoshi mused. “Could it be that someone wanted to play a mean prank on Chitanda- _san_?”

Houtarou shook his head, feeling a bit irritated that his friend would postulate a theory so out of proportion to the gravity of the plot. “It is pretty unlikely that anyone would go to that much trouble just to play a prank on the Chitanda family,” he said. “Or Eru, in particular.” Turning to Satoshi, he asked him, “You said she nearly died, right? If anything, such an act against her is criminal.”

“I recall I did,” said Satoshi, feeling disappointed that his friend was hardly returning some kind of witty retort that showed he had a sense of humor.

“ _Ano_ …” Eru tried to interject. “I felt very ill, but I seemed hardly on the way to death.”

“So something saved you then,” Satoshi speculated. “Some kind of…medicine.”

Houtarou felt surprised that somehow Satoshi seemed to come to the same conclusion as his friend did, and Houtarou’s look of surprise made Satoshi’s face brighten with glee. “Ah, Houtarou, you were surprised. You came to the same conclusion, too.”

“You…you did,” said Houtarou, stammering; something he hardly did often.

“Oreki- _san_ is stammering,” Mayaka observed. “He hardly does that.”

“That’s the human side of Houtarou- _kun_ ,” said Eru.

“Really?” asked Mayaka. “You mean Oreki- _san_ was such a robot?”

In the meantime, Satoshi was scanning the official lab report, which, upon further study, seemed to support both his and his friend’s conclusion, especially the summary about the antidote which Houtarou pointed out to his friends. Then a thought occurred in Houtarou’s mind. Maybe what was keeping the rats alive could be the same thing that kept Eru alive…and well on the way to recovery. He was so anxious to check for sure.

“Satoshi, can you hand me back the report?” Satoshi obliged as he gave the papers back to Houtarou, as Houtarou turned his attention to Eru. “Eru, take a closer look at the lab report. There was some kind of chemical; I can’t pronounce its name. Whatever it was, it kept you and your mother alive.”

“Huh?” asked Mayaka. “That…that sounds too easy! Why…why would…”

“I’m just fortunate that I am recovering,” said Eru, as she scanned the report. “Ahh… _sou desu ne_. “It was a similar antidote administered to _okaasan_ and me.”

“Similar?” asked Mayaka in a curious way.

“Another version of the medicine…given to me and _okaasan_ ,” said Eru.

Houtarou hardly knew how it work. Nevertheless, there was another question to consider, which he decided to convey to help Satoshi, Mayaka, and Eru think more on the matter.

“The next question: how the poison got into the rice that Chitanda Tetsugo- _san_ had ordered.”

Houtarou gave physical copies of the Chitanda family’s invoices on rice orders. He had printed only a few of the invoices, thinking they would serve as a sample for the majority.

“I had tested every rice sample in the Chitanda storehouse,” said Houtarou. “The lab reports that a large majority of the samples were tainted with the same poison.”

Eru went into shock. “That…that can’t be!” she cried. “What…what will my family do? What would father do…?”

Houtarou showed the invoices to the group. “We will need to investigate…Nakahama Industries,” he said.

“But…the supplier…” Eru was about to say.

“What if he were not aware that he was shipping tainted white rice?” Satoshi asked in a hypothesizing manner.

“He would have to be,” asked Houtarou. “Doesn’t he usually check the quality of the rice he sends to the business?”

“Our supplier would have to check thoroughly,” said Eru. “If there was any question arising about the rice, he would have to get it resolved as soon as possible otherwise…”

“The supplier’s reputation would be ruined,” Mayaka finished for Eru.

The whole investigation had to be kept quiet. If Chitanda’s customers have found out that the rice was poisoned, the farm would go out of business. Worse, the government would go after the farm.

“When do you plan to start investigating?” asked Satoshi.

“Saturday,” said Houtarou. “I’ll have to arrange for leave.”

“I can make arrangements,” said Satoshi. “What about you, Mayaka?”

Mayaka shook her head in an unhappy manner. “My editor expects me to work on a piece related to _shoujo manga_ ,” she said.

Houtarou turned to Eru. “What about you?” he asked.

“I’m not well enough to travel,” said Eru.

“So it’s just Satoshi and me,” said Houtarou. Turning to Mayaka and Eru, he said, “Whatever we learn about the connections, we will pass among each other,” he said.

 

* * *

 

Nakahama Industries stood as an old, imposing concrete building. Several square windows spanned the upper part of the building, as if the first floor would have plenty of open space.

“That building looks…old,” said Satoshi. “Like it’s one of those buildings you see in photographs dating back to the Second World War.”

“Really?” asked a skeptical Houtarou.

“That’s what I suspect,” said Satoshi. “And it’s huge…and plain. Like it was used for something related to the war effort. But the building is huge. It makes me wonder whether a building like this was used for manufacturing munitions.”

“What kind of munitions?” asked Houtarou, entertaining that very interesting idea of his friend. Houtarou had nothing else to do during the trip to Nakahama Industries.

“Well…explosive ordnance, I think,” Satoshi speculated.

“With explosives…a building like that would be a high-profile target for aircraft bombing,” said Houtarou. “I’m not sure I recall American airplanes flying to this part of the country. Gifu Prefecture is…right in the middle of the mainland. I don’t recall many operations occurring here.” Houtarou knew the geography of his country pretty well, but hardly considered himself an expert in military history.

“That’s the thing, though,” said Satoshi eagerly. He seemed fascinated with Second World War history. “Many of our country’s munitions factories were located in the Southern part of the mainland.

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou agreed. His recollections of military history, however sparse, made sense with Satoshi’s additional information.

“Perhaps this place was used as a factory for manufacturing arms for the war effort,” Satoshi speculated.

“Maybe,” said Houtarou. “I wouldn’t rule out that possibility.”

He was looking around the building for an entrance, until he saw one. “Right there,” said Houtarou.

“You have just used your skills of logical deduction to find the entranceway,” said Satoshi. “Even if the entrance way said…Main Entrance.”

“You’re implying that my logical deduction was primarily aided by an obvious clue in plain sight?” asked Houtarou. “I’m disappointed.”

Houtarou pulled open the glass door, and Satoshi entered. Houtarou closed the door from behind. A man on a desk looked up from his work. Seeing two men, he stood up.

“You look…too young to be officials affiliated either with our suppliers or some government agency,” the man remarked.

“We’re neither,” said Houtarou, before introducing himself in a formal manner. Satoshi followed his friend’s formula.

“We’re here to see the manager of this company,” said Houtarou. “It’s…urgent. It concerns the Chitanda family. Chitanda Tetsugo- _san_ was a regular customer…and this company was his regular supplier. We’re here on his behalf. Now…if you would be so kind as to let us speak to him…”

If Chitanda Tetsugo was a regular customer, it would behoove the personnel to make accommodations even to people who came on his behalf, however sketchy such people could be. The manager could deal with the problem instead. For the man on the desk, the problem did not seem to concern him.

“Ogawa Tetsuyo?” the man asked. “He’s the manager.”

“We wish to speak to him,” said Satoshi.

The man looked rather skeptical. “Normally I would ask visitors to schedule an appointment,” he said. “But it appears that at the mention of Chitanda- _san_ …we are dealing with an influential customer. If you will follow me,” said the man.

He went through a doorway leading to the interior of the factory. Large pieces of churning machinery stood in neatly lined rows, and some of the machinery had large square funnels for processing other materials used in the making of rice, and proably the rice itself. The men could also behold large tanks that looked like water tanks, with connecting tubes fastened from the tanks to whatever machinery that used the water. All this machinery was staffed on a regular basis, with workers making regular checks on the instrumental readings, and making computations over the regulations of chemicals and other materials.

The three had arrived to the manager’s office. “Ogawa- _san_?” the man called. “I have two men, here on behalf of a regular customer, Chitanda Tetsugo- _san_.

The manager looked up. He had a sallow face, indicative of a man who seemed to have worked long hours, giving himself only a few minutes for a break. Judging by the size of his body, he seemed a bit heavy; so Houtarou and Satoshi seemed hardly surprised that the manager was a sedentary man.

“Who are you?” asked the manager.

“ _Ano_ …Oreki - _san_ and Fukube- _san_ ,” said the man.

The manager studied their faces. “You are here…on behalf of Chitanda Tetsugo- _san_?” he asked curiously.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. “We have stumbled upon a problem related to Chitanda- _san_ ’s rice shipment.”

“What kind of problem?” the manager inquired, narrowing his eyes.

“A problem related to attempted poisoning,” said Houtarou.

The manager became livid, as if Houtarou dared to make an affront to his reputation. “If you are implying that I had a hand in such an affair, you are seriously mistaken, my friend,” he growled.

“ _Iie, iie_ , we were not implying that,” said Satoshi, making a hand gesture to the manager to calm him down. “We are more interested on who is behind this plot.”

Houtarou looked at his friend. The whole affair seemed rather simplistic, but it was enough to calm the manager.

“I have been managing Nakahama Industries for eleven years,” said Ogawa. “I can assure you, I never had complaints about tainted rice.”

“Of course,” Houtarou agreed. “Eleven years is quite a record.”

“You are not being sarcastic, are you?” asked Ogawa.

“ _Iie_ , of course not,” said Houtarou. The thought occurred to him that maybe the manager was colluding, but with a reputation to maintain, the thought needed to be shoved aside. Maybe an accomplice within the company was behind it all? If not acting on behalf of the manager, perhaps the accomplice was acting on his own?

Ogawa faced the man who had just accompanied Houtarou and Satoshi to the manager’s office. He was tempted to ask the man to leave, but he figured that accusations of poison plots would spur the man to summon the prefectural police. The police would question Ogawa, of course, which he wanted to mitigate, seeing that such questioning would lead to more schedule hassles.

“Kato- _san_ ,” said the manager, looking to the man. “ _You_ will be my witness in resolving whatever problem arose between this firm and our regular customer, Chitanda- _san_.”

“ _Hai_ ,” said the man. The manager opened his file drawer, presumably to search for records related to Chitanda Tetsugo’s business arrangements. Houtarou peered through a window overlooking the factory. At a glimpse it seemed the walls were bare, other than for airflow pipes covered in foil and a ceiling crane. Down below was some machinery related to processing rice grains. The place was pretty big.

“The building looks pretty old,” said Houtarou. “My friend suspects it dates back to the Second World War.”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Ogawa. “I was told that this place used to be where workers manufactured gun parts.”

“Rifles, perhaps?” asked Satoshi.

“I don’t know much about the history of this place, though it would hardly be surprising,” said Ogawa, as he continued searching through his file cabinet. “This factory…was responsible for arming our nation’s soldiers of the Imperial Army. I think many of them would have carried rifles.” Ogawa pulled out some files. “There was a lot of vacant space that could be used, so I was told,” said Ogawa. “There was not much need for redesigning. Company personnel long ago moved the old war machinery out of the building and installed machinery dedicated to rice preparation. You could say this building is now adapted for…times of peace.”

“I’m surprised the building still survived,” said Satoshi.

“This place was well built,” said Ogawa. “And I don’t recall any war veterans saying that the Americans flew over the Gifu Prefecture.”

“That would make sense,” said Satoshi. “Most of the munitions depots would be located in the southern part of the mainland. I guess that’s why the Americans decided Hiroshima and Nagasaki were…”

“I know,” Ogawa interrupted him. Satoshi kept silent. Any recollections of atomic bombs was too painful for national ethos to be recalled out loud. Satoshi’s recollections made sense in that light; there was a lot of military presence in the southern mainland.

“You sound like you’re a military history buff,” remarked Ogawa.

“Not professionally,” said Satoshi. “I am what some people call a database.”

“He’s right about that,” said Houtarou.

Ogawa slapped a stack of papers on his wooden desk. “Here are the invoice copies of Chitanda Tetsugo- _san_ , and the shipping manifests,” said the manager. “Also related to Chitanda- _san_ …are reports related to tampered rice bags.”

“Tampered?” blurted an astonished Satoshi.

“The Chitanda family had experienced shipping delays,” Houtarou pointed out. “Do you think these things had something to do with the delays?”

“I’m not sure,” said Ogawa. “If there were delays, I would have been notified. As it is, I simply assumed that we shipped Chitanda- _san_ ’s rice bags on schedule. I did, however, receive reports on rice bags taken out of the assembly line, opened, and then put at the receiving station.”

“Is that supposed to be a regular procedure?” asked Houtarou.

“It is an irregular one,” said Ogawa. “We always check the bags before shipping them to customers.”

“Did you check for any traces of…foreign chemicals in the rice?” Houtarou inquired further.

“That kind of thing is unexpected,” said Ogawa.

“Satoshi and I…found that the rice shipped to Chitanda- _san_ was laced with some kind of poison,” said Houtarou. “His daughter…and wife became ill as a result.”

Ogawa heaved a heavy sigh. “That’s…that is impossible,” he uttered.

“Perhaps there was an employee in this company behind all this?” asked Houtarou.

The manager pondered over this disturbing thought. “If we suspected that rice was not of good quality, we kept it out of circulation,” he explained. “Those that we ship to customers, we start sticking labels. The ones that stay in the factory…we don’t stamp with labels.”

“Unless the labels…” A thought came to Houtarou in a flash. Perhaps the suspect employee had switched labels on the rice bags, intentionally having tainted rice shipped to the customers.

“Do you think the labels may have been switched?” Houtarou asked right away.

“Perhaps,” says the manager. “But we would have been known…a few days later…if something like that could possibly occur if we heard customers complaining that they had been sick from the rice we shipped. Of course, there are other possibilities. But this one…well, other customers should have gotten sick anyway.”

The man who accompanied Houtarou and Satoshi to Ogawa’s office, Kato, raised his hand. “Ogawa- _san_ , if I may…I had heard rumors that one employee was playing around with rice labels.”

Houtarou and Satoshi shifted his eyes from Kato to Ogawa. “Tampering…perhaps?” asked Satoshi.

“Perhaps,” said Ogawa. “We had questioned the workers responsible for this shipment, but…every one of them denied any kind of wrongdoing. In earnest. Besides…it is awfully hard to tell. You mentioned that there was a poisoning occurring in the Chitanda family?”

Houtarou made a nod of his head. Ogawa browsed through his records again, trying to confirm reports he had heard in the factory.

“I was made aware of tainted rice bags, but…a possibility of switching labels may be difficult to prove,” said Ogawa. “I could request a time card of employees who were involved in the labeling and addressing.”

“Would it be possible to have a copy of these records?” asked Houtarou.

Ogawa shook his head, feeling that company police tied his hands in this matter. “Unfortunately, these records, being company property, cannot be simply released to anyone,” he said.

“We’re dealing with a case of poisoning here,” said Houtarou.

“I know,” said the manager. “But we simply cannot release them to anyone. _Demo_...if the Chitanda family can commission an investigator…I would be obliged to give said investigator a copy of those records.”

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Naming Convention:
> 
> Surname: Given Name:  
> Miyagawa Yoshino  
> Ogawa Tetsuyo
> 
> Western Naming Convention:
> 
> Given Name: Surname:  
> Yoshino Miyagawa  
> Ogawa Tetsuyo
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Gomen kudasai – please excuse me
> 
> Gomen gozaimasu – very formal
> 
> Gomen nasai - formal
> 
> Gomen ne - informal
> 
> Maya-chan…daijoubou desu ka? - Maya-chan, are you all right?
> 
> Karooshi – a term meaning “death from overwork”. Causes of this form of death involve heart attack and stroke. The first cases of karooshi were reported during the 1970s when Japan was undergoing a restructuring of its corporate industry, as corporate restructuring would involve reduced hours to dismissal, increasing levels of stress among employees.  
> Corporate responses to karooshi involved limiting the number of overtime hours, and limited the number of hours in the workplace.


	5. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 05

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

** EPISODE 05 **

Chitanda Tetsugo stood from the doorway, his eyes gazing toward his only daughter, fast asleep. The affliction was abating, it seemed. There she was, fast asleep, completely in peace, without any external sign of agony. Her breathing was normal, except that her mouth was open, but only by a slight.

He had also visited his wife, too, whom he loved dearly, and she was asleep, too, with no sign of suffering.

But even with the hope of his daughter’s recovery, and that of his wife, came the likelihood of the same plot happening again, this time with a vengeance. Someone was behind this poisoning. He became fearful that his joy of seeing his family alive and healthy, particularly his daughter, would be short-lived. Having the logical mindset of a businessman, he knew in the back of his mind that if the poison plot remained unsolved, his years, no, his days of seeing his wife and daughter alive and healthy could well be his last. To experience happiness, only to have bitter days follow with cruel calculation, would become unbearable on a man already saddled with much worry over the weight of uncertainty in the fate of his wife and daughter.

And on top of his worry over his wife and daughter was the reputation of the family business. If word of the poisoning got out beyond the boundaries of the Chitanda family, his business would suffer. Accusations of poisoning customers were the last thing he wanted on his reputation. Somehow he would need to have his business investigated, but in a discreet manner. He had thought of commissioning a prefectural investigator to follow the poisoner’s track, but for a price: anything the investigator uncovered would need to be revealed in a court of law, especially in a serious matter such as tainted crops.

Even if he was not a professional detective, Oreki Houtarou was his best bet. And he would be motivated. The Chitanda family supported the young man in his studies at Kobe University. It was time for the young man to return the favor. And he would, because he knew that between Houtarou and Eru was a blossoming connection. And that blossoming connection would keep Houtarou motivated to do whatever he could to solve the case.

He had to tell Houtarou what he figured would happen. Perhaps he and the young man would come up with a plan to get the Chitanda family out of this nightmare.

Chitanda Tetsugo made a call.

 

* * *

  

Houtarou’s phone kept ringing off the hook. This was the seventh interruption he had; with four being related to customer service and the other three related to Sunohara stopping by to make small talk, integrated with the usual requests for research information. He was hardly in the mood for another.

Nevertheless, Houtarou picked up the phone. “ _Oreki desu_ ,” he said in a weary tone that lacked enthusiasm.

“Oreki Houtarou- _san_?”

Houtarou jumped from his seat, startled. It was Chitanda Tetsugo. If Tetsugo was calling, his call would have something to do with Eru’s health.

“ _Ano_ …Chitanda- _san_ ,” said Houtarou. “Is Eru all right?”

“She’s on her way to recovery,” said Tetsugo over the phone. “It will take a lot of time; the food poisoning nearly killed her.”

Houtarou breathed a sigh of relief. A few days ago, he had been afraid for Eru’s life that when he heard the good news of her recovery, the young man stumped for the socially appropriate words. His schedule grossly conflicted with his desire to stay with her, or even visit her, during the times when her afflictions were at its worst. If Chitanda Tetsugo was calling, it would have something to do with Eru’s health relapsing. Only when Eru told him of her recovery did he reluctantly leave her side. Chitanda’s calling would make him worry that maybe she had fallen sick again or relapsed in the time he was gone.

All he could say was, “I was afraid…”

“ _So desu ne_ ,” said Tetsugo. “I was afraid, too.”

“ _Hai_.”

“Now here’s the worst news.” There was a pause. “My family business is on the verge of disintegrating. I cannot sell rice that is tainted.”

“With respect, Chitanda- _san_ …wouldn’t a private investigator handle it?” asked Houtarou.

“Hmm…an investigator could,” said Tetsugo. “That crossed my mind. Let’s see…I have Sunohara- _san_ in mind.”

“Sunohara- _san_ …” Houtarou mused. Something dawned on him as he remembered young bespectacled lady who supervised him. “ _Chotto_ …there is a young lady with that surname who works in the Kamiyama Library.”

“Young lady?” asked Tetsugo. “ _Hai_ …that’s the investigator’s daughter.”

“She’s my supervisor,” said Houtarou.

“Interesting,” Tetsugo mused. It all seemed coincidental.

Houtarou tried so hard not to consider how many connections Chitanda Tetsugo could possibly have. His connections were hardly a surprise, though; Tetsugo could be a pretty influential man.

“I’ll commission Sunohara- _san_ to investigate the matter,” said Tetsugo. “However…there may be circumstances where his hands could be tied.”

“ _Demo_ …The same could happen with me, too,” said Houtarou. “ _Chotto matte_ …I remember now. Satoshi, Ibara- _san_ , and I had visited Nakahama Industries. The plant manager had received reports about tainted rice bags.”

“Tainted…” Tetsugo muttered under his breath.

“The manager has employee records your investigator can look at,” said Houtarou. “Sunohara- _san,_ you say? Have him start there.”

“I’ll make the call,” said Tetsugo. “In the meantime…I need a second pair of eyes. In the course of your high school years, Eru has told me of your ability to come up with…plausible solutions. You can account for details that would normally pass us by. Besides…you have as much a stake with solving this problem…for Eru’s sake.”

Perhaps this was a form of encouragement, but Houtarou was too painfully aware of his limits. Nevertheless, his mind traveled back to the days when Eru and her father had helped him; how much help they had given him. Somehow there seemed the unwritten obligation to return the favor of friends.

Then again, maybe it was more than just a mere social obligation. He had felt drawn to her, to a greater extent than he could ever imagine when he visited her at her bedside when she was taken by the illness. But drawn to what? Well, for one thing, her beauty; that much was obvious; her cheerful disposition; her ability to overlook, if not put up with Houtarou’s personality. He could remember how put off he could be with Eru’s tendency to violate his personal space; but now it was nothing. Maybe the love bond was going over Houtarou’s head, perhaps?

“It would have to be on a Sunday,” said Houtarou. “I would proceed with the investigation the next day…but…Sunday the only day I can take off…without filling out a form. That and…” He wanted to bring Satoshi for further help. “I need Satoshi’s help,” he said.

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” said Tetsugo. “ _Demo…_ Look…if you can do what you can with finding out who’s behind these food poisonings…we would be very grateful.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou agreed.

“I won’t take much of your time,” said Tetsugo. “ _Demo_ …for Eru’s sake…”

“I will,” said Houtarou, standing up from his seat, prepared to affirm that he would do his best for Eru’s sake. “You can count on me.”

“ _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ,” said Tetsugo.

“And…can I stop by to see Eru?” asked Houtarou.

“If she’s well enough to see you,” said Tetsugo. “ _Demo_ …knowing her, I think she would keep herself awake just to see you.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou agreed.

“She’ll see you tonight,” Tetsugo finished. Houtarou heard a click over the phone.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Houtarou stopped by the Chitanda house. After knocking on the door, a resident showed up. It was Chitanda Hiromi.

“ _Aa, Oreki-san,_ _konbanwa_ ,” she greeted him with a smile.

“ _Konbanwa_ ,” Houtarou returned the evening greeting. “Ano…I…I came to see Eru.”

“Ah, _hai_ ,” said Hiromi. “Please…come in.”

” _Shitsureishimasu_ ,” said Houtarou, being obedient to the beckoning of Eru’s mother. He stepped inside, took off his shoes, and put on clogs. He said those words as a form of saying “Excuse me.”

Hiromi led Houtarou to Eru’s room. “Eru- _chan_ , you have a visitor,” the mother told her daughter. Upon Eru’s invition Houtarou entered her bedroom.

“Oreki- _san_!” she beamed.

Houtarou ambled over to Eru’s left side of the bed. “How are you?” he asked.

“Well…the sickness is abating,” said Eru. “At least the extra time should allow me to recover,” said Eru.

  
“You seem pretty optimistic,” said Houtarou.

“One must have faith that he or she will make it to the end,” said Eru. “Even if reality seems bleak.”

Houtarou heaved a discouraging sigh, and Eru noticed it. She only made a light smile; a smile that, in spite of her condition, and the circumstances surrounding her, reflected her gift for see a silver lining in a cloud. He felt baffled over how Eru can possibly be of good cheer.

Well, the fact that she was recovering spurred on her good cheer, too.

“You know, Eru…you’re too beautiful to die,” the young man uttered. “If you died…it would be so devastating.”

It was a blunt statement. But Eru seemed confused. Of course it would be devastating for her family, for her friends.

“For you?” Eru asked.

Houtarou made a nod, before he responded, leaving no doubt for his intentions, “ _Hai_ ,” he said.

Eru smiled; her face, as Houtarou could pick up, was full of love, like that of a mother to a child. “I am recovering, Houtarou- _kun_ ,” she said, trying to encourage the young man. “And I am quite healthy.”

“But…when you were ill…I was afraid,” said Houtarou, his voice trembling. “Afraid you would be lost, gone.”

He came closer to Eru, beholding her countenance; a countenance so enticing, so infections, as if such countenance were enough to, perhaps, put him in a trance, and maybe soften his heart. Her eyes slowly gained back its radiance as Eru recovered her health, her pretty face relieved, but filled with love, and yet at the same time, worry over her friends. Her relief became increased when she knew that Houtarou was finally spurred to action to solve this problem; perhaps not for her own sake, but for his sake. Ironic, because this time, Houtarou had someone to lose; and this impending devastation motivated him to solve the mystery behind the poisonings.

The young woman took his hand. “Houtarou- _kun_ …I want you to know…I have not forgotten about you,” she said.

Houtarou looked up at Eru. He finds those words strange, and yet relieving, and the same time, finds that Eru had taken his hand.

“Eru…has something got over you?” asked a confused Houtarou.

“Well…something,” said Eru. What could she say? If she liked the young man so much, she could hardly bring herself to say she was fond of him, without embarrassing herself. So she said something else; something that at least told Houtarou she loved him, perhaps like a friend. “You…you will always be in my heart, Houtarou- _kun_ …as a friend.”

Houtarou was tempted to say “Likewise,” as a simple reply. From what Houtarou suspects that Eru’s words sound like words said…to a lover. Maybe that was what Eru meant, even if Eru was not trying to be so direct about her message. But Houtarou could tell that Eru’s fondness for him was growing.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …”

Houtarou looked up.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …do you remember Juumonji Kaho- _san_?”

Houtarou could barely remember the name, much less the person.

“She was one of my friends at Kamiyama High,” said Eru. “She still is.”

“I’m…I’m surprised you still kept in touch,” said Houtarou.

“Well, she lives in Kamiyama, too,” Eru elaborated. “Kaho- _san_ ’s father was having difficulty with the rice we sent. Something related to…side effects.”

Houtarou raised his eyebrows in shock. “Were they…affected by the poison, too?”

“It’s likely,” said Eru. “I was able to contact Kaho- _san_. She said she was fine, but…her parents were taken ill.”

Houtarou thought for a while. “Perhaps she could be our lead to what’s going on with these poison plots,” he proposed. “Maybe she can tell us more about what’s going on.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru agreed. “In addition to that…she had encountered some bizarre activities taking place related to the administration of the Arekusu Shrine.”

The Arekusu Shrine was owned by the Juumonji family. Eru would usually make regular visits to the shrine to pray for good lock, and to see Kaho, if she was at the Shrine.

“That sounds like something Satoshi and Ibara- _san_ need to hear,” said Houtarou.

“I can call her,” Eru offered to Houtarou. “Can you hand me the wireless phone on my desk?” she asked the young man.

Without a word, Houtarou got up from the bed to fetch the phone on Eru’s desk. After she had received the phone, Eru dialed the number for her friend. It took a while before her friend picked up the phone.

“ _Moshimoshi_ ,” came a voice over the phone,

“Kaho- _san_?” Eru called.

“ _Ano_ …Chitanda- _san_. How are you?”

“Still recovering,” said Eru. “How about you?”

“I’m all right”, Kaho replied over the phone. “I’m looking after mother today.”

“What happened to her?”

“She ate some rice, and now she is sick,” said Kaho.

Eru nearly dropped her phone. It was probably the same illness she and her mother had gone through. She had to find out more from her friend.

“Kaho- _san_ …are you going to stay at home during Sunday?”

“I plan to,” said Kaho. “I have no other plans for Sunday other than letting myself unwind after a busy week.”

Eru breathed a sigh of relief. “Kaho- _san_ , if you plan to stay at home, would you be able to meet with me? And Oreki- _san_?”

“I could,” said Kaho over the phone.

“We also plan to bring Fukube- _san_ and Ibara- _san_ , too, assuming they can come,” said Eru.

“That’s fine,” Kaho replied. “I wouldn’t mind a little gathering once in a while.”

“ _Ano_ …it’s going to be more than a gathering,” said Eru, feeling a little embarrassed that Kaho was thinking it would be a relaxing time. “All four of us need to know more about the rice shipment problems your family had. And the strange business transactions related to the Shrine.”

“Is that so…”

“ _Ano_ …don’t take it the wrong way,” a worried Eru blurted out. “Oreki- _san_ is investigating the problem…and he needs to know more what’s going on. So I thought…”

“I’ll be glad to tell you what went on during the week,” said Kaho.

“I am so grateful,” said Eru. “ _Arigatou arimasen_.”

“ _Hai_. I’ll make accommodations for Sunday. You wouldn’t mind _matcha_ tea, would you?”

“Not at all,” said Eru. _Well, the others might_ , she thought. _But I’m being too presumptious here._

“I’ll see you on Sunday, then,” said Kaho, before she hung up the phone.

 

* * *

  

“My turn,” said Houtarou.

He decided to make a few calls, starting with Satoshi. Even if his knowledge comprised of many trivia Houtarou regarded as useless, particularly about human history, he anticipated that he would need his friend to help with breaking the logjams of deductions commonly done in the manner of Sherlock Holmes. He pulled out his mobile phone and dialed Satoshi’s number.

“Yo, Houtarou,” Satoshi greeted him.

“Satoshi…would you be able to meet on Sunday?”

“Sunday…” Satoshi muttered. “I’m not sure, Houtarou…”

Houtarou heaved a sigh.

“Besides,” Satoshi was quick to add. “I think you may find me of little use with your investigation. I’m a database, you know. But a database can’t draw conclusions.”

“Yes, you will,” said Houtarou. “You will know things we don’t.”

“You’d better not criticize me about how useless my information can be,” said Satoshi.

Even if Satoshi always said he was a human database, Houtarou felt that even whatever information his friend held would be needed, although it was pretty difficult to break his habit of criticizing his friend. “I’m not sure I can promise that,” he said. “But…I still need your help. I’m…I’m desperate.”

“Houtarou…desperate?” asked Satoshi in turn. “Not desperate enough to feed my ego?”

“Enough,” said a serious Houtarou. The line went silent. With uneasy apprehension Houtarou began to wonder whether he said something that put off his friend.

A moment later, Satoshi’s voice came again. “All right, Houtarou. I’ll come over,” he said.

Houtarou beheld Eru.Eru almost died; and the Chitanda family business was on the verge of ruin. Like he said, Eru was too beautiful to die.

“Satoshi…things won’t get any better unless all of us put our heads into solving this mystery.”

“How is Chitanda Eru- _san_?” asks Satoshi.

“Eru is on the way to recovery,” said Houtarou. “She has some family history that will relate to investigating who’s behind the sabotage of her family business.”

“I’ll see if there’s time to schedule a meeting,” said Satoshi.

“You’ll have to make the time,” said Houtarou. “The lives and business of the Chitanda family are at stake. If whoever had tried to poison the Chitanda family is going to strike again…”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, I’ll make the time,” said Satoshi. “The next executive marketing conference won’t take place till the next week. I’ve still got to draft the goals and objectives of this conference in a presentation.”

“Very well,” said Houtarou. “But can you meet on Sunday?”

“Now that you’ve impressed upon me the urgency of your request, I’ll make the time,” said Satoshi. “But let me check my schedule first. I’ll call you back soon.”

“ _Arigatou_ ,” said Houtarou, touched by his friend’s consideration.

“Might as well as Mayaka to come along, too,” said Satoshi. “A meeting like this, I think, would interest her.”

“I was planning on it,” said Houtarou.

“All right, I’ll call you back,” said Satoshi.

After he heard a loss of activity over his phone, Satoshi called Mayaka’s number.

“ _O-re-ki_!” Mayaka snarled. “Why are you trying to call me at a time like this?”

“ _Ano…_ Ibara- _san_ , there’s no need to snarl at me,” Houtarou stammered, suddenly taken by surprise over Mayaka’s response to his calling.

“I’m in the middle of trying to come up with a cool plot for a romance _manga_ , and you are…”

“Ibara- _san_ , I’ll make it quick,” Houtarou interrupted Mayaka. “Eru, Satoshi, and I have arranged to meet with Juumonji Kaho- _san_ on Sunday, to learn more about who’s behind the poison plot.” His words did not exactly correspond to what he and Eru actually knew, which concerned an irregularity in Kaho’s family business of the Arekusu Shrine. Nor did he mention that Satoshi was still checking to see if he could fit the Sunday meeting into his schedule. Nevertheless, he had to get Mayaka’s attention.

“Who’s behind it, you mean?” asked Mayaka.

“ _Hai_.” Houtarou was direct with Mayaka now. “Can you meet on Sunday?”

“ _Ano_ …I suppose I could try, but I’m a little busy, you see.” There was a pause; presumably Mayaka was checking on her calendar. “That’s only two days from now. I wasn’t planning to schedule a meeting on Sunday…”

Eru tried to reach for Houtarou’s phone, but she was unable to do so. “ _Ano_ …Houtarou-kun, let me handle this,” she said.

Heaving a sigh, Houtarou handed his mobile phone to Eru.

“Maya- _chan_ …please do this as a favor for me,” Eru beseeched her friend.

“ _Ano_ …Eru?” Mayaka sounded puzzled and concerned.

“All of us, former members of the Classics Club are involved with solving a mystery that concerns my family’s life and business,” said Eru. “We need your input based on what you learn from the people involved in this plot.”

“But…Chii _-chan_ …I don’t understand why you need me when you’ve got Oreki- _san_ and Fuku- _chan_ to…”

“Well…it is the company, and the support,” said Eru.

Mayaka could be heard heaving a sigh. “All right,” she conceded. “I hate to be useless around here. I mean…I could learn more about the poison plot, but…”

Eru was at a point where she could barely persuade her friend to join her. What point was there for Mayaka to join the group when it seemed there was hardly anything new or enlightening to offer?

Then Houtarou had an idea. “Eru,” he said. “Tell Ibara- _san_ that in case we encounter any attempts to sabotage our investigations, we need an extra hand to carry out certain things we would be unable to do.”

“What do you mean?” asked Eru.

“Let’s say, for example, that we are informed of a plot. She would either need to be a messenger, or help Satoshi…or you.”

“I…I think that would make sense,” said Eru. She put Houtarou’s mobile phone back to her ear. “Maya- _chan_ , we’ll…I’ll need your help with getting us out of a diplomatic mess. Just in case, if something goes wrong…”

There was some silence before Mayaka’s voice came back. “All right, for your sake, I will come,” she said.

“Please,” said Eru. “It’s…we need to find out who’s behind these plots.”

“Anything…anything for you, Chii- _chan_ ,” said Mayaka in a resolute manner.

“ _Arigatou_ ,” said Eru gently.

Just as Eru gave the phone back to Houtarou, it rang. Houtarou pressed a key on his mobile phone for establishing the cell line.

“Yo, Houtarou,” Satoshi said over the phone. “I tried calling you, but you weren’t answering.”

“ _Ano…gomen nasai_ ,” said Houtarou. “Eru had to persuade Ibara- _san_ to come.”

“Persuade?” asked Satoshi.

“Ibara- _san_ was…a little busy with _manga_ work,” said Houtarou.

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” said Satoshi with some understanding. “Anyway…the reason why I was calling was to tell you…that I checked my schedule. I can put myself down for Sunday.”

“Sunday,” Houtarou confirmed, feeling quite relieved. “Excellent, Satoshi. It’s settled.”

“Don’t act as if I’m useless in the group,” said Satoshi, before he hung up the phone.

“I’ll make the necessary arrangements, then,” said Eru.

 

* * *

 

It was Sunday afternoon. Houtarou met with Satoshi, Mayaka, and Eru on the way to the House of Juumonji.

All four young men and women stood at the door. Eru was given the honor of knocking on the door, since Kaho was her friend.

Juumonji Kaho opened the door. Eru made a formal greeting, making a bow. **“** _Konnichiwa_ ,” Eru greeted, using the traditional afternoon greeting.

Kaho bowed in turn. Her manner of bowing conveyed a sense of ritualistic formality about Kaho herself. She observed the four young men and women.

“It’s been a long time…since I have seen all four of you,” said Kaho. “Would you like some tea?”

“Please,” Satoshi pleaded, with an aching desire to rest. “We’ve been walking for a long time.”

Kaho only smiled. “Please come in,” she said, in a warm but reserved manner.

Satoshi was the first to step inside, followed by Houtarou and the young ladies. After shutting the front door, Kaho led the four into the living room. On a wooden floor covered with a large green _tatami_ mat sat a large _kotatsu_ made of polished mahogany wood. Small bowls lay across the table.

“It’s a tea ceremony,” Eru observed.

Houtarou seemed to recognize it, since he had tea before with a _senpai_ , Irisu Fuyumi, when she wanted him to solve the mystery of one of the amateur actors killed during a filmmaking project.

“Please…sit,” Kaho beckoned the four to their places at the _kotatsu_.

“ _Arigatou arimasen_ ,” Eru said to her friend. Kaho was Eru’s friend; so she conveyed an informal “Thank You”.

After the four seated themselves around a short table, in classic _seiza_ posture, Kaho took one bowl and cleaned it in concentrated, if not entirely graceful movements, and did likewise with four bowls. Even in that sense, Satoshi seemed absorbed in this elaborate ritual. Houtarou simply just stared at Kaho cleaning the bowls, and Kaho was beginning to notice it.

“Oreki- _san_ , are you taken up with this elaborate ritual of the tea ceremony, or are you just staring at me?” asked Kaho in an emotionless tone of voice.

It startled Houtarou, for it was a bit rude. “Oh… _sumimasen_ …” he said, proceeding to rectify himself of bad manner. “I…I was bored.”

Mayaka had to stifle a laugh, as Houtarou gave the impression that he was not taking seriously this elaborate traditional ceremony. Kaho opened a porcelain pot, revealing _matcha_ powder, in the color of lime green. With a tea scoop, she poured three small scoops of _matcha_ into five bowls. Then she took a steaming kettle and poured hot water into each of the bowls. She then whisked the bowls with tea.

“Wow,” Satoshi marveled. “Juumonji- _san_ is not just a _miko_ at the Arekusu Shrine; she’s also graceful tea ceremony hostess?”

Kaho’s faced blushed over Satoshi’s remark. “In that regard, I can only say I’m amateur,” she said. “I learned a little bit from Irisu- _san_.”

“Irisu…” Houtarou mulled over. In some ways, perhaps Irisu Fuyumi and Juumonji Kaho were acquainted during their high school years.

“Besides…this is an informal ceremony,” said Kaho. “A proper tea ceremony would be more elaborate.”

“But this is great,” Satoshi complimented Kaho on the tea ceremony. And he meant it.

“ _Arigatou arimasen_ ,” Kaho said to Satoshi in a polite but formal way.

All four guests, including Kaho, took their bowls, and took a sip of the warm tea.

“ _Kaho_ -san, you mentioned your mother was ill?” Eru inquired.

“I’m afraid she is,” Kaho answered. “She’s still bedridden.”

“My goodness,” said Eru, putting her hand to her chest, worried over her friend’s family situation. “I hope she can recover.

“It was not exactly fatal, thank goodness,” Kaho explained. “It seems that it was…a mild sort. But still…”

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” said Eru with great concern. “What about…what about your father?”

“He’s all right…though he was a bit…nauseous,” said Kaho.

Houtarou observed Kaho a little. She was all right, it seemed. If there was a food poisoning going on in her family, it was also likely she would have fallen victim to such plots.

“Does it have to do with the food poisoning?” the young man inquired.

“ _Hai_ ,” Kaho answered simply.

“If you don’t mind me asking…how is it that you and your father are still all right?” asked Houtarou.

“Well…” Kaho proceeded to answer. “Yesterday, I was very picky with the way Mother prepared the rice. I didn’t want to eat.”

“Why not?” asked Eru.

“The rice tasted dry,” Kaho replied. “Of course…Mother only tasted a bit. Father…he felt the same way, too. Only…he felt a gag reflex coming, so he spat out the majority of the rice. He couldn’t stand it. Mother could tell Father didn’t like it, so it made her sad. When she when she asked me…I felt the same way, too. Mother said it would be all right if I didn’t bother to eat it, since the rice so was dry, anyway.

“Anyway…Mother felt a bit nauseous, as did I,” Kaho finished.

“How long were you taken ill?” Houtarou inquired.

“I think it was…for about two days. I got a little better after that. That was some weeks ago.”

Houtarou said and asked no more; but internally he was adding up some pieces in his mind. The illness of Kaho’s mother, it seemed, was more severe than that which Kaho and her father had gone through.

“Perhaps it was some kind of food poisoning that became more potent the more a poisoned substance was consumed,” Houtarou made a surmise he thought was within plausibility.

“Food poisoning?” a shocked Mayaka cried, recoiling in fear.

“It is quite likely, I think,” said Houtarou.

“But at varying levels?” asked Mayaka. “Does such a poison possibly exist?”

“It is quite possible,” said Satoshi, and he proceeded to rattle off the names of many chemicals associated with most poisons that Houtarou could barely remember them all.

“I…I think I may have had gone through a more potent form of this illness,” said Eru. “It almost killed me.”

Now Houtarou felt under pressure to solve the case as much as he could…and soon.

“Would you know of anyone named Hayashi?” asked Houtarou.

“I…my family may have come across that name,” said Kaho.

“Houtarou- _kun_ , tell her all you know,” Eru exhorted him in desperation.

“A few days ago…Eru told me about troubles with her family’s rice shipment,” said Houtarou.

“ _Hai_!” Eru exclaimed. “I had suspected something was…irregular…about the schedule of our shipment. Then after _okaasan_ and I had made some rice cakes to serve to our guests…we started feeling sick.”

Kaho eyed Eru with great skepticism. “ _Demo_ …it seems you’re trying to make a connection between two circumstances that seem far apart,” she said.

“It does seem like a weird connection,” remarked Satoshi. “First an irregular shipping schedule, then a poison plot.”

“We have seen the later details for yourself,” huffed Houtarou. “Starting with my visit to the Kobayashi Lab to have rice samples investigated…and visiting Nakahama Industries to discover that there was a switching of rice bag labels.”

“Switching?” asked Mayaka and Eru together.

“ _Hai_.”

“I also did some of my homework,” said Satoshi. “And if I have made connections properly, there are some disturbing revelations about this suspected rival family.”

“Go on,” Houtarou pressed his friend.

“Well…his name is Hayashi Hideki- _san_. Accordingly, he was a young man who served in the _Kempetei_ during the Second World War.”

The _Kempeitei_ was the branch of military police in the Imperial Japanese Army. Its origins went beyond the Second World War, but not beyond the Meiji era. Judging by the confused, unsettled looks of Kaho and the four former members of the Classics Club, even bringing up that former vestige of the Japanese Empire would carry some semblance of emotional torture. The history of the _Kempeitei_ was often left out of discussion in school history, and what more that Satoshi had to say about it could leave a reason.

“The _Kempeitei_ were a despised group in the Imperial Army by many people during the Second World War,” said Satoshi. “Hayashi was in his mid-twenties when he served, and he was stationed in the Gifu Prefecture, in the 5 th Branch.”

His face then turned to Eru. “Eru…you’re pale,” Satoshi observed.

Eru looked at Satoshi. “What?” she asked. “Oh…”

“I take it that the history of the _Kempetei_ affects you,” Satoshi observed.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru. “You see…my uncle told my how is father was arrested.”

Houtarou became wide-eyed. Eru’s uncle was Sekitani Jun. He, along with Mayaka and Satoshi, had helped Eru solved the case of her missing uncle several years ago, during their first year in high school.

“What for?” Houtarou asked.

“He was called “unpatriotic”…and was uncooperative with the authorities,” said Eru.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Satoshi. “They weren’t exactly the kind of people you rubbed the wrong way.”

“So what did he do that earned him the wrath of the _Kempetei_?” asked Satoshi.

“ _Ano_ …his family was keeping valuable silverware in the house…hidden. Those men…from what my uncle told me before…they came up to his house and demanded to know where it was, saying it was related to the war effort. They raided the house…and my father saw one of those men with an elaborate silver platter…given to him and his wife on the day of their marriage.”

From the looks of things, this platter had much sentimental value to the family, hence the protesting.

“My uncle’s father said they could take them all, but he pleaded the soldiers to let him and his family keep that one,” Eru continued. “When one of the men refused…he became incensed, and dared to defy them, even blocking their way. In response, they beat him and took him away.”

The rest of the guests, including Kaho, felt sober over this sad story.

“ _Chotto matte_ ,” said Houtarou.

Eru looked up, as did Kaho. It was considered impolite to use any informal forms of speech in the presence of someone he was hardly acquainted with, no less one that never included a _kudasai_. The two young women cast looks of disapproval at Houtarou, who, noticing their cold gazes, recoiled back to his seat.

“ _Sumimasen_ ,” said Houtarou, with a bow, before raising himself. “As I was about to say…many of the men would have been drafted into the Imperial Army,” he continued. “How would Sekitani Satoshi have stayed home?”

“Who know?” asked Satoshi. “Maybe Sekitani Satoshi had an exemption.”

“He did,” Eru confirmed. “My uncle’s father…he had a bad leg.”

Mayaka became astonished. This was something about Eru’s family history she had never known before. “A bad leg?” she asked, shocked. “How?”

“An accident,” said Eru. “A large log fell on his leg when he was doing woodcutting.”

 _Why had I never known this before_ ? Mayaka asked herself.

“My uncle’s father was not released until 1945,” said Eru.

“…The same year when the _Kempeitei_ was disbanded…and disarmed,” added Satoshi. “We’re talking about the units focused exclusively on homeland security.”

“What became of Hayashi- _san_?” asked Houtarou curiously.

“I have very little to tell you,” asked Kaho. “Other than that he is still a fairly wealthy man. Perhaps not as rich as the Chitanda family…”

“The given name, Hideaki, of course, is rather appropriate, seeing how he would use unscrupulous means to take advantage of an opportunity,” said Satoshi, before turning to Houtarou. “Admit it, Houtarou,” he teased the young man. “The logic of your mind must coincide with how apropos the name is to a man of poor ethical behavior.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Houtarou with a sigh, though he said his piece mostly to satisfy Satoshi. He then turned to Kaho.

“Juumonji- _san_ ,” Houtarou got her attention. “Where does Hayashi- _san_ come into this mess?”

“Well…given his reputation, it would hardly be surprising if he was behind the poison plots,” said Kaho.

Houtarou suspected that pinpointing an elaborate plot to one man would be too simple. “Is it possible this Hayashi- _san_ would have accomplices?” he asked.

“Well…the Hayashi family had a business specialist: Shimizu- _san_ ,” said Kaho.

“But what would a business specialist have to do with a poison plot?” asked Houtarou.

Kaho shook her head.

“Perhaps he got a formula…and some advice from an expert poisoner,” Satoshi surmised. “Of course, that’s only a surmise.”

 _Expert poisoner_ . It was not out of plausibility that a businessman could seek advice on this matter. _Chitanda-san will have hired a private investigator. Maybe I can have that investigator look into this matter._

“But that still leaves the question of how he concocted a formula that poisons people the more each substance is consumed,” said Houtarou.

“Do you think we should find out who sold the poison to Shimizu- _san_?” asked Satoshi.

“I would be tempted to,” said Houtarou. “But I think we should pay a visit to Hayashi- _san_. From what Juumonji- _san_ has said, Hayashi- _san_ is a prime suspect. _I’m_ more interested in his motives.”

“ _Matte kudasai_ ,” Satoshi stopped him. “You mentioned that Chitanda- _san_ is hiring a private investigator. Maybe we should convey this information to the investigator, too.”

Houtarou had to give this matter some thought. It would be logical to do this, as this would be information that the investigator would be interested in.

 _No,_ Houtarou thought to himself. _I need him to investigate the poison. Besides…we should be able to find ways to exploit this Hayashi-san. We will need him to compensate the Chitanda family…without having him hauled off to jail. If we can put him in a position of ease, he would be willing to tell us all he can._

“Chitanda- _san_ has commissioned an investigator to find out more on the poisonings,” said Houtarou. “Funny thing, though; the investigator happens to be the father of a young lady, Sunohara Kanae- _san_ , who supervises me at Kamiyama Library.”

“What?” a surprised Mayaka spat out. “Chitanda- _san_? Having many connections? You don’t suppose…he’s got many more connections than we know?”

“Perhaps,” said Houtarou. “But he’s trying to keep the matter discreet.”

“You don’t suppose that the young lady is trying to spy on you?” asked Satoshi.

“Stop trying to bring outlandish conspiracy theories into this discussion!” Houtarou snapped.

“I spoke in jest,” said Satoshi, making a shrug of his hands. “But Houtarou, the conspiracy theories arising from this discussion _are_ outlandish.”

“But they have an element of plausibility,” said Houtarou. “The young lady spying does not. I know Sunohara Kanae- _san_ well enough.”

“So you think,” said Satoshi.

“Back to the investigation,” Houtarou said right away with a sigh, ignoring Satoshi’s remark. “Poisoning is out of my expertise. But _we_ can handle Hayashi- _san_.”

Satoshi turned to Houtarou. “ _Chotto matte_ ,” he scolded his friend. “Who’s ‘we’?”

“Presumably all four of us,” said Houtarou. “All of us need to learn additional details of the plot so we can make our own conclusions. Particularly Eru.”

“Your reasons are questionable,” said Satoshi. “Particularly when you bring Chitanda- _san_ along to visit Hayashi- _san_.”

“ _Doushite_?” asked Houtarou.

“You are going to lead Chitanda- _san_ into a lot of danger,” said Satoshi. “If something happens to Chitanda- _san_ , you may end up facing the wrath of her father. Bear these things well in mind, Houtarou, as they have helped you at University.”

Houtarou could not ignore his friend’s words, for these reasons. He made up his mind that he would not take Eru unless she asked. Houtarou turned his efforts to finding more about Hayashi’s accomplice, Shimizu.

“Juumonji- _san_ , can you tell us more about Shimizu- _san_?” asked Satoshi.

Kaho mentions that the family had a business specialist named Shimizu. According to her, Shimizu authorized a sizable payment to a suspicious company…for nonexistent services. That discovery was not made until a few days later; prior to that, Shimizu turned in his resignation.

“Why would he do that?” Houtarou inquired curiously.

“Perhaps…perhaps Shimizu- _san_ was afraid of getting caught in the middle of his scheme,” Kaho surmised. “It is possible he wanted to leave the shrine quickly before _otousan_ got wind of what he did.”

“And what did he do that earned Shimizu- _san_ the wrath of the law?” asked Satoshi. His loquacity, even done in earnest of inquiry, was too dramatic for Mayaka to take, including Houtarou. Eru seemed to be quite impressed.

“After some investigation, we discovered that Shimizu- _san_ that sizable payment to a suspicious business front,” said Kaho. “A front…run by the Yakuza.”

Eru and Mayaka recoiled in fright. The Yakuza were an unsavory group known for their involvement in organized crime. though some people could mixed feelings about their other side of providing aid to those in need.

“But with the Yakuza, though, some people have mixed feelings about regarding them as the plague,” said Satoshi. He was not far off; sometimes the Yakuza was known for providing aid to those in need.

“True,” said Houtarou. “But much of the time, their practices are rather…questionable.”

“You’re too nice about it!” Mayaka chided Houtarou. It seemed that the reputation of the Yakuza for engaging in extortions against businesses, and trafficking in drugs and guns seemed to outweigh any good side it purported to have; hence, associations with the Yakuza were largely frowned upon. “These people are bad news!” she cried. “They’re…violent!”

“Not all of them,” said Satoshi. “Some of their methods are a bit…subtle. Besides…we cannot necessarily conflate one form of questionable activities, like extortion, or trafficking of illegal merchandise, to the entire group,” said Satoshi “The Yakuza have specialties. I’m thinking that, judging from what we’ve heard about Shimizu- _san_ , he may come from a group specializing in…sabotage.”

Mayaka then turned to Satoshi. “How is it you know about this stuff?”

“I’m a database,” Satoshi said, with an open hand gesture.

“So what’s your entire point?” Houtarou asked Satoshi.

“I’m thinking that if Shimizu- _san_ may have come from a Yakuza group with some sort of interest in sabotaging the business welfare of rich, influential people,” said Satoshi. “But that’s merely my surmise.”

Even more frightening was the possibility of this Shimizu having connections with organized crime. The possibility intrigued Satoshi, however frightening it was. “Did you check his arms?” He asked.

Kaho shook her head. “I had no reason to,” she said. “He seemed like an ordinary man.”

“He probably may have many of them on his body,” Satoshi said, feeling a bit amused. “And he was hiding them.”

Mayaka gave Satoshi a shove, which startled him. “Mayaka, what was that for?” he cried.

“You’re not implying that Kaho- _san_ strip him down, are you?” Mayaka whispered with such disapproving force at Satoshi.

Satoshi was feeling quite nervous. “Well…whatever it was, perhaps that could explain why he wanted to leave so soon,” he said, anxious to change the subject. “Apparently, he was that clever.”

“Did he succeed?” asked Houtarou, referring to whatever the man had done to the Shrine.

“I’m not sure,” said Kaho. “All we can say is that he siphoned 400,000 yen to the Mikado.”

“Mikado?” Satoshi had a very quizzical look on his face. “You mean the Emperor of Japan?”

Kaho shook her head. “ _Iie_ ,” she said. “It’s the name of the front.”

“Oh,” said Satoshi. “Is that an idea of a joke?”

“What do you mean?” asked Mayaka curiously.

“ _Mikado_ is a title given to the Emperor of Japan,” Satoshi explained. “It’s like saying that the Emperor of Japan wanted to make several thousands of yen on the side.”

I wonder why anyone would give this front a particular name.”

“Do you think it for his own gain?” asked Houtarou. “For Shimizu, I mean?”

“I think so,” said Kaho. “But I don’t think he had an account of his own. All we know is that he forwarded money to the Mikado front. Beyond that, we have no idea of his motives.”

“Maybe he was promised something valuable,” Houtarou surmised. “I don’t think a business specialist like Shimizu would jeopardize a well-paid job to do something to do something so drastic, and…criminal.”

“You would think a guy like that would have his whole life ahead of him,” Satoshi remarked.

“Would you have any idea about the whereabouts of Shimizu- _san_?” asked Satoshi.

“ _Iie_ ,” said Kaho, shaking her head.

An idea emerged in Houtarou’s mind, but all the talking made for a distracting environment for a thinking man like him. He needed a secluded place in the house.

“Would you mind if I used the bathroom?” asked Houtarou.

“Not at all,” said Kaho calmly, pointing to the back hall of her house that joined the living room. Houtarou sat up from his seat as Satoshi winked back at Mayaka and Eru; Houtarou was not just going to use the bathroom. He was going to sit back and think.

Houtarou disappeared into the back hallway until he made a left to the bathroom; a room smaller than the office he had at Kamiyama Library.

He shut the bathroom door before leaning back on the door as he tried to come up with some sort of plausible connection with three elements he had learned about the case.

The food poisoning attempts in Eru’s family.

The financial siphoning in Kaho’s family.

And now, in connection with the financial siphoning…the Yakuza.

Could it be the Yakuza were behind all of these plots? Who was responsible for them? And now Houtarou, Satoshi, Mayaka, and Eru were making plans to visit a man named Hayashi. Perhaps that man, whoever he was, would be a main instrument in these plots of attempted poisoning and fraud.

It seemed too easy to make that conclusion, Houtarou thought. Maybe he was thinking of all those Sherlock Holmes stories that Satoshi was fond of; the kind of stories that pointed to one villain, only to discover it was someone else; someone far more sinister behind the scenes; someone thought of as insignificant. Maybe it was possible that Hayashi would be just a pawn, but who knew? Unless they heard that man’s story, the rest of finding out who was responsible was moot.

After using the toilet, Houtarou emerged from the bathroom before he came across his friends, and Kaho, who remained perfectly seated in the same place she had sat before.

He cleared his throat. “Now that I’ve thought about it, I think there is a connection between the food poisoning, the siphoning, and the Yakuza,” he said. “And I think Hayashi is our only lead.”

“You criticized me for suggesting a visit to this man,” Satoshi protested.

“At that time, I hardly knew,” said Houtarou.

“ _Ano…_ You can’t exactly blame Houtarou- _kun_ ,” said Eru, speaking on behalf of Houtarou. “He was concerned that a visit like this would be fraught with danger.”

Houtarou sat down on the tatami mat near Eru. He hardly said anything more, given that he debated over whether to take that decision. Satoshi seemed right about that man named Hayashi. Leading Eru into trouble was the last thing he wanted to have on his hands.

“Well, Chitanda- _san_ is still alive,” Houtarou suddenly heard Satoshi say. “I think your parents will be alive, too.”

“Fukube- _san_ , that’s a bit presumptuous to say!” Eru exclaimed. “You won’t know if…”

“Chitanda- _san_ , I was just trying to give Houtarou consoling words!” Satoshi exclaimed in protestation.

“Satoshi, I know that visiting Hayashi- _san_ is a little risky…but we have little choice,” said Houtarou.

Satoshi turned to face Houtarou. “You do realize you’re leading Eru into a lot of danger?” he asked. Mayaka perked up, finding Houtarou’s suggestion troubling, particularly to Eru.

“It is our only way we can learn more about who is behind those plots,” said Houtarou, before turning to Kaho, before he could change his mind. “Juumonji- _san_ , would you happen to know when Hayashi- _san_ stays at home?”

“Usually on Sundays,” said Kaho.

 _Perfect_ , thought Houtarou. _If we come at an unexpected time, he’ll be caught unaware._

“Would you have his address?”

“We should have it,” said Kaho. “We acquired some information on him when we interviewed Shimizu- _san_.”

Kaho excused herself and disappeared into the hall.

“Houtarou- _kun_ , I want to go with you,” said Eru.

“ _Demo…_ Chitanda- _san_ , are you sure?” Houtarou asked out of concern. “You’re not well enough…”

“ _Daijoubu_ ,” Eru assured him. “I’ll be fine. Besides…I need to know the history for myself. It is…it is the only way for me to attain closure.”

Mayaka, observing Eru’s behavior, widened her eyes. It seemed to mean that she wanted to be close to Houtarou.

Kaho emerged from the hall, with a paper detailing the address of the Hayashi residence. Houtarou took the paper.

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kempeitei: Paramilitary branch in the Imperial Japanese Army, responsible for order in the civilian realm. (See Wikipedia for more info: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kempeitai)
> 
> For Hayashi’s recollection of his career in the Kempeitei in a brutal confrontation with Sekitani Jun’s family, I used a reference from Letters from Iwo Jima. An officer, formerly in the Kempeitei, had to deal harshly with a family who kept a barking dog. The officer allowed the family to keep the dog, on the condition that the family prevent the dog from barking. When the dog barked, however, the other Kempeitei officer barged into the house and shot the dog without a second thought.
> 
> Japanese Naming Convention:
> 
> Surname: Given Name:  
> Juumonji Kaho
> 
> Hayashi Hideki  
> Shimizu Ibuki
> 
> Western Naming Convention:
> 
> Given Name: Surname:  
> Kaho Juumonji
> 
> Hideki Hayashi  
> Ibuki Shimizu
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Arigatou arimasen – Thank you very much
> 
> Chotto matte – Wait a little
> 
> Chotto kudasai – A little, please (variant of “Please wait”
> 
> Sumimasen – Excuse me
> 
> Matte Kudasai – Wait, please (more direct form)
> 
> Doushite? – Why?


	6. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 06

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

** EPISODE 06 **

Eru, Houtarou, Satoshi, and Mayaka arrived at the Hayashi residence. The house, two stories in height, stood on level ground. The house was modest in size, and was in the style of many buildings built back in the old days, resembling the houses built back in the days of the Meiji era. The house had black, shingled roofing, and had a roofed entrance, supported by two columns.

By his body language, Houtarou told the four that he would take the initiative in seeking entrance. An elaborate wooden stick inscribed with kanji characters, presumably the name of either the owner of the house, stood attached to the wall near the door. Houtarou observed these kanji characters; it carried the family name of Hayashi.

“ _Ano_ …Houtarou- _kun_ , what shall we do if this Hayashi- _san_ offers us refreshments?” asked Eru. She was not naïve about Hayashi; but she was afraid of deviating from her habit of observing proper protocol in the presence of hosts and visitors.

“ _Hai_ ,” Satoshi agreed with Eru. “He might have something up his sleeve, Houtarou.”

Houtarou took a deep breath; more of a way to prepare himself than a sigh. “We’ll observe good manners by accepting his refreshments, but we shall not taste them,” he said. “If he does press the matter, we’ll tell them we’ll be fine…before we cut to business.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru agreed, relieved to have advice from Houtarou on which to follow.

He pulled the cord to ring a bell, and upon letting the cord spring out of his hands, awaited the answer of either the house owner or a servant. Seconds later, a young man appeared.

“ _Ano…_ is this the house of Hayashi- _san_?” Houtarou inquired.

At first, the young man said nothing, before replying, “ _Hai_.”

“We are here on behalf of one of Prefecture’s influential landowners, Chitanda Tetsugo- _san_ ,” said Houtarou.

“Chitanda- _san_ …” the young man uttered. “Ah,” he said, upon stumbling upon the fact that the name seemed to ring a bell. “What did he send you for?”

Houtarou had to make up a reason that was at least close to the truth. “It’s…related to business,” he said. “We have questions about the rice.”

“Your name?” asked the young man.

“Oreki Houtarou _desu_ ,” he stated simply.

The young man did nothing for a moment. Then he stepped aside, inviting the four into the house. The four stepped inside.

 _Strange_ , thought Houtarou. _He never bothered to ask the rest of us who we were. He thinks I’m the leader of this group._

The interior of the house was modest, and buitt in the style of most traditional houses. Judging by the size of the interior, the house looked smaller in size compared to the Chitanda house. The ceiling was arranged in squares, and the floor was made entirely of polished wood, covered with tatami mats.

Standing on the tatami mats was a large rectangular _kotatsu_ , slightly higher as to resemble more of a western coffee table; a feature unusual to the young men and women present. At each length of the _kotatsu_ stood two rows of Japanese-style sofas, those sofas with long seats and relatively low but plushy backrests. Houtarou, Satoshi, and Mayaka could hardly recall Eru’s house having these kinds of sofas. Much of the time Eru and her family sat at a kotatsu in seiza position, or simply sat at table in the Western way.

At the left side of the room stood a large painting of a cherry blossom tree, which, of course, Eru found enchanting, were it not for her fear of encountering this mystery fellow behind the poisonings.

“The place looks friendly, but don’t let your guard down,” Houtarou warned everyone in the room. Eru’s fear came back again, making her see the house as unwelcome to her.

A gentleman in his elderly years, yet still relatively fit, emerged from the hall, much older than the four. Past his prime, he seemed to have gained more weight. The four young men and women immediately bowed to the gentleman. “ _Konnichiwa_ ,” they greeted him.

“ _Hajimemashite_ ,” the gentleman grunted in a casual way with a wave of his hand. He did not seem enthusiastic about greeting them, which made the four, particularly Eru and Mayaka, seem alarmed.

“He does not even take the time to greet all of us individually,” a nervous Eru confided to Mayaka in a low tone of voice. “It’s…bad manners.”

“That man is probably rude, as I can tell,” Mayaka huffed.

“ _Watashi wa_ Hayashi Hideki _desu_ ,” Hayashi said, introducing himself in a very deep voice. “Please…sit,” he commanded, pointing to the other row of sofas at the other side of the kotatsu, opposite of where he would sit.

The four young men and women took their seats promptly upon command. The seating arrangement was a bit unusual for Houtarou, Satoshi, Mayaka, and Eru, as they are used to sitting on tatami mats in seiza position.

“I’m an old man,” grunted Hayashi in a blunt manner. “Sitting on the floor…has been difficult…for me. The sofas will do fine.”

“I’ve never seen such elaborate, comfortable sofas,” Satoshi whispered to Houtarou. “Hayashi- _san_ seems to have been living a life of too much ease.”

A serving woman in a kimono emerged from the kitchen with refreshments in the form of green tea. Upon being offered tea, the four took the tea and their corresponding teacups, before the serving woman left the living room.

“So…what can I do for you?” Hayashi posed the question as a matter of courtesy.

Houtarou was hesitant to cut to the chase; he wanted to put Hayashi at ease that he could induce him to let down his guard. “We are here on behalf of Chitanda- _san_ ,” he said. “Our affair concerns problems were having with the rice.”

“What sort of problems?” Hayashi inquired.

“Chitanda- _san_ ’s supply of rice was tainted,” said Houtarou.

“Meaning that it was poisoned,” added Satoshi.

“Hmm…” Hayashi mused. “I wonder why Chitanda- _san_ couldn’t just stop by himself.” Being a bit of perceptive man, he noticed that even any of the four refrained from sipping the tea.

“The tea is not prepared for your liking?” asked Hayashi.

“We’re waiting for it to cool,” said Satoshi. Houtarou felt relieved he didn’t have to say anything, and he almost took Hayashi’s off-topic remark about the tea as a diversionary tactic. Houtarou himself would not be distracted.

“He…Chitanda- _san_ …is busy doing damage control…because someone tried to poison the rice supply,” the young man said. “We’ve done some investigation…and we think it’s _you_.”

At Houtarou’s direct accusation Hayashi brought his face to focus on the young man; narrowing his eyes with a laser-like focus just as intimidating as a tiger staring at its prey. Eru and Mayaka became frightened at this sight, afraid of what Hayashi would do next.

“I’m not Chitanda- _san_ ’s direct supplier,” Hayashi spoke out with confident retort. “And if you have come to insult me, I’ll tell him later that he should be more careful whom he deals business with,” The large man retorted with great calm that put a chill into his guests. “Making enemies with business partners…not a good habit…Oreki- _san_.”

Houtarou pretended to remain unfazed. “I could bring up that matter to the prefectural police,” he said. “It would seem pretty interesting for them to look at.”

Hayashi recoiled like a cornered animal as Houtarou cast a hard, steely glance at him. It was a threat made in the veneer of courtesy, which a young man had dared to carry out to an elder man. The others knew about the accusations leveled against Hayashi. Having the police involved in investigating him was the last thing he wanted.

The young ladies, but Eru, though cross with him, were struggling to contain her fright. Houtarou remained calm, and Satoshi was trying to calm the ladies.

Hayashi seemed to have little choice but to resign himself in cooperating with Houtarou.

“All right,” he was forced to admit out of great fear for his own skin. “I was involved. _Demo_ …the plan was to bring down the Chitanda family…not kill them.”

“ _Demo_ …the food poisoning…it almost killed me!” cried Eru, horrified over Hayashi’s indifference over the young woman’s near-death experience.

“If it was…it was someone else’s doing!” Hayashi was quick to protest. “The man under my employ…deviated from my orders!”

“Who then?” asked Houtarou.

“Shimizu Ibuki- _san_!” Hayashi answered quickly. “Someone else wanted to inflict the Chitanda family with food poisoning.”

“Tell us more about him,” demanded Houtarou.

“He was a low-level bookkeeper and finance specialist,” said Hayashi.

“Is he connected with the Yakuza?” Satoshi piped up right away.

Hayashi made an audible grunt. “The Yakuza…”

“I believe Kaho- _san_ mentioned that,” said Eru.

“Who?” Hayashi asked with curious mien.

“A friend of ours,” said Mayaka. “She works at the Arekusu Shrine. She mentioned that name and we presumed he worked there, too.”

Hayashi slumped on his couch. “I never heard back from Shimizu- _san_ when I issued orders to sabotage the rice supply. If he went there…”

Houtarou sensed that Hayashi was dodging questions. The young man decided to be more direct this time.

“Did you know of Shimizu- _san’_ s ties to the Yakuza when you employed him?” asked Houtarou.

Hayashi was cornered now. There was nowhere to beat around the bush. His livelihood hung on the balance.

“He did have ties,” Hayashi admitted.

Satoshi was pretty intrigued, as this seemed too strange and frightening to believe. “Did he have a tattoo?” he asked.

Hayashi made a nod of acknowledgement. Satoshi looked at the others in surprise. Even that mentioned frightened the young ladies. Mayaka could hardly understand why Satoshi seemed so intrigued by that. But their suspicions were now confirmed.

“ _Demo_ …an educated man like that…why would he have done that?” a confused Eru asked. It was within reason for her to make that inquiry because attaining some kind of university degree in a business field in preparation for any kind of gainful employment took a lot of work. A man like that would not just simply throw away his career in a respectable place of employment.

“But if he was a business specialist…how did he come to know anything about poisons?”

“It…doesn’t take much expertise,” said Hayashi. “He must have bought ingredients from the black market and was given a procedure on how to concoct it.”

“Hayashi- _san_ …you knew about Shimizu’s ties to the Yakuza. Why did you keep him?” asked Houtarou.

“Because I figured that of the many people at Kamiyama, he would have little trouble carrying out my orders.”

“As I said; unscrupulous,” Satoshi concluded. That man named Shimizu would have been quite the accomplice for someone like Hayashi.

“But I suspected that the local Yakuza had another plan in mind: deprive the Chitanda family of their only heir,” Hayashi elaborated. “Take the daughter out of commission…and the Chitanda family would be deprived of their only child who could carry on the family legacy.”

Something dawned on Houtarou’s mind. “We paid a visit to Nakahama Industries,” he said. “The plant manager, Ogawa- _san_ , received reports about tainted white rice. Would Shimizu- _san_ have had an accomplice within the company?”

Hayashi heaved a sigh. “As to that, I don’t know,” he said. “Though it would be reasonable to consider that. Shimizu had ties to the Yakuza; he could have had someone under his employ to tamper with rice shipments.”

 _Interesting,_ thought Houtarou. _Chitanda-san’s investigator Sunohara-san is working on that._ His mind debated again. _Maybe the information I brought up to Chitanda-san could coincide with what Hayashi-san is saying._

“ _Chotto matte_ …” Eru pleaded in desperation.

Houtarou and Satoshi looked at Eru. Eru was speaking to an elder in an informal manner, but she was still in fright, and she had something urgent to say.

“Kaho- _san_ said Shimizu- _san_ was a business specialist,” said Eru. “How would he know…about poisoning?”

Satoshi scratched his head. “That’s a curious question,” he remarked. “Maybe he asked someone.”

This revelation put poor Eru in fright. Someone tried to make an attempt on her life. Mayaka becomes frightened, too.

“ _Ano_ …” Satoshi began to interject. “You wouldn’t happen to know of Sekitani Satoshi, would you? I had been aware that you were part of the _Kempeitei_.”

Hayashi made an audible grunt that seemed to tell the others that he knew about him sometime, and that there was more to than just simply knowing his name.

“We once visited the house of Sekitani Satoshi,” said Hayashi. “As he was the head of his household…we placed him under arrest.”

At this, Eru became startled. “Was…was it reasons related to un-patriotism and un-cooperation?”

“ _Hai_ …”

Eru became downcast. The history was true, and she was now face-to-face with a man who was a former member of that brutal police force.

“Much of the time, we simply arrested anyone…for anything,” Hayashi added. “We booked suspects. There were records of someone by the name of…Sekitani Satoshi.”

“It…it all sounds pretty strange to believe,” said Satoshi.

Hayashi sighed. “Come with me,” he said simply, as he got up from the seat with a lot of effort. He led the four through a hall, sliding a door leading downstairs. Houtarou exchanged glances with Eru, Mayaka, and Satoshi, as if to warn them to be on their guard, lest they become trapped in any of Hayashi’s schemes.

He led the four to a basement room; a room filled with many articles of clothing, uniforms, some certain medals for some accomplishment he performed during the Second World War; perhaps nothing significant. There at the center of the room stood a hand-crafted wooden chest, resembling a great treasure chest one could come across as part of a furnishing dating back to the Meiji period. He has not opened this wooden chest in years. Hayashi unbolted the lock and opened the lid. Inside, over whatever lay inside of the chest, lay his _Kempetei_ uniform.

“I had some sentimental value over this uniform,” Hayashi said to himself. “But I did not want to make a prominent display of it.”

“Why not?” asked Houtarou.

“The repercussions against my family would have been bad,” said Hayashi.

“Figures,” said Satoshi. “Hardly a surprise at a time when the Japanese people are trying to forget all the terrible things done during the Second World War. But you seem to have been attached to this uniform.”

Satoshi looked around the room, observing some of the knickknacks Hayashi accumulated during his war career. Given the notoriety of the _Kempeitei_ , it seemed Hayashi hardly had any qualms about what he did to suffering people during the war. “It’s little wonder you are so unscrupulous with your business dealings,” he remarked.

“To tell you the truth…there were some things I felt I was not proud doing…but I did it anyway…because I thought it would save my country,” said Hayashi. “Now I am trying to save a business.”

“By tearing down one?” challenged a furious Houtarou.

Hayashi took a deep breath. “I was desperate,” he said. “My business was failing; Chitanda- _san_ had too much influence on the farmers. If I could but bring him down…just a little…”

“You…you have no shame!” Eru cried. “What did my father do to you?! What could you possibly have against him?!”

There was silence. Eru had a cross face; something she hardly manifested in her behavior.

“Chitanda- _san_ …,” Satoshi interjected. “I think Hayashi- _san_ answered your question.”

“Do you think it might have been envy?” asked a fearful Eru. The injustice of Hayashi’s legacy was too much to take, and Mayaka felt the same thing, except her face was sullen. What if Hayashi harbored resentful feelings against the Chitanda famly?

“Jealousy never crossed my mind,” said Hayashi simply. “What it was…involved strategic calculations.”

“Hayashi- _san_ may be unscrupulous, but from what we know, he was not directly responsible for sabotaging your family’s rice crops,” Satoshi said to Eru.

“But intent to harm, and intent to damage property…” said Houtarou.

It all seemed to make sense. For those things Hayashi could be held directly responsible.

“Eru,” said Houtarou. “Hayashi- _san_ is cornered now. We can render him blameless of involvement in exchange for two things: compensation for damages and the whereabouts of Shimizu.”

“ _Chotto_ …I’ll think about it,” said Hayashi.

Judging by the look on Hayashi’s face, Hayashi was trying to decline the offer…in a polite way. Or at least that was what Houtarou was thinking. But too much is at stake for the Chitanda family; the rice crops, and Eru’s life. Houtarou became filled with righteous anger; he would not take “No” for an answer; much less a “No” conveyed in a polite way.

“Then you will face charges!” Houtarou scolded him, with great finality.

“That’s curious,” Satoshi whispered to Mayaka. “Why would Hayashi- _san_ refuse such an offer?”

But the young women became amazed and afraid. For them, it was the first time that Houtarou had dared to confront a person much older than he was.

“In exchange for information on Shimizu, we will keep the matter under wraps…unless Chitanda- _san_ asks about it,” said Houtarou. 

“Eru…What do you think?” asked Houtarou

“ _Ano_ …” said a nervous Eru at a loss for words.

“Eru…Hayashi- _san_ …has nowhere to run,” said Houtarou. “He is willing to cooperate with us.”

“He has to cooperate, anyway, since he seems more interested in saving his own skin,” Satoshi remarked.

Eru was still overwhelmed. “I’ll have to take it up with my father…”

“Just agree with it for now…while we still have that Hayashi- _san_ on a leash,” Houtarou commanded Eru with great urgency. Under pressure, Eru made a nod.

“She agrees,” said Houtarou, having to spell it out lest Hayashi misunderstood.

“So…Hayashi- _san_ …where is Shimizu- _san_?”

“ _Ano_ …from what trails Shimizu- _san_ had left in his paperwork…he seemed to have business with Arekusu Shrine.”

“Arekusu Shrine…that’s Juumonji Kaho- _san_ ’s Shrine!” cried Eru.

“Business…hmm…” Satoshi mused. “Sounds like nefarious activity to me.”

“What kind of ‘business’?” Houtarou interrogated him rudely.

“I don’t know!” cried Hayashi. “Who knows?! Maybe it has something to do murder!”

“Murder? That’s impossible!” cried Mayaka. “It makes no sense! Why would a businessman want to do that kind of thing?! He’d get sent away…”

“I’m not sure!” cried a panicky Hayashi again. “If not murder…maybe he’d be up to some kind of activity requiring a little more…financial finesse. If he works for the Yakuza…perhaps the Yakuza are after some kind of activity involving money laundering. Or something related to stealing financial records. Or stealing customer records! Anything related to siphoning funds from another business! Who knows?! Whatever he’s doing…Shimizu- _san_ was promised a huge bonus by the Yakuza if he succeeded!”

“When?!” Houtarou raged. Hayashi mentions the current date. Urgently, Houtarou asks Eru to contact Juumonji Kaho, to tell her about an attempted plot.

“Eru…go with Satoshi and Mayaka to the Arekusu Shrine. Satoshi…you have a phone. Contact the prefectural police. Inform them there is a suspected plot to sabotage the Shrine. Tell them to look for a man named Shimizu.”

“Shimizu Ibuki- _san_ ,” said Hayashi.

“…Shimizu Ibuku- _san_ ,” Houtarou added.

“ _Hai,”_ Satoshi acknowledged right away. He, Mayaka, and Eru left the house.

Then Houtarou faced Hayashi, as if ready to take him on in a game of negotiation. “Now,” the young man challenged the older man. “Let’s start talking.”

 

* * *

 

Satoshi, Mayaka, and Eru reach the Arekusu Shrine, with everything in panic. The administration building, standing at the side of the shrine, was cordoned off by the prefectural police in their blue-collared uniforms and black vests, alongside marked cop cars with their red lights flashing. The prefectural police had responded, after all, but there was no way to know for sure whether Shimizu was caught.

Satoshi observed the building, and judging by the way it looked, it looked like a building for administration. Affairs related to business were conducted in that building.

The three approached the building. A policeman held up his hand.

“ _Ano…_ we’re with Juumonji- _san_ ,” Satoshi said right away.

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru added right away. “My friend is inside, too.”

The policeman studied the three for a bit. He moved out of the way, motioning them inside.

The inside of the Shrine’s office was rife with a flurry of panic as anxious visitors and personnel crowded around, waiting to hear the latest news about the incident. The three had to weave their way through.

Eru found Kaho in the lobby, stunned, yet for some reason managed to keep still. “Kaho _-san_ , _daijoubu desu ka_?” Eru asked in great urgency.

Kaho was stunned. “ _Chotto_ …everything’s in a panic now,” she said in trembling voice. Usually she was calm, at least on the outside.

Eru looked around, anxious over what was going on in the lobby“Your father,” she said. “He seems to be all right.”

“He may be a little nauseous in the head,” said Kaho. “But he can still get up. He took some persuading, though. When Fukube- _san_ mentioned that man named Shimizu and his involvement in the plot, he started contacting the police, too.”

He became completely startled the moment he heard about a plot against Arekusu Shrine. But he became surprised that the police started sweeping the Shrine.”

Meanwhile, Satoshi approached Kaho’s father. After conveying the traditional greeting, he got down to business.

“Juumonji- _san_ , we had word that your shrine was about to be compromised,” said Satoshi.

Kaho’s father was troubled, and his face reflected it. “ _Hai_ ,” he affirmed in a gruff voice. “As it turns out, we had a lot of funds siphoned out of the business account. But what is worse…our donors had their private information compromised.” He shook his head in despair. “I’m going to have a lot of words with the shrine’s donors. The sooner I exercise damage control, the better.”

“Juumonji- _san_ …did you have anyone working in the shrine named Shimizu- _san_?” Satoshi inquired the man.

“I heard about the name,” said Kaho’s father. “It turned out he escaped again. I gave whatever details I could to the prefectural police. Shimizu- _san_ will run…but they know about him now.”

Satoshi made a glum face…

“ _Demo_ …Fukube- _san_ …it would have been a lot worse if you had not warned us,” said Kaho’s father. The three looked at him, for even Kaho’s father still could put affairs in perspective. “I think the moment we were warned, we started making inquiries to our employees. Shimizu- _san_ by that point was alerted to what was going on…and that made him bolt. If we had not had much warning, the entire account would have been squeezed dry.”

“Oh…well, it was nothing,” said a nervous Satoshi.

“Don’t say it was nothing!” Kaho’s father cried out him in a stern manner. More than ever, he became quite passionate about giving credit where credit was due, especially if the services rendered made a huge difference in his life. “We would have been completely broke if it were not for us being alert.”

But Satoshi felt a little guilty about being proclaimed as the one who came up with the conclusions on his own. Eru and Mayaka were involved, and Houtarou was leading the group. “Besides…Mayaka, Chitanda- _san_ and Houtarou was involved, not just me,” he added.

“Ah,” said Kaho’s father, seeing that Satoshi wanted to give credit where credit was due. “Houtarou? You mean…Oreki Houtarou- _san_? Where is he?”

“On business,” said Satoshi, leaving the answer intentionally vague.

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” said Kaho’s father. “Well, please accept my gratitude and convey mine to Oreki- _san_. I must go now to address donor concerns.” And with a bow, he took leave of the three as the group bowed in turn.

Satoshi pulled out his phone. He looked up Houtarou’s number, and then dialed it.

****

* * *

  

Houtarou remained in the living room with Hayashi. So far, nothing else had happened, other than for Hayashi remaining still where he was, never budging even an inch from the sofa where he sat during the entire interrogation.

Suddenly, Houtarou’s mobile phone began to ring. From his caller ID, he was able to identify who was calling at this hour.

“Satoshi?” he asked.

“Houtarou…I talked with Juumonji- _san_ ,” said Satoshi over the phone. “Hayashi- _san_ was right, after all. The shrine had someone working for them, after all. Shimizu.”

Houtarou was relieved that at least Hayashi had kept his word about the whereabouts of this mystery man. “Have the police caught him?”

“Not from what Juumonji- _san_ told me,” said Satoshi. “But Arekusu Shrine was hit hard. Juumonji- _san_ had funds siphoned out of his business account, and the financial records of the Shrine’s donors was stolen.”

Houtarou jumped in shock. “That’s serious…”

“Not all funds were siphoned, though,” Satoshi was quick to add. “But still…how is Hayashi- _san_?”

“He’s willing to cooperate,” said Houtarou.

“Cooperate? That’s good news. Are you going to tell Chitanda- _san_ what went on? He’ll want some answers.”

Houtarou felt stumped over this suggestion. If he left out key information to Eru’s father, there would be such deep rift between him and the Chitanda family capable of separating him from them forever, which he desperately wanted to avoid. He suspected that Eru’s father would be deeply unhappy that he kept crucial information from him. He would have some explaining to do.

“I’ll get to it,” said Houtarou. “ _Arigatou_.”

“Take care, Houtarou. And by the way…Juumonji- _san_ conveys his gratitude to you.”

Houtarou heard a click on his phone, followed by a dial tone. Houtarou dialed a number, with great trepidation. . He would contact Eru’s father.

“ _Ano_ …Chitanda- _san_ …we found the culprit.”

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kempeitei: Paramilitary branch in the Imperial Japanese Army, responsible for order in the civilian realm. (See Wikipedia for more info: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kempeitai)
> 
> For Hayashi’s recollection of his career in the Kempeitei in a brutal confrontation with Sekitani Jun’s family, I used a reference from Letters from Iwo Jima. An officer, formerly in the Kempeitei, had to deal harshly with a family who kept a barking dog. The officer allowed the family to keep the dog, on the condition that the family prevent the dog from barking. When the dog barked, however, the other Kempeitei officer barged into the house and shot the dog without a second thought.
> 
> Japanese Naming Convention:
> 
> Surname: Given Name:
> 
> Hayashi Hideki  
> Shimizu Ibuki
> 
> Western Naming Convention:
> 
> Given Name: Surname:  
> Hideki Hayashi  
> Ibuki Shimizu
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)


	7. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 07

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

** EPISODE 07 **

The House of Chitanda…

Chitanda Tetsugo sat behind the desk of his office. Gathered before him were Houtarou and Eru, along with Satoshi and Mayaka. Tetsugo shook his head, with great disapproval, over the actions that Houtarou took in solving this awful mystery.

“This…this is not good,” he said. “I was never informed soon about who the culprit was. Investigator Sunohara- _san_ would have been able to make use of this information.”

“ _Otousan_ ,” Eru piped up nervously. Nervous in front of her father, like a fearful child she put her clasped hands close to her chest. “ _Ano…_ Houtarou- _kun_ was doing the best he could…”

“I’m not questioning that,” Tetsugo interrupted his daughter. “I knew about the culprit _only_ after there was a plot to sabotage the Arekusu Shrine. If Investigator Sunohara- _san_ was informed, we could have stopped the sabotage earlier.”

Houtarou straightened himself, looking Chitanda Tetsugo in the eye. _How does Chitanda-san even presume there is a guarantee that all would go well if things were done is way?_ He had brooked no argument with Hayashi, but he felt a thrill over challenging a superior, even if such a challenge was made not outright.

But Eru gave Houtarou a nudge and a look that told him to exercise courtesy in front of her father. After all the favors her family did for Houtarou while he was at university, any form of rebellion could only be seen by the Chitanda family as a form of ungratefulness. The young man relaxed, seeing that he found himself getting carried away by urges of defiance; urges that could compromise his relationship with Eru and her family.

“Chitanda- _san_ …you asked me if I could, to the best of my ability, investigate who was behind the food poisonings,” Houtarou said.

Chitanda Tetsugo made an affirmative grunt. He was the one who implored Houtarou to do his part in investigating the food poisonings. Houtarou’s reminder of his role in the investigations did not seem to satisfy Tetsugo. Tetsugo felt like he was left out of the loop.

“That still leaves the question of why you withheld information about Hayashi- _san_ ,” said Chitanda Tetsugo with a frown. “And bringing Eru with you to the house of that man…what on earth were you thinking?!”

“I insisted!” Eru cried right away.

“Then it was poor judgment on your part, Eru,” Tetsugo was quick to point out. “And for Oreki- _san_ to encourage it…what was in there that would make Eru go with you?”

“Well…There was some interesting history on Hayashi,” said Satoshi. “He was part of the _Kempetei_.”

Tetsugo’s eyes widened in surprise. “The… _Kempetei_? What’s all this strange stuff I am hearing?”

“It was all related to my uncle’s history,” said Eru.

“Whether all this history of the Second World War was worth all this danger…” Chitanda Tetsugo said to himself. “I’ll find out later,” he said aloud. “I wanted you to keep me in the loop, Oreki- _san_. Why did you reveal this information to me only later?”

“I…well…we had gained leverage against Hayashi- _san_ ,” said Houtarou.

Chitanda Tetsugo became curious. “Leverage?” he asked. “How?”

“By threatening to turn him over to the prefectural police,” Houtarou answered promptly.

“He seemed only interested in saving his own skin,” added Satoshi.

“Given what he did…he should have been turned over to the police,” Tetsugo seethed with righteous anger. “To let such an unscrupulous man like that get away with such crimes…especially those against my family…”

There was silence. Houtarou would have to play the precarious part of diplomacy with great care; a protective father filled with justified anger was on the verge of suspecting that Houtarou was courting danger around his daughter.

“Hayashi- _san_ has already been intimidated into complying with our demands,” said Houtarou. “Besides…Hayashi- _san_ , in his fear, was quick to admit that he had an accomplice; one who had different plans in mind.”

“An accomplice? Explain! What was he?!” demanded Tetsugo.

“A bookkeeper and finance specialist,” said Houtarou.

“But how would he have been a poison expert?” asked Tetsugo.

Houtarou shrugged his shoulders, as he felt that the explanation would parrot Satoshi’s. “He probably would have had a formula,” he said.

Chitanda Tetsugo shook his head. “Continue,” he said.

“Hayashi- _san_ ’s plan was to disrupt your family life by making them ill, but not kill them,” Houtarou explained. “The accomplice had a different objective, which was even worse. From what we had seen when Eru came down with the food poisoning…it nearly proved fatal to her. If the case was so…then the accomplice’s plan would involve killing her…and possibly the others…but especially Eru.”

“That _bastard_!” cried Tetsugo. “To keep a man like that under his employ! By the _kami_ , why?!” he lamented out loud in anger. “What power of the _youma_ could possess an accomplice to commit such an atrocity?!”

“If we’re talking about demonic possession, a _youma_ would have to possess an entire group responsible,” Satoshi pointed out, as the _youma_ were his country’s mythical demons.

“Satoshi…” Houtarou seethed over his friend’s seemingly trivial remark.

“I’m just throwing it out there,” said Satoshi, making a shrug with his shoulders and hands. “Shimizu- _san_ had ties to the Yakuza, as it turned out.”

“Satoshi is right,” said Houtarou, struggling to brush off his friend’s triviality of demonic possession. “If that were the case…it seems that the Yakuza may have wanted the only heir to the Chitanda family business…dead.”

Chitanda Tetsugo shook his head, afraid of what disturbing things he was hearing, but he was confused over the poisoning. “How did Hayashi- _san_ ’s accomplice manage to poison our rice?”

“ _That_ is where Houtarou’s visit to Nakahama Industries comes in,” Satoshi jumped in.

Houtarou made a nod. “We had checked the company’s shipping manifest,” he said. “A few days ago…when I said that if you were to commission a private investigator to look into this matter, I asked if you could have him focus at the shipping records of Nakahama Industries. The key word being ‘focus’, as opposed to ‘look’.”

Chitanda Tetsugo scratched his head in confusion. “Why this distinction between two words?” he asked.

Houtarou proceeded to explain. “’Looking’ would only involve a preliminary viewing of the material. ‘Focusing’ would involve intense concentration on viewing the material. I wanted you to have the investigator gather as much as he could from the company records.”

“Which he did,” said Tetsugo. “Investigator Sunohara- _san_ had deduced that there were…well, there was one suspicious employee involved in the labeling process.”

“Has he admitted wrongdoing?” asked Satoshi.

“The employee, you mean? Uncertain,” said Tetsugo. “Though there were strong accusations made by Inspector Sunohara- _san_ against him.

 _Under duress_ , thought Houtarou. _Nevertheless, that confirms what Hayashi-san was saying about Shimizu-san having an accomplice in the company_.

“There is more,” Houtarou began to add. “The interesting part was that Hayashi- _san_ wanted to reclaim personal honor. Even under duress…he admitted his knowledge about what Shimizu was up to. That plot to sabotage Arekusu Shrine? Shimizu- _san_ was involved. Immediately I had Satoshi call the prefectural police, and sent Ibara- _san_ and Eru, along with Satoshi, to check on Juumonji Kaho- _san_. While that happened…I was finalizing a deal with Hayashi- _san_.”

Chitanda Tetsugo heaved an upset sigh. He figured that he should at least be a little grateful that Houtarou had assumed control of the situation as best as he could. But he still could not get over worrying why Houtarou never kept him up to date.

“You were supposed to keep me in the loop,” said Tetsugo. He had not mentioned it before, but there was an implicit assumption that Houtarou would be honest enough not to leave important things out pertaining to this week’s events.

Houtarou had to think hard. _Perhaps he if knew what was going on, Investigator Sunohara-san would have been involved, bringing the police to this house, and making Hayashi-san run. And we would never get Hayashi to do what we wanted him to do_ .

Then an idea came to mind.

“Chitanda- _san_ …if we informed you right away, by obligation, you would have had to inform Investigator Sunohara- _san_ …lest you were found out that in withholding information you knew you had, you would have been complicit in a web of crime. If you informed Investigator Sunohara- _san_ …he would have shown up…possibly with the prefectural police. Our negotiations with Hayashi- _san_ were banking on the fact that we would not bring in the police. If he, or the police showed up, Hayashi would make a run for his life, sensing that we betrayed him.”

Chitanda Tetsugo thought hard about this…

“Your plans were questionable,” he said. “But…well…”

“Having a modicum of ignorance would have been preferable than having full knowledge of the situation… _and_ being complicit in a web of crime,” Satoshi concluded.

Tetsugo heaved a sigh, as if he was implicitly in agreement with Satoshi’s conclusion.

Tetsugo sat back in his leather armchair. “I think I have heard all I needed to hear,” he said. “You may all take your leave…except Eru.”

Eru was surprised and scared. “ _O…Otousan_?”

“I must have a talk with you.”

Eru hung her head. Houtarou became perplexed and frustrated. Why was her father treating her, and him, in this way?

But in observing Eru, but more than that it was a sense of shame.

He decided to say nothing, though, sensing that his relationship with the family was hanging by a thread.

“ _Hai_.” Eru took a bow in Houtarou’s presence. _“Gomen ne_ , Houtarou- _kun_ ,” she said softly. “I cannot join with the others.”

Houtarou became downcast, for he was beginning to feel sorry for Eru. The young woman was hoping she could join her friends, particularly with Houtarou. The joy of victory over the threat of sickness and death became tempered by the questionable things Houtarou did when he tried to solve the case. To be prohibited, even for a time, from enjoying the victory over the threat of sickness and death because of what she thought was a misunderstanding between her and her father over Houtarou made her feel a bit despondent, though such despondency was supplanted by fear; a fear of never being able to speak to the young man again, much less spend time with him.

Houtarou felt unhappy over Tetsugo’s decision to detain Eru. Finding no other recourse, and deciding to take Eru’s implicit instructions not to interfere with family affairs, he took his leave from the Chitanda household, along with Satoshi and Mayaka. When they left the room, Eru shut the door.

“Houtarou…there’s little we can do on our end,” said Satoshi. “The prefectural police will go after him.”

“That is the hope,” said Houtarou.

“We’ve practically given them everything they need to look for that criminal,” said Satoshi. “Come on. I’m getting hungry.”

“Where are we going?” asked Mayaka.

“To the Golden Time Café,” said Satoshi.

Mayaka made a face. “That one?” she asked.

“What’s wrong?” asked Houtarou.

“It has bad memories for Ibara- _san_ ,” said Satoshi. “I was rejected by her.”

“You sure seem proud about that,” said Mayaka with a cynical tone of voice.

“I get over it sometimes,” said Satoshi. It seemed like a tactless remark, especially in front of Mayaka. But when Houtarou observed his face, it regressed to a sigh of despair. Even the way Satoshi spoke of that past circumstance, in the passive voice, told Houtarou that his just-mentioned rejection was still an event that cut into himself that Satoshi would convey his painful moment in a fearful way.

“My stomach is growling right now,” said Houtarou. “And the Golden Time Café is near walking distance. Let’s just go there.”

“Of course,” Satoshi decided to oblige, making an attempt to overcome what bad memories the place might have had for him.

Mayaka heaved a sigh. “Fine,” she said simply.

 

* * *

  

Houtarou, Satoshi, and Mayaka stayed at the local restaurant, the Golden Time Café, where the waitresses wore maid outfits, and the cuisine included American fare. Satoshi had once said that this Café was named due to the presence of young couples enjoying an ideal time.

“We _did_ it!” Satoshi exclaimed, feeling greatly relieved over besting the adversaries of the Chitanda family. “We got through the case. Some things may not have gone well as we liked…but…we survived.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Mayaka was quick to agree.

“Though it should be Houtarou who gets most of the credit, for maneuvering negotiations with Hayashi- _san_ ,” Satoshi added.

“Well, you and Chii- _chan_ and me…we had a role in trying to warn Kaho- _san_ ’s father about the plot to sabotage Arekusu Shrine,” Mayaka countered with passionate intensity. “Our roles shouldn’t be taken so lightly, you know.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Satoshi agreed. “But Houtarou had to wheedle the answers out of Hayashi- _san_ , or we would not have known about the sabotage at all.”

Mayaka turned to Houtarou, who seemed silent and morose. “Oreki- _san_ , _daijoubou_?” she asked.

A pretty young waitress in a maid outfit with her hair pinned up in a bun, decorated by a lacy headband, approached them. “ _Minna-san_ , _konnichiwa_ ,” she greeted the four with a cheerful smile.

“We’re all fine,” said Satoshi. “Save for Houtarou, of course. His girlfriend is unable to join him.”

“ _Ahh…Gomen nasai_ ,” said the waitress, having sympathy for Houtarou.

 _Satoshi, don’t you ever tell everyone how I’m really feeling right now! Especially if it involves Eru!_ Houtarou seethed over his friend bringing what was unnecessary attention to personal feelings. In response to seeing Houtarou’s misery, Mayaka with her elbow gave a jab to Satoshi.

“Anyway, have you thought about what you want to order?” asked the waitress.

“ _Hai_ ,” replied Satoshi right away. In truth he was totally unprepared to make his order right away, so with the limited amount of time he had, as if he was under time pressure for a serious exam, he browsed through the menu. Because the restaurant offered a variety of American cuisine, he came upon something he could handle.

“I’ll take a hamburger…and a handful of potato fries for a change,” said Satoshi.

“Of course,” the waitress acknowledged.

Mayaka tried to pronounce the words properly, and she was curious why Satoshi would go with this cuisine right away. “I had one while I was visiting New York,” said Satoshi.

“I’ll take soba noodles, too, and some _onigiri_ ,” said Mayaka.

Satoshi then turned to Houtarou. “What about you?” Satoshi asked.

Houtarou became suddenly alert. He, on the other hand, decided to order something familiar. “I’ll take soba noodles and _kaarage_ ,” he said, desiring some fried fare for a change. A strong contrast to Satoshi, if Houtarou ever saw one himself.

The waitress jotted down the orders, and took the menus.

“About the Chitanda family…,” he said. “I’m afraid I may have…compromised the relationship.”

“I think you’re more concerned with Chitanda Eru- _san_ ,” said Satoshi.

“I think so,” said Houtarou.

“I think everything will sort itself out,” said Satoshi.

“That is a little presumptuous to say, Satoshi,” said Mayaka. “The Chitanda family helped him during his University years. Compromising his connection to a wealthy family…maybe the only family he knew? It could devastate him! And him being in love with Chii- _chan_ …”

“I think…it would be a little devastating,” said Houtarou.

“A little?” Mayaka burst out, indignant that Houtarou would take what she perceived as a blasé attitude over how Eru was feeling right now. “How can you say that?! Don’t you see that Eru is growing fonder of you? What will that do to her if you started taking an attitude of ‘I-don’t-care’ over your relationship with the Chitanda family, which is hanging on a thread right now?!”

Satoshi tried to cut into the tumultuous conversation. “Maya- _chan_ , _daijoubou desu_ ,” he exhorted the young woman, trying to calm her down as he put his hands on her shoulder. This time, Mayaka remained seated as another waitress looked over to see what the commotion was; all of which made Houtarou wonder if Golden Time Café possessed a remnant of bad memories that possessed Satoshi’s and Mayaka’s minds. _An ironic name for this place, considering the history Satoshi and Ibara-san_ , he thought.

Satoshi turned his attention to Mayaka. “I think that at this time, Mayaka, Houtarou’s answers to your questions are a little guarded right now,” he said. “Right now he is too hesitant to admit he is in love; or could be.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh, noting that Satoshi had a tendency to drag out into the open things that he preferred to keep quiet. But he let it slide, because he knew in his heart that what Satoshi was saying was beginning to seem true.

“Anyway,” Satoshi continued, his attention now on Houtarou. “You were at Hayashi- _san_ ’s house while we were at the Arekusu Shrine. What happened in your case? How exactly did the negotiations with Hayashi- _san_ go?”

Because Satoshi and Mayaka were left out of the loop during the initial part of the investigation, Houtarou has to relate all the details to his friends. He would relate his findings to Eru at a later time, assuming she had settled things with her father.

 

* * *

 

The house of Chitanda…

Chitanda Tetsugo sat back at his chair. Then he rose.

“Eru,” he said. “This…Oreki- _san_ …I’m afraid of what he might turn into.”

Eru felt worried.

“It’s about his character, isn’t it, _Otousan_?” she asked, her head hanging as if she felt guilty about having such high aspirations for a young man of questionable character. At this, Chitanda Tetsugo made a single nod.

“It seems…he thinks the ends can justify the means,” said Tetsugo. “For a man to hold to something like that…in the moral sense, it is quite troubling.”

“I know,” said Eru. “ _Demo…Otousan_ …why did you help him, then? All that about helping him find a job at Kobe…and at Kamiyama Library…what was it for?”

“I began to see in him…someone with prospects,” said Tetsugo. “One who would be reliable if he were in your life.”

“What about now?” asked Eru.

Her father stared into the end of his office.

“ _Otousan_ …” said Eru. “Houtarou- _kun_ …what he did…he did it for us. He did it for me, too. He never even asked for payment. All he ever wanted…in turn…was…”

She seemed to have a keen awareness for the young man’s character. Often Houtarou used his head, but even he had to have a heart; otherwise he would not have gone through so much trouble.

“I wish to hear it from Houtarou- _kun_ himself,” said Eru.

 

* * *

 

Evening…

Back at his apartment, while his sister Tomoe busied herself with the housework, Houtarou turned on his flat-screen television; perhaps a reflection of his laziness when he saw her do the housework and hardly bothered to offer help. For Houtarou, he had a purpose with turning on the television: to await any news of Shimizu.

There was nothing much of interest to watch on television, much less to listen. About two hours had passed, as Houtarou occupied his time with preparing a frozen dinner he had bought from a convenience store. He finished his dinner, and so far, new news of Shimizu showed up.

Midnight was nearly coming. He shut off the television before he brushed his teeth and went to bed, drifting off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

The Next Day…

Houtarou woke up. Despite his attempt to shrug off his remaining sleepy condition, his anxiety over news for Shimizu still remained on his mind. He had to know what became of this man; it was part of internally solving the mystery of the poison plots, and finally putting the matter to rest.

He took a light shower and dried himself with a fresh towel that had been put in by Tomoe. Feeling little need to have breakfast at the moment, he emerged into the living room and turned on the television.

He waited for some time until a male newscaster came up on screen. “ _Ohayo gozaimashita_ ,” he greeted a bit cheerfully, before he commented on the fairly pleasant weather of Kamiyama City. After that bit of commentary, he brought up the news of Shimizu, which alerted Houtarou.

“We now turn our attention to Shimizu Ibuki- _san_ , a man who had ties to the Yakuza, now on the hunt by the prefectural police for his alleged involvement in a plot to bring down one of the wealthy families of Kamiyama City. According to investigators, his body, or rather…whatever was left of his body, was found in the middle of a rail track. The investigators suspect, most strongly, death by suicide.”

Suicide. By train. Houtarou, in his shock, could almost imagine this man jumping in front of a moving train. Perhaps such suicides were not uncommon, though he only had a vague recollection of its frequency.

 _But why?_ Houtarou asked. Houtarou was somewhat ware of certain stories of people connected with the Yakuza who committed suicide when they failed to carry out their plans. Perhaps there was a loss of hope in gaining back personal honor; of even being vindicated in life and in death, like the samurai of old. It was said that samurai who had brought dishonor upon themselves and their family would redeem themselves through _seppuku_ , perhaps to spare their families from the shame that came with the samurai’s questionable deeds. Perhaps the mentality of the samurai could carry on in some semblance of Japanese society.

It was a bleak realization for the young man; Japanese society should have completely moved passed these notions; hell; the government would not encourage this kind of vindication to the family of the person who committed suicide; the result would be a family’s financial ruin. And for a man like Shimizu, as a business specialist, he would have had his whole life ahead of him. Even for personal honor, a man like that should have little to no reason for jumping in front of a moving train.

And yet he did.

Houtarou listened further for any mention of Hayashi- _san_. No mention of this man, it seemed; and Houtarou surmised that this lack of mention had something to do with a guarantee not to go after him…even if Hayashi deserved it. If the prefectural police came after Hayashi, his arrest would be mentioned in the news. So far, there was no such mention; but Houtarou figured that such a conclusion was too premature.

Nevertheless, Houtarou could not shake off the nagging question of Shimizu’s suicide.

The phone rang. Houtarou answered the phone.

“Houtarou…have you heard the news?” asked Satoshi.

“I have,” said Houtarou.

“I mean…that was so totally unexpected,” Satoshi remarked. “Damn…”

“We will never learn the motives of this man,” Houtarou said, feeling greatly disappointed. It meant that he would be burdened with many unanswered questions, as this week’s events were deeply connected with Eru and her family.

“ _So desu ne_ ,” Satoshi agreed. By his tone, Houtarou could tell he felt the same way. “I suppose he failed at what the Yakuza told him to do,” Satoshi continued. “But…I’m certain of one thing: his family, if he has any, will be ruined. Financially. And given his ties to the Yakuza…”

Silence hovered across the kitchen. Houtarou had thought a similar thing. “That’s what I thought, too,” he said. He felt pretty depressed.

“Do you want to be the one to tell Eru?” Satoshi asked him.

Houtarou wondered about that part. He felt, though, that given his personal stake in Eru’s life, he should be the one to convey the news to her.

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou agreed with Satoshi. “I think it would be best…”

 

* * *

  

“Houtarou- _kun_ …I’m worried. About that Hayashi man…this revelation could cause a terrible rift in the family.”

Houtarou looked at Eru. “In your family…you mean?”

Eru made a nod. She and Houtarou were strolling across the pavement overlooking the vast land owned by her family. Houtarou asked Eru on how she managed to persuade her father to let her spend time with Houtarou, to which Eru replied that she was able to persuade him about the young man’s noble character; though Houtarou figured that a man like Chitanda Tetsugo could be just as skeptical; so he figured that Eru must have persuaded her father to give Houtarou some sort of a second chance, to which Eru confirmed that this, indeed, was the case.

But the fact that Eru was already saying these words to him seemed to imply that the young woman had to have some kind of nerve to convince herself that deep down, Houtarou was a good man.

“Father was becoming worried…about what you might become,” said Eru.

“The way I handled the whole affair?” asked Houtarou.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru, making a nod of her head. “You would have become too opportunistic; too much head…and not enough heart. Too much calculation…and not enough of asking whether what you were doing was really the right thing to do.”

“I’m not sure how else I would have handled it,” said Houtarou. “In honesty…I was just as nervous as you were.”

“Really?” asked Eru. Houtarou, nervous?

“Hayashi- _san_ was an intimidating man,” Houtarou pointed out to Eru. “The only advantage we had…hanging on a thread…was threatening him to turn him over,” Houtarou explained. “It was all we had up our sleeve. One wrong move, and he would have bolted. Or worse, he probably could have put us in a situation where we were trapped.”

Eru put her hands close to her chest, afraid of what would have transpired if Houtarou miscalculated in his interactions with that man, but she felt relieved that the young man seemed to have a prudent handle on a tense situation. “In that regard…I suppose you were right,” she agreed, but with reluctance. “It’s just…if you had a sense of honor, you would not have let him get away with what he was doing.

“It was a judgment call.” Those words came from Houtarou’s mouth. Eru had a point, which Houtarou could not simply shove away from his mind.

“ _Demo_ …what if he did with others?” asked Eru. “What, then?”

Houtarou took a deep breath. It was something to worry about. But all those affairs were in the past; to him, it hardly did any good to ruminate on what he could have done, if only he did a certain thing. He was already filled with disappointment about not knowing the deeper motives of that Hayashi man; anything that could have lent a clue to the reasons of Hayashi’s nefarious plotting, or even an insight into the personal background of this man. Any knowledge of such possibilities died with that man.

He observed Eru, who, judging from the look on her face, seemed overcome with worry; something left from yesterday’s disturbing events was conspiring to rob her peace of mind. But he hardly needed to ask Eru, for she was the first to speak her mind.

“ _Demo_ …Houtarou- _kun_ …I was afraid I would never be able to spend time with you again, much less speak to you,” she timidly admitted.

“ _Doushite_?” asked Houtarou curiously. “Why would Chitanda- _san_ go that far?”

“He was afraid that I would be influenced by a man with questionable morals,” replied Eru. Being raised in traditional Japanese morals, it seemed Eru’s family may have become disconcerted about the young woman being dead ideas about shifty ideas in conflict with Confucian principles. And the possibility that Houtarou may have put Eru in danger, as her father said, was not to be ignored. “Houtarou- _kun_ … _otousan_ was afraid you would let the notion of the ends justifying the means become your overall motto from which to live by,” Eru elaborated.

“I don’t always live by that motto,” Houtarou protested; a protest he made more to protect his personal honor.

“At all?” Eru pressed him further.

“Well…not always,” said Houtarou. “Sometimes, if push comes to shove…”

“Houtarou- _kun_ , you can _never_ live that way,” Eru admonished the young man with such force that even Houtarou, by instinct, recoiled whenever Eru invaded his personal space. “Every action you do affects the people around you. Your family. Your friends.” She backed off this time, straightening herself. “Even…even me. Especially if these things are related to one’s moral integrity…”

“Well,” said Houtarou. “ _Demo…_ I suppose it would have been a little presumptuous on my part to say that you could handle the visit to Hayashi- _san_. Maybe I was so focused on solving this case…and you were quite insistent on coming along…that I decided to let you come.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru agreed. She took a deep breath, letting the young man’s words sink into her mind. There was no beating around the bush; as far as she knew, what Houtarou said was all true.

“Eru…about Shimizu- _san_ …”

“What about him?” Eru asked curiously, turning around to face the young man.

“The news came,” said Houtarou. “His body…or rather, what was left of it…was found in the middle of a railway. He got himself run over?”

“Oh, my!” cried Eru. “But…why did he?”

“I’m not sure,” said Houtarou. “At this point, I can only surmise; maybe for him, he failed at what the Yakuza told him to do…and it affected his honor in a bad way…”

“Do you ever wonder why this Shimizu man did it?” Eru asked, as they walked along the reconstructed Choukyuu bridge; the bridge that, during a Hina Doll Festival of Seven years ago, was under construction, forcing a procession into an uneasy situation over a contentious conflict between two clans and two shrines by crossing another bridge. Entering the other side’s territory over religiously-based festivals could almost constitute and invasion of land. The Choukyuu bridge was the one under construction during a Hina Doll Festival of seven years ago; and the same bridge that he and Eru had passed that same day of the Festival during their time alone.

Houtarou looked at her. “ _Iie,_ ” he answered simply.

“People despair sometimes, I think,” said Eru.

“I thought it had much to do with personal honor,” Houtarou surmised.

“You have a point,” said Eru. “But if there was no hope of recovering it…if there was no hope you could ever redeem yourself…if there was no hope that you could have a second chance at life…”

Houtarou heaved a sigh. “Hoping seems counterproductive,” he asserted. “It is anticipating a future you have no control over.”

Eru shook her head, upset about what she perceived a tactless remark. “Houtarou- _kun_ , there’s no need for such a disparaging remark,” she admonished him. “Are you really so cynical that you can’t even look past yourself? Or is it that you feel proud about…how _right_ you are on seeing life as uncertain when some people want to believe in the ideal?”

Houtarou stopped walking. And so did Eru, and she turned around. With Houtarou, her words swam in his mind. Was he so self-absorbed with his own cynical outlook of life that he lost perspective on the lives of those around him? Was it some kind of pride on being right about everybody being wrong, when it came to some people looking to ideals, however too ideal they seemed, that seemed to contradict his own view of life?

She sighed, looking at the setting sun. “You’re not the only one who thinks that life is uncertain,” she said. “Some of the young people I have encountered…They think they have little hope of realizing an ideal life, because it conflicts with present. Long-held traditions…conflicting with new ideas about how our society should be.”

He looked at her, and she shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m saying,” she lamented.

 _You probably don’t_ , Houtarou wanted to think about Eru. But her words were not something he could easily forget.

“Eru…have you always been content to live here?” he asked, taking in the view of the landscape.

Eru let the sight of the sleepy land sink into her. “ _Hai_ ,” she said.

“You seem tied to the land,” said Houtarou. “In your place…would there not have been any hope of aspiring to what you want to become?”

Eru took Houtarou’s arm. “Houtarou- _kun_ …do you remember what I said…nine years ago? I wanted to show you this place…even if the place was not beautiful…or had potential.”

“ _Ano_ …it’s been while,” he said. He seemed to be lost in thought.

 

* * *

 

_Houtarou and Eru took a calm walk across the pavement, surrounded the beauty of the sleeping landscape. The sky took the hue of crimson red; the day was over, with the sun setting._

_Eru looked downcast as she and Houtarou stopped in the middle of the road._

_“Take a look, Oreki-san,” she said, beckoning Houtarou to behold all landscape in her view. “This is my place. All that’s here are water and soil. The people are growing old and tired. I don’t think this place is the most beautiful. I also don’t think that this place is full of potential. But…I wanted you to see it, Oreki-san.”_

 

* * *

  

“Nine years,” Houtarou mused. “You have a pretty sharp memory.”

“I have never known anything else,” said Eru. “I had already come to an acceptance of my place; my future; when I showed you all this landscape. It was not much…but it was all I had.” She turned to him. “Do you remember, Houtarou- _kun_?”

Houtarou gave the matter some thought. “ _Sou desu ne_ ,” he said. “What about now?”

“My life is ordinary…but…you know, when I think about it…in some ways, it’s blessed.”

Houtarou felt like saying, _Good for you_ , but he held back. Somehow it felt like something he would desire; if he had no grand ambitions for himself, at least he would go beyond doing what was simply minimal to get by.

“What about you, Houtarou- _kun_?” Eru asked him. Eru becomes afraid that Houtarou will let himself become influenced completely by a cynical mindset. Somehow she has to become an anchor of hope for the young man.

“Hmm…” Houtarou felt he could not say for sure. “Well…my job at the library…I guess I could say I’m a fortunate man.”

“Then you have something that…that you can do in life,” said Eru. It seemed a poor choice of words, as if Houtarou’s only role in life was to be a research librarian. The girl took Houtarou’s hand. “Houtarou- _kun_ ,” she was about to say. The young man cast her eyes on her. “I…I want you to know…that even in these times…”

“…That there is hope?” asked Houtarou.

“That’s… _Hai_ ,” said Eru, stammering before she made a confident assertion to Houtarou’s question.

Houtarou looked down. _You’re so naïve_ , he thought about Eru. But yet this seemed to be something that Houtarou desired himself, even if his head was flooded with all sorts of cynical realities that collided with Eru’s picture of the ideal.

“I…I want to,” he said. “But…what you believe…and what this reality tells us…”

“But what?” Eru retorted, her face now cross, disapproving of Houtarou’s attitude about life. In such passionate behavior, she clung hard to his arm. “What have you to lose against that?” she turned back to the bridge. “When you think about it, these moments are all we have. Trying to make the most out of our lives here…that is a form of hope, right?”

Houtarou said nothing. More than that, he seemed to see Eru’s point.

“I don’t want to spend the rest of my life thinking, wondering about whether I could have used my time better,” said Eru.

Houtarou sighed. Maybe Eru’s outlook on life was worth considering. He seemed to see something with the potential to inspire him to make the most of his life.

“Speaking of time…well…I was looking into the possibility of teaching,” he said. “The history of our culture.”

“Really?” asked Eru. She seemed rather happy. “When?”

“I’m not sure, yet,” said Houtarou. “There’s the certification system I have to go through, but…”

“Houtarou- _kun_ , go for it” Eru urged Houtarou in earnest. “If you’ve got opportunities in your life to do better…”

“I’ll consider it,” said Houtarou, but it was mostly said to himself.

But Eru only began to feel downcast. She heard it. When people said something like that to one another, it was generally interpreted as a polite way of saying “No”.

She became downcast. “ _Sou desu ne_ ,” she said. “I was hoping you could do what you could do to improve your chance at life.”

Houtarou became stunned at Eru’s great disappointment for her boyfriend to have higher aspirations. “What? Oh…I didn’t mean…I mean…yes, yes, of course I will,” he affirmed.

“You will?” asked Eru.

“ _Hai,”_ said Houtarou. “I will do it.”

Eru beamed. _So much for a slight misunderstanding_ , thought Houtarou.

“Besides,” said Eru. “If you were a teacher…you could…” She stopped. She almost felt a little awkward to say it. “You could be an advisor to the Classics Club.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh. Eru had mentioned that aspiration when he and the former members of the Classics Club were gathered at table in the house of the Chitanda family. That goal, if it still crossed his mind, would take a long time in coming. “If it’s still around,” he said. If the club was still around. Perhaps the Classics Club would pass into obscurity.

“Well, Houtarou- _kun_ , I would hate to see the Classics Club go away while I’m still here,” said Eru. “Maybe…maybe if you could do it as a favor for me…”

“You’re not trying to manipulate me, are you?” asked Houtarou, looking at the young woman.

“I was just…well…trying to provide you with a reasonable incentive,” said Eru.

“Your reasonable incentive still sounds like conniving manipulation,” said Houtarou.

Eru gave Houtarou’s sleeve a tug. “Houtarou- _kun_ , you’re being cynical again,” she said. “One of these days you’ll have to learn not to be so…cynical of people.”

 _I’m not sure it can be helped,_ Houtarou had thought of saying. But he kept his mouth shut. Even in such matters, Eru was still a sensitive woman at heart. And a part of him seemed to grow an attachment for the young, caring woman who walked beside him. Was not such feelings a motivator behind his attempt to solve the poison plot? Maybe there was something about life he wanted to believe, even if he thought his reasoning was telling him otherwise? How much of his reasoning was grounded in reality? Was reality taking too much of a toll on Houtarou’s soul? Maybe the ideal was too far to reach, though Eru seemed to be telling him that he should not stop trying to reach for it.

Maybe Houtarou was taking Eru too much for granted that he had not stopped to consider Eru’s needs and desires, even if she hardly spoke them to him. Perhaps deep down Eru wanted to spend more time with Houtarou, and Houtarou did not seem to see it. That was when such a thought began to dawn on him.

“Eru…about yesterday…I’m sorry you weren’t able to come,” said Houtarou.

“ _Daijoubou_ ,” said Eru. “I had to reconcile affairs with _Otousan_.”

“If you want…I can make it up to you,” Houtarou offered.

Eru became joyful with anticipation. “You would?” she asked. “You know…I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“Thing is, though, I don’t seem to have a preference,” said Houtarou.

“Well,” said Eru. “How about the Golden Time Café? It’s got some American-brand cuisine. And…it’s the same place where Maya- _chan_ worked when she was at university.”

Houtarou had a curious look. The restaurant she suggested was the same one he visited with Satoshi and Mayaka. “Ibara- _san_ worked here?” he asked.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru. “This was the place where I was hoping to join you and Maya- _chan_ and Fukube- _san_ , but was unable to do so.” She took a breath. “It is also the place…where she rejected Fukube- _san_ …”

“Ibara- _san_ said so,” said Houtarou. “I just never bothered to inquire; maybe the circumstances were too…sensitive…for Ibara- _san._ _Demo_ …Satoshi and Ibara- _san_ are still acquainted with each other.”

“True,” said Eru. “But even then…Maya- _chan_ was still attached to Fukube- _san_. She wanted to reconcile with him. Of course…he was obliging…as usual.”

“That’s why Ibara- _san_ suggested another restaurant…initially” said Houtarou. “Too many painful memories…at least for her. Until I decided to settle the matter by sticking to the Golden Time Café.”

 

* * *

 

Golden Time Café…

It was the same restaurant that Houtarou and Satoshi and Mayaka had spent the rest of yesterday’s victorious day. A pretty waitress in a maid outfit had ushered Houtarou and Eru to a favorable location near the window overlooking the bustling, busy street at the close of dusk. Houtarou recalled that this waitress was the same one he had seen yesterday, but he decided to dismiss that little detail as relatively unimportant. But the time of day was almost the same as that of yesterday that he could feel a sense of _déjà vu_.

“I shall take your orders, then,” said the pretty waitress with long flowing hair reaching to her shoulders, after she provided a glass of water to the young man and the young woman.

“ _Ano_ …I’m hardly particular,” said Eru. In truth she was more interested more in spending time together with Houtarou than with the meal. “But…I’ll have some _onigiri_ with a bowl of _soba_ and vegetables.”

Houtarou could tell that was the case, somehow, so Houtarou decided to help Eru. “One small vegetable, and a plate of grilled chicken tender strips,” Houtarou said, after browsing through the menu.

“Of course,” said the waitress, listing the orders. “Will that be all for you?”

Eru nodded, as did Houtarou, and the waitress left.

“Eru,” said Houtarou. “I…”

He stopped.

“Perhaps,” said Houtarou. “Maybe deep down, you want to spend more time with me. Am I right?”

Eru made a bashful nod; a feeling reflected in her painfully shy face.

Houtarou reclined back on his restaurant seat, thinking of something productive and meaningful to do to pass the time. “ _Ano_ …Eru…we should think of something to do to pass the time,” he said.

“ _Ano_... _hai_ …” she said. “You know…” she continued, before looking down at the table, thinking that what she was about to say would be a little embarrassing, she said, “I think I’m becoming more drawn to you.”

Houtarou remained where he was, making no remark, or expression on his face, so Eru could tell, as she had already looked up.

“I heard,” said Houtarou.

“ _Hai_ …” Eru said, breathing so hard to control herself, her face reddened.

“You seem to have the urge to wrap your arms around me,” said Houtarou.

Eru’s face blushed even more. “ _Ano_ …that’s not what I quite meant…” she stammered.

“You totally meant it,” said Houtarou, serious this time.

Eru took a deep breath. “You know…Houtarou- _kun_ …we should take a piece of paper and write down the characteristics that are drawing us to each other,” she said.

“Which include all of our flaws?” asked Houtarou. He could recall one; her tendency to invade his personal space whenever she got too excited about something.

” _Hai_ …” said Eru. “We are both overcome with so much emotion…me especially…we need to make our feelings more…concrete.”

Houtarou widened his eyes. “That might be a little embarrassing for me,” he declared.

“Just try it,” Eru insisted.

Houtarou figured that if he didn’t do as Eru told him, she would start invading his personal space again, much to his annoyance. Frankly, it was better to do that before the fare arrived, rather than after, for both Houtarou and Eru were not distracted completely by the food. The young man looked around the table. “I don’t see any stationary,” he said. “But…I have a small pocket book.”

“That will do,” said Eru quickly. Houtarou tore off one page and gave it to Eru. And he even let Eru borrow his pen.

“And…I have a pen.” She got out her purse and picked up an ink pen. “I’ll start first,” said Eru. Houtarou handed the paper mat to Eru.

Then she wrote things, beginning with Houtarou’s good qualities, such as his “willingness to put up with me” before ending with his awful ones; particularly his tendency toward what she thought was “obsessive energy hoarding”, though she hoped she would never have to write that part down, and even she refrained from using the word “selfish”.

When she was done, she handed the pen back to Houtarou, who also wrote things. Houtarou had proven to be the opposite of Eru, who started with her annoying qualities, such as her invasion of personal space, before settling down to the good qualities, which included her pretty face and her cute demeanor.

They showed notes to each other, before Eru burst into embarrassed laughter, and Houtarou regarded the whole thing as amusing.

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Time Café – The idea to name this café entered my mind after recalling the title of a romance anime series "Golden Time".
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)


	8. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 08

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria**

 

* * *

 

** Love Story Arc **

** Houtarou x Eru **

** EPISODE 08 **

The Next Week…

Today was Sunday, which, for many, would have been regarded as a day to seek relief from a boring, if sometimes intense, mundane workday. For Houtarou, it was a relief from all activity; particularly strenuous activity.

During the evening he had planned to see Eru’s father to discuss his newfound plan of life that he was comfortable confiding to Eru herself. An appropriate choice, given that Chitanda Tetsugo had a hand in guiding Houtarou in the search for part-time employment during his university years.

“ _Konbanwa, Oreki-san_ ,” Chitanda Hiromi greeted him when bowing. Houtarou bowed in turn after greeting the woman in turn.

“I’m here to see Chitanda Tetsugo- _san_ ,” he said.

“Of course,” said Hiromi. “Please come in.”

After saying some words of gratitude, Houtarou stepped into the house.

“Would you like some tea?” asked Hiromi.

Houtarou said he would, and conveyed his gratitude.

“Tetsugo and Eru- _chan_ are in the middle of work, but give him some time,” said Hiromi. “He’ll be with you in just a while.”

Houtarou decided to wait.

 

* * *

 

When Tetsugo san had finished with business for the day, he decided to admit Houtarou into his office. For Houtarou, the encounter with Tetsugo reminded the young man of encountering his boss, Yamada, the Kamiyama Library head; except for the fact that he found Eru’s presence a bit consoling, as she was in her father’s office.

“Houtarou- _kun_!” she exclaimed with great ecstasy, and being light of heart, she gave Houtarou a warm embrace. But Houtarou, feeling awkward, only embraced the young woman in a partial way. Tetsugo gave his daughter some time, for her sake.

But when Eru let go of Houtarou, her face became filled with worry. To her, Houtarou was not returning the affections Eru was giving him.

Chitanda Hiromi had come into the office to serve both her husband and the young man some oolong tea, before she left the room, and Eru followed her mother in turn, at her mother’s command.

“So…Oreki- _san_ …Eru had told me you planned to…turn over a new leaf, by the looks of it.”

“Well…not exactly,” said Houtarou. Could Eru have had a way with words? “More like…expand my career options from where I’m starting.”

Chitanda Tetsugo made a light chuckle. “Ah…”

“I would like to teach at Kamiyama High,” said Houtarou.

“Hmm…” said Chitanda Tetsugo. “What about your job at Kamiyama Library?”

“The salary is modest,” said Houtarou. “But…” _It may not be enough…in the future…_ Houtarou thought to himself.

“I see,” said Tetsugo. Houtarou felt little need to spell it out, as scheduling conflicts with his library work and his plan to take a full-time schedule were inevitable. “You would also have to apply for a licensure to teach, as well,” he added.

““It wouldn’t hurt to try,” said Houtarou.

“Well…what if Kamiyama High’s positions are filled by the time you finish the program?” asked Chitanda Tetsugo.

“I’m not sure,” said Houtarou. “I suppose…I could probably try Kabuyara, or any high school in the Gifu Prefecture…or outside. But…Kamiyama and Kabuyara would by my first choices, because I would like to be with Chitanda Eru. Also…Kabuyara was where I spent my middle school days.”

Chitanda Tetsugo thought for a moment. “Oreki- _san_ , you may want to see if there are part-time options,” he said. “Are you familiar with someone named Tougaitou- _san_?”

Houtarou had some vague remembrance of that name. Most likely he would have graduated from Kamiyama High.

“I think I remember him…somewhat,” said Houtarou. “It’s been quite a while.”

“He is the son of the clan with the most influence in the educational administration of Kamiyama,” Tetsugo elaborated. “I have good connections with his father. Get in touch with his family when you can,” Tetsugo advised the young man. “From what he’s told me in my inquiries, there is a university near Kamiyama City that offers a part-time program. He’s studying there for his licensure. In the meantime…I’ll see what else I can do.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Okaasan_ …I’m concerned that Houtarou- _kun_ …”

Eru felt unable to say more, as she looked up from a _bento_ that she already prepared; one that she intended to give to Houtarou. She felt afraid of learning any possibility that Houtarou, at heart, would hardly be interested in her at all; that he would probably regard her as just a good friend.

 _A good friend_ , she mused. _Is this possibility to be viewed with much ingratitude? Better to have a good friend than an intolerable adversary; but when it comes to intimate companionship…oh, how painful it can be for a young woman to be ignored by a young man who is a friend, but deep down he does not have the courage to say that he loves her, in his words and actions!_

“What is it, Eru- _chan_?” asked her mother, who was busy with preparing dinner in the kitchen.

“ _Ano_ …When I embraced him, he seemed unwilling to return my affections.”

Hiromi came to her daughter, putting her arm around Eru. “Eru- _chan_ …Perhaps Oreki- _san_ is not ready for sentimental treatment. He just feels a bit awkward. Give him some time, but just be sure to keep in touch with him.”

 _Maybe…_ thought Eru with great desperation. _Maybe…if I could just tell him outright_ …

It was some time before Houtarou emerged from Tetsugo’s office. He was about to take his leave when Chitanda Hiromi said, “Oreki- _san_ , Eru- _chan_ has something to give you.”

It was a bit unusual to hear something like that, especially from Eru’s mother and father. Long ago, Eru had told him that her family never gave Valentine’s Day gifts to people who were close to them. Houtarou could barely figure out why.

But for some reason, the Chitanda family was making an exception. Did the rule apply only to Valentine’s Day gifts? Or perhaps the Chitanda family was mellowing in Houtarou’s presence?

Houtarou went into the kitchen, following Hiromi.

Eru looked up from her work. “Oh…Houtarou- _kun_ , I made this,” she said, beaming. “For you.”

Houtarou observed Eru’s meticulously arranged _bento_. The _bento_ was a meticulously arranged, with rice cakes, meat, and vegetables segregated in the container that it could almost be considered as a work of art. Houtarou did not know how to take Eru’s gift-giving at first.

“Consider it a gift,” said Eru. “For all that you’ve done for us.”

Houtarou began to warm to the idea. “ _Arigatou_ ,” he said. And Eru gave a smile; it was an informal word of gratitude; a reflection of something bringing Houtarou close to her. Somehow, Eru had found the courage to do so.

“Well,” said Houtarou. “ _Ja ne_.”

Houtarou went out the door. Eru left the kitchen. Under impulse, she grabbed his hand.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …”

Houtarou looked at her, almost like a frightened animal scared out of his wits. Eru’s eyes twitched; they were wide with fear and longing.

“Houtarou- _kun_ … _watashi wa anata ga_ _daisuki_ ,” she said.

“Well...” Houtarou was about to say.

“It’s more than that!” Eru exclaimed. “ _Aishiteru!_ ” she cried. Then she lowered her voice. “ _Aishiteru_ …” It was Eru’s small moment of personal courage; a word that she had held back for so long, and had just let it burst forth from her like a gushing torrent of water long held by the walls of a dam; an expression of love bottled within herself for so long that to say it out loud brought relief, if only for a moment.

But Houtarou widened his eyes in fright, stunned, unable to cope. (For the first time in his life), He felt an urge to run, but Eru made her grip even firm.

“Houtarou- _kun_ ,” she said. “ _chotto matte_ ….”

Houtarou attempts to deduce Eru’s intentions. “Is your love…that strong?” he asks.

Eru nods. “ _Hai_ ,” she said.

Houtarou felt like a small animal cornered by a stalking predator ready to devour it. Somehow Houtarou felt as if he would be devoured by Eru’s monstrous, obsessive determination to have him “I’m…I’m not sure how to take it,” he said.

“ _Demo_ … _demo…_ ” Eru interjects.

Houtarou forced himself away from Eru’s hands. Acting on instinct alone, he backed off. Eru had just used a strong expression rarely used among lovers. It was too much for him to take. He ran out of the front door and into the courtyard.

_…I’m not ready for this…I’m not ready for this…_

He stood, confused, outside the door.

Eru stood at the doorway, left with the frightening prospect that he had driven Houtarou away, perhaps forever. She stood there still, stunned.

Then tears welled in her eyes. Unable to hold it in anymore, she broke down, crying, muffling her anguished sobs. It was her fault; that was the worst part. Houtarou would come back; maybe? But it was uncertain; maybe he would not return the affections she gave.

“Eru?” her mother asked. She helped her heartbroken daughter to her feet. Eru fought her mother treating her like a little girl, but was so heartbroken she didn’t resist.

“Eru? Goodness! You a young lady…and…”

“Oh, dear,” said her mother. “What happened?”

Eru didn’t say anything, and her mother looked around.

“Where’s Oreki- _san_?” asked her mother.

“I’m…I’m not sure,” said Eru. “He left.” Her face became very said. “He left…because of me.”

They both walked across the hall. “What did you do…exactly…that made Oreki- _san_ go?” her mother asked.

“I told him I loved him,” said Eru through sobs.

“A girl to a guy? You know that’s not very proper… ” said her mother, shaking her head. In her family it was not proper for the girl to be the one declaring feelings, and even Eru’s mother and father stressed it throughout her childhood. Yet the young woman’s woes were just too much for a lecture on propriety; Eru had to learn the outcome of her actions the hard way.

“Well, how exactly did you say it? Was it just… _daisuki desu_ , or something like that?”

“ _Okaasan_ …” Eru said, curling up on the porch, not ready to admit she could ever be so foolish.

“Tell me,” said her mother.

“ _Aishiteru_.”

Her mother became very silent, horrified at such a serious breach of propriety. But she just brought her daughter close to her in a tender embrace, as she felt that Eru had already gone through enough. There was no point in giving her a lecture, Eru was old enough to handle herself now. “Well, I don’t know what you were expecting, though. I can’t believe you…After all I taught you!”

“I know!” Eru wailed.

Chitanda Tetsugo observed mother and daughter. “Hiromi? Is Eru all right?”

“Not quite,” said his wife. But knowing that this was a delicate situation between mother and daughter, she added, “But I will handle it.”

Tetsugo sensed that affairs were going badly for his daughter, but decided to let his wife handle it, at least for a while.

 

* * *

 

A week had passed as Houtarou coped with a schedule of working in the daytime and studying in the evening. He had gotten pretty used to his life routine. The sundry tasks, which he faithfully discharged, of rendering research assistance to library patrons searching for substantive material, the consultation work related to archiving varied tomes, had the desired effect of pushing to the back of his mind any residue of painful thoughts related to him walking out on Eru; a most painful memory, indeed. The young man could feel the pain in a more acute manner after his animalistic fear of Eru’s unusual, forward words subsided with the passage of time.

The time spent at the library allows him to dwell on his thoughts. He hadn’t talked to Eru since then. For his first impression of the result of his deed, he thought that Eru, being so upset, would not want to speak to him again. No; such a thought was unlikely. A girl like Eru who was head-over-heels with a young man like Houtarou would keep an open communication line, in case he changed his mind.

With that thought in mind, the conflict became one sided; Eru still pined and yearned for Houtarou, but Houtarou was reluctant to return Eru’s affections. He still loved her…as a friend, mostly, at least that was what Houtarou told himself. For all of what his mind was telling him, his heart exhorted him not to sever all contact with Eru and her family. But the idea that he could be so enthusiastic about going along with Eru’s implicit proposal for a committed marital relationship with her…

The whole affair drove him crazy. Eru’s optimism over a rose-colored life was still at odds with his view of a grey life. Could he possibly spend the entirety of his life with a girl who sought too much the good and the beautiful, the optimism of things he regarded as flawed and therefore not worth the effort of redeeming?

Eru had warned him before about taking a jaded view of life; about his unwillingness to seek a silver lining in a hopeless situation.

Maybe he needed a balance; one that could be found only in a girl like Eru.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou resumed his regular sundry routine in the Kamiyama Library. He was in the middle of writing an archiving document when his phone rang. After the third ring, he picked up the receiver.

“Oreki Houtarou _desu_ ,” he said.

“Oreki- _san_? Ah…Sunohara here. Someone requested your presence at the main lounge.”

“Who?” asked Houtarou.

“Someone named Chitanda Tetsugo- _san_.”

Houtarou felt tense. The only reason why Eru’s father would make a personal visit would be to resolve a serious family problem.

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou acknowledged. “I’ll take it from here. _Arigatou arimasen_.”

“Take care, Oreki- _san_. _Ja ne_.”

Houtarou hung up the phone.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou arranged his personal effects to meet Eru’s father. He figured that the girls’ father would bring up the matter of him walking out on Eru, which contributed to her anguish.

He proceeded downstairs to the employee lounge, where Chitanda Tetsugo remained seated, his hands together, in the middle of contemplation. Maybe he, too, was trying to figure out what to say to Houtarou himself.

Quietly, Houtarou approached Tetsugo. “ _Ano…_ Chitanda- _san_?” he called.

Chitanda Tetsugo looked up. “Oreki- _san_ ,” he greeted him.

“What brings you here?” asked Houtarou.

“My daughter,” said Chitanda Tetsugo.

Houtarou sat down.

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” he said. “Eru…all I can say is that I felt apprehensive around her. But…perhaps I wasn’t considering how she felt.”

Chitanda Tetsugo heaved a heavy sigh. “Oreki-san, what did you do?” he asked. His question was frank.

“She told me…how she felt,” he answered. He winced, seeing that this expression was not bandied about casually. “I…well, I’m not sure how to take it.”

Houtarou wanted to spare Eru from her father knowing the entirety of the embarrassing situation that transpired after he, in his panicky behavior, ran away. Chitanda Tetsugo seemed to have some idea it was related to a love confession his daughter made. Respecting his daughter’s privacy, and that of Houtarou, he felt compelled not to press the matter further. But he needed to give his perspective on his daughter, in order that Houtarou would not take Eru’s behavior in a way that would drive him away from her.

“Oreki-san,” said Chitanda Tetsugo. “Eru…well, she was never the best at telling people what she felt…deep down. And I know a lot of young girls at school seem to be taking the initiative, but Eru…she…we had been teaching her propriety. I don’t know what happened between you two…but I want you to know that if she said something, it probably didn’t come out the way she wanted. She’s not used to it. Don’t take it the wrong way.”

“ _Iie_ , I wasn’t embarrassed,” he lied. It was a lie, and he knew it, given his reaction to such a strong expression of love through an instinct of flight. But he wanted to keep it that way, in order that he could keep Eru’s options open.

“How is Eru?” he inquired.

“From what I could tell, she seemed to be in mourning,” Tetsugo answered.

Houtarou began to become aware, so painfully aware, that if he were to make an outright rejection of Eru’s affections for him, Eru would not necessarily feel angry, but she would be more sad and despondent. From what Houtarou could tell, Eru had, in an emotional sense, invested much of herself into him; a fact reflected by the correspondence and the time she and he spent together. Perhaps as a friend, he felt some kind of attachment to Eru; but at the same time, for him, he was not sure if he could return them.

“Can I think about it?” he asked. “I want to make amends…but I’m not sure how to approach it.”

“Oreki-san,” said Tetsugo. “This isn’t exactly a proposal we’re talking about here.”

“I know,” said Houtarou. “Just…I’m just confused.”

“All right,” said Tetsugo.

“Let me…let me go home and think about it. I’ll give Eru an answer when I visit the house tomorrow evening. I promise.”

Chitanda Tetsugo made a nod. “You know, Oreki- _san_ , it took a long time for Eru to have the courage to make this kind of a confession. Just some food for thought…when you consider.”

 

* * *

 

The evening came as Houtarou comes back to his apartment.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” he said, with a great lack of enthusiasm.He greeted Tomoe with an unenthusiastic “good evening”, which prompts Tomoe to ask him:

“Houtarou…is something wrong?” asked Tomoe.

“ _Iie_.” he said, in a curt manner. This wasn’t exactly material he wanted to discuss with anybody.

 

* * *

 

Eru lay curled up on her bed, distraught. Through her own stupidity and desperation, Eru had completely compromised any chance of speaking to Houtarou again. In a sense, she was afraid that she had driven him away from her life. A terrifying thought. One misunderstanding had thrown a wrench into the works of her aspirations she had with spending time with Houtarou.

After four years of corresponding with the young man, Eru had thought that he and she would grow close together. After all those years. And Houtarou was holding back. _Why, Houtarou-kun? Why are you holding back your affirmation of commitment?_

Would Houtarou be completely repulsed by the girl’s character, that if given the choice, the young man would flatly reject even the very idea of falling in love with Eru…at all? _What manners have I,_ she asked. _Okaasan was right; I was foolish; foolish about how to speak about it. Desperation drove me. How could I let it do that?_

There was a knock on the door. The door opened; it was her father and mother.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Houtarou decided to visit Eru. He would make amends with Eru, and see where his endeavors would take him.

Chitana Hiromi led Houtarou down the hall until they arrived at the guest room. Aside from Eru, there was also Ibara Mayaka. From the conversation, it seemed that Mayaka had heard Eru’s side of the story, soon to be followed by a look of horror and a scowl.

“You did what?!” asked Mayaka, scandalized over hearing her friend use an expression rarely used among lovers. “You weren’t thinking, were you?”

Eru shook her head. “I was so overcome…I thought…”

“This isn’t like you, Chii- _chan_ ,” said Mayaka. “Most people would say to each other, ‘ _daisuki’_ , ‘ _suki dayo’_ , or something like that.” She shook her head in dismay. “No wonder…”

“Maya- _chan_ , sometimes you act a little impulsively, too.” Eru said it less as a criticism and more as a gentle pointer.

Mayaka frowned at Eru, though deep down she knew it was true. “Sometimes,” she added. “But not like the way you did!” she was quick to criticize her friend. “Even I would never imagine saying something like that to Fuku- _chan_! Unless…unless…”

Houtarou could notice that Mayaka felt less sure of herself if she came up with a situation similar to her friend. Eru and Mayaka continued talking until Mayaka took notice of Houtarou.

“Oreki,” she said in such a frank manner. “You weren’t listening in, were you?”

“I had no intention,” said Houtarou. “I just happened to be here.”

“You totally did,” Mayaka was quick to conclude. And Houtarou raised his brows; Mayaka could almost sound like Houtarou whenever he rebuked Satoshi.

“I do know that there had been a misunderstanding,” Houtarou said before Mayaka could say anything else. “Which I want to clear up.”

Mayaka shot back at her friend. “Oreki- _san_ is generous of heart today,” she said.

And Eru made a smile; a smile of relief. “Shall we go outside, Houtarou- _kun_?” she asked.

Houtarou nodded. Eru got up from her seat in a graceful manner. She beckoned Houtarou to the outside porch outside the gathering room.

“Houtarou- _kun_ … _Gomen ne_ ,” she said.

It was an informal apology; and as such, reflected how much she seemed to be getting close to him, and how much she wanted to get close to him. Eru was about to grab Houtarou’s arm, but stopped herself, remembering what happened what felt like so long ago.

“Eru…” Houtarou began. He took a deep breath. “I…I shouldn’t have said anything. I shouldn’t have ruined what we had between us.”

 _If there was something between me and Eru, and I was too stupid to realize it_ , Houtarou said in his mind. _That, or I chose to ignore this something…which almost makes me a callous human being._

Eru relaxed herself, putting her hand on her chest. What Houtarou had said to her was a relief, at least for a time. “Some words can be scary,” she remarked, but it was almost to herself. “I was…so desperate…”

Houtarou made a gesture. “ _Daijoubou_ , _daijoubou,_ ” he said, trying to calm Eru’s nerves.

“Really?” asked Eru, clasping her hand near her chest; it was what she did whenever she felt nervous.

“ _Hai_ ,” admitted Houtarou in a frank manner. “About what you said…I thought about it.”

“The way I’m seeing it,” said Houtarou, “You told me an expression of love…which people in love don’t use often.”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru.

“Is that…how much you really…care for me?”

Eru nodded. Houtarou sat down. It was left to him to take the initiative. Metaphorically, the ball was in his court now.

Cautiously he extended both his hands until they were near Eru’s face.

He stopped. “So all that’s left is for me to show you…what I’m thinking right now.” he said, looking at her. It was more of what he felt, but Houtarou seemed hardly the sentimental type.

He planned to touch her cheeks; let her know that his feelings for her, if he had them, were conveyed to her. Even without the girl forcing herself upon him, the young man felt an urge, a primal emotional urge to reciprocate such affections the girl had. But why? Well, to Houtarou, there was no other girl ready to give herself to him; no other of whom such a sweet, cheerful and caring disposition would match that of Eru, particularly one who, in spite of Houtarou’s failings, would still love him.

Suddenly Houtarou could not help comparing his own faults to hers; where hers would be a tendency to intrude, and have a mindset of naivety, his was a tendency to see the rational, but gloomy side of life; to prize cold, calculated reasoning over warm, fuzzy sentimental feelings. Here he could see that between him and Eru they were opposites, yet their relationship had the potential to help each other grow…if only he would open himself more…

And more…

And more.

But even just this physical affirmation of affection would change his life; it would overwrite his grey life with a life that was rose-colored.

He closed his eyes, and heaved a sigh. Houtarou figured he would need a much-needed balance in his life to offset the rational and the gloomy. Eru took both his hands, which surprised Houtarou. Eru’s eyes sparkled; Houtarou found himself locking eyes on Eru. Energy conservation, a way of life he had followed for so many years; but her face, her beauty…

Chitanda Hiromi, who was carrying tea, upon seeing Eru and Houtarou together, stopped herself, trying not to let out a loud gasp. From a distance, she watched, seeing how Eru would handle the matter. Mayaka was next to observe both of them.

“Chitanda- _san_?” asked Mayaka.

“Shh!” signaled Hiromi. Any presence of her would interrupt Eru and Houtarou’s attempt to make amends, and drive them away from each other forever. Mayaka was beginning to find herself surprised. Would Houtarou and Eru really do it? Houtarou was not known for stating how he felt; more about what he thought. _Will he pop the question?_ She asked in wonder.

“Eru…” said Houtarou. He struggled to find the right words. To hell with thinking of the right words. He might as well break the painful logjam that existed between him and Eru. He leaned in closer to her, and touched her face. They both held their breath and closed the distance between them, a gentle kiss.

But breaking this painful logjam that lasted for what seemed to be an eternity meant that he would have to bid farewell to his grey life, and embracing a rose-colored life with a young woman who would be the most important person in his walk of life.

“Eru…what do you of the idea of me…proposing to you?” he asked.

“Proposing?” asked Eru. “Um…” Her ears heard right, but even she found herself confused over how to take it.

There was still one chance to deny it; a chance to say to Eru, “Oh, nothing”; just as he had said the last time he and Eru watched the cherry blossoms during their first year of high school.

But no longer; Houtarou thought to himself. Eru had suffered enough uncertainty; enough painful longing. What he was doing he felt was a duty; but even he was beginning to find himself manifesting a love for her. To do what he was about to do was to bring closure in Eru’s favor.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. “If I asked you to marry me…would you do it?”

“Ah… _Hai_?” Eru asked, still uncertain, wondering whether what Houtarou was saying to her was not a dream.

“Eru,” Houtarou addressed her, perceiving Eru’s uncertainty. “You’re probably thinking that all this is a dream. This is real. You’ve been waiting for an answer in your favor for a long time. Eru?”

Eru broke herself from her trance. “Houtarou- _kun_ , I’m awake! I’m awake!” she frantically exclaimed.

Houtarou breathed a sigh of relief, as Eru composed herself, alert this time for any clear indication of Houtarou either to affirm his love…

…And take her hand in marriage.

“Eru…” Houtarou said, now serious. “Will you marry me?”

Eru took in Houtarou’s words. “Yes,” she answered, all with a warm smile, all manner of gladness radiating from her. “Yes, of course.”

The girl wrapped her arms around Houtarou with a tight embrace. Houtarou became surprised, but this time, he embraced her in return, never holding back.

** END OF EPISODE **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three levels of expressing love: suki, daisuki, and aishiteru.
> 
> Daisuki – context of “I am fond of you; I like you, I love you” (in a big way); dai = big; suki = like/love/fond of. Form used in casual expression of love or fondness
> 
> Aishiteru – context of “I love you” in a strong way; expression never often used. Said to be an expression of selfless love.
> 
> Houtarou-kun, watashi wa anata ga daisuki – Houtarou-kun, I love you (in a big way)
> 
> Eru uses this phrase to express how much she loves Houtarou; but she uses Aishiteru, feeling overcome with Houtarou; she expresses to him that her love is more than just mere fondness or infatuation. Houtarou becomes taken aback and afraid.
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)


	9. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 09

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria**

 

* * *

 

** Wedding Story Arc **

** Houtarou x Eru **

** EPISODE 09 **

“We wish to get married,” said Eru, in the presence of her father.

Eru gave Houtarou a nudge on the shoulder. “Uh… _hai_ ,” he said. More _like, it was mostly on her account_ , he thought.

Chitanda Tetsugo raised his brows, but he hardly looked surprised. “I knew this day would come, Oreki- _san_ ,” he said.

“You hardly seem surprised,” Houtarou said frankly. He felt another nudge from the shoulder. It was Eru again.

“Don’t spoil the whole thing!” she whispered.

“Exactly,” Tetsugo confirmed, referring to Houtarou’s remark. “But first…the formalities. Oreki Houtarou- _san_ , I give you permission to marry my daughter.”

Houtarou felt surprised that the girl’s father would suddenly consent. With many of the young men his age, he would have had to persuade Tetsugo that he was worthy to take his daughter’s hand in marriage. _What could possibly account for Chitanda-san’s immediate consent?_

“Now…I would like a word with Oreki- _san_ ,” he said to his daughter.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru. She left the office room and shut the door.

“There is a side of my life that I have never told anyone…outside of this family,” said Tetsugo.

“Why…never outside your family?” asked Houtarou.

“You’ll find out soon enough, after I have told it to you,” replied Tetsugo.

Houtarou braced himself for another family revelation. He had a foreboding feeling of a dark past within the Chitanda family about to be revealed; a revelation to be revealed only to very close friends.

“As you can see,” Tetsugo began, “Right now…I have no living relatives outside of my wife and daughter. I had a brother, Kichirou; he died, along with his family.”

“How?” Houtarou asked on impulse.

“Kichirou and his family were on a train homebound for Kamiyama,” said Tetsugo. “The train was crossing a bridge with another track, with another train heading in an opposite direction. From what metropolitan officials concluded during an investigation, the train in the opposite direction lost control when a wheel snapped. That train collided with the Kamiyama-bound train, derailing it, sending it crashing into a river at high speed.

“That train bound for Kamiyama City…was the one where Kichirou and his family were on,” Tetsugo continued soberly. “According to investigators…water flooded the compartment. By the time an emergency rescue crew arrived, the water had flooded nearly to the brim of the compartment, drowning two-thirds of the passengers. From a post-mortem investigation of my relatives…Kichirou was killed on impact when the other train collided; the rest of his family…drowned.”

Houtarou became stunned. Drowning was surely an agonizing way to die. But what was more was the loss of his only living relatives.

“Many people in Kamiyama City began to speculate whether I had a hand in their deaths, since it was on that account that the entire property passed to me and my family,” he said.

“ _Demo_ …Chitanda- _san_ , you had no part in this,” Houtarou protested.

“Of course not,” said Chitanda Tetsugo insistently. “But with such perfect timing, what reason is there for many people not to think a family member was behind it? That’s…that’s mainly why I kept this matter only in the family. If any visitors brought up the matter…I would always say to them, ‘I had no part in this’. And I would get upset.”

“With a sizable property like that…” said Houtarou. “One would find it easy to suspect foul play.”

“To be honest with you, Oreki- _san_ …I had mixed feelings about this situation. A part of me became thrilled when the property came to him, but another part of me felt great sadness over the loss of my relatives; and a bitter fact that inheritance of the property came at the cost of his brother’s life, and that of his family.”

Chitanda Tetsugo turned around. “Did you ever wonder why I had some hand in preparing you for the workforce?” he asked.

Houtarou shook his head.

“Eru brought up the matter to me…long ago, while you were in your in your first year at Kobe,” said Tetsugo. “From what she told me…you seemed to have potential.”

“As…husband material?” asked Houtarou curiously.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Tetsugo. “The whole ceremony of the young man asking the girl’s father for her hand in marriage was a traditional formality.”

“You could have told me that you settled the matter,” said Houtarou. “I was left hanging, you know.”

“ _Daijoubou_ ,” said Tetsugo. “Eru had to be present, anyway. It is intended as a family tradition. Besides,” Tetsugo continued, “The only living relatives I had…are all dead. The Chitanda family will pass, in some time. All that I had worked for Eru…I want to pass it on to the next generation in her line.”

Houtarou said nothing as he took in the words of the girl’s father. _I had no idea he became this sentimental_ , he thought. But this silent sentiment was no criticism; rather, it was a compliment.

“Oreki- _san_ , when you get to be old as I am, you will begin to have a greater appreciation of what will matter the most in your life,” said Tetsugo.

“You…you seemed ready to give your consent,” Houtarou stammered. “I…I thought…”

“We were acquainted with you, anyway, since Eru brought up the matter five years ago,” said Tetsugo. “That was when you were in your third year of high school. It just…took some time. Besides, Eru was carried away with you anyway; and…well, she wanted to get in touch with you when you left for University.” He made a grunt. “Enough of that,” he said, trying to wake himself up. “Come tomorrow evening. I will begin sorting affairs in order for the engagement.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Houtarou, together with Eru and Chitanda Tetsugo, began settling business affairs. Chitanda Tetsugo was rather skeptical at first, seeing that Houtarou was only a mid-level library researcher.

“I had gotten into the habit of saving early,” said Houtarou. “I just…didn’t know what else to do with all that money.” Even if it was true, to him, it felt like a preposterous answer.

“ _Hai_ ,” Tetsugo had to agree. “That is a good habit to cultivate. Do you know when the account matures?”

“In about seven years, I’ve already arranged to increase the fund…due to my salary increase,” said Houtarou.

“What do you plan on doing with the account when you withdraw from the bank?” Tetsugo inquired further.

“Hmm…I haven’t thought about it,” said Houtarou.

“There are a variety of mutual funds where you can invest,” Tetsugo was keen on advising him. “They help the businesses, but they spread the risk. I can get you in touch with someone at a firm that specializes in mutual funds.”

Houtarou finds himself overwhelmed at the extent of Chitanda Tetsugo’s generosity in helping him.

“Chitanda- _san_ …I’m not sure what to say…” said a stunned Houtarou.

Chitanda Tetsugo makes a genial laugh.

“What about Eru?” asked Houtarou.

“I’ll make arrangements to have her inherit the family property if I pass away,” said Tetsugo. “For now…I have arranged for apportioning a certain amount per year as a supplementary income.”

“For her?” Houtarou asked curiously.

“Eru is money-smart…for her age,” said Tetsugo.

 

* * *

 

The following day, Houtarou made arrangements to leave early in order to stop by a local mutual fund firm in Kamiyama City.

Houtarou decided to start with a modest amount, which is about a third of his income.

Later in the evening, Houtarou got back to the Chitanda residence in the evening, after his work day is over.

When Houtarou arrived, Eru accompanied him; and both her father and mother asked many questions to their daughter, and Houtarou. Questions varied in regard to career choices and anticipated changes to be made if the young couple started a family. It was often said that when one person married another, the family was also married, too.

In the case of Houtarou and Eru, they planned to stay in the confines of Kamiyama City. With Houtarou, he mentioned plans to attain a master’s level of his academic field and his teaching licensure.

Questions turned to business matters within the family. “This particular arrangement results in you assuming co-ownership of the family business,” said Tetsugo. “As the owner, I still manage chief functions of the business, Eru will be assigned a greater portion of the management, so that she will become more familiar with managing the business.

Houtarou and Eru would have another problem to contend with: finding a house.

“I could find a town house in the city suburbs,” said Houtarou.

“That won’t be necessary,” said Chitanda Tetsugo. “The Chitanda residence will be your home,” Tetsugo insisted. “And it might as well, since both of you are co-owners. Unless you plan on working in another area in the Gifu Prefecture where you’ll have to move close by.”

“Splendid,” said Tetsugo.

“I’m not anticipating that,” said Houtarou. “Kamiyama Library is where I work. I’m here to stay.”

“Oreki- _san_ , Eru mentioned that you plan to attain your masters’ and your teaching licensure, right?” asked Hiromi.

“That’s my plan,” said Houtarou.

Because Chitanda Tetsugo has no other living relatives, and due to the large size of the house, his wife proposed the idea of letting Houtarou and Eru live in the house.

“You will still have bills to pay,” said Tetsugo.

“Have you put Oreki- _san_ in the family will so that he and his family can inherit the house?” asked Hiromi.

“Not yet,” said Tetsugo. “I’ll start doing that.”

“We plan to have the house stay with family members joined to ours through your marriage,” said Hiromi.

 

* * *

 

In the spirit of longstanding tradition, the Chitanda family finalized the engagement in a ceremony, followed by a formal dinner, called a _yuinou_ , hosted by the head of the family.

At the dinner, Houtarou could see what appeared to be his family at the other side of the table.

Chitanda Tetsugo and Hiromi brought out seven items. There was a pair of fans, a lacquered sake barrel, and a pile of hemp thread. The other items, however, were biological, all of which were dried, as they were prone to spoilage. There were bonito, clams, a squid, and kelp. Eru had an idea of what those things were, but Houtarou was perplexed by the seeming randomness of these things.

He leaned over to Eru and asked, “What is all this?”

Eru became mortified. “Houtarou- _kun_ , you live in this country, and you’ve never even heard of this tradition?!” she retorted in a whisper. “How could you not?!”

“I’ve never encountered this kind of tradition,” Houtarou said with a perplexed look, which Eru seemed to find humorous.

“In that case, I’ll be happy to explain,” she said to him with such a sweet disposition. She pointed to the seven items, identifying one at a time, starting with the pair of fans. “ _Suehiro_ ,” she said in a soft voice. “It represents prosperity. My family had kept these fans for a long time.”

Eru then pointed to the hemp thread. “That’s _Tomoshiraga_ ,” she said. “It represents white hair. I have also heard that in the Kansai region the engaged were given a pair of dolls.”

“Dolls?” asked Houtarou quizzically.

“ _Hai_.”

Eru heard clapping across the room. Turning around, she faced her father.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” Tetsugo said aloud.

Everyone clapped once. “ _Itadakimasu_ ,” everyone said together.

Every guest commenced dinner as each person passed a bowl of food from one guest to the next.

“What about the other ones?” asked Houtarou.

One at a time Eru walked Houtarou through the remaining four significant items on the table until the opportunity came for Houtarou to serve himself some food.

In the meantime, Eru resumed explaining to her husband-to-be the other items used to signify a prosperous, happy married life.

“Over here,” Eru continued, pointing to dried bonito and kelp, identifying one after the other, “ _Katsuobushi_ …and _konbu_. The former represents virility. That’s you, Houtarou- _kun_. The other…represents having children.” All these things represented a procreation of a future generation.

Then she started with the dried clam, a lacquered sake barrel, a pair of fans, one white, and the other covered in golden dye. “Those items represent avoiding a prosperous and content life,” said Eru. “The dried clam, _nagonashi_ , represents avoiding ill fortune. And…” she continued, pointing to the sake barrel, “Sometimes being connected to avoiding ill fortune, though sometimes it’s not one’s fault…is _yanagidaru_ : an reminder that one is not to live a wasted life. I believe that reminder ought to suit you well, Houtarou- _kun_.”

“I’m not that lazy,” Houtarou retorted with indignation.

“ _Demo_ …Houtarou- _kun_ ,” Eru pressed further. “When you get married you can ill afford to be a minimalist…without making your wife and children so unhappy.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh. “What about the fans?” he asked.

“The _Suehiro_ ,” Eru continued, “Stand for living a prosperous life.”

Houtarou picked up the golden fan, observing the intricate weaving. “I guess it makes sense,” he remarked. “I think Satoshi would be interested in those fans, though, since I kept getting signs of ill omens at the Shrine.”

Eru tried to stifle a laugh. “Houtarou- _kun_ , you’re so unlucky, then,” she said, meaning it as a joke. “We’ll keep the fans, then…to ward off bad luck. For real.”

Houtarou heaved an angry sigh, prompting Eru to think that the young man was not taking kindly to what she thought as a joke.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …don’t take it personally,” Eru tried to console the young man, as she squeezed his hand. Houtarou looked back at the young woman, then made a wan smile. Eru could make a joke, perhaps, a bit uncharacteristic of her, but she by her actions she would always be with him.

Then Eru pointed to the dried squid and the white hemp thread. “Those two things represent a lasting, permanent marriage,” she explained.

“ _Nande desu ka_?” asked Houtarou in shock, pointing specifically to the squid. “How is that supposed to represent a lasting marriage?”

“Because,” said Eru, “This squid, _surume_ , was dried so as not to decay. It’s preserved. In preservation, the squid lasts. So we wish the same thing for our marriage.”

“That’s a bizarre way of illustrating the permanence of marriage,” Houtarou remarked.

“But it suits the concept well,” said Eru. “As for the hemp thread… _tomoshiraga_ …well, Houtarou- _kun_ , let’s just say we will stay together forever. _Zutto issho ni_ , Houtarou- _kun_ ,” she finished with a cheerful smile, putting her arm around under Houtarou’s arm, locking her eyes on Houtarou’s face. “ _Issho ni_.”

Houtarou thought about these things, as he let Eru wrap her arm around his. For all he knew, what Eru was doing was a beginning for getting used to intimate physical contact, especially with a young woman. “I guess what you said makes sense,” he concurred. “Anyway, my food is getting cold.”

“Oh… _hai_ ,” said Eru, feeling flustered and embarrassed over being a little inconsiderate about showing Houtarou all those fascinating knick-knacks that she forgot his physical hunger. “Let’s eat, then.”

 

* * *

 

At his apartment, Houtarou got up the next day. After brushing his teeth and changing into the clothes he wore outside the house, he came to the living room, where he saw his sister, Tomoe. Whereupon Tomoe saw her brother, she immediately greeted him with, “ _Ohayo,_ Houtarou.”

“ _Ohayo_ ,” Houterou greeted his sister back in a casual way. “ _Ano_ …I’m surprised how I ended up here.”

“Ah, Houtarou, that’s because you got a little dizzy in the head…after drinking a lot of sake,” Tomoe explained to her brother. “I had to walk you back to the apartment.”

“I didn’t drink a lot of it,” Houtarou retorted, referring to the sake.

“Ah, _daijoubou, daijoubou_ , Houtarou; there’s no need to lose your temper,” Tomoe tried to calm the young man.

Houtarou, though he had brushed and washed, felt not completely awake. He went to the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

“Houtarou,” Tomoe called him. “You have seen _otousan and okaasan_ , have you?”

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou answered. “I did take notice. _Ano_ …I did take the time to talk with them…after the engagement ceremony.”

“ _Sou da ne_ ,” said Tomoe with a charming smile. Indeed she seemed happy for him, but in a reserved way. “I’m sorry I was absent during the ceremony,” she said in an apologetic way. “I was traveling around Benares, you see.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh as he sat down on the dining table, seeing that he could hardly comprehend Tomoe’s restless spirit. He could remember that Tomoe stayed in that old city in India during his high-school years.

After Tomoe sat beside her brother, she said in a curious way, “Perhaps you could tell me how they felt.”

“Well,” said Houtarou, “ _Okaasan_ was shocked, I guess. As for _otousan_ …he seemed a bit staid and expressed quite a surprise.”

The fact that the shock happened to the Oreki family seemed to indicate that the family, save perhaps for Tomoe, may have been a bit distant with Houtarou himself.

“He also seemed relieved that I was at least modestly employed,” Houtarou added, referring to his father. “Though he said that he wished I learned to aspire for more in life.”

Tomoe laughed. “That’s well appropriate for you, Houtarou,” she concurred, considering that Houtarou’s personal energy-saving policy was known quite well in the family. Houtarou only snorted.

“I did tell _otousan_ , though, that Chitanda Eru and her family helped me to aspire for more,” said Houtarou. “Were it not for their help, I would not have simply remained the same man that I was when I first enrolled at Kamiyama High.”

Tomoe laughed again. “Well, Houtarou, in retrospect, I think it was a good thing fate destined you and Eru to be together.”

“Fate, indeed,” Houtarou mused, skeptical over whether his journey with Eru was destined, or done mainly on his own accord.

“Now, come on, Houtarou; you hardly need be so jaded,” said Tomoe. “Regardless of whether you believe fate as a way of things, I think you are very fortunate to meet Chitanda Eru- _san_.” She gave her brother a very pleasant look. “And now…look at you. You’re about to get married soon. This point in your life is a major step for you. You’ll have to think less of yourself now, and more for wife-to-be. Chitanda Eru- _san_ has had a hand in shaping you to be the man you will have to be…when you make this kind of a commitment. I think she is a good woman, Houtarou; don’t you think so?”

Houtarou reflected on her sister’s words. _How true they are_ , he thought. “ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou thoughtfully. “Maybe I was so slow to see it. But now….”

Houtarou heard the phone ring. He picked up the receiver.

“Oreki Houtarou _desu_ ,” he said.

“Oreki- _san_? Ah…Chitanda Tetsugo _desu_. “Just to let you know…you may need to be prepared for a possible change in schedule."

“Schedule?” asked Houtarou.

“The wedding ceremony,” answered Tetsugo. “We planned to have a traditional one at Arekusu Shrine at 1300 hours; the ideal time when it is not so cold in the spring. We even had weather predictions that it would be about sixty-five to seventy degrees.”

“The Juumonji family…they know about this?” asked Houtarou.

“They would,” said Tetsugo. “However, Juumonji- _san_ was telling me that he had another group reserve the shrine for another activity earlier…except it would extend to 1300. I had considered moving the ceremonies to 1600, but Oreki- _san_ insisted that the ceremony cannot extend past that. You…you weren’t made aware of that?”

“Not likely,” said Houtarou, recalling his family’s history. “It’s…it’s been a while.”

“We’ll take it from here,” said Tetsugo. “I don’t want you worked up over this detail. You have your work to concentrate on.”

“ _Hai_.”

“Take care, Oreki- _san_.”

 

* * *

 

“Let me call Irisu- _san_ ,” Eru proposed right away.

Irisu Fuyumi was Eru’s _senpai_ at Kamiyama High. She was known for her aloof behavior; so much so that Eru could perceive Fuyumi as the female version of Oreki Houtarou. It was as if both Houtarou and Fuyumi were twin brother and sister.

During Houtarou’s first year at Kamiyama High, Irisu Fuyumi had, through successful persuasion, had tasked him with solving a bizarre case of identifying the culprit of a crime committed in a film project. It soon turned out that Houtarou was to inadvertently create the ending that was desired for the film, even if was thought of as not desired by the film’s scriptwriter, which made Houtarou upset and depressed, as he thought that the mystery criminal was part of the script, as opposed to being an incident that took place during the filming process.

Eru browsed through her phone address book, struggling to look up Fuyumi’s name based on her surname using the first kanji character. It had been a long time since Eru saw that number. Fuyumi had a special way of influencing people to do what she desired. In contrast to Eru, who would often remain so insistent on people doing things her way, regardless of their disposition, Fuyumi could probe for weak spots in other people, and exploit those weaknesses by acting as if what was to be desired was trivial to the person, and therefore did not require much effort and time, allowing the person to feel mentally satisfied for completing the task at hand.

Finally, Eru found Fuyumi’s contact information. She dialed the number. However, she received only Fuyumi’s recorded message on an answering machine. Eru decided to leave a message, stating that she wanted Fuyumi to call back.

After some time, the home phone rang, and Fuyumi’s message could be heard by Chitanda Hiromi.

“Eru- _chan_!” Hiromi called. “There’s someone on the answering machine for you!”

“Oh! Coming, _okaasan_!” Eru cried, as she raced to the phone.

Eru redialed the number. At last, Fuyumi was on the phone.

“ _Moshi moshi_ ,” came Fuyumi’s low but dulcet voice.

“Ah… _ano_ …Irisu- _san_?” Eru cried frantically. “Chitanda Eru _desu_.”

“Ah…Chitanda- _san_? You know, it’s been a while since we were acquainted.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru agreed.

“What can I do for you, Chitanda- _san_?” Fuyumi asked.

“ _Ano_ …I have a favor to ask,” replied Eru, almost ignoring Fuyumi’s question.

“I figured,” said Fuyumi.

“I’m getting married this spring,” said Eru.

“Married?” Fuyumi sounded surprised. “To whom?”

“Oreki Houtarou- _kun_.”

“I’m…surprised. _Ano_ …congratulations. We should get together sometime.”

“Well, by necessity, we’ll have to,” said Eru. “You see…I…well, my family has difficulty seeking a preferred date and time to use the Arekusu shrine.”

“For the wedding?” asked Fuyumi.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru.

Fuyumi, being a bit of a utilitarian, had the audacity to propose a relatively simple wedding ceremony instead. But Eru shook her head. “My family…is quite traditional,” said Eru.

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” said Fuyumi, sensing that Eru was quite insistent.

“Maybe you can help me persuade Juumonji- _san_ ,” said Eru. “You’re good at persuading people.”

There was some silence of contemplation before Fuyumi gave her answer. “Give me at least a couple of hours for me to complete client work. You’ll also have to account for arrival time.

“The shrine will remain open, but Juumonji- _san_ will head home at 2000 hours,” said Eru. “Please hurry.”

“I’ll try,” Fuyumi promised. “We’ll plan for 1600 hours.”

 

* * *

 

Irisu Fuyumi waited at the Shrine. Her head, with a plain and eternally calm face, was lowered, with her eyes scanning through a mobile phone she regularly used.

She heard an “ _Ano_ ” before she looked up. It was Eru.

“ _Kon’nichiwa, Irisu-san_ ,” Eru greeted her with a bow.

Fuyumi uttered the same greeting with a bow.

“It’s been a long time,” said Eru.

“Likewise,” said a disinterested Fuyumi.

At Kamiyama High, Fuyumi was an upperclassman when Eru was in her first year. Eru had always addressed her as a _senpai_. Now it seemed a bit strange she was giving her the regular honorific.

““We can head inside, now,” said Eru, anxious to defuse the awkwardness of silence.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Fuyumi as she followed her acquaintance.

The two young women descended the steps of the Arekusu Shrine, on their way to the main building.

“How was work?” asked Eru. “Negotiations going along, all right?”

“Going well,” said Fuyumi.

“I had heard it was your first year at this new position,” said Eru.

“ _Hai_ ,” Fuyumi agreed. “My department manager was willing to make a recommendation.” Before, Fuyumi had worked under the supervision of her department manager for at least a year, which was a little unusual given that many people would have worked longer in one lower level position. Now as one of the mid-level managers at a firm in Kabukichou.”

“Tokyo?” asked Eru a bit quizzically.

“Within the city,” said Fuyumi, after making a nod. Fuyumi exclusively handled contracts and negotiations with its suppliers and customers. Given her gift for influencing people to do what she wanted, the job was the perfect match for someone like her. But even that would have taken a modicum of ambition.

Eru and Fuyumi stepped inside the main building. A young lady who staffed the receptionist’s desk confirmed Eru’s appointment with Kaho’s father. It would take a while before they would be next, so said the receptionist, so the two young women had to wait at the lobby.

“Another former alumni of Kamiyama High also works in Tokyo. Do you remember Tanabe Jirou- _san_?”

“Hmm…I think I remember him a bit,” said Eru. “He was part of the students’ executive committee.”

“Tanabe- _san_ works in a foreign currency department of an international firm, where he handles international business transactions,” said Fuyumi. “In Tokyo, distance-wise, we’re almost like next-door neighbors. We get acquainted with each other from time to time.”

“How is city life there?” asked Eru.

“Rather exciting, but…you have to be cautious, sometime,” said Fuyumi. “Kabukichou is a bit of a red-light district,” she added, implying a relatively unsafe environment, at least for women. “But I can handle myself there. And…Tanabe- _san_ is nearby. If I need to ask a favor from him, he…he is available.”

“It’s good to have a friend nearby, especially in a place like that,” said Eru with a smile reflecting gladness and relief.

Soon, Kaho’s father emerged from his office. “Chitanda- _san_?” he called.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru. “Juumonji- _san_ , Irisu Fuyumi- _san_ _desu_.”

“ _Hajimemashite_ ,” said Fuyumi with a bow. “I’m here to assist my friend on a delicate and hopefully resolvable matter.”

Kaho’s father seemed to sense that it was about Eru’s wedding ceremony schedule. Nevertheless, he accommodated them into his office.

 

* * *

 

“ _Ano_ …we’re here to open discussions about the ceremony’s schedule,” said Eru. Even at this point, she felt a little uncomfortable about handling negotiations. Mostly that was why she wanted Fuyumi’s help; Fuyumi seemed skilled with negotiations.

Kaho’s father heaved a heavy sigh, shaking his head. “Chitanda- _san_ …I wish,” he lamented. “ _Demo_ …the guests who made the reservation were rather insistent.”

“But the Oreki family…they wouldn’t be able to attend,” said Eru. Not that it mattered much, perhaps. Houtarou’s family never interacted with him much. But even she had some courtesies to observe. Besides, the Oreki family seemed insistent. Unless that little kink in the schedule could ever get resolved, the wedding plans could face another setback. Families, after all, were involved.

“It is a family event, after all,” Eru added.

“The Sasaki family are important parishioners to the Shrine, and major contributors,” said Kaho’s father. “Asking them to reschedule their daughter’s wedding would bring about…bad relations with them.”

“ _Demo_ …” Eru was about to interject right away until Kaho’s father raised his hand. At that moment, Eru realized she was being a little inconsiderate. ” _Sumimasen_ ,” she said in apology.

“You remember that this Shimizu- _san_ had compromised our financial systems,” said Kaho’s father. “Before that man bolted, he released a large portion of information on our parishioners and donors. With their privacy violated, the Shrine’s relationship with its parishioners is hanging by a thread. The last thing I need is complaints from Sasaki- _san_.”

“ _Chotto kudasai_ ,” said Fuyumi, beginning with an apology before stating her opinion on the contentious family in question. “I am indeed sorry about this situation. _Demo…_ it seems that these particular parishioners are being a bit…unreasonable.”

“I’m afraid so,” said Kaho’s father. “But as affairs are right now…” He was in a serious dilemma, seeing that he could ill afford to turn down requests from patrons willing to business with him. If he made a wrong move in his negotiations with parishioners, they would regard even a slight rejection as the last straw, which would be followed a refusal to visit the shrine.

Fuyumi seemed to notice a pressure point in Kaho’s father, pertaining to the Shrine’s relationship with its customers. “I’m sure you understand that Oreki- _san_ and Chitanda- _san_ had given you warning about Shimizu- _san_ ’s plot,” she said. “It would have been the difference between keeping the Shrine in business or out of business.”

Eru became a bit troubled about just mentioning Houtarou and Eru; Houtarou had sent Satoshi and Mayaka…and Eru to Arekusu Shrine. No surprise, though; Irisu Fuyumi had used questionable means when she was involved in the Kamiyama’s film club’s project. She had manipulated Houtarou before.

Fuyumi drives home the point that Houtarou and Eru had warned the Juumonjis about Shimizu’s plot.

”Just go along with it,” Fuyumi advised Eru.

“Now, now, Irisu- _san_ , do not patronize me,” Kaho’s father scolded her. “As I recall, two of Oreki- _san_ ’s friends were here.”

“I did not mean to patronize you,” said Fuyumi coolly. She had to defuse Juumonji- _san_ ’s sensitive side, considering the recent aftermath of a nearly compromised business remained raw in his family. “But Oreki- _san_ had to pry that information out of Shimizu- _san_ ’s boss; which meant that he had to negotiate with that man. Please think of your schedule adjustment as a huge favor to Oreki- _san_.”

After some time, and much talking, Kaho’s father heaved a sigh. Even with Fuyumi, even he seemed to be at his wits’ end. Still, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to try again. He got out some schedule charts before slumping back on his chair and scanning them again.

“I’m not sure I can promise you 1300 hours,” he said. “But I can guarantee a schedule at 1400 hours.”

“It’s…less than ideal,” said Eru. “But…we’ll take it.”

“ _Kudasai_ ,” said Kaho’s father, pleading for Eru to accept a schedule so hard to establish. “These negotiations have been making me more anxious. What with Shimizu- _san_ and this disaster…”

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” said Eru with great sympathy to Kaho’s father, as she made a bow. “ _Arigatou gozaimasu_.” She and Fuyumi left the office. They strolled through the lobby and outside the building.

“Will you be at the wedding?” asked Eru.

“If you want,” said Fuyumi. “I may be a little late, though. I would be able to arrange for some leave time.”

“Well…with work, just be there whenever you can,” said Eru. “No pressure, of course.”

Fuyumi made a nod. “If you don’t mind me saying…perhaps you seem a little young at this age to get married.”

Eru made a thoughtful face. “Well…it shouldn’t be that unusual at a young woman my age for that.”

“Did you ever give consideration about your choice?” asked Fuyumi.

Eru simply smiled. “Hopefully, you’re asking me out of alleviating your doubts,” she said. “ _Hai_. Besides…I knew Houtarou- _kun_.”

“Houtarou- _kun_?” Fuyumi’s eyes widened a little. It had been a while since Fuyumi had ever heard Eru address Houtarou as such. In her school years, Eru had always addressed him by his surname and an honorific.

“To be honest, Irisu- _san_ , if it were any other circumstance, I wouldn’t have made my decision so readily,” said Eru. “Even with knowing him, though…we talked. And we decided…that marriage is what we desired.”

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” said Fuyumi, confirming an answer that left a desire for more.

“It’s been a while since I heard about Oreki- _san_ ,” said Fuyumi.

“Oh,” said Eru. “We’ll, I’m on my way home. What about you?”

“I have to travel this street before we part ways.”

“I’ll tell you what I can,” said Eru, as both she and her friend conversed about many things that she and Houtarou had done leading up to this path of life.

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious about the strange wedding gifts that Eru is showing to Houtarou, check out this online article titled, "The Art of Proposing to a Japanese Girl":  
> https://www.tofugu.com/japan/proposing-to-a-japanese-girl/
> 
> Japanese Naming Convention:
> 
> Surname: Given Name:  
> Irisu Fuyumi  
> Tanabe Jirou
> 
> Western Naming Convention:
> 
> Given Name: Surname:  
> Fuyumi Irisu  
> Jirou Tanabe
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Zutto issho ni - "Always together". This phrase can also be translated as "Together forever".
> 
> 2000 hours – the equivalent of 8:00pm
> 
> 1600 hours – the equivalent of 6:00pm
> 
> 1300 hours – the equivalent of 1:00pm
> 
> 1400 hours – the equivalent of 2:00pm


	10. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 10

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

** EPISODE 10 **

“I’m heading to the Chitanda house,” said Houtarou.

“Why?” Tomoe inquired.

“My wedding garments are there.”

Tomoe shook her head. “Seriously? You couldn’t even buy them yourself?” she retorted, as if Houtarou was not man enough to buy even his own garments.

“Chitanda Hiromi- _san_ told me that she had men’s garments that fit Chitanda Tetsugo- _san_ ,” Houtarou explained, despite being irked with her criticism. “I’m close to being the same height…as he was, before he aged. Besides, they were rather insistent on it.”

Tomoe heaved a sigh, left to wonder about some of the eccentricities of the Chitanda family when wedding preparations were involved. “How soon do you need to leave?” asked Tomoe.

“Ten minutes,” said Houtarou. It was already noon, and the wedding would commence in about a couple of hours. “It takes a while to don the garment completely.”

“Have you eaten anything?” asked Tomoe.

“ _Ano_ …not really,” Houtarou had to admit.

“I will not have you in a foul mood during the most important day of your life,” Tomoe retorted, insisting that the young man stay a bit longer. “Come on. I’ve already prepared breakfast.”

“Can’t I just pack it?” asked Houtarou. “I have to bike all the way to the Citanda residence.”

Houtarou could hear his older sister huffing, what with being irritated with his stubbornness as Tomoe brought out leftover food from the fridge. In a ceramic bowl was a motley collection of noodles and grilled _teriyaki_.

Houtarou quickly helped himself to some of this food before he sat down.

“The wedding takes place at the Arekusu Shrine, but I have to go Chitanda- _san_ ’s house first,” said Houtarou.

“I assume you’re riding with them?” asked Tomoe.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. “Presumably I’ll be riding in a limousine.”

“A limousine?” asked an astounded Tomoe.

“It’ll probably be just like any car ride,” said Houtarou.

“Now, Houtarou, don’t take that kind of attitude!” exclaimed Tomoe. “It’s a treat! And you should remember to thank the Chitanda family for letting you ride in one! How often do people your age ever ride in one unless they belong to rich families?”

“They probably ride in one if their families are renting it,” said Houtarou.

“It’s still expensive,” said Tomoe. “Don’t take such things for granted.”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. By that point, he had finished with his meal; he finished it pretty fast.

“I have to go now,” said Houtarou.

“Already?” asked Tomoe, astonished that her brother had just finished his breakfast so fast. “Well, if you must…”

Houtarou made a run for the door, as he was in a hurry to leave.

“I’ll be coming over,” said Tomoe. “ _Tousan_ and _Kaasan_ will come by to pick me up.”

 

* * *

  

Houtarou had arrived at the doorstep of the Chitanda house. When he knocked, the door opened, with Chitanda Hiromi standing at the door.

“Goodness, Oreki- _san_ , I was afraid you were almost late,” she said.

“ _Sumimasen_ ,” said Houtarou in an apologetic way. He stepped inside and Hiromi shut the door.

“I’ll show you to your changing room,” Hiromi offered. “We kept your wedding garments there. You will be in traditional garb.”

“Traditional garb?” Houtarou inquired out of surprise.

“Were you expecting to wear a tuxedo?” Chitanda Hiromi retorted with a mischievous smile. “This is a traditional wedding, Oreki- _san_.”

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” said Houtarou. _My sister wanted to detain me for breakfast_ , thought Houtarou. Even Tomoe had a point; maybe staying at the apartment for a bit to fill his stomach was a prudent thing. _I guess it’s my fault_ , he mused. _If I hadn’t overslept_ …

“Here’s your changing room,” said Hiromi, gesturing hurriedly to the young man to step inside and change clothes. “Hurry up.”

A stunned Houtarou, woken from his thoughts, was prodded by Hiromi as she ushered him into a bedroom of the house. The bedroom was smaller, though.

He shut the door, and after that, beheld the grey-black _haori_ and the _hakama_ splayed out across the small bed, and the _zori_ at the end of the bed, which would serve as the traditional wedding garb for the groom.

After putting on those garments, Houtarou admired himself in the mirror, mostly to make sure he was presentable. With a comb, he made some attempt to tame his hair, which sometimes went around places, just as it did in his younger years.

When he deemed himself presentable, he left the room and shut the door.

“ _Ano_ …where’s Eru?” asked Houtarou.

“She’s in her bedroom, getting dressed,” said Hiromi. “But it’s almost time.” She knocked on the door. “Eru, hurry up! Oreki- _san_ is here, and…”

“Houtarou- _kun_?” Eru called. “ _Ano_ …I’m not even fully dressed! I need to put on my _kimono_!”

“ _Hayaku! Hayaku!_ ” called a frantic Hiromi. “We’ll arrange your hair later!”

Houtarou, still keeping the little vestiges of his energy conservation policy, was favorably disposed to wait until his bride-to-be finished getting dolled up. Figuring she would be done soon, if only half-way, he decided to wait outside Eru’s bedroom.

Eru emerged out of the bedroom. “Oh…Houtarou- _kun_!” she exclaimed.

Houtarou immediately jumped up. “Oh…Eru,” he greeted her. “ _Sumimasen_. I had no idea…”

“ _Daijoubou, daijoubou_ ,” she assured him, laughing. “You know, you were almost oblivious to my arrival.”

“I know,” Houtarou acknowledged. “I was just…” He was about to say “lost in thought” until he became drawn to Eru’s appearance.

“I’ve never been drawn to anything…so…”

“Beautiful?” asked Eru. She blushed a little. “Oh…I’m not done yet, though. My hair, you see…”

“Eru, we have to go,” Chitanda Tetsugo immediately cut in. “Our limousine is waiting.”

“ _Hai_ ,” she acknowledged.

“Limousine…” Houtarou uttered. “ _Ano_ …still…” he was about to continue speaking, but with the hurried situation, he felt pressed for time.

Houtarou observed the girl’s mother making some minute. “I suppose it will have to do,” she said. “We’ll get you dolled up thoroughly when we get to Arekusu Shrine.” Sometimes, her mother would get a little fussy about her daughter’s appearance, though for an event like this, it was well justified.

Houtarou followed Eru as she and her family left the house and entered the well-groomed courtyard. A black limousine remained parked, but with its engine still on. The chauffeur remained standing with remarkable patience.

The chauffeur opened the starboard door of the limousine. Chitanda Tetsugo stepped inside the limousine first, then his wife extended her hand as she took one delicate step into the vehicle. Eru lifted up her bridal gown as she stepped in, and Houtarou did the same for his nuptial garb.

As with every limousine, the exterior of the seats were fastened with black bonded leather. The look and feel of the seats had the power to intensify Houtarou’s imagination of stepping into a mini-version of an executive suite. The limousine windows were slightly tinted.

Inside the limousine were two straight rows of seating, topped by a small center row. The port side would serve as seating for Houtarou and Eru, while Chitanda Tetsugo would sit at the center row, and Chitanda Hiromi would sit at the starboard row, near the limousine door.

The driver shifted gears and the limousine moved slowly forward, out of the house’s driveway, and onto the pavement.

This was Houtarou’s first ride in a limousine; he had never rode in one since he was younger. Hell, this was his first time he ever rode in a car privately owned by another family.

“Usually the groom travels his own way,” said Chitanda Tetsugo. “But I figured this arrangement made logistics easier.”

“And giving Houtarou- _kun_ a chance to ride in a limousine,” added Eru.

“ _Hai_ ,” Chitanda Hiromi agreed. “Eru- _chan_ insisted on it, too.”

 _Eru has a strange way of getting me on board almost anything,_ thought Houtarou.

“What do you think, Oreki- _san_?” Eru’s mother asked him.

Houtarou remembered what his older sister told her about showing a lack of interest. “ _Ano_ …it’s quite wonderful,” he said, almost stammering.

Eru made a muffled but genial laugh. “Houtarou- _kun_ , you’d think that you would have something more eloquent to say about this ride,” she said. “Any young man your age would _die_ for a chance to ride in a vehicle like this. Why, I’ll bet that for them, it would almost be like getting a taste of heaven.”

Chitanda Tetsugo made a light chuckle. “Take it easy on Oreki- _san_ , Eru. I’ll bet he’s probably just at a loss for words. You can’t take it to mean that Houtarou will take it all for granted,” Tetsugo added.

“I hope not,” said Eru, though she seemed to suspect that Houtarou was still regarding the ride as something not remarkable, but an occasional guilty pleasure; something to the equivalent of indulging in a favorite treat, as opposed to being treated to an extraordinary opera in a _kabuki_ theatre. Eru was hardly fooled with Houtarou’s behavior; but at least Houtarou knew when to politely convey his appreciation.

“I still have to get her hair arranged,” said Hiromi. “There is a changing room in the main building of the Shrine.”

“Would it be possible to change here?” asked Houtarou, figuring that it took some time for the limousine to drive to Arekusu Shrine, they might as well get it over with.

“It’s much more elaborate than that,” said Hiromi. “The car jolts a little. Besides…it’s not that long a ride.”

“We are here,” said Tetsugo.

The chauffeur opened the doors, and the Chitanda family, along with Houtarou in tow, got out. The chauffeur would park the limousine in a designated area outside the Shrine. _I just hope the chauffeur doesn’t get too bored during the wait_ , Houtarou was considerate to mentally remark.

“I’ll see you soon,” said Eru, before she and her mother entered a separate room that they would use for private dress-up.

Houtarou sauntered into the lobby, which was used as a gathering space for the many guests here to witness a traditional ceremony in the making.

“Yo, Houtarou!”

Houtarou turned around. Satoshi was waving at him.

“I heard you were treated to ride in a limousine,” said Satoshi as he walked closer to his friend.

“Admittedly, it was quite wonderful,” said Houtarou. Somehow he had a sense of admiration.

“Really?” asked Satoshi. “You’re not just saying that to be polite, are you?”

“ _Iie_ , I really meant it,” Houtarou insisted.

“How are you holding up, so far?” asked Satoshi.

“To be honest, I seem to be a bit…nervous,” said Houtarou.

“Nervous?” asked Satoshi. “Houtarou…nervous?”

“It’s my first,” said Houtarou. “In a _lifetime_.”

“Ah,” said Satoshi. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, you’ll have little to do, if not nothing, during the ceremony.”

But Houtarou was less keen on seeing his friend’s remark as a word of consolation. “Tell me this is your idea of a joke,” he said.

“Partly,” said Satoshi. “But there’s some truth to it. In many of these traditional ceremonies, the groom stands and sits at appropriate moments. Other than that…”

Houtarou observed two young ladies approaching the lobby. It was Mayaka and Juumonji Kaho, dressed in the red and white vestments of the Shrine maidens. Their outer vestments were decorated with pictures of blue flowers.

“Maya- _chan_!” Satoshi greeted. “Oh…you and Juumonji- _san_ are participating as the _miko_?”

“ _Hai_ ,” Mayaka affirmed.

“It’s probably my first time,” said Houtarou.

“Houtarou was treated to a limousine ride,” Satoshi decided to throw out.

“Really?!” Mayaka asked, almost shouting. “Oreki, what was it like?”

“It was smooth,” said Houtarou.

Mayaka made a cross face, seeing that Houtarou had little to say about the privilege the Chitanda family granted him. “You know, for someone who was treated to one, you sure would have something more eloquent to say about it,” she criticized him.

“That’s what Eru used to say,” Houtarou said.

“No doubt, I think Maya- _chan_ and Chitanda- _san_ , soon to be…well, Oreki- _san_ , will be of the same mind,” remarked Satoshi.

“ _Hai_ ,” Mayaka agreed right away, her mood becoming a little cheerful now.

“Ano…what will the _miko_ be doing?” Houtarou decided to inquire out of curiosity.

“Ah,” said Mayaka. “Kaho- _san_ will explain. Won’t you?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Kaho. “There are some functions in a traditional Shinto wedding that the _miko_ perform. One of the _miko_ performs the ritual dance. That dance is where I have the honor of doing, since it was at the request of the Chitanda family, as I work at the Shrine.”

“And the fact that your family owns Arekusu Shrine, too,” added Satoshi.

“ _Hai_ ,” Kaho seemed to agree.

“Well, I’d like to see how that turns out,” said Satoshi excitedly. “I usually don’t get to see the _miko_ performing such dances.”

“Fuku- _chan_ , it’s not going to be those flashy like those of the idol girls,” said Mayaka. “The _miko_ perform this dance with grace, and there aren’t many elaborate movements.”

“I hope it won’t bore you, Satoshi,” said Houtarou.

“It’s a rarity for me,” said Satoshi. “I don’t think I’ll doze off. But hopefully, Houtarou won’t.”

“Satoshi…” Houtarou scolded him. _I guess it takes a while for him to realize that for something like this, a dance that seems boring would be a significant part of my life_.

Then he thought: _Still, it is annoying for Satoshi to use my words against me._

Houtarou turned his attention to Kaho. “What other functions do the _miko_ perform in this ceremony?” he inquired.

“Well,” Kaho continued. “The _miko_ are also tasked with pouring rice wine for the bride and groom. It is a ritual tradition for weddings like these. Funny thing, though; Ibara- _san_ was insistent on pouring the rice wine for Chitanda- _san_.”

“For Eru?” asked Satoshi.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Mayaka. “We’re friends and former members of the Classics Club, after all. How often do you have _that_?”

“To be honest, I’m hardly that particular,” said Kaho. “But it is an honor for me to make a huge difference in the ceremony. Ibara- _san_ is a bit…ambitious…”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Mayaka retorted with a frown.

“Oh, no,” said Kaho, making a gesture that told Mayaka to calm down. “Oh…when the ritual of rice wine is finished, Ibara- _san_ and I start ringing bells.”

“Ringing…bells?” asked a perplexed Houtarou.

“To ward off impure thoughts,” explained Kaho.

“Oh…Kaho- _san_ ,” said Mayaka. “We haven’t yet decided who administers the wedding band.”

“That is also part of the ceremony,” said Kaho. “The _miko_ administer the wedding bands to the bride and groom.”

“I want to administer the one for Chii- _chan_ ,” said Mayaka.

“Would it really make a difference?” asked Kaho. “The wedding bands…”

“It would, especially if it’s the one that the groom places on the finger of his bride,” said Mayaka. “When I look back on this great moment, I want to say, with forthright honesty, that I, as one of the _miko_ , had administered the wedding band that would be given to Chii- _chan_.”

“Perhaps you can administer Chitanda Eru-san’s wedding band to her, then,” said Kaho.

Mayaka smiled so radiantly over being given this once-in-a-lifetime honor.

“Maya- _chan_ is quite passionate about what she does,” remarked Satoshi.

Eru emerged from a changing room dressed in a loose, flowing satin-white _kimono_ made of silk, adorned with cherry blossoms with a silk exterior. Her hair was arranged into an elaborate bun, bedecked with flowers. Houtarou met his gaze with Eru, who had such an adorable smile on her face; one that was so gentle and serene, with her eyes sparkling. For a time, Houtarou remained captivated; there remained something about her that manifested a virgin’s innocence.

“H…Houtarou- _k-kun_ …” she stammered.

“I am…in awe,” said Houtarou. “You look…extraordinarily beautiful.”

“ _Arigatou_ ,” she said sweetly.

“Chii- _chan_ …oh… _kawaiii_!” Mayaka exclaimed, as she felt around Eru’s garments. “Is…is that…silk?”

“On the outside,” said Eru.

“Oh!” Mayaka exclaimed in gleeful excitement, satisfying her impulse to touch the hem of her friend’s wedding garments.

“By the _kami_!” exclaimed Satoshi. “I have never come across any garments so elaborate.”

“This particular ceremony is done…sometimes,” said Eru. “We wanted to do it in the traditional way.”

Houtarou’s eyes trained on Mayaka admiring the wedding garments. “This is…strange…at least for Ibara- _san_ ,” Houtarou observed.

Mayaka made a face at him. “Seriously, Oreki- _san_ , can’t a girl ever get excited about seeing something so fine?!” she retorted back at him.

“Now, now, Maya- _chan_ , it’s not often Houtarou sees you act like this,” said Satoshi. “Much of the time you’re usually passionate, but also sullen…”

“Fuku- _chan_ , I had hope you would know better,” Mayaka scolded him. It seemed his critical observations were only making the young woman more hot-tempered.

Eru checked her watch. “Well…everyone, you know your roles,” she said. Her eyes caught on someone familiar to her.

“Chitanda- _san_ ,” the young woman greeted her. It was Irisu Fuyumi. “Oreki- _san_ …it’s been a long time.”

“Likewise,” said Houtarou.

“Houtarou- _kun_ , Irisu- _san_ helped me with negotiating the ceremony schedule,” said Eru.

Houtarou widened his eyes as Fuyumi narrated how she and Eru negotiated with Kaho’s father.

Houtarou and Eru talked with Fuyumi for a short time as Satoshi and Mayaka make remarks about the exchange. Fuyumi told Houtarou everything that she had been telling Eru about her careers in life. Then it was time for Fuyumi to join the invited participants.

“Well…I wish for both of you a happy marriage,” said Fuyumi, with a courteous bow.

“ _Arigatou_ ,” said Eru in gratitude.

“I’ll go join the guests,” said Fuyumi. She joined the invited people gathered in the main lobby.

 

* * *

 

A shrine official, a lady, went over the Shinto rituals, which was a briefing to the guests invited to this grand ceremony.

For Houtarou and Eru, it was Mayaka and Kaho who went over the rituals with them, as they would be at close proximity to the bride and groom during the solemn rituals. As Satoshi was part of the acquaintance among Houtarou, Eru, and Mayaka, he was also included in the briefing.

“During the _Sanshin_ , we will lead you through the Shrine,” said Mayaka, referring to the ritual procession. “We _miko_ will escort you to a large room in the Shrine. You will be seated at the center of the room, where there is a table.”

“Sweet,” said Satoshi. “Maya- _chan_ is truly honored.”

  
“I am,” said Mayaka. “I am so excited!”

“What’s the table for?” asked Houtarou.

“For the ritual,” said Eru.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Mayaka. “The _Kannushi_ ,” she began, referring to the Shinto priest, “Will begin a ritual purification of you both.”

“He will then read out the formula, _Norito-soujou_ ,” Kaho was next to elaborate. “This particular formula calls upon the blessing and protection to the bride and groom from the _Hachiman Okami_.” The _Hachiman Okami_ were the country’s traditional deities.

“After that, I perform the _Kagura_ ,” said Kaho.

“And when that’s done, we commence _Chikai no Sakuzaki_ ,” said Mayaka.

Kaho proceeded to explain what this ritual involved. “It’s a self-explanatory term,” she said, as the Japanese terms meant an exchange of nuptial cups. “Both of you must exchange cups three times, drinking three sips from each of these three cups placed before the _kami_.”

Houtarou, like every person in Japan, would have been familiar with the significance of this number, but needed confirmation. “What does indivisibility have to do with this ritual?” he asked.

“O-re- _ki_!” Mayaka was now glowering at Houtarou, invading his personal space as she met Houtarou’s face, nose to nose. “You who can solve mysteries with logical deductions cannot even draw a connection with this number’s significance to a married couple’s life? It represents indivisibility…between you two!”

“I…I was just asking,” Houtarou answered with a fearful stammer. “I’m not often acquainted with these rituals. Besides, asking was easier; I didn’t feel like thinking right now.”

“ _Daijoubou desu_ ,” Eru assured, gesturing to everyone that they calm down. “Please continue, Maya- _chan_.”

“You will then pronounce your wedding vows together,” said Mayaka.

“ _Seishi soujou_ ,” said Eru, identifying the ritual known as the Exchange of Vows.

“That’s about one of few things you do that consume less energy,” Satoshi was quick to point out. “In addition to drinking rice wine.”

“He’s right,” Eru confided with Houtarou about Satoshi’s sarcastic remark. “Don’t ever show a lack of interest here; every ritual has great significance. It is my family’s wish that we have these traditions.”

Houtarou made a nod of assent, though he could not help thinking: _The Chitanda family is quite stuffy about old national traditions._

“Are you sure that’s all I’m going to be doing?” asked Houtarou, puzzled.

“Well, you’ll have to sit down and stand up at certain times,” said Satoshi with an open-hand gesture, which made Houtarou conclude his friend was being sarcastic again.

“Aside from that,” Houtarou said in a blunt way.

“Kaho- _san_ will explain the rest,” said Mayaka. “That’s her specialty here.”

“You both will present _Tamagushi Hairei_ ,” Kaho explained, referring to offerings made to the _kami_. “In their presence you make your marriage vows before them. Following that is the _Yubiwa no gi_.”

“That’s when we administer the wedding bands,” Mayaka elaborated that special term.

“Directly?” asked Houtarou.

“On stands, of course,” said Mayaka. “I will assign the wedding band for Eru.”

“Our stands are reserved?” asked Houtarou. “Before the wedding?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Kaho. “ _Demo_ …the _miko_ bring the stands. It’s part of the ceremony, you know.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh over what he perceived to be an excessive attention to detail. Eru saw his sighing, though, and she elbowed him in the shoulder.

“Then we commence _Shinzokuhai no gi_ ,” said Kaho. “Both of you will drink rice wine.”

“It’s only a small amount,” Eru assured him. “It’s different from _sake_.”

“I hope,” said Houtarou. He had drank _sake_ before, during the homecoming of the Classics Club members.

“We will escort you across the courtyard,” said Kaho. “With the _kannushi_ in front of us. The _Kannushi_ will commence the conclusion of ceremonies. He will make a bow, and so will you and the others.”

“And that’s it,” Mayaka concluded. “I am so looking forward to this.”

“As am I,” said Kaho. “It is a great honor.”

Suddenly the lady that was explaining the ceremony to the other participants came in. “It’s time!” she exclaimed. “Places, everyone!”

“It will be a solemn and silent ceremony,” said Mayaka. “So Oreki…” she continued, making a cross face, “Don’t drift off to sleep or make a bored face!”

 

* * *

 

The ceremonial procession commenced. Side by side, with hands clasped together, Mayaka and Kaho led Houtarou and Eru through the shrine, with Mayaka on the right, and Kaho on the left. In the ceremony’s tradition, Eru remained at Houtarou’s left as both he and Eru held hands.

Behind the bride and groom was an acolyte holding a large white parasol, bedecked with the elaborate drawings of beautiful cherry blossoms, over Houtarou and Eru. Following this processional train were the other participants; a modest number of men in suits, and women, some in formal business attire, some in their _kimonos,_ others with their best Western dress; and there were some holding the hands of little boys and girls, trying to keep them in line.

Indeed, it was this one time that the Houtarou and Eru had a prominent, dignified place of honor in the procession.

The procession had now entered the interior of the shrine, and into a room set up exclusively for the ceremony. Congregants silently seated themselves around the bride and groom, at tables, with backless benches. A table stood in the middle of the room, a few feet away from the shrine; a table set up exclusively for the bride and groom, accompanied by two tall wooden chairs. On the table sat two dark-red ceremonial stands.

Houtarou and Eru took their assigned seats at the center of the room. The young man looked around the room. He caught sight of his father and mother, who sat at a distance; specifically at the very back row. Tomoe was with the Oreki family, also in the back row.

As for Eru, her eyes caught her friend and former _senpai_ , Fuyumi Irisu. In a coy way, Eru waved back at Fuyumi. Fuyumi made a small smile, as she waved back in turn.

The Juumonji family took a fairly prominent place at the seating row; Kaho’s father stood still as a rock, breathing steadily, maintaining his dignity.

From what Mayaka and Kaho had said earlier, everything was going as planned. The Shinto priest commenced the ceremony, beginning with he, the acolytes, the _miko_ , and everyone present facing the same direction of the _kami_ , standing, taking a deep, courteous bow. At the priest’s words, the congregation sat down.

The Shinto priest commenced the ritual purification of the bride and groom, including the assembled congregation. Then he read out the sacred formula, pronouncing them solemnly as he read Japanese characters written in a vertical position, invoking the blessing and protection of _kami_ for Houtarou and Eru.

The priest then took his seat, and from there commenced the ritual of the _Kagura_ , the Sacred Dance, which Kaho performed. The dance was very reserved, yet graceful, as Mayaka had said earlier to Satoshi; an art executed in lockstep perfection.

“Maya-chan was right,” Satoshi whispered, becoming mesmerized by the flow of the elegant garments. But the ritual had more to offer. As Satoshi could notice, the ritual also had another power: to bring men, women, and children out of the exigencies of time and into a taste of something that lay in the realm of the spiritual; a realm that seemed to be made manifest by the controlled, dignified movements of the Shinto priest and the _miko_ ; movements involving a greater degree of external dignity. Then there was the intonation of the chant; a facet of this elaborate ritual of such depth and beauty that communicated to everyone in the room that one was in the presence of the sacred.

Kaho brought the dance to a close. At certain moments, the strings of the _biwa_ sounded at certain moments, beginning with the priest and Kaho making a bow to the _kami_ , before ascending an elevated platform.

The time came for the Exchange of the Nuptial Cups. Makaya and Kaho set up three short red stands on the table, in preparation for administering the rice wine to the bride and groom.

Houtarou was first to be administered the rice-wine. Kaho pours the rice-wine into Houtarou’s cup.

Next was Eru. Mayaka pours the rice-wine in Eru’s cup. When she had finished a small cup, Mayaka made a light smile to Eru, radiant with joy over the opportunity to perform such a sacred ritual for a friend she held dear; and Eru’s face gladdened with radiant joy.

Houtarou drank first, then Eru, each taking three sips from their cups.

Mayaka and Kaho poured another drink. Houtarou became unsure how much of this rice wine he could take. Eru took the ritual rather gracefully. She was, after all, a young woman who would willingly suffer the longtime traditions of her country.

Then Mayaka and Kaho poured another third drink for the couple. _Kami-sama, I pray that this cup will be the last_ , Houtarou begged inside. Eru took everything with grace. The ritual aided in forming the bond between him and Eru.

Then Mayaka and Kaho bestowed on the couple an elaborate paper containing the words of vows. Houtarou and Eru read them together. At its core, the vow involved pledging before the _Hachiman_ deity to love and respect each other, and bring prosperity into the family.

Following the Exchange of Vows were the offerings. As part of the tradition, Houtarou and Eru make offerings of _tamagushi_ to the _kami_ to vow their marriage; pieces of hemp and paper to be burned before the deities who roamed the earth. Upon placing their offerings, Houtarou and Eru, at the same time, bowed twice, clapped twice, and bowed once more, all in perfect unison.

Satoshi once made a joke that Houtarou would have little to do during the wedding. If Houtarou had to do anything, it would have been just these few things, in addition to reading out the wedding vow.

Next, Houtarou and Eru would exchange rings. Mayaka administered another wedding band on the middle short stand; the one for Eru to take, giving him a look that said, “This is your part, Oreki. Take care of Eru for the rest of your life.” Houtarou, noting Mayaka’s facial expression, took the wedding band and out it on Eru’s finger.

Kaho took the wedding band and put it on Houtarou’s finger, before taking the middle stand off the table.

Soon the ringing of the bells commenced. Mayaka and Kaho took instruments that had several bells. They glided around the room, ringing bells; a symbolic instrument of purifying sexual desire.

Then Houtarou and Eru drank rice wine. To make a strong bond between the couple’s relatives, they share the rice wine dedicated to the kami.

 

* * *

 

When the ceremonies had concluded, Houtarou and Eru were escorted out of the room, and outside, in the middle of the shrine. When they were in the courtyard, they made their bow before the Shinto priest and his acolytes.

“ _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ,” said Houtarou in gratitude. The priest and his acolytes took their leave.

Eru beamed. “Well, Houtarou- _kun_ , you didn’t do that bad,” she said. Houtarou decided to take such words as a compliment. “What do you think, so far?”

“It was…” He seemed overwhelmed for the right words, so he could only speak plainly. “To be honest, Eru…I had never expected I would be so willing to put up with so much. But now…”

Eru made a gentle laugh. Houtarou’s words could hardly be amenable for nuptial bliss; any other bride would have become unsettled with regret by his words. “It’s your old habits coming back to haunt you now, Houtarou- _kun_. You’ll have to get used to living a new life now.”

She put her arm around Houtarou. It was hard to believe that he was her husband, now; after knowing him as a good friend. In turn, Houtarou took Eru’s arm.

“Well, Houtarou, how are you holding up?”

Houtarou turned around and saw Satoshi.

“Now don’t complain,” said Satoshi. “At least you had little to do during the ceremony. Like I said…”

“Satoshi, _daijoubou desu_ ,” said Houtarou.

“Ah… _hai_ ,” said Satoshi, suddenly awoken from his deep thought. “It’s just…I never felt so overwhelmed by a _Shinto_ ceremony.”

“What about you, Eru?” asked Houtarou.

“Mm,” said Eru, with a nod.

Satoshi looks around. “You know…the whole _Shinto_ ceremony was quite elaborate…and solemn. I felt completely drawn to the ceremony itself. To be honest…I’ve never had seen a ceremony so elaborate…and beautiful.”

“It is so beautiful,” Eru agreed. “The solemnity…the quiet…it’s all so relaxing…and meditative. You feel completely conscious that you are in the presence of a sacred realm.”

“I see Chitanda…I mean…the new Oreki- _san_ is dreaming now,” said Satoshi.

“There’s nothing wrong with dreaming…is there?” asked Eru.

“Ah… _iie_ …,” Satoshi was quick to admit.

“Chii- _chan_ …”

Eru turned to see who it was. It was Mayaka, still in her _miko_ gown, along with Kaho.

“It’s not Chii _-chan_ anymore,” Eru said rather cheerfully.

“Oh…it’s an old habit,” said Mayaka. “It’s just…I wish…”

“Wish what?” asked Eru, with a curious look on her face.

Mayaka looked back on Satoshi. Somehow, looking at him could only remind her constantly of someone that she sorely longed for in her life.

“ _Iie, iie_ , don’t be too hard on yourself,” Eru tried to assure her friend; but she, being a little perceptive, observed that there was something Mayaka was longing about Satoshi. “ _Daijoubou_. We’re still friends, right, Maya- _chan_?”

Mayaka smiled. “ _Hai_ ,” she answered.

“Congratulations, Oreki Eru- _san_ ,” said Kaho, with a bow.

“ _Arigatou_ ,” Eru said with a bow. “For participating. I’m so glad you could be one of the _miko_.” She turned to Mayaka. “You to, Maya- _chan_.”

The young ladies put arms around each other. Gaiety filled the air, with the joyful laughter of the ladies, as Houtarou and Satoshi passively observed.

Eru looked around. “Are we all gathered?” she asked, clapping her hands. As Houtarou observed her, he could notice that sometimes she could be still maintain her innocence, and of course, even her naivety.

He looked around, too. “The members of the Classics Club is here,” he said to Eru.

“Splendid!” she exclaimed in great excitement. “Let’s take one for the Classics Club!”

“Not yet!” Chitanda Hiromi and Tetsugo came in. Houtarou observed his own father, mother and sister.

“It was at Chitanda- _san_ ’s insistence,” said Tomoe, referring to Tetsugo.

Houtarou’s father made a bow. “Congratulations, son,” he greeted him.

“ _A…Arigatou_ …” Houtarou faltered.

“Houtarou, you can hardly afford to maintain your energy-saving habits now,” said Tomoe.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. It was the only part where he could take his sister seriously.

“I’ll take the photograph,” Tetsugo offered.

“But… _otousan_ …what about you, too?” asked Eru.

“Does that camera have an auto-shutter system?” asked Satoshi.

“It does,” said Hiromi. “Tetsugo, let me take care of it. You _need_ to be in the picture.”

“All right,” Tetsugo assented to his wife. Hiromi fiddled with the camera a little until she came to the desired settings.

“I set the camera for fifteen seconds,” said Hiromi.

“Places, everyone!” Eru called, as if she were a stage manager. Still in their shrine maiden gowns, Mayaka and Kaho joined Eru and Houtarou, along with Satoshi. Chitanda Tetsugo takes the photograph.

In the meantime, Mayaka’s obsession with Satoshi seemed to manifest itself, as she glanced at him with intense longing. Seeing Eru married only intensified her desire to seek that same union with Satoshi himself.

 

* * *

  

It was evening of Houtarou and Eru’s wedding night, and Houtarou was in his new home, the home of his in-laws.

He was in bed, along with his young wife.

He took off his shirt, as the climate of the room was quite warm.

Eru put her hands together, close to her chest. “Houtarou…” she said. “I…I…” She could hardly think; her heart was pounding with the anticipation of both of them giving themselves to each other.

“I want you…to undress me,” she said in a soft tone of voice.

“…Undress?” asked Houtarou.

Eru nodded. With this gesture of affirmation, she was giving Houtarou permission to explore her body. The young man fingered the buttons on Eru’s gown. Tension mounted in him as he slowly unbuttoned her night shirt, revealing the shape of Eru’s well-proportioned chest. His heart pounded; each unbuttoning intensifying his desire to unveil before his eyes, and his sense of touch, what had been a sacred mystery on earth.

For many years, the urge to come in literal contact with a woman’s flesh now awakened, with a passion flaring like a candle burning twice as bright. For Houtarou, this conjugal union, manifested through physical contact, comprised the beginning of a new life.

Eru remained seated on the bed, partially undressed, and her alluring chest exposed, under her nightgown. Tension grew within her, as she prepared to give of herself completely to her husband.

“ _Ano_ …please be gentle with me…Houtarou- _kun_ …” she pleaded, with a crooning sound.

“ _Daijoubou_ ,” Houtarou assured his wife. “I’ll take it easy. I can be very gentle, you see.”

Houtarou placed his hand on Eru’s chest, maintaining a firm but gentle grasp. He then wrapped his other arm around Eru. The pleasurable sensation of being wrapped and stimulated by her husband coursed through Eru’s body.

“Oh…it feels so good…” Eru uttered in ecstasy.

“It is the oxytocin flowing through your brain,” said Houtarou, in an objective sense. Eru, however, was too preoccupied with her heavenly sensation to pay heed to a clinical description of her condition. Houtarou heard no verbal response from Eru in that regard; he hardly minded.

Eru, feeling quite amorous, said, “Houtarou- _kun…_ oh…I just…I just want to… _kiss_ you right now…”

“I’m willing to oblige,” said Houtarou.

Houtarou and Eru brought their faces close to each other. They plunged into a gentle kiss, savoring what ought to be a moment captured for all eternity, as they fell into the softness of the mattress, giving in to their aroused passions.

 

* * *

 

And at a later time, Eru wrapped her arms around Houtarou as he slept.

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Ideas from Anaise von Clare’s "Reminiscences of the Classics Club"  
> (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9531960/1/The-Reminiscence-of-the-Classics-Club)
> 
> And now for the Hyouka fans, I now present here a link to the wedding ceremony, performed in the traditional Shinto rite. Just imagine that Houtarou and Eru are present when you watch the videos. Just to get an idea of how the wedding goes, I watched an entire video of the Shinto rite.
> 
> Japanese Wedding, Shinto Rite, Pt. I: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iimmLLl84PY)
> 
> Japanese Wedding, Shinto Rite, Pt. II: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzKcRomuzek)
> 
> Also featured here are details pertaining to the rubrics of the Shinto rite:
> 
> http://www.tsurugaoka-hachimangu.jp/shinto_is/shinto_wedding.html  
> http://www.tsurugaoka-hachimangu.jp/manner/prayer.html
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Hayaku! Hayaku! – Hurry! Hurry!
> 
> Idol Girls – Japanese teen idols


	11. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 11

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

** Zenna Sisters’ Rivalry Story Arc **

** EPISODE 11 **

“Houtarou- _kun_ , I thought we could enjoy an _onsen_.”

Eru seemed to be quite cheerful about her proposed trip as she brought it up during morning breakfast. It was Sunday; which, for Houtarou and Eru, was day of rest from work. It was only the next day that she brought it up, as Houtarou was hardly so fervent about discussing the details. He observed that Eru dominated the conversation on the subject of honeymoon plans. _Maybe the same will be for future trips_ , Houtarou thought to himself.

“An _onsen_?” Houtarou asked curiously.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru cheerfully. Deep down, though, he was not particular, as long as the honeymoon did not involve long-distance travel. _Satoshi would be used to this kind of thing_ , Houtarou mused.

“You’ll like it,” Eru tried to assure her blasé husband. “You’re probably not as enthusiastic about long-distance travel as Fukube- _san_ is.”

“As long as it’s close by within the Prefecture,” said Houtarou.

“It is,” said Eru. “I had in mind visiting the _onsen_ at Saizansou…in Zaizen Village.”

“ _Saizansou_ …” Houtarou mused.

“Don’t you remember, Houtarou-kun? It’s the inn of the Zenna family,” said Eru. “Maya- _chan_ ’s relatives. Oh…speaking of that…the renovations of the _Seizansou_ are finished…and are still in use.”

Houtarou remembered visiting that place during his freshman year at Kamiyama High. “I see,” he mused. At that time, the _Seizansou_ had been undergoing renovations, with the annex still under construction.

“It was the same annex that was the subject of a haunted hanging shadow,” said Eru. “If you can recall. Of course,” She said with a little laugh, “That hanging shadow turned out to be the hanging _yukata_ of one of the Zenna sisters…as you had discovered.”

“Ah…now I remember,” said Houtarou. “The _yukata_ belonged to Zenna Rie, but her sister, Kayo wanted to borrow it…as I recall. The _yukata_ got wet, so she left it out to dry.”

“And Maya- _chan_ got really scared when she saw that _yukata_ from a distance,” Eru recalled, with a mirthful laugh. “She didn’t know it was a _yukata_ back then.

“And…well…” she continued, her mood changing to one being more morose, “When you deduced that Rie had a tendency to write her name on her things…it seemed to show that there was much tension between them.”

“Hmm…you’ve got the details right,” said Houtarou, listening. He had kept silent about the hanging yukata and the rivalry of the Zenna sisters for the sake of preserving harmony among Mayaka and her relatives. No word of this rivalry, so far as Houtarou could tell, ever went to Mayaka.

“I am certain that the Zenna Kayo and Zenna Rie are much older now, and that they have put all of these unpleasant things behind them,” said Eru, feeling worried over the state of affairs between the Zenna sisters. “At least…I hope that is the case.”

“I guess we’ll see,” said Houtarou.

“There’s no need to be cynical, you know, Houtarou- _kun_ ,” Eru admonished her husband.

“Fine, I’ll keep an open mind, for your sake,” said Houtarou. “However, there could be a possibility that bad habits maintained through childhood will carry away into adulthood.”

“Perhaps,” Eru agreed, even if she hated to admit this possibility. “I just hope it won’t get worse.” She was tempted to say that such sentiment applied very well to Houtarou, but she decided to say nothing for now, as she felt a bit preoccupied with the Zenna sisters.

“Anyway, I suppose visiting the Zenna family inn wouldn’t be such a bad idea,” said Houtarou, who seemed content with letting Eru handle the planning.

“That is good,” said Eru. “Maya- _chan_ has made arrangements to visit her relatives.”

“Ah.” Houtarou had remembered them. The Zenna sisters were little at that time.

 _Perhaps Satoshi can visit, too_ , Houtarou assumed. He figured that Satoshi would take the opportunity to be with Mayaka during that time. If Mayaka were taking a vacation, Satoshi would want to take advantage of that. It was a thought that entered Houtarou’s subconscious. Besides, there might be some interesting things around Zaizen Village that Satoshi would take the time looking.

“Not much will have changed with the place,” said Eru. “Though…the Zenna family will have already finished renovating the inn. And…the Zenna sisters will be a lot older now. They’ll be graduating soon, won’t they? At least the older one will, I think.”

 

* * *

 

It was already afternoon. Houtarou and Eru hardly needed to do much planning other than making sure they would be back after at least two days. For the duration of the trip they would dress light, but allow for the likelihood of cool weather. So they both packed their traveling clothes according to the predictions of the weather, however likely such predictions could be. While Houtarou wore light clothing, Eru decided to go with something that suited her dainty feminine tastes: a loose-flowing dress with a cardigan over her.

Houtarou and Eru left the house, walking all the way to a bus station. They rode in silence for the rest of the trip, letting all the scenery sink in. For them, the honeymoon was not just some kind of adventure; it was a break from the daily routine of work, which they would have to enter again after they soaked in as much of the natural beauty the world had to offer, and the company of friends.

After stepping off the bus at Zaizen Village, from the small town, they took a long hike up the road leading to the Zenna house.

“ _Haru_ ,” she said. “The springtime.” “ _Yakata!_ ” she uttered, finding herself overwhelmed by its natural beauty.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Eru asked him, hoping to coax a sensible answer out of him.

Houtarou decided to take Eru’s advice on marveling the cherry blossoms. “It is,” he said in simple words. Eru smiled, knowing there was still something in Houtarou that influenced him to draw toward beautiful things in life.

They walked up the pavement. “It’s been a long time since I saw this place,” said Houtarou.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru. “You must not have traveled a lot, though.”

“I was too busy with my studies at university,” said Houtarou.

Eru gave Houtarou a smile that seemed to indicate that she hardly believed what she thought was a mere excuse. “Houtarou- _kun_ , I’m pretty sure that you had plenty of free time at University; perhaps even more than at High School,” she said. “You probably think that way because you hardly keep track of how much time you spend.”

“That’s…now, Eru,” Houtarou protested, stammering. “I look at my watch.”

“And I’ll bet you probably waited for the rest of the day to pass by when you had little else to do,” added Eru.

Houtarou could hardly brush off Eru’s words. It was a habit of his that he had since high school.

“I was beginning to take a fancy for you,” said Eru, using the word _suki_ in the context of romantic attraction. “That’s why I wanted you to succeed. That’s why my father and I got involved with preparing you for the workforce.

Houtarou gave a smile; subtle yet one that conveyed a deeper appreciation of the Chitanda family’s efforts on his behalf. It was not long before he and his wife arrived at the doorstep. A woman opened the door.

“Ah,” said the woman. “You must be Oreki Houtarou- _san_ and Oreki Eru- _san_.”

Two girls emerged from the doorway.

“Zenna Kayo- _san_ and Zenna Rie- _san_ ,” Eru observed, rather joyfully.

The girls were now young maidens, but some things would remain consistent. Rie had always been the older, bespectacled sister who manifested such a lively disposition. From Houtarou’s recollections, she would come close to being the _genki_ girl of the family. Kayo was the reserved younger sister.

 _Eru was right. They look older now_ , Houtarou observed.

Eru confirmed his thoughts out loud, in her cheerful way. “My, my, you girls are young ladies now,” she said, observing that the girls had now reached almost her height. “Are both of you still in high school?”

Zenna Rie shook her head, with a modest smile. “ _Iie_ , I’m at university now,” she replied. “My first year. I turned twenty last year.”

Eru turned to the younger sister, bending over a little to face her directly. “What about you, Zenna Kayo- _san_?” she sweetly inquired.

“I’m almost finishing high school,” Kayo answered, in a bashful way. She was about two years younger than her older sister. “I’m a second-year.”

“ _So desu ne_ ,” said Eru with a radiant smile. “It has been a long time since we visited this place with Ibara- _san_. Speaking of which…she told us she planned to visit here.”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Rie.

“Shall we all step inside?” asked the mother.

“ _Hai,_ ” Eru agreed.

Houtarou and Eru stepped inside.

“Maya- _chan_ ,” Mrs. Zenna- _san_ called. “We have visitors. Oreki Houtarou- _san_ and Oreki Eru- _san_.”

Mayaka, in her dress slacks and light sweater, was occupied with reading manga in the lounge. She seemed to arrive earlier than expected.

“Eru- _chan_?” Mayaka called.

“Maya- _chan_!” Eru exclaimed.

Both the young women embraced each other.

“I heard you and Oreki- _san_ got married yesterday,” said the mother.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru.

“How was it?”

“It was grand!” said Eru.

“I’m sure it was,” said the mother with joy.

“My family decided to have it in the Shinto tradition,” said Eru. “Maya- _chan_ was one of the _miko_.”

The mother gasped. “Really?” she asked with great joy. “Oh…it must have been such an honor! You must tell me all about it, I am sure.”

Mayaka felt a surge of joy over her role being acknowledged by her best friend.

“I insisted on playing the part,” said Mayaka, eager to elaborate on the ceremonial details of the wedding. “I was one of the _miko_ to administer rice wine to Eru and give the wedding band to her…to put on Oreki’s finger.”

“My, oh my,” said Mother Zenna, fascinated at her niece being given this great honor.

“And Juumonji Kaho- _san_ performed the ritual dance.”

“Kaho- _san_?” asked Mother Zenna curiously.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Mayaka. We had connections with the Juumonji family. They made favorable arrangements for their wedding…after Oreki solved the case of the poison plots Eru- _chan_ and her family, and in the midst of doing so…uncovered a plot to sabotage the Shrine.”

“Shrine?” asked Mother Zenna incredulously.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Mayaka right away. “Arekusu Shrine.”

“You seem surprisingly happy about giving credit for my problem-solving,” said Houtarou.

Mayaka made a thoughtful face. “Well…I was grateful for it. Besides…the Chitanda family fortune was at stake. The whole thing was frightening.”

It dawned on Mother Zenna that she was neglecting the inn’s guests. “We’ll talk more about it, Maya- _chan_. It’s not often I hear about an elaborate Shinto wedding here. But for now…our guests.” She turned to Houtarou and Eru. “ _Gomen nasai_ , Oreki-san,” she said to Houtarou. “We can start settling things in order.”

“We’ll be there in a moment,” said Houtarou.

“Right,” said Mother Zenna. She went to her office to prepare papers.

Houtarou turned to Mayaka. “Ibara- _san_ …where’s Satoshi?”

Mayaka’s mood became one of disappointment, which seemed to puzzle Houtarou at this time. Feeling downcast, Mayaka slumped over her shoulders before plunging into the sofa.

 _I take it’s not the right time_ , thought Houtarou. _Although Satoshi would have enjoyed the place. In fact…I seem to recall that he admonished me greatly for not using the onsen more often. That was back in my high school days…_

Mayaka’s behavior prompted Eru’s concern, but settling payment with the inn took priority for this time.

“What’s with her?” Houtarou asked.

“I know,” said Eru in worry.

“We’ll have to deal with it later,” said Houtarou.

“Oh…right,” said Eru.

Houtarou and Eru went to the office of Mother Zenna. There they made arrangements for payment.

“I thought that Houtarou would find a place like this ideal for our honeymoon,” said Eru.

“It would be a bit of a strange choice,” said the mother. “Considering that many couples would prefer to go someplace they could never afford…if they had little children. But I’ll admit…perhaps after a stressful week…the natural hot spring is the place to seek physical relief.”

Eru glanced back and Mayaka. She seemed occupied with reading manga, but it seemed like she had some kind of disappointment. She felt compelled to talk with her friend.

“Houtarou- _kun_ , can you handle the rest?” asked Eru.

Houtarou made a nod.

“ _Ano…chotto matte kudasai_ ,” said Mother Zenna. “We need your signature on the agreement of payment.”

“Oh, right,” said Eru, almost absent-mindedly. Eru wrote down her signature; her surname in Kanji and Hiragana and her given name in Hiragana letters.

“I’ll speak to Mayaka,” said Eru. “Houtarou- _kun_ , let me know if something else is needed from me.”

“Right,” said Houtarou

Eru left the office and went to Mayaka as Houtarou pulled out some yen bills out of his wallet.

“Maya- _chan_ , _nande desu ka_?” asked Eru with great concern to her friend. “You seem a bit down these days.”

“ _Ano_ …it’s just…I was hoping Fuku- _chan_ would come,” Mayaka lamented.

“I was thinking the same thing,” said Eru. “What’s with him?”

“He was scheduled for a business trip up north in Tokyo. He expects to be there for three days. He only told me today.”

“Only today?” asked Eru, surprised that Satoshi would announce a major trip at the last minute. “That’s…”

“It was the way he delivered them,” Mayaka was grumbling. “How could he have not told me earlier? What seems to be going on with him?”

“Perhaps he left for Toyko on such short notice,” said Eru. “Or that…maybe he seemed conflicted.”

Mrs. Zenna-san was processing some kind of transaction. While that was happening, Houtarou was observing both Eru and Mayaka. He could almost observe that Mayaka seemed a bit gloomy.

“I’m just disappointed,” said Mayaka. “Honestly…I feel jealous about you…”

“Maya- _chan_ , please don’t despair,” said Eru, putting her arm around Mayaka. “If something is up, just let us know.”

Houtarou approached the two ladies. “We have a room,” he said to Eru, showing her the key. “It’s upstairs, on the annex. Room Seven. The one already renovated.”

“The annex?” asked Mayaka curiously. “Room Seven?!”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru.

“Well…I guess we’re past haunted ghosts this time,” said Mayaka. “I think I remember how creepy it was to see some haunted ghost hanging across the distance. I also thought that room was cursed.”

 _I hope not_ , thought Houtarou.

“ _Daijoubou_ , Maya- _chan_ ,” Eru assured her friend. “We’ll have a peaceful sleep. Anyway…I have to get our rooms ready. I’ll check on you in a little while.”

Mayaka made a nod before focusing back on her manga reading to take her mind off things.

Houtarou and Eru took a stairway leading to the second floor of the.

“Something seemed to be going on with Ibara- _san_ ,” said Houtarou. “Do you think…it’s the haunted memories of the hanging shadow?”

Eru shook her head. “Not so much that,” she answered. “She was hoping…rather…that Fukube- _san_ would show up. But he didn’t. He had a business trip in Tokyo.”

“I had no idea,” said Houtarou. “You’d think he would have told me. How long does Satoshi expect to stay in Tokyo?”

“Three days, from what Maya- _chan_ told me,” said Eru.

“That’s pretty major,” Houtarou mused. “A trip like that…”

Saying nothing else for now, Houtarou unlocked the door of Room Seven and opened it. The interior of the bedroom was spacious, illuminated by warm incandescent light from a ceiling lamp. Tatami mats lay spread out, with meticulous neatness, across the polished hardwood floor. A _kotatsu_ stood at the center, with two low chairs flanking the _kotatsu_. A _futon_ stood at the back of the room, behind the _kotatsu_. There was a complimentary flat-screen television at the left-hand side of the room, and the niche was bathed in the same light as that of the entire room. TO the left of the television was a closet with sliding doors.

“ _Ano…_ Houtarou- _kun_ …do you think we’ll end up being cursed?” asked Eru.

“I hope not,” said Houtarou. “We’re both sane people, anyway.”

“If we don’t die already…perhaps we’ll end up getting caught in the middle of some troubling family dilemma,” Eru muttered.

“That would probably be the lesser of two evils compared to being afflicted with illnesses,” said Houtarou.

“Do you think we should ask for another room from Zenna- _san_?” asked Eru.

“ _Iie_ ,” said Houtarou sharply. “It’s too much trouble. I suppose, however, that at the first sign of trouble…we’ll consider a change of rooms.”

Eru felt a bit assured that at least Houtarou considered a Plan B if any sort of mysterious affliction befell her and her husband. She settled her suitcase on the wide bed.

Eru had an urge to maintain the topic, because even she was beginning to feel downtrodden over Mayaka’s situation. “Anyway, there were some places of interest in Zaizen Village we can visit,” she said, clapping her hands joyfully. It was her way of brightening what would have been an unhappy day for Mayaka. “We’ll bring Maya- _chan_ along.”

Houtarou heaved an audible sigh. “Right now?”

Eru’s face reflected something thoughtful as she moved her suitcase into the closet. “Well…I was hoping we could cheer up Maya- _chan_ a little…”

“Well…I was hoping we could use the _onsen_ …”

Eru smiled rather mischievously at him. “You? A long time ago, you were never so enthusiastic about using one…”

Houtarou remembered that back in his high school years he was hardly enthusiastic about using an _onsen_. But he held back from insisting, because he then had a yearning for the physical relief that the _onsen_ would offer. In short, he needed something novel in his mundane life. He would give in a little, but if it was not too much trouble, at least for him. But perhaps Eru’s suggestion wouldn’t wouldn’t be too much to handle…

“How long does it take to walk from the Zenna Inn to Zaizen Village?” asked Houtarou.

“Well…I’m guessing…about a thirty-minute walk,” said Eru, who was hesitant to say the details.

Houtarou sighed audibly. With that kind of time, they would have lost about two hours. And he and Eru had to take a look walk from the bus station to the Zenna house.

“Eru…are you sure we can’t postpone the visit for tomorrow?”

Eru seemed to look downcast. She seemed to think that he was mostly thinking about himself too much. “Houtarou- _kun_ …you don’t understand; Maya- _chan_ is…well, she doesn’t seem to be in the best of spirits.”

Houtarou raised a brow. Mayaka could be passionate about something. For him to hear about Mayaka being gloomy and depressed, well, unusual. Not that she manifested such behavior at the time when Satoshi broke the Valentine’s Day chocolate back in high school, and Houtarou had to intervene in that sorry affair. That event was such a long time ago.

“Well…I suppose we’re not in the mood, either,” said Eru.

“ _Daijoubou_ ,” said Houtarou. “We’ll take Mayaka along when we visit Zaizen Village tomorrow. We…it wouldn’t help Mayaka if we didn’t show some spirit.”

Eru sighed. “I guess…”

“Besides…I’m sweating a little,” said Houtarou. “And to have a bath…would be a relief.”

Eru giggled, as her husband, who had little enthusiasm for the _onsen_ , now had the urge to relieve himself. “Shall I see you at the mixed bath, then?” she asked.

“Um…sure,” said Houtarou. He had not been to a mixed bath before. If he was not married, it would have been socially awkward.

“I’ll see you then,” said Eru. “Meanwhile, I’ll be downstairs, cheering up Maya- _chan_.”

 

* * *

 

Mayaka wanted to take a mental break from reading manga. She spotted a large photo album on the coffee furnishing.

To cheer herself up, she opened the book. When she lifted the very cover, there was a separate photograph tucked inside.

Mayaka looked to see what the photograph contained. It was a photograph of a porcelain statue of a Geisha girl in the middle of dancing.

She heard Mother Zenna approaching. She tucked the photograph inside the album and positioned it exactly as it lay.

“Are you all right, Ibara- _san_?” Mother Zenna inquired her niece.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Mayaka, trying to hide her own feelings.

“Would you like some tea?” Mother Zenna asked her niece, offering some tea on a metal tray.

“Please,” said Mayaka. “And…would it be all right if I could look at this photograph album?”

Mother Zenna looked at the album. Seeing there was little harm in letting her niece get a glimpse of the photograph, she said, “All right.”

So Mother Zenna went to make tea for her guest. Mayaka opened the album and took a look at the separate photograph, as the picture was the one thing that occupied her mind. She beheld the statue. That statue, elaborately molded and painted in very fine detail, manifested a lifelike appearance. The Geisha Girl was clothed in a scarlet red

Mayaka looked up, about to ask her aunt about this mysterious statue. Instead, she saw Eru emerging from the stairway.

“Maya- _chan_ , _daijoubou_?” asked Eru.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru.

“I was talking with Houtarou- _kun_ , and we think that the local park in Zaizen Village would be fun to visit. Would you like to come?”

“ _Ano_ …” Mayaka tried to enter the conversation. Taken in by the statue, she wanted to inquire her aunt about this statue’s fascinating story.

“Come on, Maya- _chan_ ,” Eru tried to coax her. “Maybe a visit to Zaizen Village can help take your mind off Fukube- _san_. We plan to do it tomorrow.”

Mayaka signed. “I guess it wouldn’t be a bad idea,” she said. “ _Ano_ , Eru- _chan_ , _chotto matte_. Why tomorrow? There’s still some daylight left.”

“Well…Houtarou- _kun_ and I were planning to use the _onsen_ this evening.”

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” said Mayaka. The whole thing seemed to make her jealous all the more. “Well…that’s what you came here for,” said Mayaka, resigning herself to Eru’s decision. “ _Daijoubou desu_.”

Mayaka tried to put on a cheerful face to relieve her friend; but Eru, being a little perceptive, seemed to notice it was a mask; Mayaka seemed a little depressed inside.

Something, however, caught Eru’s attention. Her eyes shifted shifted to the stray photograph across the album. Her eyes widened and twitched, overcome with awe over the photograph of the porcelain statue. “Is that…a Geisha girl?” asked Eru with great excitement.

Mayaka looked at the picture that she brushed off before; surprised that Eru stumbled upon something that was right under Mayaka’s nose. “Why…yes,” she said.

“Is it porcelain?” asked Eru.

“It appears so,” said Mayaka.

“ _Watashi…kininarimasu_!” Eru exclaimed.

Mother Zenna arrived with the tea. “Here’s your tea,” she offered to her guests.

“Ah… _arigato gozaimasu_ ,” said Mayaka in a formal manner.

It began to dawn on Mother Zenna that Eru was here. “Oh…Oreki- _san_ , I did not bring an extra cup. Would you like one?”

“Ah… _hai_ ,” said Eru. “Oh…Zenna- _san_ , this is beautiful. What is it?”

Mother Zenna looked at the picture. “This special heirloom was known as the Dancing Geisha Girl,” she said. “The Dancing Geisha Girl stayed in the Zenna family for two generations. It belonged to the great-grandmother of my mother, who was a Geisha girl herself. The statue was given to her…by a suitor who eventually married her.

“There was so much value in it,” said Mother Zenna. “Much sentimental value; it almost felt priceless. Rie- _chan_ was to inherit that heirloom. But…it was not to be.”

“ _Doushite_?” asked Mayaka curiously, to satisfy the curiosity of Eru and Houtarou. Mayaka says she had seen this heirloom on occasion.

Houtarou saw what was going on, but he was bereft of crucial information about the Geisha Girl.

“Is that…?” Houtarou began.

“It’s a statue of a dancing Geisha Girl!” Eru said to him in excitement.

Houtarou studied the statue further. The Geisha Girl had her ebony black hair tied up into an elegant bun. Houtarou could remember this similar style done with Eru when he had participated in the Living Doll Procession back in his first year in high school. Over the bun was a crown of cherry blossoms, the _sakura_.

The Geisha Girl was clad in a bright-red _kimono_ with embroidered patterns of white _sakurasou_ , those flowers that resembled cherry blossoms. The _kimono_ was a separate artifact that the Geisha Girl wore; an article of clothing put on the statue; the way a girl dressed a doll with clothes.

The Geisha Girl carried a flowered fan in her right hand. Her arms were outstretched, her body slightly arched, her eyes reaching to the heavens. The statue was made in such a way that the Geisha Girl remained in the middle of a graceful dance.

Eru was accustomed to seeing these kinds of traditional clothing, but never could she lose appreciation for such beauty. “It’s… _kawaii_!” she exclaimed, stunned, completely at a loss for words describing the exquisiteness of this statue. “So graceful!” she adds.

“ _Hai_ ,” Mayaka agreed. “Whoever made this statue had shown…exceptional skill. It’s as if the Geisha Girl herself was real…and a camera captured this moment and suspended it in eternity.”

“ _Ano_ …how old is this statue?” asked Houtarou.

“We had this statue in our family for…two generations,” said Mother Zenna. “Unfortunately, this precious heirloom was broken.”

“But…why?” asked Eru, shocked. “How could that happen?”

“It dropped on the floor,” said the mother.

“That sucks,” Mayaka lamented bitterly.

“ _Ano_ …would you know who dropped it?” Houtarou inquired Mother Zenna.

“Well…I was cleaning the statue,” said Mother Zenna. “And then…I carelessly dropped it. Such a shame. Anyway, I’ll go get Eru some tea,” she finished, before turning to Houtarou, having it dawn on her that he was in the room when he was not in the room before. “Oh…Oreki- _san_ , would you like some tea, too?”

Suddenly the bell rang.

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou said simply.

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” Mother Zenna assured him before answering the door.

Houtarou observed the exchange. A young man was at the door. He seemed to be saying something about Rie.

“Please…come in,” said Mother Zenna.

The young man stepped into the room. He was an introverted man…

“Rie,” Mother Zenna called. “Awatsuki Tsuurichi- _san_ is here.”

Houtarou observed Kayo from a distance. Kayo came into the waiting room.

Awatsuki Tsuurichi was about the same age as Rie. Tsuurichi was finishing his third year in the same high school that Rie had attended and Kayo was still attending, and was considering vocational school after that. In the social rank, Tsuurichi was Kayo’s upperclassman, so even though Kayo always addressed him on a first-name basis, she still addressed the young man with the honorific _senpai_.

Kayo makes a light smile. Out of curiosity, Houtarou observed the younger Zenna sister. By the looks of it, her smile seemed to be but a mask.

 _But what could such a mask hide?_ Houtarou wondered.

As Houtarou observed, Tsuurichi and Kayo looked at each other for a moment. Rie, in her energetic spirit, broke his focus. Rie and the young man seemed to be enjoying each other’s company. In a flirty manner, Rie put her arms around the young man.

Houtarou thought Rie could be a clingy girl sometimes. Rie, being the _genki_ girl of the Zenna family, seemed to be more outgoing than her younger sister, Kayo. Around Tsuurichi, Rie acted in way that Houtarou perceived as frivolous, which, to him, meant acting in a jumpy manner; constantly invading the young man’s personal space. Not even Eru was that frivolous, and Eru could be intrusive to Houtarou’s personal space.

Meanwhile Kayo felt she was out of place. She left the room and headed upstairs.

Maybe Houtarou was seeing things too deeply. Having a pretty good memory, he tucked his observations into the back of his mind. For now, he would enjoy his vacation days with his wife.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou made his way to the _onsen_. There was an area called “Mixed Bath”, an area of the _onsen_ intended for both men and women. He remembered that place a little from his first year in High School; with some changes in furnishing. Besides that, not much was changed.

He entered the place. Having taken off his clothes, he threw them into a white clothesbasket and shoved the basket into a snug niche at the bottom of the shelf.

He took a towel and stepped into the shower room. People using an _onsen_ had to shower in order that they remove all manner of sweat and bad odor from their bodies. It was inconsiderate not to use a shower before using an _onsen_ ; using an _onsen_ without bathing meant that the onsen would have to be cleaned thoroughly on a regular basis.

Houtarou washed himself all over, scrubbing himself all over of all manner of sweat and odor in the shower stall. When he had finished bathing himself, he donned the towel below his waist.

Reaching the _onsen_ , he put one toe in the water. The temperature was near perfect. He waded in the spring and let the water run its smooth course all over his body.

Houtarou heard someone coming in. It was his wife.

“Eru?” he called, seeing her.

“I’m here,” she said rather cheerfully. She seemed to look forward to spending time with him.

“I’ll be here in moment,” she said, before entering the shower room.

While waiting for his wife, Houtarou reclined at the edge of the natural spring, closed his eyes, and let the warm water relieve his body. With physical relief came mental relief.

For at least one night, if ever, Houtarou would let all anxiety about work assignments drift and ebb away, and if something came up related to work, he would just shove it into the back of his mind. He let the bubbling, gurgling sounds of the water stimulate his ears, and given that no one else was in the _onsen_ , the bubbling water, along with the gentle rush of water being channeled into the natural spring, were the only sounds he would ever hear.

Eru emerged from the shower room, with a towel wrapped around her body, and one wrapped below her waist. She dipped her right foot into the water, and her body registered the water as warm.

It was like a déjà vu from his first time back in his first year at Kamiyama High; the way Eru came later after Houtarou did. It was as if he was seeing a manifestation of his past life, with some differences all in his favor.

Eru took off only the towel around her body, keeping the one at her waist, and submerged herself in the pleasantly warm, inviting bathwater.

Eru breathes a sigh of great relief. The _onsen_ was renowned for its therapeutic treatment of the body, and such treatment even had an effect on the soul in terms of relaxing the mind.

Houtarou was quite surprised to see Eru with nothing covering her, save for the towel wrapped below her waist. She submerged herself until the water covered even her fairly ample and well-proportioned chest. Soon he felt completely drawn to the outward beauty of her well-endowed form, like he could never allow himself to do before, in such an intimate way.

“Houtarou- _kun_ , you’re blushing,” Eru said to him.

“Huh? Oh…” His cheeks were flushed.

She saw where Houtarou’s eyes were training: her chest, fully exposed. But she simply smiled. “Now, don’t be anxious, Houtarou- _kun_ ” said Eru. “We are married, after all.”

She stroked his cheek, and Houtarou became mesmerized by her alluring looks. By her body language, Eru was telling Houtarou in her own way that she deserved to be the woman of fawning attention, in every way. With such great affection, he stroked her ebony black hair, standing out in contrast to her peachy-colored skin.

“So…Eru, how are things with Ibara- _san_?”

Eru became surprised that Houtarou would bring up this matter, during a honeymoon, no less. Nevertheless, she elaborated the details she heard from her friend in a casual way.

“Well…” Eru began, as she related the story of the Geisha Girl. Houtarou missed out on the story. It was better to receive the information at a time like this, when both he and his wife were in peace of mind and body.

** END OF EPISODE **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Naming Convention:
> 
> Surname: Given Name:  
> Zenna Kayo  
> Zenna Rie
> 
> Awatsuki Tsuurichi
> 
> Western Naming Convention:
> 
> Given Name: Surname:  
> Kayo Zenna  
> Rie Zenna
> 
> Tsuurichi Awatsuki
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Seizansou - The family inn in Zaizen Village, owned by the Zenna family


	12. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 12

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

** EPISODE 12 **

That same day, Mayaka came to visit Kayo’s room.

“Ah, Kayo- _chan_ ,” Mayaka greeted her.

“ _Ano_ … _hajimemashite_ ,” Kayo greeted her quietly.

“How are you?” Mayaka asked her cousin.

“I’m fine,” said Rie simply.

Kayo remained seated, her arms leaning over the _kotatsu_ in the middle of her bedroom. A baby blue blanket covers the tabletop, but the table-top of the _kotatsu_ was made of polished mahogany wood.

Kaho’s bed stood at the left end, next to the window in front, and her desk stood at the right end, beside the bed. Adjacent to both the bed and the desk lay a rug embroidered with two cute white rabbits with adorable rabbit ears.

Kayo’s desk had a single desk lamp that looked like it has been used before, given the visible scratches. Given the scratches on the desk, it was as if this furniture was some sort of hand-me-down given to Kayo. On the middle sat a primitive-looking laptop computer. The rest of her bedroom walls were left bare, save for a couple of glamorous idol posters that presumably Kayo adored as her role models in life.

Kayo began showing Mayaka all kinds of interesting things, starting with school assignments. Sometimes Kayo prided herself on her ability to ace her favorite subjects, such as English, and mastery of her native language that encompassed learning its several hundreds of _kanji_ characters that made her stood out in her proficiency with her native language, and the English language, too.

When Mayaka was at Kaburaya, she would visit her relatives during the summertime. She and Kayo were fairly close relatives. Kayo had little problem confiding some of her problems to Mayaka. Sometimes Kayo would get into a dispute with Rie over ownership of a certain possession, regardless of whether the quarrel in the family was trivial, and Mayaka would listen and sigh and ask Kayo to make an attempt to negotiate with Rie; and if negotiations would not work, Kayo would invoke the perennial Golden Rule in Rie’s face. Perhaps Rie had done something, or said something to Kayo, or about Kayo that made her unhappy, and Mayaka would usually tell Kayo that Rie could sometimes do certain selfish things to her younger sister without her realization, and that Kayo should not regard Rie as a totally heartless girl.

Something attracted Mayaka’s attention: Kayo’s diary. When she was in middle school, Mayaka would take it, much to Kayo’s consternation, and in such playfulness, take a sneak peek. For much of her childhood, she would have done it because she still saw Kayo as an adorable little girl whose privacy would not have to be taken so seriously.

This time, Mayaka was becoming a bit playful, in some way, rationalizing her playfulness to keep her younger cousin happy. Whatever had to be in that diary needed not be taken seriously. When she visited her relatives, she often took sneak-peaks into her cousin’s things. Mayaka had a habit of playfully doing it because she assumed that whatever Kayo had kept in there could be bad and therefore very safe to read and tease about.

“ _Ano_ …” said Kayo, beginning to feel quite nervous. Afraid that Mayaka would be tempted to peek at it (not that she would be able to do so, since it was locked), or make inquiries about the diary, she grabbed the book from Mayaka’s hands and stuffed it into the middle drawer, as the other drawers of Kayo’s tall drawer chest were a bit full.

Mayaka became ill at ease. Perhaps there was something that Kayo wanted to hide, and this time, Kayo was putting her foot down. For Mayaka, the shock came in the form of Kayo becoming so protective of her diary because Kayo assumed that her cousin would not try anything. The fact that Kayo suddenly became protective of her diary seemed to indicate that Kayo was now growing up.

 _Oh well…she’s really growing up_ , thought Mayaka, brushing the thought. Perhaps it was that; things were changing. At a very young age, it would have been hardly a surprise for Kayo to have an interest with the handsome boys in her high school years. Perhaps Kayo’s behavior might have had something to do with the encounter with the young man just now.

Already this brought Mayaka into deep thought; which was fairly infrequent. Many years had passed; could her longing for Satoshi be but a thing of childhood and even adolescent past? Would she have to grow out of that?

“All right,” said Mayaka, conceding to her cousin’s wishes, before she changed the subject to put Kayo at ease.

 

* * *

 

It was already a few hours past the period of early evening. Mother Zenna and Mayaka proceeded to filling the dishwasher, in the middle of talking about last days events. Light thunder rumbled outside, but even the thunder was insufficient to rouse any kind of concern.

“Does she have a boyfriend, yet?” Mayaka asked. “Because sometimes…she feels sad.” She sighed. _Love will do that to you. It’s stupid that way._ She looked at the water running from the faucet as she and the mother do the dishes together, thinking about Satoshi again.

The mother’s face turned sad. “Not quite,” she said to herself.

“Hmm?” Mayaka asked, perking up her face.

“Oh…Nothing,” said Mother Zenna. She seemed to be brushing off her niece on a sensitive matter.

“What was up with Rie- _chan_ and the young man whom she enjoyed her company?” Mayaka inquired. “Kayo seemed rather quiet today.”

Mother Zenna seemed put between a rock and a hard place; there seemed to be little way she could dodge around the questions of her inquisitive niece.

“Are they dating each other?” asked Mayaka.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Mother Zenna.

“So they were always together, then,” Mayaka concluded.

“Well…perhaps there may not have been something between Kayo and Awatsuki Tsuurichi- _san_ ,” said Mother Zenna. “But he went out with Rie.”

For all Mayaka knew, the young man was probably just maintaining a friendship with Kayo.

Mayaka looked at her, and then Mother Zenna looked back. “To be honest…Maya- _chan_ …I never broke the statue,” she said. She seemed eager to change the subject from the affair between Rie and the young man. “Please don’t ask Kayo about it right now.”

“You mean…” a stunned Mayaka blurted, as if to ask the forbidden question.

“Kayo had been saving some money to get a fancy case for this statue; to display it without it collecting dust,” said Mother Zenna. “When the statue passed to Rie, it had a nice stand.”

“Hmm…” Mayaka was trying to process it all.

“By accident…Kayo broke it,” Mother Zenna answered. “It was last week.”

Mayaka felt like asking why, but she felt it was not the time. Perhaps there was more to the affair of this statue, but from Mother Zenna’s tone, she felt unwilling to talk about the affairs of her younger daughter.

“Just…don’t bring it up. Not yet,” Mother Zenna instructed Mayaka. “Kayo will be okay in a few days.”

The thunder began to grow loud.

“Mayaka- _san_ …” she was about to say. “Can you please tell Oreki Houtarou- _san_ and Oreki Eru- _san_ to come inside?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Mayaka right away, aware of the urgency to get them out of the _onsen_ during a thunderstorm.

 

* * *

 

Mayaka made her way to the steamy mixed bath area of the _onsen_ , where she found Houtarou and Eru in the middle of enjoying their spa relief.

“Oreki- _san_ ,” said Mayaka.

No response.

“O-re-ki!!!” Mayaka bellowed. Houtarou, startled, turn around, prompting Eru to do the same.

“Geez, what is it with you?” Houtarou retorted.

“You couldn’t hear me for the first time,” Mayaka complained bitterly. “We’re hearing thunder! Both you and Eru- _chan_ had better come inside.”

“Ah… _Hai_ ,” said Eru, suddenly alerted by news of the coming thunderstorm. “Just…give us a minute.”

“ _Hayaku_!” Mayaka spat out a sharp command.

It was not long before Houtarou and Eru had emerged from the changing room. By that point, the rain came in a light shower before transitioning to a torrent.

“I had been learning some interesting things about my cousins,” said Mayaka. By her tone, she did not feel particularly happy about the affairs of Kayo and Rie; in fact, she was worried.

“Wh…what do you mean?” asked Eru, worried.

“I’ll tell you when we get inside the inn,” said Mayaka.

Houtarou, Eru, and Mayaka had to rush back inside the inn. They were now wet and damp.

“I feel soaked,” said Eru, disappointed about the state of her dress. “And it was such a nice one; I had not expected the weather to be so rainy…”

“We’ll leave it out to dry,” Mayaka suggested to Eru.

“Mayaka- _san_?” Mother Zenna called. “Are they all right? What about you?”

“ _Daijoubou_ ,” said Mayaka. “We’re just soaked.”

“Oh, dear,” said Mother Zenna. “Get changing, then.”

“What’s this I’m hearing about the trouble with relatives?” asked Houtarou.

Mayaka directed them upstairs. Usually she would bring her friend aside, but seeing that Houtarou was there, he might as well hear the rest of the story.

“I’m beginning to feel worried about Kayo,” said Mayaka.

“Worried?” asked Eru. The expression on Mayaka’s face told her that the situation of her younger cousin had a more disturbing side than what Mother Zenna was letting them on.

“About that Geisha Girl,” Mayaka continued. “From what Zenna- _san_ told me…the statue was broken by accident. And I’m thinking it is Kayo’s fault.”

“Broken…by her?” asked Eru, stunned. For a precious heirloom to be broken by accident was one thing; but to be broken with intent was worse because it bespoke an act of spite. Even with Kayo, it was far difficult for Eru to imagine the girl being motivated by spite. _Could Kayo possibly hate her eldest sister?_ Eru asked herself anxiously. _It…it can’t be! How can it be?! After all this time?!_

Mayaka nodded. Houtarou’s eyes widened.

“Maybe it was by accident,” said Eru, who seemed willing to bestow the benefit of the doubt to the mother. “And besides…anyone could feel downtrodden even after an accident.”

“True,” said Mayaka. “ _Demo…_ it was just by accident, would there be any reason to get so downtrodden over it? Besides…it seems that Zenna- _san_ was trying to cover up her deed in the first place.”

“It seems like it’s a bit much for a broken object,” said Eru.

“I know,” said Mayaka. “Oreki- _san_ …I realize that you and Eru- _chan_ are on vacation…but…”

 _I have a bad feeling about this_ , Houtarou thought to himself. _Another case to solve?_

“Can you both meet me in my room after you get changed?” asked Mayaka.

Houtarou heaved a sigh.

“Come on,” said Eru, leading her husband into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

“As I have been saying before, something is bothering Kayo- _chan_ ,” said Mayaka.

Mayak remained seated on the bed, as Eru remained seated in a chair near the bed, and Houtarou was seated at a chair near a settee. Eru had slipped into a new spring dress she had packed, loose and flowing, suiting her dainty tastes, and Houtarou was in decent dry clothes.

“This morning…I was being a bit playful with Kayo’s things,” she admitted.

 _At her age_ ? Asked Houtarou. _Maybe it’s just old times, I guess._

“When I came across Kayo- _chan_ ’s diary…she started grabbing the book the moment I set hands on it.”

“Maya- _chan_ …you’re not touching her things without her permission, are you?” asked a worried Eru.

“Well…I guess she didn’t seem to mind it before,” said Mayaka. “I used to take sneak-peeks into her diary…back when I was at Kabuyara. I figured that there were just trivial things Kayo- _chan_ was writing about…not to be taken seriously. But…now…it was another matter. There could be something in that diary that Kayo does not want anyone to know,” she said.

“But…that could be the same case with anyone’s diary,” said Houtarou.

“True,” said Mayaka. “But…it sounded like something she wanted to hide; something that seems to keep eating at her.”

“What could it possibly be?” Eru cried right away.

“That’s the interesting part,” said Mayaka. “I figured that Kayo- _chan_ was writing her thoughts about boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends?” asked Eru, beaming. She settled down. _It seems we’re hardly different when we were that age_ , she thought.

But Mayaka made a frown. And from what Eru could read from it, it didn’t seem as romantically rose-colored as she thought it was.

“Boyfriend…trouble…then?” asked Eru.

Mayaka made a solemn nod, remembering what the questions she had asked Mother Zenna about Kayo’s behavior. “That, and it could have something related to the broken Geisha Girl.”

Suddenly Eru could contain her curiosity no longer when she heard what seemed to be surprising news to her that she jumped. “Boyfriend trouble?” cried Eru.

“Zenna- _san_ mentioned that Rie- _chan_ was going out with a young man,” said Mayaka. “And Kayo seemed a bit…morose.”

“I also noticed something similar,” said Houtarou, recalling his casual observation of Kayo around company.

“So…there is something bothering Kayo- _san_ after all,” said Eru. “The broken Geisha Girl and boyfriend problems…there has to be some connections.”

“Curious, isn’t it?” said Mayaka.

“ _Hai_ …” said Eru. Then she became more impulsive. “ _Watashi_ … _kininarimasu!_ ” she cried.

At this, just like in many other cases he was influenced to solve just to get Eru off his back, Houtarou raised his eyes in trepidation. _Oh, dear, here it goes…again_ , Houtarou feared.

Eru faced her husband, by impulse, bringing her face so close to his that Houtarou recoiled in fright. “ _Ch-chotto!_ Houtarou- _kun_ …let’s think about this,” she pleaded with him. “We can help poor Kayo- _san_ by finding out what’s bothering her so we can help her. _Kudasai_?”

 _Damn you, Ibara-san!_ Houtarou seethed in frustration, as Eru pleaded with him repeatedly. _You’re just as bad as Satoshi! You conspired with my wife to have me solve a case during precious vacation time!_

“…And this is our opportunity to find out whether the statue was broken intentionally. I can’t help thinking about it! _Kudasai_?” Eru finished.

 _This is ridiculous_ , Houtarou thought glumly. _I’m now asked to involve myself in family matters I’d rather not deal with._

“Eru, I don’t understand why you’re having me involved in family trifles,” said Houtarou.

But this made Eru agitated over her husband’s inconsiderate attitude that she became all the more insistent, that she became completely flustered. “Houtarou- _kun_ , don’t be this way, please!” She cried with great insistence. “ _Kudasai_? This is no mere family trifle! Whatever is bothering Kayo- _san_ …it’s hurting her so much! And it will threaten to tear the family apart!”

He seemed to recall his days when he seemed agitated over pacifying Eru’s requests to solve a case for him that he exercised terribly bad behavior. This time, he had to keep himself under control.

“Anyway…I’m curious,” said Eru.

“As am I,” said Mayaka. “Oreki- _san_ … it sucks to admit it…but you’re better at drawing plausible conclusions to perplexing cases.”

“Can’t we ask Kayo- _san_ directly?” asked Houtarou with a sigh.

Mayaka thought about this. She shook her head. “Knowing her…she would probably change the subject, then look for an excuse to leave,” she said.

“What makes you think that?” asked Houtarou, trying hard not to sound rude even to a long-time acquaintance.

“Mother Zenna didn’t seem too eager to talk about it,” said Mayaka. “How much more for Kayo- _chan_?”

Houtarou put a hand to his face, as if in deep thought. _Perhaps there will be some things about Eru that she may never completely grow out of_ , thought Houtarou. _But…there’s no use beating around the bush. We’ll have to try it Eru’s way._

He finally relented. “I guess I have no other choice,” he said. “I can’t promise anything at the moment,” said Houtarou. “But I’ll try.”

Eru beamed. Even as unwilling as he was, Houtarou would attempt the case just to put his wife at ease. But it was not so much as an obligation as it was something he would to make his wife happy. “We’ll at least have something,” Eru said, trying to be optimistic for everyone’s sake.

Houtarou would need more information if he was to put his mind into the case. “How long was Kayo- _san_ in this state?” he asked.

“For about…well, maybe a couple of weeks,” said Mayaka.

“That seems unusually long,” Houtarou surmised. “If it were related to death of a person, it would be one thing. But a broken thing…”

“Houtarou- _kun_ , it’s not just any _thing_ ; it’s a family heirloom,” Eru admonished her husband.

“True,” Mayaka concurred.

Feeling mentally exhausted, Houtarou sat down on the bed. “So we have two factors at play: a broken family heirloom and boyfriend troubles. What we need to find out is…whether Kayo- _san_ really broke the heirloom intentionally…and whether this factor connects with her boyfriend problems.”

“ _Hai_ ; that sounds about right,” said Eru. Mayaka made a nod of acknowledgment.

“But without any kind of concrete proof, our surmises only becomes theories,” said Houtarou.

“Perhaps you’re right,” said Eru. In a family situation vulnerable to possible volatility, committing certain actions even with good intentions could blow up the metaphorical dynamite that could shatter families forever.

Houtarou heaved a sigh, resigning himself to satisfying his wife’s insatiable curiosity about strange cases. For now, it was best to proceed with caution. If things were to be done, discretion was necessary to prevent any word of any disagreeable affairs in the Zenna family from being broadcasted to every soul in Zaizen Village.

“Ibara- _san_ , you mentioned that Kayo- _san_ had a diary,” said Houtarou. “The diary could be a reasonable place to look…”

“O-re-ki,” Mayaka glowered at Houtarou. “You’re not thinking about prying into other people’s private thoughts, are you?”

“What?” asked Houtarou. “I was just mentioning it. Besides, you all dragged me into solving this case.”

He was not above blackmail when he successfully solved the mystery at Kamiyama High. Nevertheless, if there was a quiet way to do what he had suggested just now…

With a sigh, he said, “I’ll think of something.” It was a vague statement, and he knew it; but he had to find a way to get the ladies off his back, at least for a time. “The solution will not come overnight.

Houtarou left the room, leaving his wife and Mayaka left wondering what he would do next.

Mayaka got up from the bed. “Where are you going?” asked Eru.

“Downstairs,” Mayaka answered simply. “To read _manga_.”

 

* * *

 

Houtarou went to the bathroom first.

He became immersed in thought. Perhaps he could go into Kayo’s room. Discreetly, of course.

Houtarou emerged from the bathroom.

He went downstairs to discreetly check on Mayaka and Eru, who were browsing curiously through one of Mayaka’s manga volumes, with Manga being more absorbed with the manga than Eru was.

Houtarou went back upstairs. Then he went into Kayo’s room.

Houtarou stood from Kayo’s room, observed the overall room before entering inside. Kayo was not in her room.

He observed the condition of Kayo’s desk and the desk lamp.

Visible scratches.

Possible hand-me-down items.

Houtarou looks at the laptop, peers closely. Kayo’s laptop looked like an older model, passed down onto Kayo herself. _Strange,_ he thought. _Either these things look like coincidence, or Kaho-san has been receiving hand-me-downs from her mother and father._

Then there was the new summer dress that Kayo had left spread over her bedcovers. The dress was ruffled on the skirts and sleeves, and the bodice was designed to accentuate body features, while maintaining its flowing pattern. The dress was decorated with pink-white cherry blossoms. The skirt was quite long; Houtarou supposed that the skirt, being pleated, as supposed to cover ten inches beyond the ankle; a modest length.

The dress looked new. No creases, no indication of wear.

It dawned on Houtarou to look at the price tag; as it would give some kind of indication of how much it was paid for. Usually, people would remove the price tags from clothing if they had worn it.

The price tag was still there; and on it said 2500 yen. _A little pricey_ , thought Houtarou. _But I guess this is no simple dress, after all._

His eyes spotted a jar. He peered into the jar a little closely. There were yen bills inside.

Discreetly, Houtarou took the jar, and decided to count them.

 _Seven hundred yen_ , he concluded.

He put the jar back on the shelf where he had found it, being meticulous enough so that it was placed in a way that was left undisturbed.

His eyes spotted a diary, which rested in a horizontal manner between a relatively uneven stack of books.

 _What’s in that diary could have something about boyfriend troubles_ , thought Houtarou. Mayaka mentioned the possibility of Kayo having boyfriend troubles. From what he was looking at, her fears became confirmed.

_Kayo probably keeps things to herself. From what I see here…the possibility exists for her parents to favor their oldest daughter above the younger. Maybe she feels resentful about things going around her, and that resentment could keep building until…it destroys her._

_Maybe…all this could be related to her breaking the little Geisha Girl._

_I must take some drastic action. That said…maybe taking this diary will scare her into admitting the truth_ . _And I have no intention on reading it; just to take it and scare her._

For all he knew, there were probably some things in the diary he would rather not read, fearing that anything unsettling and even fascinating in that diary would become a burden to him. If anyone asked him, at least he could be honest in saying he knew nothing of the contents of the diary; any surmise of what he thought could be in the diary would only be conjectures to him.

If the truth was out, the problem could get resolved quickly, and he would not have to put up with any more of his wife’s curiosity, bringing closure to this hidden but messy affair. It would be a simple, albeit rude solution.

 

* * *

 

Morning…

Houtarou, Eru, and Mayaka, together with Mother Zenna, her husband, and her oldest daughter, had breakfast together.

Mayaka, Eru, and Houtarou sat at one end of the table, and Mother Zenna, her husband, and Rie at the other end. Where Mayaka, Eru, and Houtarou sit, they faced the sink. Zenna Rie took her seat near her mother. The father sat at the side of the table near the mother and daughter.

Mother Zenna, Rie helped make breakfast, and even Mayaka had pitched in, too, as her aunt had asked for help. On the table were platters of sausage and bacon, rolled scrambled eggs, and sardines. White rice remained in a white bowl, and a separate ceramic bowl contained miso soup. A third bowl, smaller than the others, contained mandarin oranges. Mother Zenna wanted the leftover food used, too, so there was leftover boiled fish and daikon.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” the said all together, clapping their hands once. Then they commenced breakfast.

“We happened to have sausage and bacon, which we tried on occasion,” said Mother Zenna. “Mayaka suggested those things for breakfast.”

Mayaka agreed, indicating her assent by her cheerful nod, and pointing to the sausage on the center platter.

“The sausage is quite good,” Eru complimented Mother Zenna, before turning to Mayaka. “Thank you, Maya- _chan_ , for suggesting it.”

“No problem, Eru- _chan_ ,” Mayaka replied with a childlike smile.

Eru eagerly took some of the _daikon_ ; feeling relieved that a homegrown vegetable familiar to her is served in the Zenna family.

“Ah, Oreki- _san_ ,” Mother Zenna addressed Eru, “I feel so relieved you’re taking some of the _daikon_. Another day even in the refrigerator and it would be come stale.”

“ _Ano_ …how long did you have it in the refrigerator?” Houtarou asked.

“Several days,” answered Mother Zenna.

Eru widened her eyes, afraid that she would be devouring stale vegetables.

“ _Daijoubou_ , Oreki Eru- _san_ ,” Mother Zenna assured the young woman. “The _daikon_ is all right.”

Eru, having a craving for one of the mandarin oranges, carefully peeled one, as Mayaka took one of the mandarin oranges, too.

Soon Mother Zenna is beginning to feel quite bothered about her younger daughter’s absence at the breakfast table.

“Geez…what is taking Kayo- _chan_ so long?” Mother Zenna asked in exasperation. “Kayo- _chan_?” she called in a loud voice.

No answer. At first the family assumed that Kayo was taking a little longer with getting dressed. But even Kayo never took that long.

“Rie- _chan_ , go upstairs and see what’s taking Kayo- _chan_ so long,” Mother Zenna ordered the older daughter.

Rie got up from her seat and headed upstairs.

The family figured that perhaps Kayo was just acting a little sluggish for the day. Houtarou, Eru, and Mayaka, however, figured otherwise; though Mother Zenna felt that perhaps Kayo was just still going through a turbulent time of her childhood that would wear off over time. For Houtarou, Eru, and Mayaka, they were aware that Kayo was some sort of deeply troubled child with an animus for her older sister, whom her parents bestowed much favor. The three held their breath, waiting for what seemed to be the inevitable, betting the trouble would begin to happen, on a fifty-fifty chance, if Kayo was actually _not_ in the house.

Rie had come back downstairs, her face filled with fright. “ _Otou-sama_... _Okaa-sama_ …Kayo- _chan_ is not here!” cried a fearful Rie. “I…I can’t find here anywhere here!”

“ _Nande_?” cried both mother and father.

Houtarou had begun to suspect that if Kayo indeed had gone missing this morning, her absence could have something to do with her missing diary. Fearing that her worst reasons over any possible resentment of her sister would have been found out, she would have bolted out of the house.

Houtarou had to be careful not to betray anything that indicated he had something to do with Kayo’s absence in the household. Of course, Eru and Mayaka suggested Houtarou look into it, but Houtarou took the initiative.

Nevertheless, asking about possible whereabouts would do some good. “What’s the likeliest place she could go?” he asked simply.

“Perhaps…at the local garden park,” Mother Zenna answered, and her husband agreed. “That place…Rie- _chan_ and Kayo- _chan_ used to go there when they were little.”

Houtarou had to solve this problem soon, because it could get worse if Kayo ran off somewhere. He whispered something to his wife, and his wife acknowledged.

 _Gomen kudasai_ ,” he said, excusing himself from the table.

Eru said the same thing, and left the table, too, following her husband.

Houtarou brought Eru into the bedroom. Without a word, he opened the wardrobe and pulled out what appeared to be a little diary. He opened the diary. It had Kayo’s writing…and Kayo’s name. He did not put the girl’s diary in the suitcase because it would only exacerbate accusations of thievery.

He had to admit to his wife that he took Kayo’s diary and it might be because of him that she was absent in the household.

Eru became shocked; the expected reaction from his wife. “Houtarou- _kun_ …!” she uttered. “This…th-the Zenna family will not like this! How could you?”

“O-re-ki!” A glowering Mayaka seethed at him. It became not so much that he came up with a solution, but that his means were questionable.

He looked back at Eru. Usually she did restrain herself from showing anger, but this time, she was cross. Mayaka had her arms cross, and was just as cross as ever.

Houtarou felt like a cornered animal. Even his wife, who was usually a _deredere_ , that is, one so sweet and kind, was becoming quite upset of what her husband had done. He felt tempted to keep it from her, but his wife would have wanted to know what was going on. He had a bad experience from Eru’s father when he omitted important information from him when he investigated the case of the poisoning.

“ _Ano…_ this just proves something is wrong,” said Houtarou.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Mayaka. “With _you_. You have no morals, Oreki- _san_.”

“Well…I wouldn’t put it that way,” said Houtarou, stammering. If he didn’t admit that he took Kayo’s diary, he would have simply put the diary in his suitcase. Being accused of thievery was one thing; being accused of dishonesty was another. At least admitting his deed would relieve the burden of hiding his intentions from the very people who relied on him for the truth. If anything, he desired to mitigate being known, especially by his trusting wife, as a dishonest man. Much trust was at stake here between him and his wife.

But there seemed to be more of his actions to be concerned about. “Houtarou- _kun_ ,” said Eru. “You’re bringing dishonor to yourself and your family.”

 _Dishonor?_ Houtarou asked himself. He could hardly beat around the bush when it came to dishonor. What Houtarou had done amounted to stealing; if the Zenna family found out what he had done, he would become the object of opprobrium.

And Eru was getting carried away with that.

“Eru,” said Houtarou. “We’ll have to worry about that later. Kayo…”

“Oh,” said Eru. Her face remained downcast, but Kayo’s welfare had to take precedent over personal worries, even those related to one’s family honor. She looked at her husband with a look that begged the question of what to do next.

“We just have to go look for her,” said Houtarou.

“Shall we notify the police?” asked Eru.

Houtarou shook his head. “I would prefer not to do that,” he said. “If the prefectural police get involved in the Zenna family troubles, the Zenna family will become embroiled in greater upheaval. Zaizen Village, I figure, seems quite local. If word gets out that the Zenna family are involved in child neglect, the rumors would ruin the family reputation.”

“ _Demo_ …” Eru was about to interject. “The Zenna family is already deteriorating…”

But Houtarou put up his hand, indicating for Eru to stop talking. “If push comes to shove, it will be our last resort,” he said. “We’ll get questioned too much. We must be discreet about what we do. If we don’t find Kayo…we’ll contact the prefectural police. But _not_ before.”

As much as Eru disagreed strongly with her husband, she made a nod of assent, indicating that she would stick to Houtarou’s recently concocted plan. “All right,” said Eru. “But Houtarou- _kun_ …I want you to know how much I disagree with you on this plan. _Demo_ …I’ll trust you.”

Houtarou and Eru donned on their traveling clothes; Houtarou donned on a spring jacket, and Eru put on a new spring cardigan she packed in her suitcase. Zaizen Village was a mountain village, which meant the place would be situated on elevated ground. The higher ground also mean that the weather would be a little cold for Houtarou and Eru’s comfort level.

Then the two made their way downstairs and into the lobby.

“Maya- _chan_ …are you ready? We’re going to look for Kayo- _san_.”

Ibara was already dressed. “I think I’m fine with what I’m wearing,” she said, looking down on her loose green slacks.

“It’s going to get a little warmer,” said Rie.

“Warm?” asked Eru. “Oh…in that case, Maya- _chan_ , a light cardigan could help. It’s what I’m wearing right now. Do you have one?”

Mayaka was hardly in the mood to change into another comfortable outfit again. “ _Ano_ …I think I have one,” she said. “Let me check.”

But Houtarou had some questions for Mayaka as she proceeded upstairs. “ _Chotto_ , Ibara- _san_ ,” he interjected. “Would you remember any place that the Zenna sisters like to go…in particular? At Zaizen Village?”

From the middle of the stairway, Mayaka mentioned a place near the outskirts of Zaizen Village: A lush garden park, with a small running stream, located at the northwestern outskirts of Zaizen Village.

“The guarden almost resembles Ritsurin Garden,” said Eru, referring to a famous garden park in the Kagawa Prefecture.

“Really?” asked Mayaka. “Have you ever visited that place?”

“ _Iie_ ,” said Eru. “I have only seen pictures.”

But it had also been quite a while since Mayaka visited Zaizen Village, too. Rie confirmed the suspicions of Eru and Mayaka over the resemblance of Zaizen Village’s garden to the Ritsurin Garden.

“The journey down will be easier than the journey up,” said Houtarou. Eru agreed. The Seizansou rested atop an elevated ridge. Zaizen Village sat below at the base of the little mountain.

“How often did you visit Zaizen Village?” asked Rie.

“Not much,” said Houtarou, in a vague sense of the word.

“I know that place,” Rie piped up. “I should go with you. Besides…I’m dying to know what Kayo- _chan_ was up to.”

“ _Iie_ ,” said Houtarou, shaking his head. “Bringing you into the conflict could affect what your _imouto-chan_ would really reveal.

“ _Doushite_?” asked Kayo curiously.

“Kayo- _san_ would be afraid to speak…if she saw you,” said Houtarou. “And if you reacted…well, let’s just say it could…affect the dynamic of the interaction.”

“I’m…I’m not sure what you mean,” said Kayo.

“It means that if you were around Kayo- _san_ …and if Kayo- _san_ knew that you’re here, your presence could preclude your _imouto-chan_ from speaking candidly.”

“In other words, Kayo- _chan_ would not be honest with herself if you were around,” Eru explained to the young girl in plain speech. Even Houtarou could have a way with words, but Kayo would still be distraught that her mind would not focus well on deciphering Houtarou’s vocabulary.

Kayo still could hardly understand, and Eru could tell. “Rie- _chan_ …if Kayo- _chan_ saw you, she would be afraid of what you’ll do to her.”

Rie made an agreeing nod. Eru soon began to figure that if there were any, they would be hostile. _Kayo could be so frightened_ , she thought.

“ _Daijoubou_ ,” Eru said to the young girl with a sweet, soothing voice. “We won’t be hard on Kayo- _san_.” She turned to both Houtarou and Mayaka. “Will we, Ibara- _san_ and Houtarou- _kun_?”

Mayaka made a nod. Houtarou shrugged his shoulders. “I guess not,” said Houtarou, making no guarantees to either himself or the others. But he would try. Somehow, he seemed to admire his wife for having a tender touch on people.

Rie seemed to resign herself to the decisions of the group. She brought out a map of Zaizen Village, pointing to the place where Kayo would most likely stay: in Zaizen Village’s garden park. Rie gave Houtarou the map.

Houtarou, Eru, and Mayaka prepared for a hike. As the spring climate was making its transition to summer weather, Rie advised Eru and Mayaka to change into a different set of clothes. Eru came, dressed in a loose, dainty dress, and Mayaka came in shorts. The way the young women dressed presented such a contrast to Houtarou.

 

* * *

 

Now that they were by themselves, it was time for Houtarou to find out what Mayaka had on Kayo.

“What else have you found about Kayo- _san_?” asked Houtarou.

Mayaka told Houtarou what Mother Zenna told her about Kayo. According to Mother Zenna, Kayo was saving her money to get a fancy stand for the Dancing Geisha Girl.

“I did see what appeared to be a brand-new dress in Kayo’s room,” said Houtarou.

“Her parents must have bought it for her,” said Eru.

“ _Ano_ …I’m not sure how likely that is,” said Mayaka. “At their age, they would be given a pretty good allowance; girls their age would shop around the stores on their own.”

“So it must have been Kayo’s own money,” said Houtarou. “I figured that would be the case.”

Mayaka stopped walking, then grabbed Houtarou, who suddenly became startled. “ _Chotto matte_ ,” said Mayaka sternly. “What do you mean, ‘figured’?”

“Well…uh…I stumbled across Kayo- _san_ ’s allowance,” said Houtarou, stammering.

“What?!” gasped Eru, hands to her mouth.

“O-re-ki!” Mayaka glowered at him again. “First, you’ve been taking Kayo- _san’s_ diary…now you’ve been snooping around her private belongings!”

“It was the other way around,” said Houtarou.

“This…this is…” Eru stammered, scared… “How on earth did you find it?!” she pressed him. “Her allowance…I mean?”

“It was on her shelf,” said Houtarou. “I mostly stumbled upon it…”

It was partially true, though deep down, Houtarou went beyond mere stumbling in to actual tampering. But merely his observance of Kayo’s room made Mayaka shocked even more that she did not even pay attention to what Houtarou had said next. “Y-y-you…snoop!” spat Mayaka. Fiddling with money could become suspicious; an indication of possible theft involved.

“You…you can’t be serious!” exclaimed a shocked Eru, whose face blushed right away. “This…this is embarrassing!”

“Geez!” Mayaka huffed, shaking her head in such great disapproval. “Even so…unforgivable…!”

“H-how much was in there, if you found out already?” asked Eru, who now felt a little guilty about being complicit about what Houtarou was doing in Kayo’s room.

“Well…there was only…seven hundred yen left,” said Houtarou. “That’s all there was. I left it alone.”

Crossing her arms, Mayaka heaved a cross sigh. “You are _unbelievable_!” she huffed.

“What else was I supposed to do?” Houtarou retorted in turn.

“Well…you could…”

“Maya- _chan_ …let’s focus on finding Kayo- _san_ ,” said Eru, trying her best to remain calm. It was always something she did, even in heated situations.

 

* * *

 

The three had entered Zaizen Village. By necessity, the group needed to stick together.

Zaizen Village was a small town, with a rural feel, just like Kamiyama City; a small, localized town, even in spite of its name; a town surrounded by greenery and forst, with trees planted all around, whenever there was available space. Cars and delivery trucks peppered the streets, which were wet, as the weather was rainy, and the sun cast its rays on the puddle-ridden pavement and sidewalks. Many of the grey building roofs boasted a similar style to the country’s ancient traditional houses. The freshness of the spring air lingered in the mid-morning, soon to be pushed aside by the warmer weather. 

In those regards, Houtarou felt like he was in a place nearly familiar to him, even if he and his wife were out of town.

Houtarou inquired a passer-by over the location of the garden park, as it had been a long time since he visited Zaizen Village. The passer-by, in a less friendly and monotone way, conveyed the directions according to the route he regularly took to the park. Sometimes Eru has to do some of the asking.

Then Houtarou, Eru, and Mayaka walked all the way to the end of town; roughly a four-mile distance.

 

* * *

 

The three had reached the garden park of Zaizen Village; an isolated area among the outskirts at the other end of town.

The ground was level. There ran a small stream, from the opposite direction of the park entrance. Behind the stream stood a motley arrangement of stones, propped on a green grassy slope; and on the top of the slope, runs a row of trees and bushes. A stone-cobbled walkway ran parallel to the running stream.

Widening his eyes in wonder, Houtarou remarked that he had never come across any place he described “so pleasant”, as he found himself at a loss for words. Even he found the weather pleasant, too, a phrase he used to describe a climate beyond tolerable. The temperate spring climate, mixed with the warm and cool air, complimented the garden.

Mayaka directed Houtarou and Eru to the stone-cobbled pavement. They made a right turn and cross the pavement, where a row of bushes ran parallel. At the edge of a manicured grassy clearing stands a wooden pavilion of brown hues.

“This should be the place,” said Mayaka. “My suspicion is that a place like this…would be ideal for getting a bit of time to yourself…when you’re feeling down.”

“Kayo- _chan_ goes there often?” asked Eru, suspecting that Kayo would be the kind of girl to seclude herself.

“Not often,” said Mayaka. “I had a hunch that perhaps if Kayo- _chan_ wanted to get away from her family troubles…this place would be ideal for her.”

There sat a figure of a young girl, alone, on the wooden bench; a sight that made Eru’s heart jump in fright.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …look,” said Eru, tugging her husband’s arm.

Houtarou turned his eyes where Eru pointed her finger.

There was a lone girl, dressed in a pale blue spring blouse and white skirt mottled with blue flowers, slumped over the bench in a despondent state of being.

“Zenna Kayo- _san_?” Eru called.

Sure enough, there was Kayo.

Kayo became afraid, and then distraught. Her day of reckoning had arrived at least. Looking up at Eru, Houtarou, and Mayaka, all of whom Kayo feared would bring judgment upon her, the girl’s eyes twitched, and her body shook with fear and trembling.

“I believe there is more to this story that what I was told,” Houtarou remarked.

“The dancing Geisha Girl…” Eru uttered, before she faltered.

“Didn’t you find it strange that the family wouldn’t comment about this statue…until you were asked?” Houtarou put the question to the girl. “Why would Kayo blame herself so bad over breaking this kind of statue…if it was by accident? You’d think Kayo would get over it soon. Unless…it was not by accident…”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Kayo, who now was so fraught with guilt over letting this conflict get too far.

She was afraid; she was unwilling even to talk to the three. Up front, Houtarou had just confronted a stellar example of _tatemae_ ; where Kayo and her family, Houtarou figured, would exercise _hone_ by keep bad things under the rug, he, Eru, and Mayaka would pressure Kayo to divulge the disagreeable details of her rivalry with her sister, and the circumstances contributing to this rivalry.

She turned her back on them.

“Kayo- _san_ … _daijoubou_ ,” he said aloud.

What he uttered could almost be felt like magic words. Slowly Kayo turned to face the three.

“This…incident…won’t be resolved unless Kayo- _san_ tells Rie- _san_ what happened,” said Houtarou. He took a deep breath. He took a deep breath. “Kayo- _san_ broke the statue on purpose.”

The truth was out now. All that was left was the explanation.

“The fact that something was wrong with Kayo- _san_ …in connection to this broken Geisha Girl…told me that the whole affair most likely could have been an accident,” said Houtarou.

“ _Demo_ …isn’t that a little presumptuous to assume?” asked Eru.

“Perhaps,” Houtarou agreed with his wife, though he was not finished yet. “But if the affair happened such a long time ago, Kayo- _san_ would have gotten over the affair in the first place. The statue of the dancing Geisha Girl was a material thing that Kayo broke. But from the looks of it…Kayo- _san_ seems to have blamed herself up over this broken Geisha Girl; naturally, for her, what she did…is still emotionally fresh…deep inside her.”

“Some clues also intrigued me,” Houtarou continued. “For instance, there was the condition of Kaho’s desk, her lamp, and her laptop. I don’t know about you, but they look old; like something bought from a secondhand store.”

“The whole thing could be a coincidence,” said Eru.

“That would be reasonable to think…unless the possibility exists that Kaho had been receiving mostly hand-me-down items from her parents.”

“If that’s so…Zenna- _san_ is probably favoring one daughter over the other,” declared Mayaka, who could feel her stomach churn over the idea of such an injustice occurring within her relatives.

“But which one?” asked Eru. Then she remembered something that Houtarou told her a long time ago: that the older sister, Rie, was known to have been writing her name on her things. Add to the observation that Rie was acting a bit domineering with a boy named Awatsuki Tsuurichi, and Kaho’s despondent behavior…

…And the Zenna family now had resurgence of jealous feelings over Rie from Kaho herself. And this jealousy was taking place right under the noses of the mother and father.

“Oh no,” said Eru worriedly. “Oh no. It can’t be…a rivalry between sisters…now resurrected. Just when I thought such rivalry was resolved between them…”

“It happens now and then,” said Mayaka, whose voice was filled with much sadness. “ _Demo_ …I never thought…”

“That it would be worse,” said Eru.

“Indeed,” Houtarou concurred. “Another thing,” he added. “There was a new dress in Kayo- _san_ ’s bedroom. One just recently bought; the price tag for 2500 yen. No creases, no tears, no threads coming off, loose fabric, no other signs of wear. Characteristics of a dress worn only once. That dress was yours, Kayo- _san_ ; right?”

Kayo looked up, surprised that he would know about something she thought was a private matter between herself only. “How…how do you know that?” she asked timidly.

“I…well…I observed your room,” replied Houtarou, being careful not to say that he actually stepped into Kayo’s room, lest the girl think that Houtarou was up to something no good, or worse, perverted.

“If that was so, then Kayo- _san_ would have bought it with her own money,” said Houtarou. He felt like spelling out how much she had left, but specific details would only scare Kayo even more, making her more fearful even more to tell the whole story. Besides, Houtarou was afraid he would get the exact amount of money wrong; a gaffe that would put him on the defensive regarding his ability interrogate and make accurate conclusions about people.

Houtarou decided to ask her to see if she was telling the truth. “You had an allowance, right, Kayo- _san_?” he asked.

Kayo nodded, sad as she was. The girl hung her head, as if in shame; some kind of sign that it would have been hers.

“How much was in there?” Houtarou interrogated her.

“Let’s see…about…seven hundred yen.”

 _Seven hundred_ . _She’s right_ , thought Houtarou to himself. _Kayo spent the money she was saving for her older sister_. _Then she felt guilty about it later. So that could explain why she never wore her new dress much. The statue breaking…could that have happened in the spur of the moment?_

Eru watched Kayo with her head hung in shame; and at this moment she began to feel sorry for her. “Houtarou- _kun_ ,” she said, taking her husband’s hand. “Let’s ask Kayo- _san_ to sit down.”

Houtarou made a nod.

“Kayo- _san_ ,” Eru beckoned the young, distraught girl. “Please come sit.”

Eru approached Kayo, ushering her to a nearby wooden bench behind a large tree.

There was some silence. Then there was sounds of sniffling. Kayo had broken down in sobs.

“I used most of the money,” Kayo admitted quietly. “And…I never got that fancy stand for the broken statue.”

She continued sobbing, for what seemed to be a long time. Everything that she held back inside her she was beginning to release.

“Ah…ah…ah…” she cried away with such heart-wrenching anguish.

Eru had some tissues buried in her handbag. She handed some to Kayo, who took them, as Eru seated herself beside the girl, on her left, where there was room on the bench.

“ _A…A…Arigatou…g-gozai..._ ”

“Shh,” Eru interrupted the mournful girl, trying to comfort her. “ _Daijoubou_.”

Kayo’s sobbing had stopped for a while, but she blew her nose. “My _onee-chan_ …she always got what she wanted,” she wailed bitterly. “They…seemed to bestow favor upon favor to her.”

The girl’s words were a preface for what was to come. With rapt attention Houtarou, Eru, and Mayaka tuned their ears.

Kayo lamented thus: “Ever since…they had become so relieved…excited…even joyful over _onee-chan_ transferring from Kaburaya to a better university.

“Which one?” Mayaka inquired curiously.

“Kyoto,” answered the sobbing girl.

Everyone saw Kayo as a reserved, quiet girl. But when she carried resentment within her, there was great sadness about her. “ _Otousan_ and _Okaasan_ always regarded _onee-chan_ as the perfect daughter,” she said, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She then proceeded to unburden so many things she felt, but was always compelled to hold in for the sake of maintaining the illusion of harmony in her family. “Always the perfect daughter, always the smart one,” Kayo bitterly complained. There was resentment and regret in her tone of voice. “Always got the high grades. Always got the new dresses. Always the awards, the nice things. Even the money to go to college, while I would have to work hard!”

Eru put her hand on Kayo’s shoulder…

“And…and then…there was Tsuurichi- _senpai_ ,” Kayo continued. “ _Onee-chan_ kept bragging about how she and he were going out. _Koishiteru…_ ,” she said.

Kayo’s words raised eyebrows and sympathy among the three. The use of the word _koishiteru_ connoted a strong romantic attraction between Kayo and the young man.

“Over that…we got into an argument…” Kayo continued, remembering how her older sister acted so inconsiderate around her. It made Houtarou, Eru, and Mayaka wonder whether Rie ever realized that she was acting inconsiderate around her younger sister, even though Kayo was holding everything within herself.

“And…when it came to the Dancing Geisha Girl… _otousan_ and _okaasan_ sided with Rie…as always.” Hurt feelings worsened when Kayo’s parents decided to give the Geisha Girl statue to Rie, as an heirloom. Was it possible her mother and father were favoring their eldest daughter over her?

“It…it just wasn’t fair!” cried Rie, amidst tears. “It…it’s…not…fair! She was getting…everything! And…and…what did _I_ have?”

When her sobs stopped for a short while, Eru gave Kayo another tissue, which she used to blow her nose.

“So…I decided to get even with her…somehow…”

“…And that’s when you broke the Geisha Girl,” said Mayaka, horrified at what further revelation was to come from an upset Kayo.

 

* * *

 

_ Two Weeks Ago… _

_Kayo was so upset that something so sentimental was going to someone else, that her mother and father would always favor Rie. So Kayo snuck to her sister’s room, and brought the Geisha Girl out of a special box._

_She had the urge to dash it to the floor, but Kayo held back; the things that Rie did to her made her feel crushed **.** Kayo felt fed up with her sister; it was not just having the heirloom go to her. There was the stress of preparing for the entrance examinations; the worry over whether she would even pass them to gain admission to the university her sister was attending. _

_It became too much; having to live constantly under her older sister’s shadow; to feel so inadequate compared to her older sister. Unhappy and resentful at losing the one boy she cared about, feeling sick that the parents gave their older daughter everything, and Kayo received the things of which Rie had lost interest, she took the heirloom and broke it._

_Rie never witnessed the broken Geisha Girl, but her parents did see it. So the Zenna family never kept the affair to themselves; only from Rie; so that as far as she knew, the whole thing was an accident. Kayo’s mother and father wanted to keep out the knowledge that Kayo had such resentful feelings toward her older sister, because she was preparing to enter university. Rie was going away for a while and the parents did not want the sisters to leave on such a bad note. But by the time Rie was visiting her family for a time, the feelings seemed to fester something poisonous that would gradually cause them to grow apart. The Zenna family wanted this major disagreement to stay within the family._

 

* * *

 

Mayaka and Eru were left horrified by such disturbing revelations from Kayo. Even Houtarou became surprised over listening to the full story of Kayo’s private grudge against her _onee-chan_.

“Kayo- _san_ …you’ll simply have to…reconcile with your _onee-chan_.” It was the only sound advice that Eru could ever give to the anguished young girl.

Kayo balled her hands, upset over having to face her sister again. “Wh…What do you know…about…forgiveness?” she shot back. For her, it seemed to be one of few retorts she could ever make, after holding nearly everything back within herself. “Didn’t you…have everything?”

Eru recoiled in surprise. Kayo was right; Eru was the only child in her family. Perhaps she could not have known what having a sister was like. Somehow these words seemed to echo what she had said to Houtarou earlier about her wish to have an older sister or a younger brother when she visited the Zenna family during her first year of high school.

“Kayo- _san_ ,” said Mayaka. “If you cannot reconcile with your _onee-chan_ , you will be faced with a family life broken and filled with much rancor and hostility.”

“You’ll have to tell your sister what happened,” said Houtarou.

“She…she will get angry with me,” said Kayo, still in tears. It seemed like a poor excuse, but given the intensity of the conflict, her excuse was reasonable to anticipate.

“What do you expect?” asked a frustrated Houtarou. “After all you’ve done…”

“Houtarou- _kun_ ,” Eru interjected right away. Her words seemed to tell him that he would have no idea what it was like to be in Kayo’s shoes.

“Kayo- _san_ ,” Eru addressed the girl again. Rie would get angry over what Kayo revealed, so there was no need to say it. But if Rie could be made to understand her younger sister’s predicament…

“If you can tell Rie- _san_ how you felt…it may stir up compassion within her,” said Eru. “You can tell her…all that you’ve been holding back. And Rie- _san_ …she will have to consider everything she did.”

“Rie- _chan_ sounds like a terrible sister,” said Mayaka.

“ _Iie_ ,” said Eru, shaking her head. She seemed to desire seeing a good side in Kayo’s sister. “Maybe she was just inconsiderate…without realizing it.”

“We should head back,” said Mayaka.

“Of course,” said Eru. Gently she took Kayo’s hand as she and the girl got up from the bench.

 

* * *

 

The three made their way back to _Seizansou_. As she knew the town well, Mayaka guided the group home, with Houtarou being skeptical about this way and that way. Eru had her arms around Kayo, accompanying her in her hour of trepidation over facing her older sister.

Mayaka knocked on the door, and Mother Zenna let them in. Seeing Kayo’s state, she became filled with a sickening feeling. Would Rie, upon hearing the truth from her own sister, fly into a rage? The best that could be hoped for was for Rie to break down crying over the guilt she would have in her inconsiderate actions against Kayo.

Mayaka tried to assure herself that Rie could not possibly be such a bad sister to Kayo. Deep down Mayaka hoped that Rie would be overcome with much guilt that, filled with a contrite heart, she would make amends with her younger sister.

Mother Zenna and Mayaka accompanied Kayo when they came to see Rie.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou kept company of his anxious wife in the living room, as they both awaited the final verdict of the quarrel between the Zenna sisters.

He felt curious about what kind of exchange went on between Kayo and Rie. He figured that it would be just another acrimonious struggle between two sisters concerning one being favored over the other sister by the parents. He had the idea of seeing the exchange for himself, but when he mentioned the idea, Eru shook her head, saying to him that it would be better if the Zenna sisters, with their mother, resolved the quarrel in private.

Mother Zenna emerged downstairs, with Mayaka, her niece, in tow, Eru filled with much anxiety over Kayo, and also of Rie, felt the urge to ask the mother about the final outcome right away.

“Zenna- _san_ …about Kayo- _chan_ …how is she?” Eru asked Mother Zenna.

“Rie- _chan_ decided to do something unexpected today.”

“Does it have to do with reconciling with her sister?” asked Eru.

“ _Hai_ ,” Mother Zenna affirmed. “It seems that Kayo- _chan_ took a liking to the young man.”

“And Rie- _chan_ was being aggressively clingy around him,” added Mayaka.

“Like Ibara- _san_ with Satoshi,” said Houtarou.

“What?!” Mayaka spat back at him. “What did you say?!”

“ _Ano_ …” He was at a loss for words at the moment.

“How can you compare me to Rie- _chan_?! I’m…I’m…”

“Well…the relationship dynamic seemed eerily similar…”

He stopped. It seemed rather tactless.

Mayaka stormed out of the living room. Without a word, Eru got up, scowling at Houtarou before following her friend upstairs.

“So…what did Rie- _san_ do?” Houtarou inquired Mother Zenna, wanting some immediate closure to this agonizing mystery.

Mother Zenna delayed to answer. “Kayo told Rie everything. There were some harsh words…many of which came from Rie- _chan_. Kayo- _chan_ could only cry more and more. Rie- _chan_ was upset…and Mayaka calmed her. _Demo_ …she also comforted Kayo- _chan_.”

“Ibara- _san_?” asked Houtarou with curiosity. Usually the mother would do that. It seemed strange; Houtarou perceived that in some way the mother was indeed culpable for some of her daughters’ actions.

“Rie- _chan_ had come to the realization that…for much of the time…she had been acting…selfish…around her younger sister; being so possessive of her things…acting aggressively around Awatsuki Tsuurichi- _san_.

“…So after Rie- _chan_ heard everything…she became moved. She wanted to make it up with Kayo…for everything she did…without realizing it.”

“What did she do?” asked Houtarou.

“Well…Rie- _chan_ promised she would find a way to help Kayo get through university…after she graduates.”

“Hmm… that would help.”

“The other…she would let Kayo be around Awatsuki - _san_.”

“That would hardly go easy on Rie- _san_ ,” said Houtarou. “I had the impression she loves him.”

Mother Zenna shook her head. “ _Iie_ ,” she said. “Rie- _san_ just _likes_ him. She admitted it herself. With Kayo, the relationship between him and her seems genuine. Awatsuki - _san_ is just…reserved about saying who he likes.”

Houtarou became attentive now; he had the impression that what was going on between Rie and the young man was romantic love, and Mother Zenna heard her eldest admit it flirty fondness.

“It’s what she can do…after so much of what happened…” said Mother Zenna.

 

* * *

 

“What did Zenna- _san_ say?” asked Mayaka.

“Well…you decided to storm out of the living room when…”

“Houtarou- _kun_ ,” Eru said. It was a tone that told him to stop running his mouth. “Anyway…what did Zenna- _san_ say about Rie- _san_ and Kayo- _san_?” asked Eru.

Houtarou told everything that Mother Zenna told him.

“Do you think it’s possible that Awatsuki Tsuurichi _-san_ will date Kayo?” asked Eru.

“I don’t know,” said Mayaka. “Maybe?”

 

* * *

 

Houtarou stopped outside Kayo’s room. Kayo had her laptop opened, and it appeared that she had some kind of webpage with email messages.

Her cellphone rang. She answered the phone and switched the speakers on so she could hear properly, since her mobile phone had poor audio quality.

Houtarou heard a male voice; the voice of a young man, but he could not yet identify the man speaking. Kayo and the young man seemed to be on good terms, and not just on friendly but formal terms. Houtarou figured that the male voice belonged to this Awatsuki Tsuurichi, given that Kayo was involved in the conversation. From them both he could hear exchanges of funny sentiments, followed by laughter indicative of intimate companionship.

 _Perhaps Kayo still has feelings for him_ , Houtarou thought to himself. Then from this exchange between friends…no, perhaps, lovers, he heard a resolution involving a healing of past hurts between Kayo and about Rie.

“Houtarou- _kun_?” someone called.

Houtarou shifted his eyes. It was Eru.

“You’re not invading someone’s privacy again, are you?” she asked.

“ _Iie_ ,” said Houtarou. “I just only looked from the outside.”

Eru made a face, as it was a little strange for a young man to observe a young lady’s room. But at least she was relieved that he was not directly violating someone’s privacy, as he did last time.

“You girls wanted me to investigate the matter,” he said.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru. “It seems both Maya- _chan_ and I take the blame.”

Houtarou could notice that Eru seemed a bit gloomy.

“Eru… _daijoubou_?” he asked.

“Well…it’s about the sisters,” she said. “If we had children of our own…I’m so afraid of something like this…”

“You once had an ideal view of siblings,” said Houtarou.

Eru remembered. _I wish I had an older sister…or a younger brother_. But she had the sense that things change. What Eru had just seen up close and personal with the Zenna sisters forced her to confront the possibility that sometimes brothers and sisters could get into animosities that only worsened with time.

“I just hope things don’t change for the worst,” said Eru.

Houtarou would have to get used to Eru’s sensitive heart. Eru took a dislike for conflict, it seemed; she usually tried to defuse conflict between friends as much as she could, and she would become distraught whenever she saw friends arguing and fighting between each other.

“Perhaps this is what the Zenna family needed,” remarked Houtarou. “A mediator.” _And a mother intervening in an argument between squabbling children,_ he thought to himself. “I think you fit that role perfectly well.”

Eru made a big joyful smile. “You’re right,” said Eru. “There is no hope for a better future unless people can acknowledge what they did wrong…and begin healing past hurts.”

Houtarou stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “Eru…a thought occurred to me,” he uttered. “What would you think of staying a little longer at Zaizen Village?” he asked. “For at least one more day? To…well…make up for lost time?”

Eru looked up, surprised. Houtarou always seemed to be in the habit of staying only when necessary.

“Usually, I don’t stay anywhere when there’s little point. But…for your sake…”

Eru beamed, completely in agreement with her husband.

“We’ll have Maya- _chan_ come along,” said Eru.

Houtarou simply shrugged his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou and Eru decided to spend another day at the _Seizansou_ , just to explore Zaizen Village again, but this time with Mayaka, who took the young couple’s offer with great joy. This outing was Mayaka’s chance to explore Zaizen Village at a relaxing time. Mayaka said that she would not have to go back to work for…at least another week.

“What kind of plans do you have for vacation?” Eru asked her friend.

“You know…to be honest…I have little idea as to what I want to do for vacation,” said Mayaka. “I have all this time…and I don’t know what to do with it.”

 _You’re kidding_ , Houtarou thought cynically about Mayaka. _How is that even possible?_

“Spend the week with us, then,” Eru exhorted her friend. “Well…all right,” said Mayaka.

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ritsurin Garden: A famous historical garden in Takamatsu City, in the Kagawa Prefecture.  
> (More description is not that relevant in this episode, since the name is only mentioned in passing; but if you are curious, here is a link to Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ritsurin_Garden)
> 
>  
> 
> Japanese Naming Convention:
> 
> Surname: Given Name:  
> Zenna Kayo  
> Zenna Rie
> 
> Awatsuki Tsuurichi
> 
> Western Naming Convention:
> 
> Given Name: Surname:  
> Kayo Zenna  
> Rie Zenna
> 
> Tsuurichi Awatsuki
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Doushite? – Why?
> 
> Daijoubu desu. - It is all right.
> 
> 100 yen = 1 dollar in U. S. Currency. Rough estimate.
> 
> 2500 yen = 25 dollars (U. S. Currency)
> 
> 700 yen = 7 dollars (U. S. Currency)


	13. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 13

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

** Married Life Story Arc **

** EPISODE 13 **

“Houtarou- _kun_ , I have something to tell you, too.”

Eru was speaking after she had brought up some modicum of financial affairs with her husband. The chill of winter weather had set in, though snow had not arrived; along with this cold weather came concerns for bills. There was no snow, but the chill was setting in, and there was the matter of compensating for the cold weather. Her father and mother were out of town for the week, settling business affairs with a client who made arrangements with the Chitanda family to purchase a certain quantity of homegrown rice and _daikon_ at a set price.

The legacy of the Chitanda house had gone back to the days of Eru’s paternal grandfather, who had built the house according to traditional architectural designs of the country’s houses. Eru’s father had a central heating system installed in the house. But having that feature meant a necessity to contend with electric bills coming in the mail. With Houtarou as co-owner of the house, Houtarou still had to cover bills out of his pocket.

“Hopefully, it should still work out,” said Houtarou, almost to himself, as if absorbed in work. “We can close off some of the rooms that are not in use.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru agreed. “We can still sleep in the secondary bedroom, and we can use portable heating systems.”

At the early onset of winter, temperatures were relatively temperate, rarely falling at the point where water would freeze. Nevertheless, the discomfort of cold weather bothered Eru, and the cold even bothered Houtarou, too.

Eru was about to leave the room, but stopped at the middle of the doorway. Houtarou observes his wife, feeling confused.

Houtarou: “ _Ano…_ Eru…is something wrong?” asked Houtarou. By the tone of voice, he seemed a bit frightened, as if something ominous was threatening to ruin the harmonious atmosphere of his married life.

Eru turned around. “ _Iie_. Nothing is wrong with me,” she said, before she abruptly left the room, and Houtarou was left to stare at the empty doorway.

 

* * *

 

That evening of the next day, Houtarou came home from work, soon to be greeted with an intimate kiss from his loving wife.

Eru, for the most part, had just finished cooking dinner. However, Houtarou began to take notice of the fact that his wife was feeling a bit pensive.

“ _Ano_ …Eru…what’s wrong?” asked Houtarou.

“ _Betsu ni_ ,” she said, in a low tone of voice.

Houtarou heaved an audible sigh. “Eru, just tell me,” he huffed. “ _What_ is making you so pensive today?”

Eru felt nervous that she was sweating a little. “Well…It’s just…I have some unexpected news,” she murmured.

Houtarou’s face began to tighten, figuring that whatever “unexpected news” Eru was going to deliver to him is something that will make her nervous. Chances were, the news will make him nervous, too.

 _What more could Eru tell me now?_ Houtarou asked himself.

She put one hand on her belly. _“Akachan_ _taketika_ ,” she uttered.

Astounded, Houtarou jumped off from his seat in fright. Eru was now with child in her womb. The implications were immense, he could hardly believe his ears.

“… _Akachan?_ ” he asked.

“ _Ee_ …” she said, uttering an informal form of “yes”.

“We have to start preparing,” said Eru, as she took Houtarou’s hand.

Houtarou had heard right from his wife; indeed, he would become a father. This feeling, turbulent and overwhelming, gripped his mind, made him panic inside, made him much dismayed at the sudden unexpectedness of a new life-changing event. He was hoping he would not have to have a child so soon, yet there was the child, only now realized when his wife told him.

Something seemed to tear apart his little world. He had an urge to react with great fear, even with visceral reactions to run; to get away. But this reaction would only waste energy.

He decided to run. But on a gut instinct, Houtarou pulled his hand away. Eru became surprised and dismayed. “H…Houtarou- _kun_?”

Houtarou seemed afraid. He had an urge to bolt out of the house. He did just that.

“ _Ch-ch-chotto matte!_ ” Eru cried, as she ran after her panicking husband.

“Houtarou- _kun_ , _matte_!” she cried again. She grabbed his hand again, like she did some times ago. Her grip was firm this time; Houtarou looked back. This time, he did not pull his hand away.

“I’m with child!” she told him. Her eyes, filled with fright, were twitching; scared of what unpredictable things her husband might do next.

 _That kind of life…I’m not sure if I desire it_ , thought Houtarou. He still had the primal urge to run, but Eru only held his arm.

“I won’t let you go!” she told him, shaking her head at him. “I won’t!”

“Eru…” Houtarou uttered. “That kind of life…it’s not…”

“What you thought it was?” Eru finished for him right away. Houtarou became surprised at her; he had never seen Eru become so insistent and determined. He was used to seeing her more demure when she asked him for a favor, though there was a streak of determination in her when she asked for favors. Now Eru was more insistent and determined as ever.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …what did you expect?” she asked him. “Were you thinking that you would be able to keep your old ways? How are we supposed to live a happy life if you won’t do anything beyond the absolute necessary to get through? How are we supposed to live…if you never strive to be better?!” Eru cried out, on the verge of tears.

Houtarou said nothing, but his mind was still reeling.

“You can’t remain set in your ways forever,” Eru told him, as the rain washed into her face. “You just can’t!” She looked down, putting a hand on her belly, forgetting she was outside. “We have a new life on the way, and that life depends on us, you know. If not for my sake…would you change your old ways…for the sake of our child?”

Houtarou let the words of his wife sink into his mind. An awful feeling came over the possibility that he had become distant from his family, and his family to him, perhaps save for his sister. Would he become distant to his children, as his mother and father had toward him?

 _I guess there are certain things that overwhelm Eru’s sensitive heart_ , thought Houtarou, as his wife buried her face into his arms. “Shall we head inside?” he asked his wife. “You’ll catch pneumonia.” _Perhaps the shock my reactions nearly killed her_ , thought Houtarou. _What the hell was I thinking?_

After a time of what seemed to be an eternity, Eru began to settle down from crying, letting her tears of great anguish run until she was too exhausted to cry no more. His wife hoped she would break the news to him in happiness, and Eru felt she had been cheated out of a wonderful memory in seeing the joy in her husbands’ face, instead of shock, panic, and an urge to run.

“Eru?” Houtarou asked her gently.

After a hiccup, Eru looked up at him.

“I’m still here,” he assured her. “Perhaps it may have been just the initial shock. I…I don’t know what I was thinking.”

In her heart, Eru became assured now that Houtarou would start relenting in his ways, as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face close to her husband’s face. The young man just had a visceral reaction to the news, and he needed her presence. A woman’s touch indeed had calming effects.

“You know…sometimes…it can be easy for both of us to forget that we still love each other,” she murmured with a tearful sniffle.

Houtarou knew she was right. _I can’t blame her for saying something like that. It’s her first time._ “You don’t have that problem,” he said. “But…it seems I do.”

“We’ll need a reminder, then; for both of us,” said Eru. “If the baby is a girl…I think we should name her…Aiko?” asked Eru.

“Aiko?” asked Houtarou curiously. The name meant “Love Child”.

They looked into each other’s eyes, and Houtarou understood why Eru had wanted him to strive for more than just the bare average; to desire more in life because that would be the attitude a father must have; if they were not providing for just themselves, but become even instilled with the desire to give their children as good and wonderful a life.

Eru made a nod. The name would be a reflection of how she was a child born in love. Deeming it appropriate after this argument, which he desired to forget, he accepted it in his heart.

 

* * *

 

Months passed as Houtarou and Eru went about their ordinary lives. Eru went back to her routine of managing the family farm, performing some routine functions in her father’s absence.

A week later, Chitanda Hiromi and Chitanda Tetsugo had returned home from their business errand.

Houtarou is told that this errand has something to do with securing Houtarou’s eventual inheritance of the Chitanda estate.

A year ago, Houtarou’s superintendent and his boss had been made aware that he was now happily married, and even if courtesy demanded of it, they extended their congratulations with [great] enthusiasm.

In the course of time a concern arose among the Chitanda family, and Houtarou’s friends, that the effects of tainted rice that Eru had ingested almost a year ago would have an adverse effect on the developing baby in the womb. At the advice of Chitanda Tetsugo and Hiromi, Houtarou took Eru to the Rengou Hospital for a thorough checkup from the doctor who oversaw the young woman’s recovery. The doctor’s diagnosis seemed to confirm the worries over the effects of poisoning. After thorough biological sampling, the doctor concluded, a bit cautiously, that Eru’s baby should be all right, but he recommended some regular checkups to ascertain better the baby’s development.

 

* * *

 

Kamiyama Library…

Houtarou had plans to follow up on Eru’s exhortation to pursue further academic study in his field. When he was finished with his ordinary sundry duties as a researcher, he decided to search for graduate schools that offered study programs in the humanities. However, to accomplish that task, he would need to stay longer at the Library.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number to the house of the Chitanda family.

“Oreki Eru _desu_ ,” came a dulcet voice over the phone.

“Ah… _ano_ …Eru?” Houtarou called. “Yes, Houtarou here.”

“ _Nande desu ka_?” asked Eru.

“The reason I’m calling is to let you know…that I need to stay at the library for a bit longer,” said Houtarou.

“ _Doushite_?”

“Well…I plan to take up your exhortation to pursue further studies in the humanities,” said Houtarou.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …I am so relieved,” said Eru. By the tone of her voice she sounded a bit exhausted, yet she was filled with joy. “You are starting to take your studies more seriously.”

Houtarou felt a bit relieved that at least his wife was supportive of his endeavors to journey further into academia. “I would like to do a search for universities in, or near the Gifu Prefecture that offer masters’ programs in the humanities,” he said. “It would be easier if I could do the work on my office computer. The reason for that is…I have need to use the printer.”

“Very well,” said Eru. “Just…be home soon. I need help with some of the housework.

Houtarou figured that the growing baby in the womb is making his wife a bit exhausted. “Don’t strain yourself so much,” he advised his wife. “If there’s a lot of work to do….”

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru acknowledged. “ _Daijoubou_. _Okaasan_ is helping me prepare dinner. She’s really generous.”

“That’s good,” said Houtarou. “Give me about an hour and a half,” he said, He finished his call with a final word of an affirmation of love to his wife before hanging up the phone.

Houtarou has begun the endeavor of searching for local colleges in Kamiyama. He started with his _alma mater_ , Kobe University. Kobe University offers a graduate program in the humanities. Houtarou, however, knew that Kobe was sufficiently far away from where he now lived.

He had the idea of applying to the University of Tokyo. But the distance is four hours away. Houtarou is not sure he can go that far out of the Gifu Prefecture.

He considered Kobe University again. From his preliminary research, the traveling distance would be away from the Gifu Prefecture. Anticipating that he will take public transportation, Houtarou figured he can get some studying done on the train or bus.

Such planning, however, only scraped at the surface. He also had to account for how he would do his assignments during travel. If he would have to spend a great amount of time traveling to Kobe City and back to the Gifu Prefecture, he would have to do much of his homework on the train or bus.

He looked into other graduate schools offering masters’ degrees in the humanities: Okayama University and Kansai University in Osaka. These universities, however, were quite far from the Gifu Prefecture.

Houtarou figured he would have an easier time with applying to his _alma mater_ , since he was already a student. He knew the university maintains his records. And he had got to know some professors fairly well.

The idea lingered in his mind as he considers other options. Houtarou printed his search results for the universities he would consider attending. He would look over his reading material when he got home, but at least he had hard copies of the results that he could use, independent of a computer.

 

* * *

 

When Houtarou came back to the Chitanda family house, he put away his coat on the coat-rack. He puts away his coat on the coat-rack.

Passing into the kitchen, he caught sight of his wife cooking stew,with vegetables and chunks of slow-cooked beef. Eru’s mother has finished chopping the _daikon_.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” said Houtarou, as he came into the kitchen.

Eru had just taken a tasting sip of the stew, and a small chunk of beef.

“Ah…Houtarou- _kun_ ,” Eru said, turning around to greet her husband. She had just gulped down some food she had just tasted in preparation for dinner. “Well…you’re home just in time. _Okaasan_ and I have just finished preparing dinner.”

“How was your day, Houtarou?” asked Chitanda Hiromi.

“Busy,” said Houtarou. “Ordinary, as usual.”

“It did go well, I hope,” said Hiromi, trying to maintain a sense of optimism and harmony in her family.

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou said simply.

Without another word, Eru took the stew pot, making her way to the dining room.

Chitanda Hiromi leaned closer to Houtarou. “Eru- _chan_ got into a hunger fit today,” she whispered. “The baby, you see. Sometimes…she gets into a craving for indulging in certain…sweets. I told her she had to watch her diet, since the baby takes in whatever the mother eats.

“ _Sou desu ne_ …” Houtarou acknowledged with concern.

Houtarou followed Chitanda Hiromi to the dining table, before taking his seat. Chitanda Tetsugo was already on his seat, in the prominent place he always had, as the head of his family. The entire family sat down, as Houtarou set his briefcase down beside his seat.

Clapping hands twice, everyone said aloud, “ _Itadakimasu_!”

And the family commenced dinner.

“So, Houtarou- _kun_ …what have you found…regarding your search for graduate schools?” Eru inquired her husband.

Houtarou let Eru in on the list of schools that he planned to apply, which required him to go over the contents of his briefcase.

“That’s really good,” Hiromi complimented her son-in-law. “Houtarou becomes better and better by the day,” she said, after heaping on Houtarou some lavish praise.

“Now you’re starting to take initiative of your education, Houtarou,” said Tetsugo.

“Though… I would have an easier time being admitted into Kobe University’s graduate program,” said Houtarou, regarding the humanities field.

“You were already a student there,” Tetsugo pointed out. “You might as well study at the university where you graduated.”

“I agree,” Houtarou assented. “However…the distance could extend about a couple of hours.”

Eru slumped in her chair, which made her father quite alarmed. “ _Ano…nande desu ka?_ ” he asked.

“ _Ano_ …I was hoping Houtarou- _kun_ could be home every day, you know…” said Eru, feeling disappointed over the possibility of her husband being away for so long without ever coming home.

Houtarou tried to assure himself, and especially his wife, of the situation not being as bad as it sounded. “I suppose the distance isn’t that far,” he said. “Theoretically, I could be home...but it could be late at night. I would take a bus and a train every day, and I could get some of my reading done during the trip. For one thing…I may want to look into getting a laptop.”

“You mean…a portable computer?” asked Eru, trying to pronounce that English word and what it defined.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Houtarou. “There was hardly any need for me to get one, since I did my studying in the library. But if I’m going to be on travel…I may have to consider it.”

“Well, do what you can,” Hiromi suggested to Houtarou. “With us here, Eru will not be completely alone. You see, the best thing about our family is that we are with Eru- _chan_.”

 

* * *

 

The Next Day…

Remembering Chitanda Tetsugo’s firm but suggestive advice on enrolling at Kobe, Houtarou began exploring the humanities program.

He started on the application process. Houtarou had two divisions to contend with: Human Cultural Studies and Human Social Dynamics. Under Cultural Studies were courses in Philosophy and Literature; courses more advanced than what he was used to doing in his undergraduate years.

Under Human Social Dynamics were three divisions: History, Cognitive Systems, and courses related to society and culture overall. He would engage in advanced studies in the history of his country, and also that Chinese and Korean history, and even studies in European history, too. Houtarou would essentially be plunging knee-deep into a cross-cultural field. He would have to take some Psychology, Linguistics, and Geography courses, and even a history on Artwork.

In addition to his coursework, Houtarou would be required to participate with “Collaborative Research Projects”; things that would require his time outside the confines of Kobe University; some of which would include city research and community outreach.

Houtarou figured that a lot of study time would be demanded from him.

He filled out a graduate application. Due to the extensive things required from him, and given that he had his work assignments, too, Houtarou had to take three days to fill out the application.

 

* * *

 

Several Months Later…

Houtarou had just finished wrapping up a research consultation assignment for some undergraduate honors students. Houtarou remembers that he never had much ambition to pursue any honors curriculum at Kobe.

He sat back in his office chair, trying to recuperate from his daily activities involving stretching his mind to find and consolidate research material for his clients.

In a moment, Houtarou’s phone rang.

“ _Oreki Houtarou desu_ ,” he said.

“Houtarou? Chitanda Tetsugo here. It would be good if you could come home early.”

Houtarou found the request pretty strange. His shift was not even over. “ _Nande desu ka_?” he asked.

“Hiromi told me that Eru is going into labor now.”

Houtarou recoiled. “Already?”

“ _Hai_. If you could be here at home for her…”

Houtarou held back. He felt torn between his work and his obligations at home. He became filled with great worry over Eru and the baby to be born, but he had a hard time tearing himself away from his obligations at work.

“I…I’m not sure if I can make any guarantees,” said Houtarou. “I don’t come home till twenty-hundred hours.”

“Eru absolutely insists that you come,” said Tetsugo. “Her morale depends on it.”

“ _D-d-demo…_ ” Houtarou was about to interject. “I can’t just simply…”

“Tell your superintendent immediately,” said Tetsugo with great urgency. “No matter how much I try to tell Eru that you can’t arrive till the next two hours, it just makes her cry and scream, ‘I want Houtarou- _kun_! I want Houtarou- _kun_!’”

“My shift isn’t even over!” Houtarou retorted.

“Don’t you have any love for your _wife_ …at _all_?!” cried Tetsugo.

Houtarou slammed his fist down over his desk, struggling to reconcile the stressful conflict between his obligations to his employer vs. his obligations to his wife. _Does not Eru understand that my job depends upon my faithfulness to my duties?_ he seethed. _Why did there have to be such an unnecessary conflict between work and family?!_

Houtarou picked up the receiver. “I…I…will come!” he cried out in a loud voice.

After resetting his hone, he dialed a number, this time to the Head Librarian.

There was no answer, but only prompt from Yamada- _sensei_ asking him to leave a message. Houtarou presumed that Yamada- _sensei_ had taken some kind of leave. He dialed another number of his superintendent, Sunohara Kanae.

“Sunohara- _sensei_ , Oreki Houtarou here. I need to take early leave.”

“What for?” asked Kanae over the phone.

“My wife,” replied Houtarou. “She’s going into labor.”

“I’ll come right away,” said Kanae. Somehow, even she began to sense that Houtarou had urgent business at home. She knew him pretty well, though.

Kanae placed a time card and form for a leave of absence on Houtarou’s desk. “Here,” she prompted Houtarou. “Fill out your time card…and this form,” she instructed to the young man, pointing to the absence form. Houtarou filled out his time card and the form for a leave of absence before handing both these things to Kanae.

“Please extend my deepest apologies to Yamada- _sensei_ ,” Houtarou pleaded to the young woman.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Kanae, acknowledging Houtarou’s request.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou arrived back to the Chitanda residence.

“Houtarou! Thank goodness you’re here!” she exclaimed.

“I…I heard Eru was going into labour,” said Houtarou.

“ _Hai_ ,” Hiromi affirmed. “Tetsugo had just called in a midwife.”

“ _Arigatou,_ ” said Houtarou.

As Houtarou stepped inside, Chitanda Hiromi led him to Eru’s bedroom, where Eru was.

There was Eru, upright on the bed, in the middle of contractions **,** screaming in pain and fright, while a midwife tried to soothe her and exhort her to breath in and out, slowly and deeply, in a rhythmic pattern; the advice ath Eru needed, seeing that at this point she was emotionally restless and distraught. The breathing exercises were necessary, as the midwife had had to keep contractions under control, as there was a danger of the baby being born too soon.

The midwife had to keep poor Eru hydrated, so she gave the woman a lot of water.

It was a bit difficult for Houtarou to imagine Eru, bathed in sweat and tears, screaming out of control, but he could almost imagine the physical pains of childbirth being so great.

“How long was she in labor?” asked Houtarou.

“Twenty minutes,” the midwife replied. Houtarou became astounded; ten minutes would be more than enough suffering for his young wife to bear; how much more for twenty?

“Eru?” Hiromi called. “Houtarou’s here.”

It was a bit unusual for someone to disturb a woman in labor.

“H…AAAHHH!” Eru screamed in pain before exhaling in exhaustion. H-Houtarou… _kun_?” she answered. “Stay with me!”

“ _N…Nande_?” Houtarou stammered. “You’re not planning on dying, are you?”

“ _IIE_!” Eru screamed. “I’m going to have so much pain, I just want someone’s hand to hold onto! And it has to be you, Houtarou- _kun_!”

She cried out in pain as her husband knelt beside her, confused, afraid, and powerless to spare Eru from pain, except to be with her at such an hour.

 

* * *

 

After several agonizing minutes, a high-pitched cry could be heard.

“Is that…the baby?” Houtarou asked curiously.

He was so overcome with worry over a now-thoroughly Eru that he could only see what the midwife was doing at a distance, though it looked like she was carefully washing the newborn infant. She was doing other things, too, which, to Houtarou, looked like finishing touches related to the activities of the midwife.

The midwife had given the baby back to Eru. Then, turning to Houtarou, she said, in a sweet voice, “Congratulations, Oreki- _san_. It is a girl.”

 

* * *

 

“Houtarou- _kun_ , isn’t she beautiful?” said Eru, as tears came to her eyes.

For Houtarou, several minutes had passed. He leaned on the _futon_ (mat bed) and brushed away her tears. _You’re so naïve_ , Houtarou thought to himself, with a sigh that seemed to begrudge innocence that radiated from her.

Houtarou observed the newborn at Eru’s breast, as if it was some kind of phenomenon not often seen. “The midwife tells me it is good for the child...and for me, too,” said Eru.

Houtarou seemed somewhat surprised that his wife would be so calm and in such a happy mood. “You were in such pain before,” he said.

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru agreed. “And now…”

Stammering, Houtarou asked, “What…could possibly…account for this…?”

“The oxytocin,” said Eru. “It helps with bonding. But, you know, Houtarou- _kun_ , I really think it’s more than that. How can you even adequately explain a mother’s love for her child?”

Houtarou seemed intrigued, and yet touched. But something about her words seemed to rub at a sore area in his soul; like an ointment that, while intended to sooth a rough and sore wound, only aggravated the wound.

And so Eru could seem to read her husband’s expression, and she felt downcast. “Houtarou- _kun_ , _nande desu_?” she asked worriedly.

Houtarou became surprised. “ _Ano_ … _betsu ni_ ,” he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. But even Eru hardly seemed fooled to Houtarou’s poor effort at pretending that everything was fine.

“You _are_ worried,” said Eru.

“Why…why would I be worried?” he asked, recoiling back.

Eru looked down. “The day we visited Maya- _chan_ ’s relatives…the Zenna family? You once told me you were terrible with children,” she said

Houtarou could hardly recall information that seemed superfluous to his life. “I…um…I barely remember,” he said.

“I remember how you interacted with one of the Zenna sisters,” Eru said.

Houtarou heaved a sigh. “Eru, I’m not going to even go there…”

He couldn’t finish. Eru’s eyes now reflected a serious tone. “Houtarou, I…I don’t want her to be a stranger to you.”

“Why…why would she?” asked Houtarou, confused.

“She would, if you became…well…ambivalent with her,” said Eru.

“Ambivalent?” Houtarou asked curiously.

“You would sometimes be with us; but only in body, if not in heart,” said Eru. “And with your past experiences in your family…”

Houtarou did not seem to want to hear it, for it was too much. “Eru…you’re spent,” he uttered.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …I…I…” She closed her eyes, winced, struggling to say something that would ease her husband’s heart. “I don’t want the past division like at the Zenna’s!” Eru cried. “Especially not the most recent one over a family heirloom! I’m…I’m beginning to think this quarrel jaded your perspective on the rose-colored life!”

Houtarou exhaled.

“ _Demo_ …Houtarou- _kun_ …you have to believe that there is hope. Don’t you remember…even the little moments of them reconciling? What about that moment…after that recent quarrel?”

Houtarou sat beside Eru. He seemed to think there was a bit of naivety left in Eru, even in her first years as a mother now with a newborn baby in her arms.

“Eru…I’m not sure it can be helped,” he said. “My personality…and the reality of siblings…”

Eru took his hand. “I know you can’t always have the ideal perfect happy life in stories, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t strive for it,” she said, her voice much calmer now. “Aim for the sky…and you’ll hit the tree. Aim for the stars…and you’ll reach the moon.”

“But you end up putting a lot of exertion for a goal, only to achieve a level an order of magnitude lower than that,” said Houtarou. “It’s a waste of energy not to acknowledge what is realistic and what is impossible.”

“But…is not all of life about dreaming about the impossible?” Eru asked. “If people stopped dreaming, where would we be today?”

“ _Demo_ …” Houtarou interjected, surprised at his wife’s answer. “Would not people have some kind of proof that what they did would be impossible?”

Eru shook her head. “How would they know?” she retorted. “Would you tell your children that the future can only be more of…an acceptance of life being more…depressing…and harsh?”

“I’m just being realistic,” Houtarou protested, with a shrug of his shoulders. But Eru made a firm grip on Houtarou’s right elbow. Eru’s grip was not strong as it was when she dragged him around in high school; nevertheless her grip on her husband’s arm spoke a form of pleading; one that even a man like Houtarou would give in, if he loved a determined woman dearly.

“I know,” said Eru. “But don’t give in to despair.” She cast her eyes on the infant daughter before she looked at Houtarou again. “Never lose sight of the people in your life who are most important, the people for whom you take responsibility,” said Eru. “You don’t have to focus on work…and forget family; or focus on family…and forget work. You don’t let strife deteriorate your family life…even if the perfect family seems impossible.

“Besides,” Eru continued, “A perfectly efficient engine that gives out as much as you put in is impossible. All life is about giving more than you receive, resulting in a net loss of energy. It is a strange world that way, but…that’s just how it works.”

Houtarou’s eyes widened by a slight degree as he took in the words of his wife. “I’m surprised you can come up with that,” he remarked, as he listened to Eru’s intellectual recollections.

“I had to take physics, you know,” said Eru with a wry smile, feeling humored over espousing such intellectual-sounding aphorisms.

Houtarou thought to himself what she had said, for the concept from physics made sense, even for a layman. “I guess happiness requires work,” he admitted, using the word _ureshii_ , a word to describe a kind happiness that was not momentary, but rather one that would last. That when he did the average amount of work, he had satisfaction on average, but when he went around school, tasting the rose-colored life, he spent more energy, but he realized that part of him must have loved that life or he would not have proposed to Eru.

“You _have_ to change, Houtarou,” said Eru. “And you can. Children will need a lot of guidance from their parents. You’ll have to exert more energy when you become involved in their lives. But your involvement…will be all worth it.”

“I hope…” said Houtarou.

She smiled, blushing. “You know, you’re just as responsible as I am.”

Houtarou turned red. “Come on,” Eru beckoned him. “The fathers are supposed to hold the baby. She has been listening to my voice for nine months; it’s time she met someone new.”

Houtarou took the baby into his arms. Seeing his daughter’s face seemed to kindle a powerful change in his heart. _Wow_ , he thought. _Maybe my heart was hardened too much; hardened by all that philosophy I took when I lived the grey life._

“And if Aiko- _chan_ has a brother or sister…we’ll teach them how to get along,” said Eru. “Won’t we?”

 _Would all life be grey?_ Houtarou asked himself. _A change in the family is coming, and my baby daughter is the first of them. I…I don’t think I can live that way any longer, for my family’s sake._

“Houtarou- _kun_?”

Houtarou turned around. “Huh?” he asked.

“When Aiko- _chan_ has a brother or sister, we’ll teach them…to treasure each other,” said Eru.

 _I guess “getting along” is only the minimum,_ thought Houtarou. “Very well,” he conceded to his wife.

“Well…we had the idea of naming her Aiko,” said Eru. “Aiko- _chan_.”

Houtarou’s eyes became transfixed on mother and infant daughter. “ _Hai_ ,” he said simply.

The baby started crying, prompting Houtarou to give her to Eru, who took the child back into her arms.

“It is decided, then,” said Eru. “Oreki Aiko.”

He seemed hardly disposed to the idea of having a rose-colored life when he took it upon himself to marry Eru. But seeing his baby daughter was beginning to change of mind; a life-altering event. Having a child made him now realize that there were people in his life who were now depending on him; depending on him to assume his duties as a father. By necessity he had to be more active in life as his actions would influence her, but holding the little baby girl in his arms became the means by which he crossed the realm of the grey life to a rose-colored life that sought to interpose upon his own.

Perhaps he would feel at peace with this change in his life.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou and Eru filled out birth certificates for their firstborn child. The baby girl remained cradled in her mother’s arms.

He took the paper, and after writing his own surname, wrote beside it a single kanji character for the name of his newborn daughter.

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Houtarou applies to his alma mater, Kobe University, for his graduate program in the humanities. Kobe University has a Faculty of Letters and Faculty of Cultural Studies (where the graduate-level humanities would be).  
> Here is an overall program for Kobe University’s Graduate School of Humanities:  
> http://www.lit.kobe-u.ac/jp/english/structure.html
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Akachan – baby. (Aka – red; chan - suffix to indicate something or someone who is cute)
> 
> Akachan taketika – I have a baby (in the womb)
> 
> Aiko means “Love Child”.
> 
> Betsu ni – nothing (none of your business)
> 
> Ano…nande desu ka? – Um…What is it?


	14. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 14

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

** EPISODE 14 **

Valentine’s Day…

Houtarou entered into the kitchen. He found Eru downstairs using the sink to fill a cooking pot before opening the refrigerator.

Immediately Eru took notice on him.

“ _Ano…_ Houtarou- _kun_ … _gomen_ ,” she murmured.

Houtarou eyed the table. There was some vegetables and leftover slow-cooked meet. Houtarou figured that perhaps Eru was going to prepare a _bento_ for her husband to take to work _._ By her words, he knew that Eru was too exhausted to prepare it. And Eru seemed exhausted, like she was never to get any sleep. Houtarou hardly needed to say anything; he saw it himself.

“Aiko- _chan_ kept me awake all night,” said Eru drowsily. “I…I…”

“ _Daijoubou_ ,” Houtarou assured his wife. _“_ I can prepare the _bento_.”

Eru made a drowsy nod. “There is some leftover _onigiri_ in the fridge,” she told him. “It needs some cooking oil. We…we have leftover meat and _yakisoba_.”

“I…I’ll take care of it,” said Houtarou. “Oh…and by the way…Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Eru looked at him as she leaned from the table. She beamed, even in spite of feeling so sleep-deprived; though she made a faint smile. Houtarou gave his wife a kiss before she went back to the bedroom; a token of affection that carried much meaning.

Though his wife was exhausted, but Houtarou was still awake and still in a relatively good mood. He was at least fortunate to get home early and get enough rest.

Houtarou opened the fridge and brought out the _onigiri_. He brought the cooking all out of the pantry and poured the oil into the frying pan. He let the pan simmer for a little before he dumped the _onigiri_ into the frying pan.

As the _onigiri_ began frying, he sorted the meat and fried noodles in the red plastic container, using the walls as separators.

Meanwhile, Eru was preparing to go back to sleep. However, something woke her. A smell that almost felt like it was coming from something burning. Her sense of smell was quite good.

Eru emerged into the kitchen.

With great urgency she looked into the frying pan. The _onigiri_ had been charred. Houtarou had burned the _onigiri_.

Poor Eru shook her head in despair. “Houtarou- _kun_ , you were supposed to _stir_ it…”

Houtarou was forced to behold his own handiwork. It was a disaster; he just wasn’t…ready to face harsh criticism over what he had done to his own leftover food.

“ _Gomen…gomen ne…_ ” Houtarou murmured in an apologetic way.

But even his apology could not calm Eru, who at this point was just upset, and even cross with her husband. “It’s inedible,” she scolded her husband with an angry sigh. “You can’t eat this stuff. I have to throw it all way and start over.”

Frustrated, Houtarou began to demand: “Eru…just _teach_ me how and when to stir the damn pot…”

“ _Iie…_ ” Eru snapped. “You’re just going to let it become another disaster. You just get ready for work **.”**

Houtarou knew it was fruitless to argue with his wife on this matter, so he resigned to his wife’s decisions. He took accusations of incompetence personally. Perhaps more, he felt so bad to see his wife frustrated. Yet there was nothing he could do. Maybe Eru could feel all the more better for doing the cooking herself; and at the same time, he felt bad that he could not help her. Not that he preferred to do the task himself.

Why did he feel that way? Houtarou was perfectly content to let people do work he felt was a waste of energy. But he remembered how Eru told him about bettering himself. And yet…when he tried to do that, he was scolded for attempting to be better. Just what was the problem?

Maybe it was better if he didn’t bother to do the cooking at all.

But then perhaps Houtarou realized at this point that he was not himself, and he verbally said it out loud, mostly to himself.

He could hardly brood over this matter. He had to get his briefcase ready, as he would have to leave for Library work soon.

A cry could be heard from the bedroom.

“Aiko- _chan_ ’s probably hungry again…” Eru murmured.

“I’ll bring her,” said Houtarou, suddenly forgetting his own sullen behavior he had felt over screwing up the cooking. Eru needed help now, and here was his opportunity; a routine he probably would have to acquaint himself with, if he was going to be the father of his own children.

He went to the bedroom and picked up baby Aiko from the crib, who at this point was letting her wails known throughout the house.

Eru went back to the bedroom, and Houtarou gave baby Aiko to his wife. Having the baby in hand, Eru sat down on her armchair, and gave her breast to the hungry infant.

 _Babies sure are a lot of work_ , Houtarou thought to himself. No one could blame him for thinking that; it was his first time.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …I’m so sorry for scolding you…” Eru murmured. “It’s just…”

“You were exhausted,” Houtarou said simply.

“ _Hai_ ,” Eru agreed.

After even feeling a bit relieved over settling the awful matter, Houtarou, on habit, checked his watch. It was eight in the morning. He had to be at the Kamiyama Library by eight-thirty. “I’m going to be late!” cried Houtarou.

“Oh…”

Houtarou kissed his wife and child before leaving in a hurry. He grabbed his briefcase and his coat and headed out the door.

He got on his bicycle and headed to Kamiyama Library.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou begins the application for Kobe University’s Graduate Program. In his spare time, he decides to resume Kobe University’s Graduate application.

Houtarou’s phone rang. After some greetings, he knew that Eru was on the phone.

“I have some news,” his wife announced. “It’s about Maya- _chan_.”

Ibara- _san_ , thought Houtarou. “Good or bad?” he asked.

“Well, it depends,” said eru. “Maya- _chan_ was feeling a bit disappointed about the manga industry in Tokyo…where she was working.”

“ _Doushite?”_ asked Houtarou curiously.

“Maya- _chan_ is a passionate young woman, Houtarou- _kun_ , but her passion for manga only goes so far as she is allowed to come up with her own stories, and nobody demands that she change certain things she wants to keep,” Eru elaborated about Mayaka’s work situation. “It’s frustrating for her. And it doesn’t help she gets the same low rate as her co-workers to give her any incentive to put up with having many of her story proposals ignored.”

“That sucks,” Houtarou remarked in a strong way.

“I know, right?” said Eru. “Anyway, from what Maya- _chan_ told me, she was looking for manga studios to work in at Kamiyama, and she found one. It’s not that glamorous, but…”

“Won’t Ibara- _san_ end up in roughly the same environment as she did in Tokyo?” asked Houtarou.

“According to what Maya- _chan_ says, that will hardly be the case,” said Eru. “The rates are about the same, but she will have the benefit of…more free time. For Maya- _chan_ , the free time will be a boon, because at least she can devote her time to come up with her own manga. Maya- _chan_ tells me that she would eventually like to establish her own manga studio where she can train children how to draw manga.”

Houtarou struggled to comprehend Eru’s news about Mayaka. “That sounds…interesting,” he remarked, albeit a bit cautiously. “I hope she can pull those things off.”

“Well…with a little more freedom, she sees her own career path as something she could pursue…with a bit more time,” said Eru.

“ _Demo…_ why Kamiyama, though?” Houtarou inquired further.

“Maya- _chan_ still misses Kamiyama,” Eru answered. “She figures city life is a bit too hectic for her creative mind.”

“I guess the mind can only tolerate so much city distraction.”

“I guess.”

Houtarou looked at his computer, and saw that he still had more to do with his graduate application. “I have to continue on my Kobe application,” he told Eru.

“Oh. By all means.”

Then, before Houtarou could conclude the conversation, Eru interjected with one more piece of news. “ _Ano_ , by the way, Fukube- _san_ is also visiting Kamiyama to visit Maya- _chan_ ,” she added.

 _Satoshi_ …Houtarou thought. “He’s taking leave just to visit Ibara- _san_?” he asked curiously, thinking how unusual it would be for his friend to take time off work just to see Mayaka.

“Maya- _chan_ said she was still coping from overwork,” Eru told Houtarou. “The extra time, she says, will help her recover. _Ano_ …I just hope Mayaka will not be discouraged in life. It’s not helping her, though, that Fukube- _san_ is not returning her affections, though.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh. “Eru…I’m afraid there’s only so much that can be done to persuade Satoshi that Ibara- _san_ is still his best girl,” he said. “Maybe Satoshi is still trying to…’find himself’; whatever that means.”

 

* * *

 

Evening…

On request from his wife to get more cooking ingredients, Houtarou paid a visit the local grocer’s shop.

“Yo, Houtarou!”

Houtarou looks up. Satoshi was in the store, and Houtarou was hardly aware of his friend’s presence. Now Houtarou became surprised, as that he had seen his friend.

“Satoshi…what brings you here to Kamiyama City?” Houtarou inquired his friend.

Satoshi, on impulse, began scratching his head. “I needed to check up on Mayaka,” he said. “Friend to friend, you see. Mayaka was suffering a bit from overwork.”

“And…unrequited feelings, I might add,” Houtarou remarked further.

Satoshi made a nervous laugh. “ _Ano…_ You could say that,” he said with a bit of a stammer.

“It’s not _karooshi_ , I hope?” asked Houtarou, afraid that her level of overwork could be severe to the point that her health was in danger of deterioration.

“Well…it’s not _that_ severe, from what I am learning from Mayaka,” said Satoshi. “Mayaka, for the most part, is fed up and exhausted, and that she needs some down time.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh of relief. At the very least, Mayaka would not have to suffer great lengths to recuperate from overwork.

“On another note…you do realize today is Valentine’s Day, right?” Houtarou asked his friend. “Have you thought of giving Ibara- _san_ _honmei choco_?”

“Initially, yes,” Satoshi replied. “But I held back. I wasn’t sure if…well…I wanted to get serious about this relationship.”

“Satoshi, don’t tell me you’re thinking of just simply sending her _giri choco_!” said Houtarou, feeling indignant over the way his friend was treating Mayaka. “You’re bound to lose Ibara- _san_ … _forever_!”

“Now, now, Houtarou, don’t push me,” Satoshi protested, making a nervous gesture of his hands outstretched. “I’m still thinking about it.”

“You’re going to run out of opportunities soon enough, if you keep procrastinating,” Houtarou warned Satoshi. Then Houtarou beheld his basket of items he had not yet paid for. “Hmm…speaking of time…I have to have my purchases rung up by the cashier. My _wife_ is dying to have cooking ingredients.”

“Of course,” Satoshi agreed, as he neared the door. “I’ll catch you later…perhaps.” With that, he walked out of the store, his groceries in hand.

Houtarou brought his basket of goods for the cashier to ring up. _Eru was right about the reason for Satoshi’s visit_ , thought Houtarou. _I hope Satoshi and Ibara-san will resolve their little lovers’ spat. Satoshi is willing to take some leave to visit Ibara-san, and at the same time, he is hesitant about taking his relationship with Ibara-san seriously. What the hell is going on? Is Satoshi just so damn indecisive? Did he just want a pretext to visit Ibara-san and toy with her feelings?_

_All these things will be so damn hard for Ibara-san…_

Houtarou paid for the cooking ingredients and other foods in cash. _So…Ibara-san is looking into the possibility of setting up a manga studio at Kamiyama_ , he concluded. _Perhaps the Manga Research Society at Kamiyama High must be looking for a manga research advisor._

He stepped outside.

He took sight of Satoshi and Mayaka, and from the looks of it, they seemed to be in the middle of another argument. From what Houtarou could hear and observe, it seemed to be a heated argument, with Satoshi cornered by Mayaka like a defendant on trial put down constantly by a prosecutor.

“You know, Fuku- _chan_ , you think I’m just going to stick around until you make up your mind, but that will not always be the case! You can’t just expect me to be there for you whenever _you_ want!”

Satoshi, feeling intimidated, said nothing. Mayaka left the place, huffing.

Houtarou approached his friend. “Satoshi… _nande desu ka_?” After noting Mayaka’s departure, he sighed, displeased over his friend’s attitude toward the young woman. “It’s about Ibara- _san_ , isn’t it? Does it always take another argument to make up your mind when it comes to her?”

Feeling nervous over the question, Satoshi rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah…Houtarou,” he said. “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon. Anyway…you must have noticed. This has been the third heated argument we had.”

Houtarou remembered the arguments Satoshi had with Mayaka at the Chitanda house. “And the one you had with Mayaka when we were at Eru’s house…was your second?” asked Houtarou.

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders. “I guess so,” he replied.

“You took some leave just to check up on Ibara- _san_?” asked Houtarou in a curious way.

“More than that,” Satoshi pointed out. “Mayaka was telling me she was a bit ill from…overwork.”

 _Damn_ … thought Houtarou. Satoshi was on his way home. Houtarou tried to keep up with him.

“Satoshi…that place that Ibara- _san_ said had bad memories for her…something happened that involved you being rejected by her. What had gone on between you and her?”

Satoshi tells a story that involved him and Mayaka before they left for university.

 

* * *

 

_Mayaka, dressed in an elegant but modest maid outfit with a headband with frills, was in the middle of her shift at the Golden Time Café, the restaurant she worked in during her university years; a secondary job in the middle of making ends meet as a manga writer’s assistant. In the meantime, Satoshi was there at the restaurant and sees some guys hitting on her, trying to get her to go out with them. Satoshi gets angry, grabbed Mayaka’s hand._

_“You should be more careful around guys,” he warned her._

_Mayaka pulled her hand away, much to Satoshi’s surprise. “I can handle myself,” she retorted to him in such a sharp tone, much to Satoshi’s astonishment._

_Mayaka?” he asked._

_"Don’t act like you care,” she scolded him. Her voice became cold. “You don’t think I can handle a few guys asking me for a date? As I recall, you were in their position not too long ago. And why do you care, anyway!” She says, her voice rising and tears coming to her eyes._

_Satoshi became stunned. As he was about to touch her face, she pulled away. Feeling overwhelmed, he kissed her, in his way of showing her finally how he cared about her, if at all. But Mayaka shoved him away._

_“It’s too late for that, Satoshi,” she says. “I’m not there for you whenever you want me.”_

_She goes back inside to the restaurant, and Satoshi stayed outside the window, watching her go back to the cheerful maid, and even making a convincing attempt to smile at the young men, even if she never felt like doing it._

 

* * *

 

“I had just finished my undergraduate’s in business marketing at Keio University,” said Satoshi. “I went back to Kamiyama seeking for prospective employment,” said Satoshi. “A week later…I encountered her. That’s when I emerged back into her life. Later on after that…Mayaka always seemed to develop…”

“ _Omoide_ …” Houtarou uttered, finishing for Satoshi. Feelings.

“But she wavered back and forth…as if she wanted to move on, but…for some reason, found it difficult…” Satoshi mentioned.

 

* * *

 

Mayaka came back to her apartment. After turning on her lights, she went to her room, which combined a living room and a bedroom.

Her shelf held stacks of manga books, often arranged in such untidy ways; Mayaka seemed to have less motivation to arrange her shelf in a neat manner. Her bed was made, but not neatly. All these slovenly habits were originally not part of Mayaka during her high school years.

Her mind drifted to thoughts about Satoshi, after her shift at the Golden Time Café.

_“Don’t act like you care,” she scolded him. Her voice became cold. “You don’t think I can handle a few guys asking me for a date? As I recall, you were in their position not too long ago. And why do you care, anyway!” She says, her voice rising and tears coming to her eyes._

_Satoshi became stunned. As he was about to touch her face, she pulled away. Feeling overwhelmed, he kissed her, in his way of showing her finally how he cared about her, if at all. But Mayaka shoved him away._

_“It’s too late for that, Satoshi,” she says. “I’m not there for you whenever you want me.”_

_Mayaka had gone back to being the cheerful maid, but deep down, this disposition was only a façade. What she had done that day mostly a way to generate a rude awakening in Satoshi’s conscience._

_Soon, when her shift was over, Mayaka could feel tears in her eyes. It came to the point that she broke down, crying; wondering whether she really meant what she had said to him._

 

* * *

 

The Present Time…

Mayaka burst into tears, muffling her sobs with her hands. She had a picture of Satoshi that she was about to cry. She held back, for a moment, but it eventually came to the point where she could hold it back no longer.

At this point, Satoshi has not formally confessed to Mayaka; a bitter realization that made her so frustrated about Satoshi himself. Mayaka thought the tension between her and Satoshi was resolved after Valentine’s Day. Or so she thought. And Satoshi’s behavior around her was only confirming this possibility more and more.

Satoshi was treating Mayaka merely like a friend. Mayaka was hoping for something more intimate beyond the friendship level. Perhaps Satoshi did not see that Mayaka has this longing. Or maybe he did not want to initiate any kind of relationship. Or maybe he was just too damn afraid. _Doesn’t he have any guts to confess to me at all?_ Maybe Mayaka has been focusing too much on Satoshi that she feels a bit…isolated.

The frustration became more compounded by her feeling more overwhelmed with writer’s block. Mayaka was in the middle of writing a romance story, and just the very subject was causing Mayaka much heartache. Was it a bad idea to move back to Kamiyama, where she would encounter her most awful memories about her and Satoshi?

She got out her phone. Through tears she dialed a number. But her call was not going to Satoshi.

Instead, her call was going to Eru.

 

* * *

 

Eru’s mother came in with a cordless phone. “Eru- _chan_ ,” she said. “Someone on the phone. _Ibara-san desu_.”

Eru took the phone. After conveying gratitude to her mother, she put the cordless phone to her ear.

“Maya- _chan_?” she asked.

“Eru- _chan_ …are you in the mood for talking?” Mayaka asked over the phone.

“Well…I haven’t been getting much rest, lately,” said Eru. “But other than that…”

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” Mayaka concluded.

Eru became apprehensive over her friend’s circumstance. Mayaka’s tone was such that it seemed she was distracted. “ _Nande desu ka_?” she asked. “What can I do for you?”

“Eru- _chan_ …I’m so confused,” said Mayaka. “I’ve been holding onto this hope with Fuku- _chan_ for all these years. Do you think…do you think it’s time I…let go?”

Eru pulled back in surprise, and her mouth tightened. “Maya- _chan_ …I think you’re just overwhelmed,” she said.

“ _Hai_ …” Mayaka agreed with an exhausted sigh. “ _Demo_ …Fuku- _chan_ still remains on my mind. And…well…I guess I’m suffering from writer’s block…a bit. But writing about romance when I myself am experiencing a problem that I see little hope of being resolved…”

“Maya- _chan_ , don’t give up just yet,” Eru exhorted her friend. “Let me think of a solution first to bring you and Satoshi together.”

 

* * *

 

Houtarou checked on baby Aiko, who was still fast asleep, her tiny mouth open like a yawn as she soundly snored.

Houtarou emerged into the kitchen, where Eru is washing the dishes by hand.

“How’s Aiko- _chan_?” Eru asked.

“ _Ano…_ She’s all right,” said Houtarou simply.

Eru breathed a sigh of relief. “She was quite fussy today, you know,” she said.

“I can only imagine,” said Houtarou. But deep down, he figured his wife should let him know the hardships of handling baby Aiko. Perhaps Eru needed to say these words for Houtarou to listen; a burden that Eru should not have to carry alone at home.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” said Eru, as she put a large dish on the side of the sink to dry.

“Is it about Ibara- _san_?” asked Houtarou, as he dropped a teabag into a mug of hot water.

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru.

“Hmm,” Houtarou mused. “Come to think of it, you told me Ibara- _san_ is now residing at Kamiyama City. As for Satoshi…”

“There’s more to their situation,” said Eru. “From what Maya- _chan_ tells me, Fukube- _san_ has not formally confessed to her. And…it seems that Fukube- _san_ is sending signals to her that says he is interested…when he is saying otherwise.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh, after taking a sip of tea. “That’s…problematic,” he said.

Suddenly, Eru became animated with much worry. “It is!” she cried. “Maya- _chan_ can’t take it anymore! She is on the verge of letting Fukube- _san_ go.”

 _I figured there was something strange about Satoshi when I saw him at the grocer’s shop_ , thought Houtarou.

“Maya- _chan_ is upset,” said a worried Eru, using _kanashi_ , a word denoting profound grief.

“Ibara- _san_?” asked Houtarou curiously.

“She asked me if she should…let go of Fukube- _san_. But from what it sounds like…she’s trying to do that…already.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh. He hated the idea of Satoshi being wishy-washy about Mayaka’s desire for his intimate company. But as far as he was concerned, the ball was, metaphorically, in Satoshi’s court. Only Satoshi could change his own mind. If Houtarou ever brought up the question, Satoshi would try to dodge around it. He remembered how evasive Satoshi had gotten when Houtarou had noticed him arguing with Mayaka.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …if you can…convince Satoshi to change his mind,” Eru exhorted her husband. “Don’t…don’t let him lose her; losing a girl…like Maya- _chan_ …would be one of the biggest mistakes of his life. And it would…it would make her upset, too!”

Houtarou, at this point, became stoned. He remembered what Satoshi had said to him about his obsession to not become obsessed about anything, Mayaka included. All in the course of one Valentine’s Day during their high school years; that day when Satoshi broke the chocolate heart that Mayaka had worked so hard to prepare for him. The only thing that prevented Houtarou from giving his friend a well-deserved decking was his complicated situation: an obsession with avoiding anything that could stir up an obsession in Satoshi.

“Houtarou- _kun_ …you’re pensive again,” Eru cried.

“Oh…” Houtarou’s eyes drifted back to his wife. “Something Satoshi said about…being obsessed…”

“He…he bring himself to tell Maya- _chan_?” asked Eru, stunned. “On account of…obsession?”

“He’s afraid he might be obsessed with her,” said Houtarou.

Eru felt the throes of despair gripping her. “How…how can that be? Fukube- _san_ ’s condition can’t be this bad.” Something made her more determined. “He’s making excuses. I just know it.”

“Eru,” Houtarou tried to calm his agitated wife. “Satoshi’s obsession could be serious. I’m not sure if…”

“You have to try!” cried Eru. “Tell Fukube- _san_ to come back to his senses and take Maya- _chan_ ’s hand!”

“Eru…” said Houtarou. “I…I have no guarantees…”

“I insist!” cried Eru. This time, her foot was down. “At least try. If not…oh…poor Maya- _chan_ …if such a reunion is impossible…at least Maya- _chan_ will have closure beyond all doubt…and so will I.”

She looked down, thinking of what to say. Houtarou had to do it for Eru’s sake, since Mayaka is Eru’s friend, and for Satoshi’s sake. It was high time they brought this lingering matter to a final close, with the hope that affairs will turn in Mayaka’s favor.

She faced her husband again. “ _Onegai desu_ ,” she said, as she exhorted him to do his best. “ _Ganbatte ne…_ Houtarou- _kun_.”

 

* * *

 

Evening…

Houtarou biked the rest of the way to Satoshi’s apartment. Thoughts over the Valentine’s Day exchange still lingered in Houtarou’s mind. Back when Satoshi was just a young lad, he became obsessed over winning; an obsession that sent him into a rage whenever he lost over a game. Satoshi tried to avoid this obsession again, and in doing so, he lived a relatively happy life.

But when Mayaka entered his life, Satoshi was unsure about his ability to reign in his obsession over the young girl. The culmination of his attempt to avoid obsession came when he pretended that the chocolate hear that Mayaka gave him was stolen. Stolen…by who? Why, Satoshi, of course. But it was worse. He _broke_ the chocolate heart; a downright inconsiderate deed that would break Mayaka’s poor heart.

 

* * *

 

Seven Years Ago, one snowy Valentine’s Day…

_Standing over the bridge crossing a river, Houtarou was about to give Satoshi a well-deserved decking, for the sake of Eru and Mayaka. But he held back. He figured there was more to Satoshi’s story about the broken honmei chocolate that Mayaka had made, exclusively for Satoshi, so he gave his friend a chance to explain his reasons, which, of course, Satoshi began, after exhaling warm air out of his body._

_Houtarou, do you think I’m the obsessive type?” Satoshi asked his friend._

_“I would call you a hobbyist,” Houtarou said in a presumptive manner._

_“That’s not quite right,” said Satoshi, correcting his friend. “A hobbyist devotes himself to one specific area with the intent of being better than anyone else.”_

_“And you’re different?” asked Houtarou._

_“Yeah,” said Satoshi, looking over the bridge. “I won’t ever be the best at anything. Or rather, you might say…I’ve stopped trying to be.”_

_Satoshi elaborated about his behavior in the arcade games as he made a snowball out of the accumulated snow over the bridge’s rails. If he lost a game, he vented out his frustration. Conscious that his behavior would become a problem as he grew older, Satoshi stopped his obsession over being the best at winning a game._

_But it was worse; Satoshi would stop trying to be the best in anything at all._

_Pushing his snowball over the rails and watching it splash into the icy-cold water, Satoshi brought up his own disturbing revelation about his obsessive habits and his struggle to keep them under control._

_“I became obsessed with not being obsessed about anything,” Satoshi concluded. “And since then, my life has been really enjoyable. Every day is a happy day,” he finished, spreading out his arms._

_“But there was one problem,” he continued. “Mayaka. She is a great girl, really. There is no one else like her. For her to love me is like a dream come true.”_

_"Then…” a stoned Houtarou was about to interject when Satoshi interrupted him._

_“However,” Satoshi continued, “Can I really let myself get obsessed with her? I want to be with Mayaka, no question about it. But I do not want to obsess over her.” He mused for a bit. “I guess I am just being selfish. I am not even thinking about how she feels. So egotistical…right? It’s not like I want to make light of her feelings.” He hung his head in despondency. “But if I leave my comfort bubble and accept Mayaka, I might go back to the way I used to be. And that scares me.”_

_"That’s why you did not accept it?” asked Houtarou, referring to Mayaka’s Valentine’s Day gift of the honmei chocolate to Satoshi; an implicit request for a Valentine’s Day answer to be expected from Satoshi himself._

_Yes,” said Satoshi. “And so, we reach today. I still haven’t found my answer. I could not think of any other way to not accept the chocolate that I could not accept._

 

* * *

 

The memory still lingered in Houtarou’s mind; and even then, at that time, the question of Satoshi accepting Mayaka was left unresolved. How could something appearing so trivial carry so much disturbing backstory over a hesitancy to give words of acceptance to a girl longing to be together with a boy? The whole thing seemed strange, and perhaps absurd to Houtarou’s mind. Inside that honmei chocolate heart was Mayaka’s implicit request for a response from Satoshi, which, of course, Satoshi never gave.

But Satoshi had seen Mayaka together, and, to all appearances, the two seemed to resolve their own little problem.

Or was the problem really resolved? _Appearances could be deceptive,_ he figured. If that was the case, why was Satoshi getting into arguments with Mayaka? Why was Satoshi doing things that were hurting Mayaka’s feelings?

Maybe Satoshi let his fear of obsession grip his mind…again.

 _Damn you, Satoshi_ , he thought in frustration, a frown manifesting in his face. _What the hell is wrong with you now?_

Houtarou had to stop and consider the ethics of what he was doing. If Satoshi’s obsessive behavior went too far beyond control, he could not encourage him to seek a reunion with Mayaka. That being said, he would not hesitate to give his wife the news of an unsuccessful attempt, even if the news would make his wife upset for Mayaka’s sake.

He stopped by Satoshi’s house, in another suburban area of Kamiyama City.

He knocked on the door.

Satoshi opened the door. “Ah, Houtarou,” he greeted his friend. He made way, and Houtarou, taking it as a cue that he was invited into his friend’s house, stepped inside.

Satoshi’s apartment was relatively modest, almost resembling the size of Houtarou’s former apartment; the one that his sister still maintained residence. The middle part of the living room remained uncluttered. There was a _kotatsu_ that resembled a small coffee table.

“It takes a little getting used to,” Satoshi remarked. “My apartment in downtown Tokyo is a little more…expansive. And a little…sophisticated. Usually I have a square table in the kitchen.”

To Houtarou, it seemed that Satoshi was becoming more acquainted with Western ways.

“It is quite spacious…I think,” said Houtarou, trying to compliment his friend, it seemed, for taking the trouble to at least visit Mayaka. “It will be fine.”

Satoshi proceeded to make some tea for Houtarou.

“Satoshi…I’m going to be frank with you,” said Houtarou, after settling down on the dinner table. “From one friend to another. Are you fond of Ibara- _san_ …in a big way?”

“Fond of?” asked Satoshi. Houtarou had used the word _daisuki_ ; a word conveying a sense of great fondness for someone else. “Why, yes,” he answered.

“What about in a romantic way?” asked Houtarou.

“You mean with _koi_?” asked Satoshi. “Maybe…I guess…”

“Satoshi…” Houtarou was serious this time. “With Ibara- _san_ , _koi desu_. With Ibara- _san_ , she’s trying to tell you, _Koishiteru_.”

In that instance, Satoshi became more attentive. From what Houtarou was telling him, Mayaka was seeing her relationship with Satoshi as one involving a longing for intimate companionship.

“Houtarou…I think I have an idea where this conversation is going. But aren’t you being a little too direct with me? You seem to take for a clueless idiot.”

“I have little choice, Satoshi. If I was never direct with you, you would always keep Ibara- _san_ guessing.”

“Well,” said a nervous Satoshi, scratching the back of his head. “I was never exactly sure if…”

“Satoshi. You’ve been playing with her feelings for a long time. It has to stop,” Houtarou admonished him. “Make up your mind to tell her whether you want to propose to her…or…”

“Or what, Houtarou?” Satoshi asked.

It was not a challenge, but rather a curious question of what Houtarou was trying to finish. Houtarou found the last clause difficult, because Eru was hoping he could resolve affairs in Mayaka’s favor. But he told Eru he could make no guarantees.

“Or tell her you don’t want to spend the rest of your life with her,” said Houtarou, his voice rising. “ _But make up your damn mind!_ ”

“You’re right, Houtarou,” Satoshi seemed to agree with his friend. “I was wavering. I guess I could tell her I just want to be her friend…and leave it at that…”

Satoshi’s face reflected a foreboding of regret; a feeling that had been interrupted when he noticed the tea was done. He poured some tea for himself and for his friend, and set the mugs on the coffee table.

“But deep down, you want to be with her,” Houtarou told him, as he took his mug of tea. These words made it seem that he was manipulating his friend.

“ _Hai_ …I think I may have told you before…a long time ago…but spending the rest of my life with Mayaka…would be a dream come true,” said Satoshi.

“Satoshi, face the reality in front of you,” Houtarou admonished his friend. “You have a young woman like Ibara- _san_ who is devoted to you. It would be a great mistake in your life if you lost her…forever…because you were too _stupid_ to see what her actions were telling you. You keep treating her like a _shoujo_ in high school who is constantly anxious over whether you will return her affections, but keep her guessing all the time, making promises or guarantees of _suki_ or _koi_ but never keeping your damn word!”

Satoshi remained silent. The bitter realization of his actions to Mayaka were arising in his memory, rearing its ugly head. Against such accusations he could make no reply or retort to Houtarou.

“If you lose Ibara- _san_ …you will regret it for the rest of your life,” Houtarou warned his wavering friend in a forceful way. “A regret…that you can never bury even with your own smiling face of optimism.”

Satoshi’s smile was a mask behind his endeavors at avoiding an obsession with anything. He would be a tortured man visited by the lingering possibility that he would fall back on an obsession with, well, just about anything.

“I wonder if that was what went on when you were away on your business trip,” Houtarou wondered aloud. His words were deliberate; said aloud to get Satoshi thinking; to wake him up from his complacency over the sorry state of his relationship with Mayaka.

And Houtarou even remembered what his wife told him about Mayaka being upset.

Satoshi brought himself to the past several months before Mayaka joined Houtarou and Eru at Zaizen Village.

“I was conflicted,” said Satoshi. “Mayaka was looking forward to visiting Zaizen Village during your honeymoon. I…I could not bring myself to tell her…the disappointing news.

“I thought Mayaka was fine about it; but thinking about it, I think she felt…disappointed,” Satoshi admitted, feeling guilty over what he did to her. “There was little I could do, though.”

“’Disappointed’ would be an understatement for what Mayaka feels,” said Houtarou.

Re-negotiating a business schedule would have been more than just a mere hassle; even such an attempt would have been difficult for Satoshi. For him, this business trip must have been a very important one. But For him, this “three-day excursion” was his way of suppressing his worries about what he was doing to Mayaka, because he had a desire to spend the rest of his life with her, but also his fear of becoming too obsessed with her, which seemed to be his lifelong fear.

“And as for the Golden Time Café,” said Houtarou. “The place where Ibara- _san_ rejected you.”

 

* * *

 

_“Where are we going?” asked Mayaka._

_“To the Golden Time Café,” said Satoshi._

_Mayaka made a face. “That one?” she asked._

_“What’s wrong?” asked Houtarou._

_“It has bad memories for Ibara-san,” said Satoshi. “I was rejected by her.”_

_Out of curiousity, Houtarou noted how Satoshi said the last part in the passive voice; a reflection of wavering confidence in his admittance of a rejection from Mayaka._

_“You sure seem proud about that,” said Mayaka._

_“I get over it sometimes,” said Satoshi. It seemed like a tactless remark, especially in front of Mayaka. But when Houtarou observed his face, it regressed to a sigh of despair._

 

* * *

 

Satoshi felt he had taken a bitter trip down memory lane. The time when Mayaka scolded him, it was coming back to him, it seemed.

“Satoshi…Ibara- _san_ just wants closure,” said Houtarou. “When the young ladies never have any kind of closure…they will constantly keep guessing…and perhaps jump to conclusions that you may never intend just so that they can relieve themselves of this torture. Ibara- _san_ is on the verge of giving up on you.”

Satoshi took a deep breath, having been sobered by his friend’s words. “You seem to have a keen insight into a woman’s mind,” he remarked.

“I had to learn it…the hard way,” said Houtarou, remembering how he reacted against Eru’s confession of love, and how he had to smooth over Eru’s anxiety, by affirming what he felt, deep inside, in spite of his fear of giving up his grey life in exchange for a rose-colored life of optimism that Eru was pushing upon him.

“And in the end…you’re left with two choices: take the initiative…or let it slip past your fingers,” Houtaoru finished.

“What was it generally like for you, Houtarou, when you decided to propose to your future wife?” asked Satoshi.

Houtarou’s mind went back to the day he proposed to Eru. A day that many would remember as one filled with beautiful memories was, for Houtarou, one that was filled with tension and uncertainty. In his choice to take Eru as his wife he had to leave behind one life, the gray life, and enter into another life: one filled with many family responsibilities to come, but one that would result in greater fulfillment beyond what he would imagine if simply remained the way he was. Perhaps if he said “No” to Eru, he would regret his decision, too.

“For me, it was a personal battle…when it came to choosing between living alone…and living with Eru,” said Houtarou.

“And…that led to your decision?” asked Satoshi.

Houtarou beheld his wedding band, remembering the feeling of uncertainty and yet genuine love he felt for Eru when he had to decide whether to affirm or deny his affections for her.

“I loved her,” Houtarou said. “So much that it would have been painful never to fulfill her greatest longing”.

“ _Demo…_ Was it not out of duty?” asked Satoshi.

“In part,” said Houtarou. “But when you love someone…so much…”

He remembered the times when he had to overcome his own reservations and emerge from the shell that he had made around himself; the time when Eru became deathly ill that he feared he would lose her.

“What about you, Satoshi?” he asked.

“I do love her,” said Satoshi, straightforward as he could be, using the word _koi_. “But I’m afraid…”

“You’ll be obsessed with her?”

Satoshi nodded.

“Ibara- _san_ is independently-minded,” said Houtarou. “Not some _bishoujo_ under an _otaku’s_ control. If obsession is your concern…”

Satoshi shook his head. Now he was being reminded of the obsession he tried to avoid.

“Then look at her as a human being!” Houtarou finished.

“I do!” Satoshi protested. “ _Demo_ …it may hardly work…”

“She will know where to draw the line,” said Houtarou. “If you find yourself in that circumstance…she will tell you. But Satoshi…she’ll do even more than that.”

“What’s that?” asked Satoshi.

“Ibara- _san_ will help you become a better person,” Houtarou said.

“A better person,” Satoshi repeated thoughtfully.

“Why not give her a chance to change your life?” asked Houtarou.

“Now, Houtarou, your exhortation becomes questionable in that regard,” Satoshi warned his friend with the wagging of his finger. “Any woman who entered into a relationship… _married_ relationship with a man of questionable character would end up suffering the most because either the man remains obstinate in his ways…or the man has an addiction he feels he cannot overcome.”

Houtarou thought his friend was trying to pit him in an intellectual sparring contest. But if that was the case for Satoshi, then Satoshi would have to keep away from Mayaka, for her own good. “Then it’s your loss,” he said simply.

“Houtarou, I was genuinely trying to get an answer from you,” protested Satoshi. “I’m lost here, you know.”

For Houtarou, it seemed that he was facing a man who could hardly understand what he was going through. Satoshi’s case of obsession seemed to be one where he thought he could not be the best at anything, so he stopped trying to be the best at something.

But if that was the case, how did he manage to thrive quite well at University at all?

“You know, Satoshi, you managed to get through University with your bachelors’ and your masters’,” said Houtarou. “You can’t possibly tell me you were completely unmotivated to do your best.”

“For study, I was. Keio University was pretty demanding, you know. It’s a prestigious international school in Tokyo City. I had to be obsessed with doing well; otherwise, I would have flunked.”

“ _Sou desu ne_ ,” said Houtarou. “But you’re afraid you’ll become even more obsessed with Ibara- _san_ if you interact with her too much?”

Satoshi scratched his head, feeling nervous. “It seems…” he said.

By the tone of Satoshi’s words, it seemed there was a part left unsaid. _That sentence sounds incomplete_ , thought Houtarou. _He must mean to say something, but never wanted to say it at all._

Houtarou, however, still had another card up his sleeve. _I’ll prod him more._

“Let me ask you an honest question, then,” said Houtarou. “Do you desire the best for her?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Satoshi. “But even that question could be resolved with simply refusing her affections…if my obsession became a serious problem.”

“How serious is your obsession then?” asked Houtarou. If it was so serious, he could not, in his conscience, compromise Mayaka’s well-being by pushing Satoshi to seek a relationship with her.

“With me…it’s mainly a matter of self-control,” said Satoshi.

“What happens if you’re obsessive with her?” asked Houtarou. It was more of a sincere attempt to find out what Satoshi would do if Mayaka were around.

“I…well…just like Mayaka…I would become clingy around her,” said Satoshi. “I would end up wanting her…whenever I wanted it.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh. Somehow he would have to figure out how to change Satoshi’s obsession of the self to one that put first the well-being of those he loved. But he had to do it without having Satoshi reject her.

“You would know Ibara- _san_ ,” said Houtarou. “If she has to change you…she will do it. But if you really want her…then it’s up to you to change.”

Houtarou came close to his friend, and looked him in the eye. “It’s not too late, you know…Satoshi. If there was one thing, one thing in this world where you _have_ to be the best, it is in your relationship with Ibara- _san_. That’s the thing, Satoshi. _Invest in your relationship with her_. Work on your relationship with _Ibara_ -san, Satoshi. I promise you…when you do invest in your relationship with her, your relationship will grow and flourish.”

Satoshi took a deep breath. The conviction within Houtarou was overwhelming, and unexpected. “Your confidence in me is overwhelming,” said Satoshi.

“It is what I have to do in the family that I have now,” said Houtarou.

 _Strong, confident words_ , thought Satoshi. _I wish I could believe them. But I have to believe them. And live by that advice._

Satoshi could not beat around the bush with Houtarou’s exhortations to better himself. Houtarou seemed to notice a semblance in his friend a sense of attachment to one’s old ways. Like Houtarou, Satoshi felt it would be difficult to change his ways. But Satoshi had to turn over a new leaf. If he did not turn over a new leaf, he would be faced with great regret from his actions.

But something seemed to hold Satoshi back. “I may need some time to sleep on it,” he said.

“Hardly,” said Houtarou. “Time is of the essence. Ibara- _san_ is on the verge of giving up on you.”

“Houtarou…you can’t put that kind of pressure on me,” Satoshi protested. “Would you have liked it if the same was done to you?”

Houtarou considers Satoshi’s words. _Yes, he did need another day to think about his proposal to Eru. Why not extend Satoshi the same courtesy? Unless Ibara-san was one young woman who could never get over Satoshi completely._

“Your situation is different, Satoshi,” said Houtarou. “You regard spending the rest of your life with Ibara- _san_ as your dream. She still wants you…but there will be a time when she will have to move on. Do you really think Ibara- _san_ will stick around forever, hoping you’ll eventually propose to her?”

Satoshi said nothing.

“Why not take advantage of the opportunity while it’s still there?” asked Houtarou, trying to appeal to his deep desire.

“That does not sound like the Houtarou I used to listen to,” said Satoshi with a laugh. But even with his laugh, Houtarou could almost perceive as a mask to hide whatever fears or hesitancies he had.

“The Houtarou standing in front of you hasn’t changed much,” said Houtarou. “Satoshi…it’s up to you to take the initiative,” said Houtarou. “You know women here; if they have to do it themselves, it makes them seem clingy in the eyes of many…in a terribly un-ladylike way.”

Satoshi heaved a sigh. Before him lay the possibility of Mayaka breaking up with him. He would have to make amends, for what seemed to be almost the second significant time since he last called her after breaking her gift of a St. Valentine’s chocolate heart; a circumstance reminiscent of Mayaka’s heart on the verge of breaking.

“Would you be able to accompany me?” he pleaded with him.

Houtarou raced his brows. It seemed like a strange request to his friend. It sounded as if Satoshi could hardly face Mayaka alone.

“You were insistent on me proposing to Mayaka,” said Satoshi. “You owe me a favor, after all.”

 _I don’t_ , thought Houtarou. _All this is for your benefit._ Still, he figured it was the least he could do for his friend. If granting this small favor to Satoshi would help in reuniting him with Mayaka, then he would take the time and trouble.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou and Satoshi had arrived at Mayaka’s apartment by bicycle.

“Satoshi…a thought came to me,” said Houtarou. “Do you remember what I told you about Ibara- _san_ ’s work on a romance?”

“Hmm…I remember you did,” Satoshi answered thoughtfully. “It has been quite a while since you last told me about Mayaka’s romantic work…ah, I remember now. You told me before…about how a girl falls in love with a boy…but a boy is too wishy washy…”

“And that the girl’s situation paralleled Ibara- _san_ ’s situation,” Houtarou added.

“ _Hai_ …now I remember,” said Satoshi. “Fascinating…isn’t it? I wonder how it will end…”

“Hopefully in the same way that you and Ibara- _san_ are reunited with each other, fully reconciled,” said Houtarou in a wistful way. “Ibara- _san_ should not face that much unhappiness in her life.”

The two men had reached Mayaka’s apartment, which stood at the second floor, so the two men had to climb a flight of stairs. Upon reaching the right address that Eru gave to him, Houtarou stayed from a distance while Satoshi knocked on the door.

After a series of knockings, Mayaka opened the door.

“Mayaka,” said Satoshi. “I’m going to be straightforward here. You’ve already made it pretty obvious you loved me since…well…high school…and probably earlier. I didn’t tell you this before…because I didn’t know how to deal with it, but I feel the same way.”

Mayaka felt through with Satoshi, or at least, after having to go through many periods of his perceived indecisiveness, she was unwilling to deal with the dilemma anymore. She almost closed the door on him, but the young man pushed it open, holding it in one last desperate effort to win back the young woman he was on the verge of losing.

“What I’m trying to say is…I’m trying to ask you to marry me!” he cried.

There. Finally. He had spat out the whole thing. Houtarou heaved a sigh; though deep down, he was at least relieved that Satoshi had finally, just finally admitted that he loved her, and wanted to marry her.

Mayaka became very stunned. Suddenly Satoshi was being forthright with her; far from being the indecisive young man he was, at least when it came to his decision to marry her, much less press on with even an engagement. But stunned reactions gave way to disbelief. It seemed too good to be true.

“W-What?” she stammered. “Don’t play around! This has gone too far!” she bit her lip, holding back tears.

“I’m _serious_!” He said, straining at the door. “Will you marry me?” he repeated.

“F-Fuku- _chan_ …” a stunned Mayaka said. “You….seriously?”

“That’s what I just said,” he let go on the door, looking deeply and apologetically. “Ever since we were in school…you were always the one girl I could think about.”

Mayaka looked at him for a long time, her eyes still glassy and wide. “F-F-Fuku- _chan_ …” she fell into his arms. “You’re such an _idiot_ , sometimes; you know that?”

“Databases don’t have brains,” Satoshi was keen to say his catchphrase so casually.

Outstretching their arms, in total surrender of self-gift, Satoshi and Mayaka wrapped themselves in each other’s arms, as tight as they possibly could, embracing each other as they had never embraced before. Mayaka’s long period of uncertainty was over now, and her longing for love finally met. Unable to handle the intensity of such joy in her finally resolved union, she burst into tears, letting out her tearful sobbing.

Watching Mayaka’s tearful reunion, Houtarou had every inclination to regard the young woman as a child, if it were not for his consideration that poor Mayaka had lived in great uncertainty around Satoshi’s wavering behavior for far too long.

Mayaka noticed Houtarou standing from the distance. “You were watching that?” she asked him, as she wiped her eyes. “I suppose you’re the one that convinced him.” she said, looking at him skeptically, but then her face softened.

“You all had better come in,” said Mayaka, not sure what to do and still shaky with emotion.

“ _Ano…_ I would like to… _Demo…_ ” said Houtarou. His reply was an indirect refusal; he knew that the best thing was to leave the two to sort out themselves and their love. “Eru is waiting for me at home.”

 

* * *

 

Houtarou walked back the rest of the way to the Chitanda house. Mission accomplished. For Satoshi, Houtarou had forced his friend to make a decision. No longer would Satoshi dance around his decision to take Mayaka’s hand in marriage.

“Well…how did it go?” asked Eru, anxious over the outcome of her husband’s endeavors.

“I did it,” he said simply. “I had finally convinced Satoshi to let go of his indecisiveness and…take a leap of faith.”

Eru smiled. It was a smile indicative of someone who seemed to have undergone a change of heart. “That hardly sounds like you,” she said, out of mischief. Usually Houtarou had been used to a frequent rationalistic overemphasis of reason and logic, to the point where he suffered an inability to exercise his emotions the way Eru would.

“I had to do the same thing, you know,” said Houtarou.

  
“ _Hai_ ,” Eru agreed. “But you noticed that Fukube- _san_ ’s case was different. Mayaka had been complaining about her boyfriend’s wavering.”

A warm feeling of relief came to Eru. The long tension between Satoshi and Mayaka was now resolved…at last. Eru wrapped Houtarou in her tight embrace; an embrace that felt like a mother’s embrace, relieved at last, in profound gratitude, and they cradle Aiko between them.

“Houtarou- _kun…arigatou_ ,” Eru said to him in gratitude. “I hope they can be happy as we are.” She says.

Houtarou heaved a sigh. “I just hope Satoshi and Ibara- _san_ don’t run into that same problem again,” he could only say.

As Houtarou embraced his wife and child and runs his hand through her hair, he actually agrees with her. He would not desire a rose-colored life for anyone if that person never wanted for such a life for want of energy conservation, but he thought in that moment as he and his wife stood together in their home, he figured that what he had was so wonderful, so wonderful that all the energy conservation could not make up for that joyful moment on earth.

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Yakisoba – fried noodles
> 
> Nande desu ka? – What is (this) up?
> 
> Onegai desu – It is my wish
> 
> Ganbatte ne…Houtarou-kun – Do your best…Houtarou-kun (informal version of ganbatte)
> 
> (Japanese society is largely community-oriented, I think. A person would care about his or her community to do one’s best for that community.)
> 
> Koi desu. – It is love. (Romantic love)
> 
> Koishiteru – I love you. (In a romantic way)
> 
> Shoujo – a young woman, usually younger than 18 years of age
> 
> Bishoujo – a young woman, usually in her early teen years, about 14 years of age


	15. Hyouka: The AfterStory - Episode 15

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

** EPISODE 15 **

Spring, A Year Later…

“Congratulations!” Eru cried with joy, as she eagerly embraced her friend tightly with her dainty arms.

“ _Arigatou_ ,” Mayaka said in turn.

“Satoshi had plans to visit New York again,” said Mayaka. “We plan to make this visit our honeymoon.”

“ _Honto ni_?” asked Eru. “Maya- _chan_ , I could feel jealous of you. _Demo…_ ”

“ _Ano_ …Eru- _chan_ , you know, you could help me pick my wedding gown,” Mayaka suggested. “You seem to have an eye for beauty.”

“ _Of course I do!”_ Eru insisted. “But don’t we all, Maya- _chan_?”

“Well, I suppose,” Mayaka said rather thoughtfully. “You seem to have your unique sense of beauty when it comes to these matters. I tend to be a rather practical, myself. After all…well, you see, you persuaded Oreki- _san_ to bring Satoshi and me together. So it is only fitting…”

Houtarou and Satoshi glanced at the ladies talked about affairs related to wedding plans, and then turned back to each other rolling their eyes.

“By the way, I’m also going to graduate,” said Satoshi. “I had just attained my masters’.”

“Oh,” said Houtarou, surprised. “Congratulations, then.”

“ _Arigatou ne_ ,” Satoshi said in turn with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

“What about Ibara- _san_?” Houtarou inquired. “How’s she doing as a manga artist?”

“Quite well, I might add,” said Satoshi. “Mayaka is getting more and more acquainted with her occupation. She told me…well, she hopes she’ll have more time to finish the work she wants to complete.”

“Well, if she gets paid enough for it, perhaps she will be more motivated,” said Houtarou.

“Anyway,” said Satoshi. “I’m graduating in the next week. “Would you and your family like to come come?”

“I would like to,” said Houtarou. “But I have a wife and child in tow; Aiko is still a year old, and I had been taking off several days from work last year…”

Satoshi hung his head. His friend’s response was a polite way of saying “no”. “ _Sou desu ne_ ,” he said; though deep down, he felt disappointed.

Houtarou looked around. There was Eru, completely engaged with Mayaka, speaking to each other with so many words he could hardly bother to keep track of whatever they talked about, jumping from one topic to another with the speed of a female newscaster. In the next moment, baby Aiko had gotten the attention of her mother, who immediately doted upon the infant. Eru picked up Aiko from her cradle and placed the baby on her lap, as a lively, animated Mayaka literally adored the little one, addressing the baby constantly as “Aiko- _chan_ , and saying many things to little Aiko in baby-talk as Aiko just sat secured on her mother’s lap, wide-eyed. As Houtarou saw the whole affair, he thought, _one could almost forget that babies could look so cute._

His thoughts shifted back to the matter of Satoshi’s graduation the moment when Satoshi said, “Houtarou, your thoughts have drifted again.”

“Ah… _gomen ne_ ,” Houtarou apologized.

“So do you plan to attend the graduation or not?” asked Satoshi.

“I suppose I could make the effort,” he said, wanting to appease his friend without feeling so obligated to make such a big commitment to attend his friend’s graduation.

“Houtarou,” Satoshi chided his friend, his voice rising. “You’re not falling back to your old habits of energy conservation, are you?” asked Satoshi.

“Not a lot,” said Houtarou. “When Aiko came around, Eru exhorted me to pull myself away from my energy-saving tendencies.”

“Makes sense,” said Satoshi, who seemed to agree with his friend. “When the first child comes around…there are times when you must give up some of your old habits.”

Satoshi put a finger under his chin. “Tell you what, Houtarou,” he said. “I can pay for your traveling expenses.”

Houtarou seemed to sense that his own presence would mean so much to his friend. Still, he felt guilty over having his friend take up the whole expense.

“Half and half,” said Houtarou. “If you can at least cover half the expense…”

“I wouldn’t mind,” said Satoshi. As Satoshi was a close friend, Houtarou took the obligation to attend as some kind of duty.

“You won’t have much to do during the ceremony except watch,” said Satoshi with a wink and a smile and a pointing finger.

 

* * *

 

“Satoshi wants me to attend his masters’ graduation at Keio University,” said Houtarou. “Which means…I have to travel up north to Tokyo City.”

“By all means,” said Eru. She looked at Aiko. “To be honest, I wish I could come, too. But with Aiko- _chan_ here…”

“That’s what I pointed out to Satoshi,” said Houtarou. To be honest, he felt a bit uneasy over the former members of Kamiyama High’s Classics Club not being able to attend the graduation of one of their own

Eru nodded. “Aiko- _chan_ is going to make a lot of noise,” she said, feeling a little disheartened over being left out of the joyful occasion. After all, the four members of the Classics Club held together through the bonds of friendship.

“ _Daijoubou desu_ ,” Eru assured her concerned husband. “I’ll be all right at home.” She looked up at her husband. “ _You_ go to the graduation.”

“Are you sure?” asked Houtarou, in a quizzical way.

“ _Hai_ ,” she said, before looking up at him. She laughed a little. “Houtarou- _kun_ , you’re not thinking that I’ll be completely helpless at home, are you? _Otousan_ and _okaasan_ are here, you know.”

“Huh? Well…”

Eru gave him a kiss. “I still need you, Houtarou- _kun_ ,” she said. “But I’ll be all right at home. _Demo_ …if you can bring home pictures…”

“Do you have a digital camera?” asked Houtarou.

“Why, yes,” answered Eru eagerly. “My father has one. It’s quite expensive, and a bit advanced. It even has detachable lens.”

“Show me a little how to operate the camera,” Houtarou instructed his wife.

“You know…that might not be a bad idea,” said Eru. “I’ll go get it.”

“ _Iie_ ,” said Houtarou, sensing his wife would have half the strength she had as she was doting baby Aiko. “Just tell me where your father’s camera is.”

Eru gave the matter some thought. It was tempting for her to just simply let her husband fetch the camera. But with Houtarou away at work during much of the day, Eru did not want him to get too emotionally distant with little Aiko.

“I’ll do it,” said Eru. “ _You_ , however, need more bonding time with Aiko- _chan_.”

Houtarou heaved a sigh. “Fine,” he huffed. There was little point in arguing with his wife, especially when she could be insistent. _No, I suppose it is possible; but I won’t argue with her. She’s right; maybe I could get too emotionally distant from those under my care_ , he thought, as Eru gave a squirming baby Aiko to Houtarou.

“And Houtarou- _kun_ , she’s your baby daughter; she’s not a household pet, you know.” With that, Eru left the room as Houtarou, having seeing little point with standing around, decided to sit down. The baby squirmed and wiggled a bit as she uttered baby sounds, making Houtarou adjust his holding position until he settled on having Aiko sit on his lap as she uttered as many “aaaaahs” as she could.

He stroked her little head, and stroked her little arms, the little arms that moved more times than he could count. To him, as he held his baby daughter in his arms, his mind felt tempted to draw an analogy with a man holding and stroking an adorable fluffy cat that settled on his lap and purred to sleep. Perhaps to him, it almost felt that way; something so cute, after all, deserved much adoration and tender loving care.

Except he had to acknowledge within himself that it was not a cat in his arms, but his baby daughter. Cats could not talk, but little Aiko would learn to do so, and think and reason as a human being would.

For in his hands was a creature who would one day become capable of rational speech and thought, and, if reared properly, capable of practicing virtue. And if it came to daughters, little Aiko would be demanding his attention and protection; but if he became too distant from his daughter, she would take on a rebellious attitude against him.

 _She’s not your household pet, you know_ ; the words of his wife sunk into the recesses of his mind. It was often difficult to admit, but perhaps Eru could be just as perceptive as he was. What should be obvious, even to fathers and mothers of their first child, but for Houtarou, it would be too easy to forget; forget in the sense that it would be all too easy to see human children as pets to have around in the house, like cats, rather as people who needed be loved, to spend time with, to affirm, to raise them in the security and comfort of home life, more importantly around people who would love her; something that could not even be expected with pet animals.

Perhaps without realizing it, he seemed to admit to himself that Eru was the anchor in his life. It was often said that among the devoted, married men, more often than not, became more responsible for their lives than those who were single; at least they had the incentive to do so, as their wives would exhort them to better themselves, especially when children were involved.

His meditations became interrupted when a strong smell emerged from the baby. He held her up, and sniffed as he made a face. _Oh, dear_ , he thought glumly.

Eru leaned over from the doorway, and having the urge to capture a memory with her husband and daughter in digital form, snapped a couple of shots. Hearing the shutter open and close was enough to get Houtarou’s attention.

“ _Nande desu_?” asked Houtarou.

“Oh, I just wanted to snap a couple of pictures,” said Eru. “Well…how was your time with Aiko- _chan_?”

“It…it takes getting used to,” said Houtarou. He felt that this was true. Hell, it almost felt like Eru was his household therapist.

“She smells,” said Houtarou.

Eru laughed, more than she sighed, not so much at the baby’s smelly diaper, but at the way that her husband interacted with the infant girl. “Aiko- _chan_ needs changing,” she said. “Anyway, I have the camera here. Now you can liven up a little the heart of Fukube- _san_ ,” she finished, as she briefly told her husband the basics of operating that expensive camera, which also included, among other things, learning how to use the detachable lens.

 

* * *

 

Keio University, Tokyo City…

Saturday had come. During the graduation ceremony, Houtarou sat among the crowd of many people; those families and friends who had gathered in this place to celebrate with joy, both reserved and unreserved, over the next level of intellectual mastery that graduates had attained. Upon cue, a young lady got up from her seat, and taking a sheet of paper bearing the names of the esteemed eligible graduates, summoned each of these men and women in regalia by name and the University president, who with such calm and quiet disposition, handed the degrees to the students with both hands, and shook the hands of the graduates.

Houtarou made sure the lens were attached on the camera, and the camera made ready to snap pictures at a moment’s notice. After a long time, he would have fallen asleep but for the bursts of applause that kept jolting his head erect. Then his friend’s name was called.

“Fukube Satoshi,” called the announcer.

Immediately Houtarou awoke. Satoshi ascended the steps of the stage. With both hands he accepted his graduate degree from the President, who bestowed this certificate upon the young man with both hands. The President exchanged words of congratulations with Satoshi as he shook the young man’s hands, and Houtarou, with the obligation to capture fond memories of his longtime friend, with the expensive camera belonging to Eru’s father, adjusted the lens until both president and graduate were in focus, and pressed the shutter button. He took one more just for good measure before Satoshi stepped down and the next graduate student, a young bespectacled woman, approached the president, awaiting long-deserved congratulations.

The ceremonies had concluded, and Satoshi approached his friend. “Yo, Houtarou!” he called out.

Houtarou turned around. “Well, congratulations, Satoshi,” he said.

” _Arigatou_ ,” Satoshi replied, his face beaming.

“I’m supposed to bring fond memories into the Chitanda household,” said Houtarou. “Are you up to standing with your degree in your fine regalia?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Satoshi eagerly. He adjusted himself before he stood at the wall. Without much word, Houtarou snapped about three photographs of his friend. “And you can send some copies to Ibara- _san_ ,” said Houtarou.

“You must have thought of everything,” said Satoshi.

“ _Ano_ …not really,” Houtarou admitted. “Eru did. She suggested I bring the camera.”

“Good thing,” said Satoshi. “See, Houtarou? I told you that you wouldn’t have much to do during the graduation.”

Houtarou was beginning to think that old joke from his friend would get too old. “ _Hai_ ,” he simply agreed.

 

* * *

 

Prior to the Wedding Day…

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Houtarou said aloud.

“Oh…Houtarou- _kun_ ,” Eru burst out. “Thank goodness! We have dinner almost ready. I was just helping _okaasan_. Please tell me you’re not going anywhere else tonight, are you?”

“I’m not planning on it,” said Houtarou. “What about you?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Eru. “I’m going to help Maya- _chan_ pick her wedding gown.”

“Ibara- _san_?”

“Mm-hmm. Would you…I want you to watch Aiko- _chan_.”

Baby Aiko was in her high chair, waving her little hands around. “It’s not like she’s going to go anywhere,” Houtarou sought to presume.

“Don’t presume anything,” Eru admonished him right away. “ _Otousan_ and _okaasan_ are around, but even _you_ have to do your part, Houtarou- _kun_. What if they were away from the house?”

Houtarou heaved a sigh. “ _Daijoubou_ ,” he said. “I’m going do my work in the kitchen anyway, so Aiko will be in my sight.”

“ _Demo_ …won’t you need to use a computer?” asked Eru. “I have a laptop you can use. I’ll get it out of _otousan_ ’s office.”

“ _Daijoubou_ ,” said Houtarou. “I only have papers to look through anyway. I may need to use a computer…perhaps in the next half-hour, though.”

“Well, my laptop will be here, in case you need it,” Eru offered.

“ _Arigatou_ ,” said Houtarou.

“Don’t get too absorbed,” said Eru. “I’m going to get dressed. I have to change out of this apron.”

“Eru, I think I can see both of you ladies taking your sweet time to pick just one gown from the ship,” said Houtarou.

Eru laughed. “Usually,” she agreed. “ _Demo_ …Maya- _chan_ is a bit practical. The thing is, though, she wants me to see which dress would be the most appealing.”

Houtarou waited for a bit until Eru emerged back into the kitchen with a new, loose-flowing dress, and her laptop computer and its adapter in her right hand. She looked a little more dainty and elegant, now; and Houtarou figured, with much surprise, that after having her first child, Eru’s figure was looking quite good.

“Here you are,” said Eru. “Unfortunately…there’s no other outlet away from Aiko to plug this laptop. If the battery runs out, take the laptop back to my room to charge it.”

Eru heard no response of affirmation from her husband, who at this point was staring at her, completely stoned.

“What?” asked Eru, noticing Houtarou’s dreamy stance.

“Your figure looks…quite lovely,” said Houtarou. “And…you’re quite lively. I’m so…overwhelmed.”

Eru blushed over the compliment, and her eyes manifested much joy. “ _Arigatou ne_ ,” she said in a most jovial way.” She gave a kiss to Houtarou on the cheek, and Houtarou did likewise in turn. Then Eru kissed baby Aiko.

“Oh,” said Eru, about to add one more thing to Houtarou’s to-do list. “If Aiko- _chan_ gets hungry, give here this,” she finished, handing him a small bottle of baby food. Houtarou looked at the bottle. “Vegetable mix”, it said.

“Take care, everyone,” said Eru.

 

* * *

 

Eru took her bicycle to Kamiyama City’s small local bridal shop **,** where she met her friend.

“ _Konbanwa_ ,” Eru greeted her.

“Ah… _Konbanwa_ ,” greeted Mayaka. “Thank goodness you made it in time. I feared the store would close too soon.”

“Would it be better if we just came back again some time tomorrow?” asked Eru. She would have preferred more time to look around the store for the best wedding dress.

“ _Iie_ ,” said Mayaka, shaking her head. “I work at the manga studio from nine-hundred to eighteen-hundred. I was only fortunate to take off an hour early.”

Eru heaved a rather disappointed sigh. “ _Sou desu ne_ ,” she said, resigning to what Mayaka told her about her circumstances. “Well…if they do close too soon, we can only make it work,” Eru tried to assure her friend. “If we haven’t decided anything…we’ll just come back tomorrow.”

The two ladies went inside. Opening the door triggered a bell.

“Ah… _Konbanwa_ ,” the storekeeper said, now alerted at the young ladies’ presence. An elderly woman was running the shop. “ _Ano_ …how long do you both plan to take?”

“Well…we were hoping for at least a couple of hours,” said Eru.

“I wish so,” said the storekeeper. “But…store policy, you see. I must close up shop when the hour is up…which will be about…eighteen-hundred hours. So…you have about…an _hour_ to decide.”

“Eh?” asked a stunned Mayaka, before she registered the storekeeper’s dooming words. “ _Nande_? That’s about an hour!” she cried.

“I’ve got to close up in about an hour!” cried the storekeeper.

Eru tried to calm her friend. “Maya- _chan_ ,” she said, taking Mayaka’s hand. “We’ll have to make the best of this time,” she finished, before turning to the storekeeper. “All right, we’ll stay for an hour.”

Not only that, but the bridal shop would be fewer choices, due to new designs coming in the next day.

 

* * *

 

While little Aiko sat on her high seat, Houtarou reviewed research papers, making annotations as he saw fit.

Now, as Houtarou had anticipated, he needed a computer. He took Eru’s computer and switched it on. Houtarou did not need to log onto the computer, for Eru never put a password on the computer. The computer made a complete boot, and Houtarou began accessing his files from his flash drive to make his final revisions.

After about fifteen minutes, Aiko started wailing. Figuring she was hungry, as Eru had suspected, Houtarou proceeded with feeding her the stuff that Eru gave him. After fetching a can opener from the kitchen drawer near the sink, he opened the small bottle. Then Houtarou took a small spoon, proceeding to feed the gel stuff to baby Aiko.

Houtarou, however, felt a bit inept with coaxing Aiko to open her mouth and take in the gel stuff; that being the case, he simply touched the tip of the spoon on the baby’s little mouth, prompting her to open wide. Aiko took in some of the food of course, albeit with baby food on her face, making the whole endeavor of feeding Aiko such a messy business. But at least Aiko was cooperating with Houtarou.

Aiko had only finished about two-thirds of the bottle before she started closing her mouth again, resisting against Houtarou’s persistent force-feeding. After what seemed to be an eternity trying to make Aiko finish her bottle, Houtarou figured that her little belly was now full. Soon, Aiko started crying, and after struggling to figure out what his baby daughter wanted, Houtarou began to suspect that little Aiko was crying for her mother. Houtarou knew it will be some time before his wife would get back home; but at the moment, Aiko’s hunger as satisfied.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

Eru wandered around the bridal aisles until she spotted a particular dress that made her eyes sparkle with momentous glee. “ _Kawaii_!” she cried.

Mayaka turned to the direction of her friend. Eru held up the gown, as the word she uttered manifested new meaning.

“Maya- _chan_ , what do you think?” Eru asked her friend with great excitement. “Isn’t this dress so lovely?”

Mayaka studied the overall design of the bridal gown. The bridal gown was in the empire style, its ruffled skirt only modestly spread a little from the waist, yet trailed down in a stiff way. The sleeves of the gown extended to arm’s length, and the neckline completely covered the bust.

“Well,” said Mayaka, deep in thought, “I guess it will do.”

“Hmm…” said Eru, studying her friend’s pensive expression. “You don’t seem too excited.”

“Well, I was hoping for something with a little more…extravagance.”

Eru heaved a despondent sigh. “ _Demo_ …Maya- _chan_ …don’t you want to try it on first? To see if it looks elegant on your figure?”

“I suppose I could, if we were pressed for time,” said Mayaka.

“But we _are_ pressed for time,” Eru pointed out. But Mayaka was hardly listening to Eru, as her eyes spotted a bridal gown even more lavish than what she initially chose.

“Ah…Eru- _chan_ , what about this one?” she cried, pointing to the gown. Eru’s eyes train to Mayaka’s direction of her finger, moments before Mayaka rushes to retrieve this special dress.

Eru began to feel quite elated over its beauty as Mayaka displayed the gown in front of her, to get a general idea of whether this gown will fit. Mayaka, in the meantime, felt the material of the bridal dress, the texture being soft to the touch. The skirt of the bridal dress was made of satin fabric, while the bodice of the gown was made of satin taffeta. The ruffled skirt, with three pleated layers, spread out far like a western ball-gown of the 19 th century.

Even Mayaka had to admit she was totally enchanted by the design.

“I think it will fit perfectly!” Mayaka exclaimed elatedly. “This is such a timely find!”

Eru has some misgivings, though. The gown was strapless.

“The top might be a little…revealing, I think,” she remarked, observing that the gown was indeed strapless.

“ _Daijoubou, daijoubou_ , Eru- _chan_ ,” Mayaka tried to assure her skeptical friend, who was used to wearing modest dresses.

“ _Demo_ …it’s just…I’m afraid your bust covering might slide off by accident,” said a concerned Eru.

“To be honest, though, I have a modest bust size,” said Mayaka, her cheeks flushing with color. “It’s not as…well-endowed as yours.”

“Oh, don’t be so pessimistic, Maya- _chan_ ,” said Eru. “Your bust size is just fine.”

“But, really, Eru- _chan_ , I really think this dress will look quite good on me,” said Mayaka.

Eru heaved a sigh, reflecting her misgivings about the strapless bodice of the bridal gown. “Fine,” she finished.

A bespectacled young woman, a sales associate in uniform of the store approached Eru and Mayaka. The associate was younger than they were. “You may wish to hurry,” she said. “The store closes in thirty minutes.”

“We haven’t got much time,” Mayaka protested.

“We do, if we hurry,” cried Eru. “Come on, let’s see if this gown fits!” She grabbed Mayaka’s hand as she led her to the cashier’s stand, where the young girl associate stood.

“I would like to try this gown,” said Mayaka, in a very determined way. Eru could tell that Mayaka’s eyes were blazing with determination.

“Very well, then,” said the associate with a smile.

After what seemed to be ten minutes, Mayaka emerged from the changing room.

“Well, how was the gown?” asked Eru.

“It fits…a little,” said Mayaka.

Eru put her finger under her chin. “I suppose we can have some adjustments made,” she said, though because she was not present inside the changing room, she could only hope that Mayaka would remain hopeful of a solution offered by the bridal shop.

“We can certainly make the adjustments,” the associate offered. “Now that you have made your selection of gowns, we can proceed to the measurements,” she said, ushering Mayaka to a measurement stand, where she measured the young woman’s her height and waist, and her modest bust.

“Can I also have some arm-length gloves, too?” asked Mayaka.

“Certainly,” said the associate.

“You will want to come back tomorrow so we can make sure the gown fits perfectly on you,” said the storekeeper.

“ _Hai_ ,” Mayaka acknowledged. “ _Arigatou gozaimasu_.”

Eru and Mayaka left the store. “The bridal store should have your dress ready,” Eru told Mayaka. “I won’t be able to accompany you to the store tomorrow, I’m afraid.”

“ _Daijoubou_ …I suppose,” said Mayaka. ” _Demo_ …thank you for your help. I just needed some…encouragement.”

Eru made a small jovial chuckle. “Anything for a friend,” she said. “I have to go home now. I have to check on Aiko- _chan_.”

The women embraced each other before parting ways.

 

* * *

 

Houtarou had finished his work, and was in the middle of relaxing, doing nothing but watching little Aiko play with her spoon. Having nothing else to do, Houtarou simply stared at the infant in a bored manner.

His boredom came to a close when he heard the sound of the door unlocking.

“ _Tadaima_!” It was Eru. She had come home.

“How’s Aiko- _chan_?” Eru inquired when she stepped into the kitchen.

“Fine, I think. Well, she has been playing with her spoon. She did start crying, though, but she started calming down when I gave her a spoon…”

Baby Aiko was clamoring for her mother. Sensing this desire, Eru picked up Aiko from her high seat. Aiko felt calmed by her mother’s presence.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Satoshi and Mayaka paid a visit to the Chitanda house.

“We’re going to the Narita Airport,” said Satoshi. “Right around Tokyo City. One of my colleagues at work told me about it, and I’ve traveled the city a bit. He sometimes traveled to America for affairs related to business, and he’s familiar with this particular airport.”

Satoshi and Mayaka had just begun some discussions about their honeymoon visit to New York.

“May I see the plane tickets?” asked Eru. “I’m just curious to see what they look like.”

Satoshi showed both tickets to them. “We had already booked them three weeks in advance,” said Mayaka. “After we had announced our engagement.”

 _After reconciling, of course,_ thought Houtarou.

“What about your flight?” Chitanda Hiromi inquired as she set some tea for her visiting guests.

“Our soonest flight is at 1300 hours,” Satoshi answered. “A Delta Airlines plane takes us from Narita to the John F. Kennedy Airport in the vicinity of New York City.”

“Delta…Airlines?” asked Eru, curious about this particular airline company.

“Narita Airport is an international one,” said Satoshi. “It caters to international travelers, so Mayaka and I are bound to see many airliners from different countries.” He took a sip of his tea. “We’ll have to get up a bit early, though. The commute from the Gifu Prefecture to Tokyo City may be pretty long. We’re going to take a train going up north. From there, we take a bus to the airport.”

“But why the afternoon?” Eru inquired further.

“Just to avoid the rush,” and Satoshi. “We still intend to leave in the morning.”

“It’s going to be a long wait,” said Mayaka.

“Bring some manga books,” Satoshi advised Mayaka.

“ _Chotto matte_ …” Eru chimed in, addressing Satoshi in particular. “What destination airport is this plane going?”

“Oh…the John F. Kennedy Airport,” Satoshi replied. “Named after the 35th President of the United States. It’s a major international airport.”

“ _Ano_ …will it be crowded?” asked Eru.

“Most likely,” said Satoshi. “Mayaka and I plan to visit the Museum of Natural History in New York City. JFK Airport is the closest airport in Manhattan, so…in regard to transportation, we shouldn’t have to travel that far. Although I anticipate the city would be quite..crowded. So…” he turned to Mayaka. “Even in that case…bring something to do. Or read.”

“I will,” Mayaka promised Satoshi.

As part of a favor to them for assisting in solving the infamous problem of sabotaged rice, the Chitanda family felt obliged to return their gratitude by supplying them with necessaries for the journey; one of the reasons why Satoshi and Mayaka visited the Chitanda house.

“Would you be able to bring these things with you?” asked Eru.

“Everything, except for the liquids,” said Satoshi.

“Why is that?” asked Eru.

“New inspection procedures, I guess,” Satoshi answered. “I anticipate airports in America are bound to get pretty uptight about who gets in. Just something a colleague of mine told me during a casual talk at break.”

Satoshi mentions that they will take a bus to the airport.

Satoshi and Mayaka plan to travel in second-class seats to keep travel costs low. “You won’t mind, will you?” he asked Mayaka.

Mayaka made a thoughtful face. “Well, you’ll never know when we’ll need the extra funds,” she said.

“It may be a bit uncomfortable,” said Houtarou.

“ _Hai_ ,” Satoshi agreed. “You see, the seats on the Boeing 747 are going to be cramped.”

“You rode in one before?” asked Houtarou.

“ _Iie_ ,” said Satoshi. “I just looked at them in pictures. And I heard about people’s travel experiences from friends and acquaintances at work. Some of them do occasional travel to America.”

Houtarou had never rode on a plane, and would not, possibly for a long time in his life, much less ride in one that left beyond his country. Like Eru, he was beginning to feel that he, like her, was tied to the land.

 

* * *

 

Springtime…

Satoshi and Mayaka’s wedding day, days later…

Satoshi and Mayaka had gotten married on a Saturday. Their wedding, at their choosing, went in the Western tradition; a stark contrast the profound and silent Shinto ceremony that Eru and Houtarou had. Houtarou had noticed that Satoshi had taken the trouble to rent a tuxedo for the occasion.

Houtarou served as Satoshi’s best man; a feature mostly done for Western ceremonies. Eru was still in the capacity to serve as the Maid of Honor; the honor was at Mayaka’s request; a favor returned to a friend who served as one of the _miko_ in the Shinto ceremony; again, a feature mostly for Western ceremonies, too.

As Houtarou observed, this particular Western ceremony hardly had the aura, if hardly the grounding, of the spiritual, the way the Shinto ceremony had; still the ceremony retained its beauty, but it left him wondering whether any emphasis on the spiritual was of importance in the lives of these young newlyweds. _Ironic, though, considering that Ibara-san served as a miko at Arekusu Shrine_ , thought Houtarou. _Maybe she could have benefited from its use. Maybe Ibara-san is becoming a bit…Western?_

For some reason, Houtarou hoped that the _kami_ would bestow blessings on Satoshi and Mayaka, the way they did with him and Eru. He wondered, though, whether, in some way, Satoshi and Mayaka were initiating a subtle break from the time-honored traditions of their country. As if it was not enough that Japan became fascinated by, and adopted many things Western during the Meiji Restoration; now perhaps some people desired to celebrate one of Shinto’s revered life cycles, the coming together of man and woman, in the traditions of the Western world.

 

* * *

 

The Chitanda family lend their porch for use for the wedding party. It was at Eru’s insistence that her family house be used, as the porch, with all its garden beauty, was quite conducive for a celebration. Besides, she wanted everyone in her family to be involved in the celebration of her friend’s marriage.

Satoshi had brought Mayaka to the banquet table, literally in his arms, and Mayaka, for one eternal moment, enjoyed being treated truly as a girl who melted in her lover’s arms. Together, Satoshi and Mayaka, amid applause and cheers of encouragement, took the large knife and made the first slice.

The cake was ready. The wedding cake is three-tiered, with each tier wrapped in a fabric ribbon, and studded with a small bouquet of white roses. Per the custom of Westerners, together Satoshi and Mayaka cut their first slice, revealing the cake to have a chocolate inside.

Eru beheld her friend, Mayaka, finally married to the man she desired to spend the rest of her days. Even if this moment of joy would come to pass, she would always remember it in her mind. She would as well, since when the wedding would be hover, both Satoshi and Mayaka would leave Japan for a time to visit New York.

Mayaka felt overwhelmed with joy over catching sight of baby Aiko. Engrossed by the adorable bundle of joy, on impulse she played with the baby a little.

“You were right…Houtarou,” Satoshi told his friend. “If it were not for your encouragement to marry Mayaka…I would have regretted it.”

Houtarou made a wry face, which soon changed into a light smile. _I’ll take that as a compliment_ , he said to himself.

He and Satoshi embraced each other in a light manner, as Eru and Mayaka, in a deep, tight, way embraced each other, too.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Satoshi and Mayaka left their apartment. They took a train traveling all the way to Tokyo City.

The bus made its arrival at the Narita Airport. The two stepped off the bus, making their way inside the main terminal, where, in spite of the steady but busy affairs of travelers, the place seemed hardly crowded, as the airport was large and complex. Even the terminals had a lot of wide-open space.

Satoshi and Mayaka showed their tickets, and a lady receptionist processed them. Even outside the prefecture, Japanese greeting customs remained standard, but also cheerfully friendly.

They waited for several minutes in the large passenger area, where chairs were meticulously lined up. Even the vast rows were only occupied by half. Satoshi had mentioned before that it was a long wait, so it was a good thing that Mayaka had something to read. Mayaka seemed eager to talk about the stories and characters of the manga that she read, and it seemed that Satoshi was receptive to the idea of inquiring more about them, if only to pass the time.

Their scheduled flight had come at last. Satoshi and Mayaka showed their tickets to a young woman in uniform. The newlyweds entered the boarding tunnel and into the Boeing aircraft. Satoshi made an inquiry to a stewardess, who directed him and his wife to their assigned seats. Then he and Mayaka took sat down, straightening out their clothes over the thick fabric layers.

“It’s…it’s a bit cramped,” said Mayaka, seeing that she and Satoshi were pressed together too close for comfort.

“ _Hai_ ,” Satoshi agreed. “What did we expect for second class seats?”

“Well, I suppose it won’t be that bad,” said Mayaka, feeling a little disappointed over the discomfort she would have to go through, for the entire trip. Economy class seating in a Boeing passenger plane was a bit cramped; there was hardly any legroom to stretch. For Mayaka’s sake, Satoshi let her sit at the end of the seating row, near the corridor of the fuselage, in case she needed a bathroom break. For Satoshi, it was one generous act for his wife.

A steward in uniform went over basic emergency procedures while a stewardess made visual demonstrations of the various apparatuses made available on the plain, such as the oxygen masks. Passengers could hear the captain on the radio making various announcements, many of which included important information on time of arrival at destination. For Satoshi and Mayaka, one important detail involved the plane’s arrival at an airport in New York City.

The plane reached the main runway, gradually accelerating until it had reached terminal velocity, as Satoshi and Mayaka felt a huge force pinning them to their seats. Then the plane took off, bound for the United States.

 

* * *

 

As she had a hand in the preparations of the party, Eru felt spent from all that work.

Nevertheless, she desired greatly some family time with her husband and baby daughter.

“Houtarou- _kun_ , shall we all take a walk?”

The eventide had fallen. Houtarou would have to get back to work tomorrow, and with that, his old routine. A part of him desired to relax more, but there was life…

“ _Hai_ ,” he answered.

Houtarou brought out the stroller, and Eru puts Aiko in the stroller. Then they left the house.

“I have some good news,” said Houtarou. “My _alma mater_ , Kobe University, has accepted my application.”

“Does it mean…you’re accepted now?” asked Eru hopefully.

“ _Hai_ ,” Houtarou confirmed. “Soon I will start my graduate studies at Kobe. I have…I have talked about this idea with my superintendent, Yamada- _san_.”

“What did he say, then?” asked Eru.

“That he wishes me well in my endeavors,” said Houtarou. “He has also extended my appreciation, and has made arrangements to account for my study schedule. I still have to stay at my job, so my graduate studies will be mostly part-time. _Demo_ …there is a tradeoff. My working hours would be reduced by two at Kamiyama Library. And…I will have to use my evenings for study time.

Eru stared out into the vast expanse of farmland. While she felt relieved that Houtarou was taking the next step in his academic journey, she felt a bit down over the possibility of her husband not being home often as she preferred.

“Well…at least you’re taking a step in the right direction,” said Eru. She made a smile, but there seemed a trace of sadness. “You won’t be home often, I suspect.”

“That’s true,” said Houtarou.

How long would the program take?” asked Eru.

“Give it at least five to six years, since I’m also working,” said Houtarou. “The coursework will involve a lot of research.”

Eru made a nod of agreement over Houtarou’s future situation. “I know,” she says. “How often will you be at home?”

Houtarou scratched his head in uncertainty. “I’m not sure,” he said. “Maybe if coursework does not get demanding later in the semester. At that point…I may have to stay late at the university library.”

“Goodness, Houtarou- _kun_ , you may end up getting sleep-deprived,” said Eru, who felt frightened of the prospect of her husband feeling groggy for both work and study.

“I’ll maintain a schedule,” said Houtarou.

“You’d better,” Eru admonished him. “Well…” she continued. “About your studies…” She turned to her husband. “You can do it, Houtarou- _kun_ ,” she encouraged him. “Research has been your field when you worked at the local library.”

Houtarou head a sigh. “I suppose…” he says. “ _Demo_ …the work is bound to be demanding.”

“I’ll handle the housework,” said Eru. “You concentrate on your studies. “In the meantime, I will help _Otousan_ manage the family farm. _Otousan_ and _okaasan_ , I think, would be quite happy to help take care of Aiko- _chan_. At least Aiko- _chan_ will be greatly blessed to know grandfather and grandmother thoughout her childhood.”

“Wow,” says Houtarou. It was an expression of awe.

Eru smiles. “ _Demo_ …I just hope Aiko- _chan_ won’t become a handful in the household.”

“If we raise her right, perhaps she will be a good girl,” Houtarou surmises.

“Perhaps,” Eru agrees. “ _Demo_ …I think Aiko- _chan_ acts a little feisty. Maybe she could end up being a younger version of myself.”

Houtarou laughed. “Really?” he asked in a skeptical way.

Together, Houtarou and Eru watch the fragile cherry blossoms, plucked by the wind, floating gently to the ground.

“ _Yokatta_!” Eru uttered in marvel of this sight. The cherry blossoms presented a strong, colorful contrast to the entire background. Houtarou becomes reminded, in a visual way, of entering a rose-colored life.

“Now…we are complete,” said Eru.

“Complete?” asked Houtarou, curious.

“You…me…Aiko…Satoshi…Maya-chan…”

“Ah…,” said Houtarou.

Together, as the evening sun began to set, presenting a picturesque scenery of a beautiful glowing mixture of pink and orange, the three traversed the winding pavement crossing the vast expanse of farmland that included that of the Chitanda family.

** END OF EPISODE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I derived the ideas for Mayaka's wedding gown from this picture on Zerochan.Net:  
> http://www.zerochan.net/1279450#full  
> Also, this picture was the inspiration for the scene where Satoshi carries Mayaka to the reception table.
> 
> Narita International Airport - international airport in Tokyo, Japan.
> 
> John F. Kennedy Airport - major international airport in Queens, New York, USA.
> 
> Museum of Natural History - renowned museum of natural history in New York City, USA.
> 
>  
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)
> 
> Honto ni? – Really?
> 
> Arigatou ne – Thank you (after an extension of congratulations to a person)
> 
> Kawaii! – Cute!
> 
> Yakatta! – Wonderful!


	16. Hyouka: The AfterStory - EPILOGUE

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

** EPILOGUE **

Zaizen Village,Summer Festival…

“TAAAMAYA! KAAAGIYA!”

The great shout of a chant came from the Oreki family, resounding across an arched wooden bridge in the park of a forest clearing, where a magnitude of fireworks sparked off into the clear night sky during Zaizen Village’s evening summer festival, as the family shouted the names of two great fireworks artists who contested against each other to see who would launch the very best display of fireworks.

“Again!” cried a five-year-old Oreki Aiko.

Houtarou heaved a sigh. Sometimes there were some things relate to his energy conservation habits that he had not completely discarded in her life. _All right_ , thought Houtarou.

And so their cries resounded throughout park, as another magnificent round of colorful fireworks light up the clear, starry night sky:

“TAAAMAYA! KAAAGIYA!”

Now Houtarou and Eru felt spent a little, except perhaps for little Aiko, who was still eagerly clapping over the fireworks display. Houtarou wondered how even a little child had the capacity to see much enjoyment over things he was used to seeing at many of the country’s festivals.

He was in a loose summer robe. Aiko wore a yukata, as did her mother. Her mother has hair pinned up in a ponytail, whereas Aiko’s wavy dark-brown hair was left to run free. She had her mother’s eyes.

 _So…adorable_ , he thought in a relatively bland way.

Aiko always accompanied her mother and father during one of Kamiyama’s summer festivals.

Eru had planned the trip, and Mayaka made arrangements to stay at the _Seizansou_ , the Zenna family inn.

“ _Tousan_ …” Aiko pleaded, tugging at her father’s robe.

“ _Nande_?” asked Houtarou, turning to face the little girl.

“I want to have fun scooping goldfish again,” said Aiko.

Houtarou observed Eru as she puts her hand on her belly. It was not large, though, but Eru was conscious of another life growing within her. She learned about it a few months ago.

The goldfish vendor is three blocks from the arched bridge.

“If your mother is up to it,” said Houtarou.

“It’s a long distance, Aiko- _chan_ ,” Eru reminded her daughter.

“ _Demo_ … _Kaasan…_ ” Aiko protested.

“Besides, you have a goldfish,” Houtarou pointed out to his daughter, pointing to a bag of water with one goldfish Aiko was carrying.

“ _Demo_ …I want to scoop one more,” Aiko pleaded to both her father and mother.

Houtarou heaved a sigh. The family had already been to the stall of fish-scooping, and he was hardly in the mood to make another trip. “Fine,” he conceded. “One more.”

“ _Daijoubou_ ,” Eru assured her husband. “I wouldn’t mind walking around, too.”

Houtarou and Eru walked the three blocks. The climate was was a little humid, yet here at the festival could be seen the excitement of many children, and the reserved behavior of some of the mothers and fathers at the festival. Colorful displays of lanterns and some neon lights illuminated the night.

Aiko, Houtarou, and Eru made their way back to the goldfish stand in order that the little girl could have more fun scooping goldfish again. The sport of goldfish0scooping involved the use of a _poi_ , a round frame with a handgrip, and the frame was usually made of plastic. The person had to move the _poi_ slowly in the water to avoid breaking the paper. That part presented a challenge to the goldfish catcher.

After perhaps several tries, Aiko managed to scoop up one more goldfish.

“Aiko- _chan_ ,” Eru addressed her daughter, “Let other people have a chance at this game, all right?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Aiko.

“I’m concerned those bags might break,” said Eru. “So we may want to put the fish in the aquarium.” The Oreki family kept a relatively small aquarium in their living room.

“I guess it might be understandable for you to have one more goldfish,” remarked Houtarou. “In case the other one gets ill.”

“The other goldfish is for _ojii-san_ ,” said Aiko, referring to her grandfather.

Immediately Houtarou widened his eyes. “You could have said so before,” he grumbled.

“If I said the other goldfish was for _ojii-san_ , you would have less inclination to take me to the goldfish scooping stand,” Aiko elaborated.

Houtarou made a snort. “You’re just as bad as Eru,” he muttered.

The family came across a vendor selling _taiyaki_ , those batter pastries with red-bean juice, which Aiko exceedingly enjoyed.

“May I have some _taiyaki_ , please?” asked Aiko.

Houtarou and Eru purchased some _taiyaki_ for the indulgence of little Aiko.

“We are due to meet some old friends soon,” said Houtarou.

Eru looked at her husband. “ _Ano_ …Maya- _chan_ told me she and her family would come here,” she said.

Aiko took notice of three familiar figures coming their way. “ _Ano_ …Jirou- _kun_! Jirou- _kun_ is here!” she cried.

“Yo, Aiko!” the boy called, in perfect imitation of his father greeting his friend.

“Aiko- _chan_ , what’s going on?” Eru asked curiously. Turning to her daughter’s direction she saw the Fukube family.

“Eru- _chan_!” Mayaka cried with glee.

She ran up to Eru and embraced her tightly.

“Maya- _chan_ , you’re going to squeeze the life out of me!” Eru cried.

“Oh… _gomen ne_ ,” Mayaka apologized, before loosening her embrace.

“How are you?” asked Mayaka.

“ _Ano_ …I’m a bit exhausted, though,” said Eru.

“Oh, goodness!” exclaimed Mayaka. “We’ll get you back to the _Seizansou_ , soon,” she added, offering to help her friend get back to the inn that Mayaka’s relatives still owned and managed. “Your mother and father will want you back in the next hour.”

“Maybe…maybe after a little while,” said Eru. Chitanda Tetsugo and Hiromi remained at the _Seizansou_ to make use of the _onsen_ as much as possible.

In the meantime, Houtarou and Satoshi faced each other.

“Houtarou…how are you looking up these days?” Satoshi asked his friend.

“Fine, I think,” Houtarou replied simply. “How are affairs at your end?”

“Same as always, with some notable accomplishments at work,” said Satoshi. “My advertisement plan was accepted by the company committee…after several hours of discussion.”

“That…must have been a lot of work,” remarked Houtarou.

“It was,” Satoshi agreed. “As for Mayaka…she is now in the position to establish a manga studio.”

“Manga studio?” Houtarou asked curiously.

“Indeed,” said Satoshi. “It was Mayaka’s dream. She talked about it a lot…but she had to postpone her plans. I may be able to help her establish the studio through partial financing.”

Houtarou seemed to take an interest in Mayaka’s manga studio. “Fukube- _san_ ,” he called, addressing Mayaka. “Is it true? About your plan to establish a manga studio?”

“ _Hai_ ,” said Mayaka. “For young, aspiring manga artists.”

“ _Ano_ …” Houtarou continued. “Aiko had an interest in learning more about manga.”

“Really?” asked Mayaka eagerly.

“Well…I am pretty good at drawing…but I would like to learn how to write a better story,” said Aiko.

Mayaka leaned over to face little Aiko. “Aiko- _chan_ …if you want, I can take you in as one of my students, assuming that I am successful in establishing the studio,” said Mayaka. “Perhaps in the meantime…Jirou- _kun_ may be able to teach you a little.”

“I…I think I would like that very much,” said Aiko. For her, being given assistance was a dream come true, but she was afraid that her work would be seen as sub-standard, particularly from someone who was quite good with manga.

“If she can put it into her schedule,” said Eru. “And don’t worry, Aiko- _chan_ ; the whole point of learning from Mayaka is to help you improve your craft.”

“Well…all right,” said Aiko.

“Oh…Maya- _chan_ …how is your manga coming along?” asked Eru.

“Still working on it,” replied Mayaka. “I managed to complete about half the story; the one that my previous publisher rejected. I may consider submitting my work to another publisher.”

“Well…what about the one whom you’re working for?” asked Eru.

“Well…maybe,” Mayaka said, hesitating a little. “ _Demo_ …I want to refine some details, you know. I did have editor look at my work, though.”

“What did she say?” Eru pressed further.

“Well…she said that my work had potential…but it could be improved, starting with the way the romance between my two main characters grow and flourish. She thinks my romantic development is too sudden; the romance needs more depth.”

Eru made a beaming smile, and her eyes sparkled with much gladness. “It sounds like your editor is really helpful in your manga work,” she remarked with gladness.

“I know,” Mayaka agreed. “For that…I am so grateful.”

Eru turned to her daughter. “Aiko- _chan_ ,” she called. Little Aiko looked up to her mother.

“Aiko- _chan_ ,” Eru continued, “Maya- _chan_ can help you write manga better. She is improving her craft.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Aiko agreed. “That would help greatly.”

“Well, out of curiosity, have you already established a story idea on paper?” asked Mayaka.

Aiko nodded. “Well…my story is about a girl trying…well…befriend a boy,” she said.

Her eyes became a little serious. “It _is_ a generic story,”

“It _is_ generic,” remarked Houtarou, before he felt a pinch on his arm. It was from his wife.

“Don’t discourage her, Houtarou- _kun_ ,” Aiko admonished him, before turning to her daughter. “For a start, I think that’s quite good,” she complimented the girl.

“For a start, yes, I agree,” said Mayaka. “It does remind me a bit of my days in Kaburaya with Satoshi. Maybe I could supply my own experiences to help Oreki Aiko- _chan_ develop her story. What do you think, Aiko- _chan_?”

“That…that would help,” said Aiko.

“ _Ano_ …how is the Zenna family?” Eru inquired.

Mayaka told Eru what had gone on with the Zenna family. Kayo was already married to the man of her dreams: Awatsuki Tsuurichi. And Rie was married, too. The Zenna sisters were spending vacation at the _Seizansou_.

Aiko offered Jirou a _taiyaki_. “Would you like one?” she asked the boy.

“ _Hai_ ,” Jirou replied eagerly, and Aiko gave one of these pastries to him.

“ _Ano…_ I have some fireworks we can play with,” said Jirou. “There is some sort of clearing where we can play with the sparklers.”

“Well…sure,” said Aiko, before turning to her mother and father. “May I play with Jirou- _san_?”

“If you’re accompanied, at the very least,” said Eru.

“We’ll do that,” said Mayaka.

 

* * *

 

Aiko and Jirou played with the sparkler fireworks, running and waving around the clearing.

“Run faster!” Jirou challenged Aiko.

“I’m trying,” said Aiko. “I’m just not…”

“You need more energy, then,” said Jirou.

Aiko heaved a sigh. “It’s too much trouble,” she said. “Besides, I’ve been walking around the festival stands!”

Houtarou and Eru watched Aiko and Jirou play with the firecrackers, as Satoshi and Mayaka accompanied the children.

Eru laughed, as she felt charmed by the sight. Eru looks into Houtarou’s eyes, and her husband seemed to smile, even a little. “I wonder if he’s going to end up like you…a little,” she said, as she faced her husband.

“Perhaps I wouldn’t worry about it.” Houtarou said.

“Why not?” asked Eru.

Houtarou looked at her, and put his arm around her. “He’ll grow out of it,” he said. “If not by himself…”

Eru turned to him. “Is that what you did?”

Houtarou fixed his attention on the little ones. “It’s what we all have to do…eventually.”

His wife smiled in a teasing way. “Well…I helped, didn’t I?”

Houtarou kissed his wife as another round of fireworks exploded overhead, illuminating their dark silhouettes against the bright lights.

“ _Hai_. That…you did.”

Houtarou could hardly recall the time when he found himself open to the thought of living a rose-colored life. He and Eru would have a blessed life together.

** END OF EPILOGUE **

** THE END. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the story, everyone! I hope you have all enjoyed this magnum opus. This work has been the most ambitious fanfic of the Hyouka series.
> 
> Vocabulary Translations from the Japanese Language:
> 
> Hai - Yes
> 
> Iie - No
> 
> Ano... - Umm... (Filler Word)


	17. Hyouka: The AfterStory - EPISODE NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section is for Author's Notes that would be too verbose to remain in the Notes section of the Episodes.

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria**

 

* * *

  

**INFLUENTIAL SOURCES**

**Hyouka (Anime Series)** – Obviously! This work is based on the anime!

 **Hyouka (Translated Novel from BakaTsuki)** – A little; mostly for the English translation’s literary style; have not read entirely.

 **Japanese for Busy People** – A language book for people who want to learn common Japanese words and phrases without having to constantly decode characters in Hirigana, Katakana, and Kanji.

 **A Geek in Japan: Discovering the Land of Anime, Tea Ceremony, and Zen** – Your layman’s overview of Japanese culture

 **Any anime that I had watched… _in English subtitles and Japanese audio_ (not the English Dub!)** – Very influential in giving some kind of overview with the culture, and how people interact

 **Some Japanese films I had watched, in whole, or in part** – to have an idea of how Japanese people interact in real life

  * _Densha Otoko_ (Train Man)
  * _Okuribito_ (Departures)



 Any Internet source that had anything to do with Japanese culture in general, pertaining to:

  * Common Japanese words and phrases found in anime
  * Common traditions
  * Basic cuisine
  * Overview of High Context and Low Context cultures
  * Articles on Japanese workplace culture
  * Romance (in particular!) – Differentiating between _Ai_ , _Koi_ , and _Suki_
  * Japanese wedding ceremonies, esp. Shinto ceremonies (and Western)
  * The challenges young married people face with their firstborn child (whether in Japan or not)



 Forums on the _Hyouka_ series (esp. Reddit)

 

**And of course, my younger sister, Maria, who helped me so much on the Japanese language…and the overall culture, and also on matters of the heart when I could only write on matters of the head.**

 

* * *

 

** EPISODE NOTES **

 

* * *

 

**Episode 01 **

Why I have set set Houtarou attending Kobe University:

Kobe University is situated in the Hyogo prefecture. Hyogo prefecture borders Kyoto; Kyoto borders with Gifu, where Kamiyama City is located.

For Oreki Houtarou:

Kobe had some program in the humanities, which is where Houtarou would have studied. At the undergraduate level, Kobe University has a Faculty of Letters (which also includes history).

[ www.kobe-u-ac.jp/en/about-kobe-university/departments/faculties-schoools/letters.html ](http://www.kobe-u-ac.jp/en/about-kobe-university/departments/faculties-schoools/letters.html)

For Chitanda Eru:

<http://www1.gifu-u.ac.jp/~rendai/eng/>

**Why Houtarou pursues the path toward humanities:**

He mentioned before (in the last episode) that he planned to major in the humanities. Also, the novel version of Hyouka, by Yonezawa Honobu, mentions that Houtarou had a preference of Japanese history.

[ https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Hyouka:Volume_4_The_Doll_that_Took_a_Detour ](https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Hyouka:Volume_4_The_Doll_that_Took_a_Detour)

On Kamiyama Library, and the “teacher’s fascination for helicopters:

See _Hyouka_ , Episode 18 – “Are the Mountains Sunny?”. One of the Kamiyama High School teachers, Ogi- _sensei_ , became overjoyed at seeing helicopters. Ogi- _sensei_ had hiked in the Kamiyama mountains, where severe storms could occur. A helicopter flying over the mountains was an indication that the Kamiyama mountains was safe to hike.

Eru advises Houtarou to put a photograph in his resume. In Japan, this practice is standard for job applicants.

 **Why Eru pursues the path of the sciences:** She mentioned before (in the last episode) that planned to specialize in the sciences so that she could assist in the growing of crops

If you have difficulty believing me, watch the subtitled version of _Majou no Takkyuubin_ , a.k.a. _Kiki’s Delivery Service_. Kiki calls her father and mother _Otousan_ and _Okaasan_ , even if the relationship between parents and child are warm and close.

In this fanfic, Eru’s relationship with her mother and father is a little close, but not entirely distant. Though she still loves them, she still maintains some kind of formal respect for them.

On the role of Eru’s father and mother:

Eru’s father is named Tetsugo, as one will find in the Hyouka series (Episode 2__, Sappy New Year). I gave the name Hiromi to Eru’s mother. (Hiromi means “Generous Beauty”, and the name suits her disposition, as Eru’s mother is more kind and sweet, almost like Eru is.)

In the series, we do not see Eru’s mother or father. But in the Hyouka Afterstory, Eru’s mother and father play a great role.

 

* * *

 

** Episode 02 **

NOTE: Japanese people use military time.

 

 **Conventional Time** ** Military Time**

 **1** am **01** 00 hours

 **2** am **02** 00 hours

 **3** am **03** 00 hours

 **4** am **04** 00 hours

 **5** am **05** 00 hours

 **6** am **06** 00 hours

 **7** am **07** 00 hours

 **8** am **08** 00 hours

 **9** am **09** 00 hours

 **10** am **10** 00 hours

 **11** am **11** 00 hours

 **12** pm **12** 00 hours

 **1** pm **13** 00 hours

 **2** pm **14** 00 hours

 **3** pm **15** 00 hours

 **4** pm **16** 00 hours

 **5** pm **17** 00 hours

 **6** pm **18** 00 hours

 **7** pm **19** 00 hours

 **8** pm **20** 00 hours

 **9** pm **21** 00 hours

 **10** pm **22** 00 hours

 **11** pm **23** 00 hours

 **12** am **24** 00 hours

 

 **Trivia:** In anime and manga, girls and women who wear glasses are typically called _meganekko_ ( _megane:_ glasses; _ko_ : child). Their common stereotypes include being bookish and reserved, usually. Sunohara Kanae could be called a _meganekko_.

“I received a call from Chitanda Eru- _san_ ,” said Houtarou’s sister. “She called me to ask you if you could visit her house…and that you’re welcome anytime.”

The last part was usually said as a courtesy to guests and acquaintances. It is customary for Japanese people to say that a person is welcome any time in their houses, but this part is done mostly out of politeness.

 _Tanoshii koto_ . Search for fun, happy things.

The English translation conveys the idea, but it hardly does justice. _Tanoshii_ refers to anything that makes life enjoyable and worth living.

The word “happiness” was derived from the old English word _hap_ , meaning “luck”, which seems to have a connotation with materialism. (Lucky about winning the lottery, or stumbling into a store having a discount sale, etc.) (Borrowed from the homily of a parish priest talking about the Beatitudes).

However, in the Japanese language, “Happiness” takes a different context, generally having a connotation with “fulfillment” in life, extending not just to the tangible things of this world, but also the intangible.

 _Tanoshii_ concerns the state of enjoyment, and could partially be about fulfillment; but the joy is momentary. For example, _tanoshii_ is used in context with enjoying the company of family and friends. (In _Clannad_ , Tomoya tells Nagisa to “find fun, happy things”; meaning “find the things that give meaningful enjoyment in your life, not just in the material sense of the word”, and we can presume it extends to the company of people and places in her life.) Japanese society, after all, as a high-context society, places great emphasis on human relationships; particularly face-to-face contact; you’ll find this overarching theme in many anime, manga, and visual novels.

 _Ureshii_ concerns the state of fulfillment; one that is not momentary, but lasts forever.

 

* * *

 

** Episode 03 **

Keio University – A university in Tokyo.

Because Satoshi is working in a business-related environment, I decided that he would have attended that particular university.

<http://www.fbc.keio.ac.jp/english.html>

I did,” said Mayaka. “I took up the matter with my new publisher. He says he will…consider it.” A response like that usually amounted to a polite “no”.

In Japanese society, it is customary to convey a decline of a request in an indirect way. Direct refusals would be regarded as rude.

 

Oohinata Tomoko: Character featured in _It Walks By Past_. Oohinate Tomoko joined the Classics Club, then eventually quit the club.

Oohinata Tomoko is a new character featured in the fifth volume of Hyouka titled _The Approximation of the Distance of Two_. In this volume, Oohinata Tomoko had initially joined the Classics Club, but later quit, due to a misunderstanding, possibly with Eru.

You can peruse these chapters to learn more: Chapters 4-3 and 4-4, and chapters after these chapters.

**NOTE: I had only skimmed through the entire volume, doing a keyword search on “Ohinata”. My summary of this volume may contain missing information I had not learned.**

You can access this volume on this link:

[ https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Hyouka:Volume_5 ](https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Hyouka:Volume_5)

The link belongs to a completely translated collection of the Hyouka Volumes on Baka-Tsuki:

[ https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/?title=Hyouka](https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/?title=Hyouka)

 

* * *

 

** Episode 04 **

 

* * *

 

** Episode 05 **

The Juumonjis are in charge of the Arekusu Shrine. Presumably, the Shrine is a business asset for the family.

The culture of _chotto_ in play. Hayashi feels less inclined to accept the offer proposed by Houtarou; he was trying to decline it in a polite way. By the look on Hayashi’s face, Houtarou could conclude (as any Japanese person would) that he was trying to say “No”.

 

* * *

 

** Episode 06 **

“ _Hajimemashite_ ,” the gentleman grunted in a casual way with a wave of his hand. He did not seem enthusiastic about greeting them, which made the four, particularly Eru and Mayaka, seem alarmed.

“He does not even take the time to greet all of us individually,” a nervous Eru confided to Mayaka in a low tone of voice. “It’s…bad manners.”

“That man is probably rude, as I can tell,” Mayaka huffed.

In Japanese society, it is considered customary to greet people in a group individually.

 

* * *

 

** Episode 07 **

The flashback was taken from Episode 24 of the _Hyouka_ series, near the conclusion of the episode.

**Post from Reddit (SQ_Minion):**

Firstly, and most obviously, the whole thing is literally rose-colored; Oreki, for the first time, wants a rose-colored life instead of the gray existence of energy conservation he's chosen up until this point. The cherry blossoms, apart from independently being a traditional symbol of a new beginning or a rebirth, also hearken back to the first scene of the first episode, the first day of high school, where Oreki first explains his philosophy. Obviously the repeated symbolism of the cherry blossoms highlights the enormous difference in Oreki's personality, his desires, his beliefs. KyoAni also chose to have this scene take place in the evening, just before sundown. At first I thought this was an odd decision; surely a sunrise would be more symbolic of Oreki's renaissance? But I think a sunset fits the situation more closely: the gray-colored period of Oreki's life is indeed over, but (unlike Chitanda) he isn't sure yet what his future will be, and so I think it would be misleading to suggest that the next period of his life has already begun. More importantly, the future doesn't actually seem all that promising, despite it being rose-colored, which I'll explain in detail in my next point.

Secondly, I found Chitanda's monologue fascinating. She admits that she doesn't think the land she's tied to and the life she has to accept are either beautiful or full of potential. She says the people are old and tired and that's left are water and soil. Given the population crisis Japan is facing, this is a very real and very heartbreaking reality, and the melancholy expressed in Chitanda's humble acceptance of a life she doesn't really want is a microcosm of the entire nation of Japan. Science and business are the only options, and neither of them offers any real promise, as captured by Chitanda's lack of enthusiasm. It's somber and it's inevitable, and yet Chitanda says she wanted Oreki to see it because it's all she has. Oreki comments, "A powerful old family," but Chitanda replies, "I wonder about that." She realizes that, while she is bound to Japanese tradition and doesn't seem to have any intention of resisting it, the old way of doing things and the long-standing traditionalism is powerless, because of its inflexibility, to address a radically changing world. Even the long-resolved conflict between the north village and the south village still creates problems even though the reasons for the tension are long dead. Because of this rather hopeless and bleak situation, the sunset that Oreki and Chitanda are walking into definitely seems much more fitting than a sunrise, and much more poignant.

Finally, I noticed that Oreki, for the first time that I'm aware of, is pushing a bicycle while Chitanda is not. This is a complete reversal from the first episode and from the rest of the series; until now, it was always Chitanda pushing a bicycle while Oreki walked alongside her. I think this demonstrates clearly both of my previous points: Oreki is now the one who is mobile, youthful, free, full of all the possibilities a bicycle represents. Chitanda, on the other hand, is more resigned and knows she cannot get away from Kamiyama City and from the vicelike grip of the aristocratic tradition she was born into.

In summary, then, this is not a show about mysteries. It is not a show about highschool hijinx or about a group of wacky characters. _Hyouka_ is a lamentation about Japan's downward spiral as a nation, a resigned acceptance of the inevitable fact that everything has a beginning and an end, and the show offers no suggestion for finding salvation, no exhortations to rage against the dying of the light. Despite that, the final line of the series inserts an odd bit of optimism, some expression of hope that, despite how grim everything seems, somehow something will emerge from the frozen ground and quietly begin to flourish again. Even in the longest winter, "little birds can remember" the promise of a returning spring. Even facing the inevitable, there remains hope for a better future.

Given the population crisis Japan is facing, this is a very real and very heartbreaking reality, and the melancholy expressed in Chitanda's humble acceptance of a life she doesn't really want is a microcosm of the entire nation of Japan. Science and business are the only options, and neither of them offers any real promise, as captured by Chitanda's lack of enthusiasm. It's somber and it's inevitable, and yet Chitanda says she wanted Oreki to see it because it's all she has. … Japanese tradition and doesn't seem to have any intention of resisting it, the old way of doing things and the long-standing traditionalism is powerless, because of its inflexibility, to address a radically changing world.

 

* * *

 

** Episode 08 **

The last part I derived from the last episode of the Hornblower series, Loyalty. Horatio Hornblower was slow in seeing that Maria began to have feelings for him when Hornblower regarded her as a good friend. Just like Hornblower, but to a greater extent, Houtarou was completely oblivious to Eru developing feelings for him, too.

 

* * *

 

** Episode 09 **

As a longtime Japanese tradition, the families of engaged couples gave these gifts to the bride-to-be and the groom-to-be:

 **Katsuobushi** (勝男武士/かつおぶし) is dried bonito. It represents virility.

 **Naganoshi** (長熨斗/ながのし) is a type of dried clam. It represents avoiding ill-fortune.

 **Surume** (寿留女/するめ) is a type of dried squid representing a lasting marriage since it “lasts” for a long time.

 **Konbu** (子生婦/こんぶ) [is a type of kelp representing] fertility and having healthy children. It’s also quite tasty.

 **Yanagidaru** (家内喜多留/やなぎだる) is a lacquered sake barrel. Don’t be fooled by the word “barrel.” It’s handheld. It’s a charm to avoid a wasteful wife.

 **Suehiro** (末広/すえひろ) is a pair of fans representing prosperity. It can differ, but one is usually white and the other gold.

 **Tomoshiraga** (友白髪/ともしらが) or takasago (高砂/たかさご.) Tomoshiraga is a white hemp thread representing the white hair of an old couple. Takasago is pair of dolls also representing growing old together that’s given in the Kansai region.

There is also _kinpoudzutsumi_ (金包包/きんぽうづつみ) or _kosoderyou_ (小袖料/こそでりょう) Bridal money. The amount depends on the financial situation of the man, but it’s supposed to be about three or four times his monthly pay check. It’s similar to dowry, except it’s paid to the woman’s side. The man’s family also used to get _onhakamaryou_ (御袴料/おんはかまりょう) if the woman’s family had no brothers, meaning no one to carry on the family name. Since in the past families with many daughters and no sons could go broke paying it, today the custom is usually ignored even in traditional ceremonies.

Because Eru is the only child, Eru’s family gets _onhakamaryou_. Traditionally the custom was dispensed, due to the likelihood of families with many daughters and no sons going financially broke if they maintained the custom. What Houtarou’s family give to Eru’s family is a gift, though.

All his information is taken from an online article titled: **The Art of Proposing to a Japanese Girl.**

(<https://www.tofugu.com/japan/proposing-to-a-japanese-girl/>)

 

Benares – An old city in India. Oreki Tomoe had stayed in that city during her travels. Benares was where Tomoe had written the monumental letter to Houtarou telling him to join the Classics Literature Club at Kamiyama High.

[ https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Hyouka:Volume_1_Chapter_1 ](https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Hyouka:Volume_1_Chapter_1)

2000 hours – the equivalent of 8:00pm

1600 hours – the equivalent of 6:00pm

1300 hours – the equivalent of 1:00pm

1400 hours – the equivalent of 2:00pm

“The Sasaki family are important parishioners to the Shrine, and major contributors,” said Kaho’s father. “Asking them to reschedule their daughter’s wedding would bring about…bad customer relations with them.”

The use of the word “parishioners” is featured in the novel version of _Hyouka_. For example, you can find its use in the chapter titled “Sappy New Year”, during Houtarou and Eru’s visit to Arekusu Shrine.

 

* * *

 

** Episode 10 **

 

* * *

 

** Episode 11 **

Eru mentions the mystery of the hanging shadow. That part is featured in Episode 07 of the _Hyouka_ series; the episode featuring the Classics Club members’ visit to the _Seizansou_ , the Zenna family inn. The hanging shadow turned out to be the hanging _yukata_ belonging to Zenna Rie, and Zenna Kayo was borrowing her sister’s _yukata_.

Rie is the older sister. She is now in college, freshman year.

Kayo is the younger sister. She is finishing her last year of high school.

I made up these circumstances for Rie and Kayo, based on the information from _Hyouka_ :

Hyouka is set in 2001 (publishing year).

Eru is listed as 16 years old. She’s in her first year of High School, indicated by the “1”. Going in tradition, Eru would have two more years, which would put her at 18 (16+2). Japanese High School lasts three years, as opposed to the West’s conventional four years. If Eru goes to a four-year university, and graduates after four years, that would put her at 22 (16+2+4). Eru would be in her early twenties by then.

From 2001, the story takes place 6 years after the events of the story, putting the year at 2007.

Rie and Kayo would have nearly completed high school and start transitioning to college.

It is mentioned that Zenna Rie is in 6th Grade, and Zenna Kayo is in 4th Grade. Seven years would have passed after the Classics Club visited the Zenna inn.

Using the K-11 system: (Japanese High School lasts three years, instead of four)

 

Zenna Rie:

K-8 High School

K 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 College

 

6: Rie

College: Rie

 

If we put Kayo at a year younger:

 

Zenna Kayo:

K-8 High School

K 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 College

4: Kayo

10: Kayo

 

We will also assume that Zenna Rie would have been about 16 years old (same as Eru) if she entered High School in her first year. In the present Zenna Rie would be around 19 years old.

Zenna Kayo would be a year younger than her _onee-chan_ ; around 17 years old.

So how is it that Rie is present? Rie heard about Mayaka visiting, as well as Houtarou and Eru. She made arrangements to join. Rie made arrangements to visit her family at this time.

_In fact…I seem to recall that he admonished me greatly for not using the onsen more often. That was back in my high school days…_

In Episode 07 of the _Hyouka_ series, Satoshi scolded Houtarou for not using the _onsen_ on a regular basis.

“Houtarou pulled some yen bills out of his wallet.” – It’s usually traditional to pay in cash, even for large expenses.

“Houtarou raised a brow. Mayaka could be passionate about something. For him to hear about Mayaka being gloomy and depressed, well, unusual. Not that she manifested such behavior at the time when Satoshi broke the Valentine’s Day chocolate back in high school, and Houtarou had to intervene in that sorry affair. That event was such a long time ago.”

In Episode 22 of the _Hyouka_ series, Satoshi broke the chocolate heart that Mayaka gave to him. Houtarou scolds him for what he had done, to which Satoshi elaborates in turn that he was afraid he would become obsessed over Mayaka, hence his hesitancy to accept her Valentine’s Day gift.

 

* * *

 

** Episode 12 **

 

* * *

 

** Episode 13 **

 

* * *

 

** Episode 14 **

You can find out about Satoshi’s obsession against obsession in _Hyouka: Episode 23_. During one Valentine’s day, Satoshi broke the chocolate heart that Mayaka had sent to him. Satoshi reveals his reason: when he was a young boy he became obsessed over winning, which sent him into a rage if he lost. Satoshi tried to avoid this obsession again, and in doing so, lived a relatively happy life. But when Mayaka entered his life, Satoshi was not sure he could reign in his obsession over Mayaka.

Note, however, that the scene plays out differently from Yonezawa Honobu’s novel version, which has some extra mentions. The anime script, though is similar to Yonezawa Honobu’s version. You can find this chapter on the Baka-Tsuki website. I simply decided to use the anime version, since this version is the one many viewers would be familiar with.

[ https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Hyouka:Volume_4_The_Case_of_the_Hand-made_Chocolate ](https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Hyouka:Volume_4_The_Case_of_the_Hand-made_Chocolate)

 

Ordinarily I would use the terms “man” or “woman” instead of “person”, but many English subtitles of Japanese audio use the word “person”.

“I would like to…but…”

The Japanese typically don’t make direct refusals...

 

* * *

 

** Episode 15 **

Houtarou is analytical; he is not used to being “touchy-feely” the way Eru is. Also, Houtarou seems to be prone to regarding his baby daughter as a pet to keep around.

 

* * *

 

** EPILOGUE **

In past episodes, Eru addressed her mother and father using the “o” prefix: _Okaasan, Otousan_. Oreki Aiko now addresses her mother and father with the slightly casual form: _kaasan, tousan_. This change may indicate that Eru and Houtarou are beginning to relax the formalities of traditional upbringing a little. While Eru’s relationship with her mother and father was a little formal, the relationship between Aiko and her mother and father are becoming more informal; an indication of the next generation relaxing on the rigid formalities of some traditions while still maintaining those traditions themselves.


	18. Hyouka: The AfterStory - AUTHOR'S AFTERWORD

** Hyouka – The AfterStory **

** Project Collaboration by Commander Cody & Maria **

 

* * *

 

** Author’s Afterword **

The “Hyouka Afterstory” had taken me a year and a half to complete. After watching the entire anime, I became filled with an intense desire to see Houtarou and Eru together, and Satoshi and Mayaka together, with all the closure a reader could possibly have. Yonezawa Honobu had left the outcome open-ended; I have come in to resolve the tension…in a believable way.

I had begun the overall outline for this story in the beginning of 2015. School, however, had contributed to further delays, and I put the story on hiatus so that I could concentrate on a novel project of my own; a first book of a trilogy. I had resumed the Afterstory in the summer, but I was forced to put the story on hiatus again when other novel ideas came up in my mind; plus the Fall Semester of 2015 demanded a lot of my time.

When I revisited the Afterstory in 2016, I added further details based on new insights I attained for this project. I regularly use prompts like “Explain” or “Elaborate” to give me reminders on what I should fill in the narrative; reasons for character motivations, why a character feels a certain way, and the rest.

Now this story is finished. It is the culmination of my greatest work of fanfiction, and the first on an anime series I have ever attempted. To take an anime series in the genre of the mystery thriller and continue off on the series was a huge challenge for me, and I had doubts over whether the whole endeavor was worth it, given the extensive effort required. Nevertheless, I persevered.

This work of literature was not one that I could simply release chapter by chapter. Many aspects of this story interconnected; for one thing, events that effect characters in one moment in time effects the characters in a later moment in time, which leads to characters recalling certain memories of a past event. Flashbacks from the anime series play an overarching role in the story when it comes to story themes. This feature pervades the entire anime, and does for my story, too.

There is a lot of character introspection. Beyond the rush to see Houtarou and Eru, and Satoshi and Mayaka happily reunited together, there is so much more to learn about the characters in the way they resolve their own problems; in the way they think and speak about life, love, and growing in maturity.

Thankfully, I had much-appreciated help from my younger sister, Maria, who had gotten acquainted with anime and Japanese culture, and to whom I have dedicated this great, extensive work. She helped me with some insight related to feelings of love that Japanese girls could have, and she helped me to craft romantic moments in a way that would be a little believable in Japanese society, and in a way that reflected some tropes in romance anime.

It is my hope, and my sister’s hope, that you have thoroughly enjoyed this work of fanfiction.


End file.
